Ilvermorny the North America and Canada school
by drakenpgray1
Summary: Ilvermorny is nothing like hogwarts, for one thing it's a school for Alchemist like Nicolas Flamel. No Witches or wizards just muggle elementals that can transform one object into another using equal exchange. The story is about a muggle named Griphith Palen going to this school. And like hogwart this school has four houses Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. please enjoy.
1. Why aren't you telling me?

Chapter 1

I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I've heard so many stories, from my grandparents. The danger the excitement and most of all Harry potter and the Dark Lord. My grandmother, Mary, always sends me a new biography about the Potters for my birthday, my grandfather Scott, always wrights me stories about the school and how it was like when he went there. Classes at Hogwarts sound so amazing turning things into something else, pigs to tables, turtles into teapots, and for first years' matches into needles. I am so glad I am a wizard, and I wonder what school life is like in Ilvermorny.

Ilvermorny is a North American school for the magically possessed. My mom went to the same school but she won't tell me about it, she wants it to be a glorious surprise. The only thing I could wheedle out of her was that it had four houses like Hogwarts. My father went to Hogwarts and after he graduated, he traveled the world on broom finally stopping, from some reason in Colorado. I think it had something to do with my mom, but he goes all lovey dovey and it's hard to understand him. Of course I have asked my dad about Ilvermorny, no doubt mom told him about it but I guess he's taken the vow of silence.

I know I am going to Ilvermorny because they sent me a star, well not one of the shooting stars in space that are actually giant rocks; it was more of a fireball conjured by a wizard and sent flying from the school into the my backyard. They put some spells on it, first, so the muggles don't see it, and second, a projection of a man in the fire.

The star that was sent to me had a man who said in a deep but kindly voice, "Hello My name is Thomas Wayne I am a teacher from Ilvermorny Academy I am here to offer Lay Palen a place in our school."

I was going to interrupted and tell him I go by my middle name Griphith but mom put a hand on my shoulder and hushed me. So I let him continue even though he never stopped. "If you accepted please, say yes, if you wish for more time just say, need time, if you wish to decline say no thank you, and then answer why, your responds will be recorded." My mother looked at me and nodded, so of course I said yes. The man gave a small flicker, smiled, and then continued, "Were happy you accepted, the new school year will being August, 21, 2016. You will have to arrive in Ottawa, Ontario on the 17th -20th of August, you will need to visit the Centennial library and give the librarian this" the tall fiery man took something from his inside coat pocket and handed it to me, his hand becoming real when it left the fire. It had been a library card that read Ottawa Centennial Library with my name and face already on it. Then I had noticed that it had a strange star on the top right hand corner. It looked as if someone put an upside down solid triangle on top of another. It wasn't the Star of David but it was close. Later my mom told me it was the alchemy symbol. After that she wouldn't tell me anymore. After that the tall fiery man handed me a folded piece of paper with instructions and a list of supplies, said his goodbyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

That was three months ago on my birthday, you can still see the scorch marks on the ground but only faintly, my dad has been trying to re-grow the grass there ever since. Now there is only a week left until the deadline so mom is taking me to the Fort to buy my school stuff. Of course we can't go to a muggle town to buy the stuff so we are going to an abandoned mine in Silverton Colorado using flu powder. Silverton is about 47 miles as the broom flies from where we live, but my mom hates heights so we don't fly there. As you may have guessed the mine is just a front, it really is a wizard base manly used in time of war to protect their citizens, but in times like now when there is only peace they use it as a shopping center.

I ran over to get the flu powder as mom was grabbing her purse and the list of supplies. My mom's name is Charlotte she is a short woman but has more muscles than any other women or most men I have ever met. She doesn't boast about her strength but I have seen her arm wrestling with my dad more than once. My dad's a tall man maybe 6ft something and he goes by the name Jess. He likes to think of himself as a "jess-ter" though his jokes are pretty lame. My dad has ginger hair which he keeps saying is the only reason mom ever smiles at him. Told you lame jokes. If you are wondering I have brown hair like my mom though hers is thicker mine is more wispy which is why I cut my hair short otherwise it would be everywhere no matter how much hair gal I use. I also have my mother's height which is to say I am short, but I'm not as muscular as my mom, one thing I am very proud of is my speed. I am the fastest is school even though I have shortest legs.

"Hurry up and threw the powder in before your father inset he should go" said my mother standing behind me.

As I threw the powder in, I wished to myself that dad would come he might let something slip about the school in all the excitement. Also my dad doesn't like flu powder travel, the spinning, the ash, and falling through peoples fireplaces. He likes broom stick travel a hundred times better. I step into the emerald flames and shouted, "The Fort".

I don't mind flu travel as much as dad, I like the warmth and the speed, but I do wish the spinning and ash were a little less. Coming out of the fire place I stumbled and spun around once before coming to rest on my knees. Knowing my mom was on her way I rolled to the side and took a couple of slow breaths trying to regain my balance.

"You okay, need a hand" that's my mom for you steady as a rock; the trip didn't faze her one bit. Pulling me up we started on our way.

The shopping center comprise of eleven different shops all lining the walls of the tunnel and lit with everlasting torches. The ceiling was 8ft from the ground and the tunnel was 10 ft wide, with each shop carved into the wall. The Mine specialized in non-perishables just in case it ever needed to be used in emergencies. At the beginning of the tunnel where we are now there are 10 fireplaces 5 on each side for those to use at a moment's notice. We started to walk down the Mine; there were a few people out shopping today. Noticing a few other 11year olds with their mothers doing the same things we were here to do.

"Okay are first stop is the bookstore" my mother said looking at the list.

"What's the store's name" I asked so I could help look.

"Books."

"Books, books what?"

"That's it, Books. They keep the names simple since there is only eleven, shops each selling a different product. See that one it's called Pets."

We pasted all of the shops before we reached Books; Pets, Bank, Clothes, Music, Food, Home, Foreign, Alchemy, Potions, and Transportation; each store looked boring and small at the front leaving a lot of room for the tunnel. When you actually walked through the door of the store as we did, the massive size of the store took your breath away. There were hundreds of book shelves and lots of employees walking around helping people look for books. The ceiling of this room was twice as high and 10 times as wide.

"Magic is awesome!" I say with my mouth wide open.

"Yes it is, this whole structure was made both by carvers centuries ago" a female voice said beside my mom. The woman was taller the both of us which wasn't hard, and had stunning blue hair, whiskers, and a large book in her hands and she winked at my mom.

"My name is Nicole. May I help you find anything, today?"

"Yes, we need to find the first year's Beasts of North America, Beginners guide to potions, along with all the other books on this list for fist years at Ilvermorny" my mother replied handing her the list.

Mom didn't seemed phased by the hair or whiskers, of course I had to remind myself that she has been down here a lot more then I. The times I have been down here I have only been in the bank, which is just as big.

"Sure follow me, those are is section 13 B, I have been done there twice today once for another first year, second for a fifth year" she received the list and looked down at it for a second then started walking to the right of use passing me and giving me a wide smile.

She had a lot more sharp teeth then was normal, she also look to be around 18 years old probably just graduated from some school.

"What are you?" I asked as we started to follow her. "Whack"

"That was rude" my own mother had just slapped me across the back of the head, "you can't just ask people like that, now apologize!"

Rubbing the back of my head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything".

Smiling Nicole said, "no it's quite alright I get that question all the time, the truth is I am a normally metamorphmagus, no special powers or anything. I make myself look like this on purpose, I am rather good at transfiguration and I change my appearance weekly for practice" she turned her head again to give me that sharp smile. "You should have seen me last week I had butterfly wings and antennas. Of course I couldn't fly but it was worth it, I had so many people laughing and saying how beautiful my wings were."

She turned left down a row of books; I could see the sign on the book case that had a black number 13 on it. We went down one row and there I saw a red letter B on the second book case. Looking at the list again and then at the case she found the history book grabbed it, then to my amazement threw the book in the air, which then sailed off over the cases. She did this over and over moving around the bookcase. She would say the title, grab the book, and then chuck it into the air.

"Beasts of North America, Beginners Potions, Guide to Alchemy, History of Ilvermorny, Mathematics, Shooting Stars a Guide to Astronomy, and Transfiguration a Beginners Guide. That should do it, are there any other books that you would like."

My mom noticing my bewilderment started to laugh, "In my first year I tried to catch the book. My father laughed so hard, he nearly wet himself."

Gathering my composer, "do you have anything about dragons?"

I have been a fan of dragons since I was three; my dad had taken me on a trip to Romany to see my grandparents and to see dragons, ever since then I have been drawing them.

"Of course, let's see" opening her giant book that had been floating next to her while she was throwing books. She started flipping through it looking for something probably the location of the dragon books. "There you are row 45, sections W. It's a bit of a walk but if you are willing?"

We both looked at my mom.

"Okay, one more book won't hurt." She said with a smile. "lead the way!"

As we started to walk back the way we came, I thought about how amazing this whole place was and how it was more or less the place to go for all the witches and wizards of North America. Of course there are more places to get books and other magical stuff but they were tiny compare to The Fort. The Fort was meant to hold every single witch and wizard in North America for a long period of time. According to mom they had use it, maybe 200 years ago when there had been a war, a three way battle between the giants, Canada and the United States. The battle had lasted 10 long years and that's how long the Fort held the citizen of the USA. The Fort had been smaller at the time, but ever since Canada and North America have been allies the Fort has grown bigger and stronger.

We turned left down the 45th row and started down to section W. The adults were talking amongst each other, probably about girl stuff. We passed a few other people, students, families, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me a grown man in a full piece yellow swim suit carrying five red books that seemed to be singing in Spanish. Okay sure why not we are wizards after all.

"Here we are. You looking for anything particular, or did you just want to browse?" ,she had lead us to a spot where there were a lot of big books bond in leather, and a lot had titles in different languages.

"Browse I think?"

"Okay. If you have any question let me know."

There were some titles that sounded kinda silly like, "Dragon Lullabies", "Master of the Dragon neck", maybe that one taught you how to grow scale on your neck. Then there were other title that sound pretty cool; "The mystery of the Dragon Claw", or "Dragons of the Sea and where to stay away from", I've never seen a sea dragon before maybe I should get that one. Then after I been looking for a while one caught my eyes, "Dragon magic, talents, and power."

"This one defiantly", I said with a big grin on my face.

"Are you sure?" mom looked at the title then flipped it open the book. "Well okay, you know what to do." She handed me the book and we both looked at Nicole.

Nicole nodded and I threw the book high into the air, well I thought was high. It barely passed Nicole's blue hair before it shock and sent itself the rest of the way up and presumably into our pile at the checkout area.

"I guess that's it" said my mother, "we still have lots to do."

The rest of the day went by quickly we stopped by the Potion store and got my ingredients, then to the Alchemy shop to get some tools like chalk, cauldron, charts of elements, candles, scales, and etc. After that, we headed off to the clothes store and bought some uniforms that consisted of nice black pants, white shirts, ties, and vests with the Ilvermorny symbol on it, the alchemy symbol. The nice lady there that worked in the school section said that once you knew what house you were in the symbol would change to match. I tried to ask her more question but my mom hushed her and we moved on. My mom is scary, when she wants to be, but why the secrets "AHHH!"

Then it came to the last and smelliest shop of all, Pets I have been waiting for this one all day I was going to get an owl just like Harry Potter's. Though when we entered the shop, owls flew out of my mind, for this place was more of a zoo then a pet store. They had bears the size of house cats, bats that could deliver letters as well as owls, slugs that were… well… slugs, and so much more. Mom had to hold me back from the miniature dragons, they could blow fire, fly, and they cost a lot of money. They had cockatiels that changed colors with their moods, parrots that could speak French, Spanish, Germen, Portuguese and many others though they seemed a bit dim. It took me a while to decide, but I ended up getting a young Polar Bear Bat 11in high with each wing 2ft long. This magnificent creature was a lot cheaper than the dragons and mom wouldn't have to worry it's not like it could burn down the house during the summer. The bats name's was Bruce, yeah I know like batman, I didn't name it, if I had I would have named it something awesome like Dooms day, Destroyer, or Charlie. After mom heard those names she said the bat was lucky to all ready have a name. "What's wrong with Dooms Day?"


	2. Then I died

Chapter 2

Well today is the day, the day I have been waiting for, for so long, the day we go to the Library! We planned to get to Ottawa by the Dolores River, the closest river from where we live. Of course I can't tell you where I live but what I can tell you is that it is hidden in a mountain forest and the highest point is 9731ft, but that's it. Stay away! The thing about river travel is you can start on any river but it has to be a special river you jump to. My mom tells me there is a special river close to the library that is why it was built there it is called Lost River and it is located near the border of Quebec.

After dad and I loaded the car with my school stuff, putting the small fishing boat we had on the roof of the car. We all loaded up and headed off towards the river. Bruce was in his cage next to me it was a large cage but it was fine because I had the back seat all to myself. Bruce seemed to like the forest that surrounded the house. Dad and I even grab our brooms (Clean Sweep 7) and raced around the forest. He didn't use echolocation but that didn't stop the giant white bat from out maneuvering us at every tree. Dad was able to catch him, but I kept on bashing into trees. When we were tired flying Bruce went out to check how good the hunting was. An hour he came back with a small cotton tail and a few pixies. Polar Bear Bats eat fish and large rodents, so Bruce should do just fine here and up at school.

"Griphith, Why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?" my dad asked as he looked in the rearview mirror, both hands still on the driver's wheel.

"No I'm fine, was just thinking about school. Mom why…" would she even answer, she wants the school to be a surprise, but I don't want to show up and look like a complete muggle. I took a deep breath and finish my question. "Mom why didn't I get a stone like yours and why wasn't it on the list? I know you got it from your school and that it has to do with the magic you learn there. Can you tell me anything? I don't want to go to school in ignorance."

"Ignorance is a big word for you, and you remember the old saying don't you?" Charlotte replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ignorance is bliss. Bliss is also the name of a drug." I didn't really know, but it was a good chance.

My dad has a wand that he got in diagonally and my mom has a black stone ring on her right hand. I figured out that it was a sort of wand she never did any magic without it of course she didn't do a lot of magic any way. See my mom was born in a muggle family that owned a farm. That raised cattle and sheep. Her mother used to work the gardens with her four daughters. On my mom's eleventh birthday the same kinda star fell from the sky and spoke to her family. Her father tried to run it through with a shovel, which he was putting away at the time, needless to say the shovel burst into flames.

"Imagine how I felt going to a school for strange people and having no idea what I was doing or what I was getting myself into. I am letting you go through the same thing because I think that is the best way to do it. All you have to do is keep an open mind and you will be fine I promise"

"It was worth a shot" the car started to slow down we were about to cross a bridge when we got to the other side there was a little parking spot so tourists could walk down and soak their feet. It was around 6 in the morning and there weren't any people around. Dad parked the car and we started to unload. Dad untied the boat while mom and I removed my trunk then I grab Bruce and his cage. Mom carried the trunk while dad dragged the boat to the river. As he was holding onto it mom and I load up leaving dad room to jump in the back.

"Got the paddles ready honey?"

"Yep shove off!" Charlotte answered.

Jess jumped into the boat and it started to gain speed. I have never been river jumping before but my mom has, she jumped every year for school when she was going. The idea was to get into the middle of the river go as fast as possible then throw a pouch with small holes and filled with flu powder, then when your over the green dust floating in the river you say the location of the river you want to go to. Mom started to paddle even harder and faster.

"Where heading for the flat spot!" Mom yelled.

"Coast is clear!" I shouted looking at the bridge and everywhere else for muggles.

"Here we… Go!" the pouch went flying leaving a little green dust trail. Dad had thrown it perfectly, right at the beginning of the flat area in the river. "Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Mom kept on paddling till the very last moment. Then lade the paddles inside, grabbed the side of the boat and as we were in position yelled, "Lost River". The boat stopped in the middle with a sudden bump. I turned to look at mom.

"Hold on tight don't let go of Bruce!" she said worriedly.

Then I understood we didn't hit a rock the flu powder had stopped us and was no climbing on the side of the boat. A whirlpool began to form then we started to spin with it. We spun faster and faster as we did so we slowly sank into the river.

Okay I need to explain something before I continue. I can't swim. So yeah, I thought I was going to die.

The shore started to blur, I felt water slapping my hand that was holding onto the boat the other holding the cage. It was when all I could see was spinning greenish water and the sky that I started to scream, close my eyes and curse the world in my head.

Bruce asleep was the first thing I saw, and then the nausea kicked in. pulling myself to the side of the boat I threw up, and again. When there was nothing left I looked back to see my mom and dad smiling. Told you my mom can be evil when she wants to be. Turning around to look ahead of the monster boat, I saw three other boats, one in front heading the same way, and two over by the shore empty. I heard some splashes and saw that mom had gotten out the paddles again. We followed the other boat to the shore and parked right behind them. Dad got out into the water and pulled us closer. A man standing on the lovable earth threw dad a rope to tie off. When we were close enough the man asked if he could take Bruce. I handed the cage to him and he turned around and set it safely on the ground then return for the trunk that my mom already started on.

Dad dried off his pants with a spell, checked the boat and said, "That's everything" turning to the man "hello we are the Palen's coming from Colorado".

"Yes we've been accepting you. My name is Lance. Just step inside the office we will have a taxi here for you soon." Then he turned and walked up river to help another boat that just came in.

The man had black hair, strong muscles, and was pointing his sapphire ring towards another boat that was splashing to the surface. Another family was sitting in there all of them had blonde hair, two adults and one little girl. Smiling a little I noticed that both parents where looking green while the girl was smiling and looking around. Seeing me, she raised her hand I a great big wave.

"You are all ready making friends, how nice, told you it would be fine."

Turning around I saw my dad picking up the trunk and dragging it to the office while my mom was holding Bruce right next to me.

Taking Bruce I looked at my mother, "I could have died why you didn't tell me it was going to be that scary".

"I did while you were eating your pancakes."

"What? I was wearing my head phones listening to music. I couldn't hear you."

Shrugging, she put her arm around me and walked me to the office which was just a small hut, with little windows and dirty walls. The inside of the hut looked just like the outside small and dirty. There was a desk in the corner and a woman with a pointed Witch's hat, she looked extremely bored. "You are the Palen's" she asked not really looking like she cared.

"Yes they are, there with me" dad was over next to the door with the trunk, "I already sign for use let catch this cab it's almost full."

We rushed over and hopped in, the cabbie was putting the trunk away. Dad hopped in on moms side, while I looked around we were in a large van, the back was taken by a family of four they all had dark skin and black hair. The mother had the window seat and on her right was a boy my size next to him was probably his older brother. The brother looked as though he was a 3rd year and little cubby, but big muscles. The last person must have been the father he had a long black beard with white specks.

"Hello there my name is Brandon Locksail this is my wife Myra, my eldest son Donavon and himy youngest son Kaleb". The man named Brandon spoke in a deep and harsh voice as if his lung were as though as stone.

"Brandon is that you it's been awhile." Mom turned at the sound of Brandon's voice. Turned a little redder she looked at my dad and I. "Brandon is an old school friend we started in the same year, and also he… and I used to ahh… date."

Why was my mom so shy, she was never shy? I looked over at my dad who was between mom and me. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look mad either. Dad turned around and shock Mr. Locksail's hand. "it's nice to meet one of Charlotte's friends"

"Have you kept the promise we made all those years ago" Mr. Locksail said towards my mom.

"Yes I have Griphith doesn't know a thing"

"You too?" the boy named Kaleb said, looking at me.

Everyone smiled, except us.

"Your name is Donavan, Correct?" Charlotte said

"Yes ma'am." He said not sure what to do.

"Donavan did you go to school knowing anything about it?"

"Well no, how did you know?" he looked towards his father.

"And you haven't told your brother anything about the school?"

"Yes" he said looking very confused.

"Let me explain" Donavan's father interrupted, "Charlotte and I were both born having no idea that the outside world existed and we went to Ilvermorny at the same time. We both were completely blown away by the school and what it taught. We were also in the same house…"

"Hey shut it" my mom busted in "don't be giving away any clues. Not when we are almost there. You will spoil all my hard work. I haven't used any of my major skills since Griphith turned 4. If you blow the secret now I will never forgive you."

"Sorry Char, I won't tell them anything else."

"What!, you can't do this to me!" both Kaleb and I said at the same time, which made everyone laugh.

For the rest of the taxi ride Kaleb and I used all our brain power to get them talking about the school, but no luck we arrived two blocks from the library. The taxi driver told us that he couldn't go any further; if too many strange people showed up the disappeared the normal people would notice. So taking the path he told us too we headed to the library with my stuff. The Locksail's took a different path then us like the cabby said. I dragged my trunk this time as dad held Bruce. The trunk had wheels and we were on the sidewalk so it wasn't too rough.

After about 15 min. we saw the parking lot for the Library then soon after the large building itself.

"Well this is where we leave you." Mom said when we reached the beginning of the parking lot. "Try not to ask too many questions when you get there, ok."

"If you told me what's going on I won't have too. Mom, dad, please tell me at least what are the four houses."

"No sorry sweetie I can't. Just have fun and do your best. Send us a letter with Bruce when you get there."

I gave both my parents a hug, turned and left. I was so mad, or was I scared, maybe worried, okay a little excited. I felt I like a bomb ready to go off. They would have to clean me off the walls with a mop. Bruce was still asleep in the cage I was holding in my right hand, and the trunk's weight was final getting to me maybe I should switch hands. Reaching the door a pretty blonde was holding the door for me she was problem 15 or something. I thanked her and asked her where the front desk was.

"Down the hall and take the 5th right, you can't miss it."

Thanking her again I checked that the cover on the cage was tight. If any of the muggles saw the polar bear bat they would ask questions. Moving along I went the direction the blond lady told me. The main desk was nothing like the huts desk; it was big clean and had two computers on it with a worker at each. Walking to the desk one of the workers a man with short red hair smiled and beckoned for me to come over.

"So do you have your library card? Mister?"

"Palen, Griphith Palen, and yes I have it right here." Putting Bruce down I reach in my back blue jeans pocket and pulled out the card, then handed it to him. He took the card stared at it then looking at me, then with one quick movement swiped the card on a scanner next to his computer. Typing a few things then he waited. There was a little grinding noise, then electrical beeping and a new card popped out of his printer.

"The blue doors behind me and have a nice day." Handing me the new card; I looked at it, it was pretty much the same except it read Griphith Palen instead of Lay Palen, and there was a little blue circle around the star in the top right hand corner. Picking up the cage I moved to the blue door, there was a little scanner nest to it just like the one next to the computer. Placing the cage down again I swiped the card nothing happened turning around the card I swiped it again. "Beep" then there was a click and the door slowly opened allowing me to walk through. The passage was dark but after the door closed behind pink lighted torches lit up all the way down the hall. Pulling the trunk behind I started walking fast down the hall. I guess my nerves where getting to me I thought I was being looked at. Then the sound came faintly but no mistake my worst nightmare was at the end of this hall. Nooooo why did it have to be another river can't we just get on a train and eat candy. Reaching the end my fears were confirmed a fast flowing river was at the bottom of some stairs. Signing in desperation I moved down the steps where there was hundreds of life jackets but no boats there were also a few first years next to the river wearing jackets. Were they waiting for a boat why wasn't anyone older down here, reaching the bottom a man popped out of the shadows?

"Hello there you look like a firsty maybe you're a little braver then these other invertebrates."The man had a high a high squeaky voice like Alvin and the Chipmunks.

I jumped and nearly fell over my trunk, he was the man in the library and he was even wearing the stupid yellow swimsuit.

"You were in the library. What's going on? Why are they just standing around?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just shut up all ready and let me explain, it will be faster." The squeaky voice was almost un-bearable, and it seemed to be picking up speed. "What you need to do is throw your stuff in the corner, it will be sent up latter. Then put on a life jacket jump in the river and it will take you to the school!"

"What, can you say that again? Maybe a little slower, I thought you said to jump in the river." I said laughing a little.

"Nope. Hop in." then he turned around and hid in the corner probably waiting for another victim.

What, we have to jump in the river, that's madness. I moved the trunk and cage to the pile, and then turned to join the other six first years next to the river.

"You go first!"

"no you're insane just like the yellow squirrel guy. That river is going way to fast."

"What nutter thought this was a good way to get to school."

"We can't go back are parents already left."

"Hi there cutie you scared?"

Jumping again I turned to find the blonde girl that came through the river right behind us. Then behind her I could see some older students already grabbing life jackets and heading to the river. Some yelled out crazy stuff as they jumped in some didn't even use life jackets; others were having their friends push them in.

"No I'm not scared!" I replied.

That was the wrong thing to say she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the pile of life jackets. She grabbed one for me and one for herself. So because of my manly stupid pride I put on the life jacket knowing full well that I would take it off and walk home if I had to. Then she dragged me to the river and we stopped to look at the river. Yikes the river was moving pretty fast there was no way I was going into that. "Well I guess I will be heading baaa…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, because I heard the blonde girl roar.

"I am Sparta!" I was sent flying; the stupid, evil, little girl had just kicked me in the back. Then I died.


	3. Welcome to Ilvermorny

Chapter 3

There's a light at the end of the tunnel, am I really dead, I don't want to be dead. If I am dead then why am I still wet, and floating?

"Pull you're self together were about to go over the waterfall."

"It's you; I am going to kill you." The life jackets was keeping us afloat and the devil's daughter was guiding me. She must have jumped in after me to finish the job. Wait what…

"Did you say waterfall?" pushing myself away from her I started kicking a swing my arms to get to the side it was slow going but I made it. No luck the walls were slimy and even if I could get a hold there was nowhere for me to go.

"Get back here we have to go down the middle. It's our best chance. The sides could be shallow you'll be flattened."

She was pulling me again and I was at a loss, there was nothing I could do the water would just pull us down and over. That would be the end of it. Letting her pull me into the middle I focused on how warm the water was. It was nice, like I was in some weird hot tub. Leaning back I was determined to relax before I died. I wouldn't die screaming for my mommy. I would laugh at death, what else was I supposed to do. I couldn't swim and she wouldn't let me kill her, she would just swim away. Waiting for the end was almost just as bad. I had to do something, so I started to swim for the fall as fast as I could. Remembering what my mother did before we river hopping. She had paddle as fast as she could till the very end, and that's what I was going to do. I could finally hear the falling water and see the open sky ahead of use. The devil child was swimming right next to me swimming easily, she smiled.

"I am glad you're not trying to kill me. I am sorry about the push."

"As long as we die together I won't hate you too much."

She gave me a puzzled look "you think you're going to die."

"Yep, I can't swim and by the looks of this water were going to fall fast." The end was near, we had 10 ft left, 7ft, 5ft, 2ft and then we were falling I liked it better here no water just falling through air like I was flying "Ker splash". I probably went 20 ft under water I could see the ground another 20ft under us. Then the jacket did its work pulling me to the surface, the sky was blue with a few clouds. The water was getting a little colder, and I felt it pulling me along. I was alive that was good, now I could rid the world of the devil. I wonder if I would get a prize for slaying a demon on my first day, my mom would be so proud.

"Here we go" a man's voice said I thought I heard this voice before long ago. Then I saw his face he was holding out his hand and I grabbed it. It was the man in the star the fiery man but now he wasn't covered in flames he had tan skin black hair and a few scars around his nice looking face. When he pulled me up I noticed that there were a bunch of people pulling students out of the lake.

"Well I will take your jacket now." He said as he was untying it, then carefully he took the jacket over to a table not too far away and was doing something to it after a while he turned back to me. Raised is right hand and dried my clothes, he also seemed to clean it at the same time.

"Are you okay is there anything broken the vast should have kept you safe but I want to be sure."

"My neck feels a little stiff but everything seems to be working" moving my toes in my dried sneakers, and waving my arms around.

"So what did you think of the first part of the entry ceremony?"

"What there's more? I am not jumping in any more rivers!"

"No no you won't have to do anything like that, excuse me for a second." He passed me to help another boy out of the water. It was Kaleb from the cab ride he was spitting out water.

"Let's not do that again." Then seeing me "you made it! I saw what that girl did to you are you okay."

Mr. Wayne had taken Kaleb's jacket to the table like he did mine but I was too happy to see Kaleb to pay attention any further.

"Hey, yeah she is crazy. Can you help me find her I want to kill her?"

"Yeah sure after we kill her, you help me kill my brother. He threw me in after I went to see what happened to you."

"He's a third year right he will be hard to kill, you get his attention and I will sneak up behind him and strangle him, but first we find that blonde witch."

"What's her name?"

"How should I know? She the pretty blonde standing next to the teacher in the black dress and silver hair, here's our chance she distracted."

As we got closer the teacher must have heard us and turned around. My heart skipped a beat, and I froze. The women had black eyes no white at all in them, all I could see in them were death. I had to run, we have to escape. Something was wrong with my legs I couldn't move, my arms they were shaking I couldn't stop them or move them to my legs. What was going on I can't even blink? What happened?

"I see you wish to hurt this young lady. Well here's your chance I won't stop you" then she smiled showing her fangs. The blonde looked at us and realized the teacher was right, I did want to hurt her and a look of deep hurt fell across her face. She can't do that it's not fair; I haven't even thrown a punch yet. The teacher turned to help another student out of the water, and we fell to the ground out of breath. On my knees I looked at Kaleb he was out of breath and on the ground too. What had happened we had stopped mid stride, had the women done it. Her eyes, her eyes held death I was sure of it, but why wasn't anyone else freezing up, the boy she had went to pull up had smiled at her thanked her and watch her take his jacket to another table.

"I am so sorry for pushing you in. I acted without thinking, there's no excuse for my actions. I hope you can forgive me."

The blonde girl was standing over use with her head down in shame. Rising slowly I looked into her face and saw that she meant it. I couldn't do it, it would be wrong to strike her. I had to forgive her and myself. I was in the wrong also I came here to hurt this girl, to make her cry, I was the monster not her. Taking a deep breath I held out my hand to her, "that was some crazy water fall, huh."

She smiled took my hand and shook, there were a few tries in her eyes, and her body was shaking along with our hands. I looked over at Kaleb who was standing and looking awkward at us.

"So what about your brother?" I asked Kaleb.

"I ahh… no I think I will let it drop, along with everything else in the waterfall." He looked scared he must have felt the same thing I did, just for his brother. "Maybe I will play a prank on him but nothing else. By the way my name is Kaleb." He said to the girl looking a little guilty.

"My name is Arvola, it's nice to meet the both of you." She said it with as much guilt as Kaleb.

"My name is Griphith."

There was a long silence between the three. Then someone down the shore line yelled, "there's Mister Squeaker."

Everyone looked towards the waterfall and there he was in his swimsuit, towing something large behind him. It was the luggage and pets he was going to go over the waterfall and everything we had would be destroyed. "Nooo" all the first years said, but it was too late he was over and falling, then stopped. He was floating through the air, the luggage acting like a giant hot air balloon while "Mister Squeaker" was slightly swinging through the air laughing. The balloon slowly gilded down towards the coliseum looking building, people started to move up the winding path following their belongings. Mister Squeaker was lots from sight as he passed over the walls. Then soon after the trunks and cages disappear as well; the three of us with our mouths open picked up the pace.

The Coliseum was huge maybe 7 football fields in diameter and all we could see is the wall that towered above us maybe 7 stories high. The older students already knowing what was going to happen were already entering the giant building. While the teachers were in the middle carrying boxes of stuff, while the first year made their way up last. Looking back the way we came I noticed a few older students herding us lambs up the hill. The huge doors of the coliseum where made of oak and they where wide open, showing a path to the center where the trunks should be. The sides of the passage had seven staircases going into the walls, all leading up to the next floor. Beside the staircase were seven identical doors leading to the ground floors, most likely. The people ahead of the party started to divide. Students moving along the walls as the teacher set their boxes in the middle then surrounding the grassy arena. Only one teacher remained in the middle it was the gray haired lady with black eyes. Filching when I met her gaze, then latter realizing they didn't scare me anymore.

"What's up with that? Her eyes are not scary anymore." Kaleb said next to me as if reading my mind.

"Yeah and they're still black nothing's really changed, what's going on."

"Welcome to Ilvermorny, my name is Clearance Sitton, I am the headmistress of this school, and as you have noticed I am indeed a vampire, we are pleased to finally have you in our school. Please first years enter the grassy star." The women said beckoning us. The grassy star was the same star on the library card. The teachers on the outside of the star made an opening, and all 40 of us stepped into the star nervously.

"When I call your name step forth and retrieve your bag. You will open the bag put your hand in without looking, draw a stone. The stone will represent what house you will be in." Taking a bag at random she read the tag and said, "Arbuckle, Shan"

A boy with brown hair stepped forward from the group passing many students and looking confident. He received the bag his opened it; I noticed that the boys hand was shaking but nothing else. He pulled out a grey stone.

"Very well please stand over there with your new house." Picking another one she said "Hanagin, Violet". This time a girl in a blue skirt and long black hair stepped forwards she was closer to the front then Shan had been. Opening her bag then pulling out another grey stone, but she went to the right instead of left like Shan. What's going on she should have gone left. After ten more names there was no doubt that even now things where being hid from us because every stone was gray and each student went in one of the four separate directions. Maybe there was a little number on the rock that we couldn't see. "Royal, Arvola"

Arvola looked at us and we saw an expression that we haven't seen before on her face, of course we haven't known her for a long time, but she looked scared. After taking a deep breath she passed the rest of us to grab her bag. She slowly opened it and of course pulled a grey stone, then went to the right like the first girl. Eleven different people were called this time before

"Palen, Griphith" Kaleb had to push me to get me started. After that I felt heat rush to my face and I made my way to the vampire, trying not think about her drinking my blood. I looked into her eyes but there was no death no fear just happiness, as if all she wanted to do was to watch me grow up to be a strong and loving man. I took the bag it felt heavy in my left hand, I could see the tag with my name on it. Mr. Wayen must have written it after pulling me out of the water. Opening the bag with my right hand then putting it in the bag to draw a grey stone. In the bag there seemed to be four stones one was warm while the others felt cold and well wrong I don't how to explain it. Finding the warm one again I pulled it out and it wasn't grey like everyone else's it was a beautiful shade of red bright and powerful, I could feel and see the heat it was growing hotter and hotter but that didn't matter it could grow as hot as it wanted. For I knew that it would only give me warmth and protection, nothing could stop me now.

"Please head this way to your new family" she had pointed to the North West. Moving that way I saw that there was a wall of teachers around the star moving apart to let me through and showing me a group of students all having red stones. I even saw the first year's stone that had been grey only moments before were now different shades of red. They smiled and welcomed me, all the older student had put on their stones now some where made into necklaces, rings, bracelets, in the hilt of swords, and even some were on top of staffs. Turning around to watch the next person move to the pouches of stone, but I couldn't the teachers had moved back to block the view.

"Don't worry look up." Said a short third year with dirty blonde hair, pointing to a floating glass mirror above the center. In the reflection I could see a girl picking a white stone from the bag and then walked North East to her house.

"The white stones are air stones while the black are earth, red for fire and blue for water. After you touch the stones the charm breaks and you can see the colors along with the floating ice."

"Charm what charm?" I asked the 3rd year.

"They put a charm on you when you walked through the hallway with the pink torches. They did it so if you saw one of your friends get picked for a group you wouldn't be tempted to choose the same group, even though it wasn't your house. That's why everything was kept a secret, if you knew, the charm would have been weak."

Looking back at what I thought was a mirror, but was really floating ice I saw Kaleb reaching his hand in then pulling out a red stone like mine. "Yes!" Kaleb started walking our way when he saw me he smiled and held up the glowing red stone. I held up mine too, when he reached us I told him everything the 3rd year had said.

"Wow I guess I have to apologize to my dad. I got really rough with him before I went into the library." Kaleb said with a worried expression.

"Yeah me too." Remembering how cold I had acted towards my mom and dad.

"What about the other stones" Kaleb said looking at his pouch.

"You will give them to the officers of the house, Ted and Rosé, their 4th years." Pointing to a couple of older students in the back who was holding identical bags, they were strong looking kids as though they loved to box.

"Okay let's go" I said starting to walk over to the officers. Rosé had red hair even redder then my dad's while Ted was bald.

"Where's Arvola? Isn't she here?" Kaleb said blushing a little.

"No she went to a different house."

"Which one?"

"No idea, maybe we can go look for her later." Reaching the kids they called officers we handed them the bag of stones other than our fire stones.

"Welcome to the fire team my name is Ted and this is Rosé, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

"I do have a question. Is it possible to go looking around for a friend of ours we think she is in a different house?"

"Not yet you have to wait for everyone to pick a stone, then… huuuumm…" Rosé said with a big yawn, "then we will go to The Great south gate for dinner where more stuff will be explained." She seemed utterly bored with everything that was going on.

After the sorting, where three more join your side making a total for 9 first years, then the thought struck me where was all the stuff, where was Bruce. I asked the 3rd year that told me about the spells earlier.

"Oh yeah, those were taken to your rooms by the skeletons before we got here, there are hundreds of them. They do the cleaning, the cooking, and they keep all then boats fixed down by the docks."

"What did you say skeletons? That's so awesome; can they talk, can they eat, or can they fight I would love to fight a skeleton." I destroyed so many skeletons in video games at home. "Are there any zombies? Are we allowed to burn them?" I think I am going to like it here.


	4. There's Skeletons in the Kitchens!

Chapter 4

The Great South Gate leads to a dining hall with eight long tables speared in two rows. The size of the room was incredible you could see the ceiling of the seventh floor and there were six balconies for each floor on both sides of the room where students could eat while looking over The Great Hall. There was a single long table in the middle of the two rows where the teachers sat.

"So where do we sit?" I said thinking of Hogwarts and the four house tables.

"What are you talking about? Sit anywhere you like, except the teachers table in the middle. You could find your friend now if you like just be quick, the headmistress will say a few words before the food is brought in." answered the bald boy named Ted.

So Kaleb and I went running around like crazy kids looking for Arvola, she flagged us down at the end table on the east side. We sat as close as we could to the end of the table next to the middle of the room. I sat across from Kaleb as Arvola plopped a seat next to him. She had a dark blue stone that drew the eyes in as if the stone was deeper than it should be. I could have sworn that I saw fish swimming in it, but every time I looked closer there was nothing.

"Welcome new students I hope you will do well, and welcome back older student I hope you continue to make this school proud. There are a few rules I would like to get over with however before you sink your fangs into this wonderful feast that our staff has worked day and night to prepare. First there is a Dragon Lair northwest of here past the mountain range, I must insist that no one under six year try to meet this wonderful beast who has lived here longer then this school has been here. Also, do not attempt to fight him regardless of year unless you wish to die, if you wish to die then by all means tickle the sleeping dragon. Second, you may only fight in the combat area, which is where the sorting took place, and only if a teacher supervises the match. Now with that let the feasts begin."

The seven doors on the side of the room all opened at the same time, letting in an army of skeletons wearing ties and all burden with dishes of delectable food and drinks. Many first years screamed as they saw them but soon quieted after hearing everybody else laugh. Being forewarned I was one of those to laugh. Seeing Arvola's face was priceless, mouth opened and eyes wide and flinching so much that she bumped the arms of skeletons as they tiered to lay down plates of food and pitchers of juice.

The food looked amazing, pretty much anything you could think of was somewhere on this table we had students hoping around seat to table saying "hi" to their friends. All the houses where mixed fire, water, earth, and air were as one, a perfect balance, after a while the skeletons brought in dessert, and this time everyone applauded their hard work. There were ice-cream hundreds of different pies, and cakes. Having just filled up with mashed potatoes, gravy, and skull shaped biscuits I only ate a little bit of chocolate ice-cream, before I couldn't eat anything else. When it looked like over half of the student body was doing more playing then eating the head mistress stood, and said, "Now that you little beasties are all feed, it is time to say good night. If everyone will move to their element symbols out in the grounds the officers will show the new students the rooms. Sleep well!"

Everyone in the great hall rose and started moving back outside to where we were sorted.

"Fire to the North West, Water to the North East, Earth to the South East, and wind to the South West" an officer of the water house yelled over the group of moving students.

Seeing a 7th or 6th year boy who had a staff and on top of the staff was his glowing fire stone brighter than normal we made it to our area. Exiting the south hall I noticed for the first time a triangle with a line crossing the top of it on the dirt ground but the weird thing was that it was comprised of high speed winds.

"Fire students be careful not to step in that triangle, if you do it will send you flying into the lake, just follow me and you will be fine."

This time we walked around the grassy arena, looking back I saw a bunch of students stepping into the windy triangle they must have all been Air elementals though because there weren't anybody being flung through the air. Looking around I could see there were three other triangles one like the air had a line crossing the tip of the triangle although it was upside down. This triangle was made by a bunch of black rolling stones the size of bowling balls moving around really fast, the students were calmly stepping over the bowling balls. What if you got hit with one of those things they could easily break bones? Then I saw Arvola and her group walking around the stone triangle and moving towards another upside down triangle with no line made of water and the water was five foot wall and moving as fast as the river we used to get here, the student where walking into the water then to the center of the triangle, the water passing between them with ease, not getting a single one of them wet. Then we reached ours it was like the water but right side up. The fire was also five feet high and looking extremely dangerous it would burn us to ashes if we touched it. But I was wrong the student in front of me were walking into it not even flinching. As I pass trough it felt just like flu power warm and harmless even though it was a bright orange and red. When everyone made it in the triangle the walls of fire rose to ten feet and everything was lost from sight.

When the fire wall shrunk down to embers it reviled a dark living room with an empty fire place at the end. The room had seven doors on each side all with different signs like, 1M, 2M, 3M, 4M, 5M, 6M, and 7M. On the other side it was the same but instead of M's they were W's.

The boy with the staff raised it and the fire place roared to life with no wood and candles in the room also lite themselves with brilliant light, "Welcome home, please first years wait here so I may say a few words."

All the other students scattered to either sit in a comfy chair by the fire or through one of the many doors. Many yawned others started talking about their summer and the great food that they just ate. The room had a few strange animals hanging on the walls all sleeping; there was even a dragon head above the fire place with smoke slowly rising from its nostrils. The only thing that wasn't alive was a great brown bear rug on the floor.

"My name is Matthew Winter I am a 7th year and I am your general. As you may have noticed, the doors with 1's on them are yours, W for women, M for men. To leave this room for classes tomorrow, all you have to do is step in the triangle. I have all your class schedules here please pass this folder around until everyone has their" producing a folder out of his inside coat pocket handed it to one of the girls. "Well good night classes starts at 7:00am sharp so don't sleep in." He left towards the door marked 7M leaving us to our own devices.

"Here man I got ours, your middle name is Griphith I thought that was your first name?" Kaleb had grab both of our schedule then handed it to me.

Mon- Thurs: 7:00- 9:00 Alchemy

Mon- Thurs: 9:30- 11:30 History M&M

Mon- Thurs: 11:30- 12:30 Lunch

Mon- Thurs: 13:00- 15:00 Mathematics

Mon- Thurs: 15:30- 17:30 Potions

Mon- Thurs: 17:30- 18:00 Break

Mon- Thurs: 18:30- 20:30 Transfiguration

Friday: 8:30- 11:30 Beast of N/C

Friday: 12:30- 21:00 Free/ Combat Training

Friday: 22:00- 23:30 Astronomy

Sat- Sun off

Looking at the schedule I know that I was going to be very busy, one thing on the list did seem to pop out at me "Combat Training" what was that about, were they training us for war or something. "Well let's go check out the rooms and find where we are going to sleep"

Heading off to door 1M with Kaleb we found ourselves in a large dormitory shaped like a five pointed star. Walking away from the door I noticed that the door was just a door frame in the middle of the star shaped room.

"Wow this place is awesome!" a boy with dirty blonde hair said as he ran around looking at the five identical rooms.

"Who's Kaleb Locksail? I found his luggage." Another boy said this one with short brown hair.

"That's me!" said Kaleb moving towards the brown haired kid.

The rooms had a small desk with a lamp, chair and paper bin, along with a bed and a small campfire in the tip of each room there was also a dresser at the head of the bed. Moving away from the door I stated looking for my room. Passing the blonde boy who had ran around once, he was now in his own space laying on the bed petting a large black cat on his belly.

"Oh Hi there my name is Victor Lancing. I think your space is over there. It's the only free spot left." Said Victor, raising his head and waving at me, then pointing across the room with his free hand as the other hand continued to pet the sleeping cat.

"Oh okay, thanks, ahh my name is Griphith by the way. Nice cat!" I replied looking at the cat.

"Her name is Marcy; she usually sleeps so you don't have to worry about her getting into your stuff or anything."

"Cool well, I am going to go check on Bruce he should be with my luggage. See you later."

I can't believe I forgot about Bruce. After the whole skeleton thing I totally forgot about him. Rushing over to where the boy had pointed I found Bruce outside of his cage hanging upside down under the desk sleeping like Marcy. Looking at the triangle shaped space that was supposed to be my room I found it strange I have never been in a room like this before. The widest part of the room was 12ft and from there to the tip of the room where the walls steadily narrowed in was 18ft away where my very own campfire was blazing lazily. My trunk was at the foot of the bed with the empty cage on top. Setting the cage aside I started to put things away trying to be quite so not to wakeup Bruce, firstly putting away my clothes into the dresser, then some of my books on top. Lastly I quietly walked to the desk to put the rest of my books on top. Even though I was being as careful as possible, Bruce woke up, dropping onto the ground to climb up my pants leg sticking his claws into the jeans material then into my T-shirt then coming to a rest on my shoulder.

"Sorry if I woke you. Are you okay after the trip over the waterfall?" I asked Bruce.

He rubbed his white snout on my cheek, showing me that he wasn't upset at all about the night events. Having the black blanket over his cage and the magic Mister Squeaker used I wonder if Bruce had even known what had happened.

"Wow I've never seen a bat like that what kind is he?" a boys voice had spoken right behind me.

He was a dark skinned tall muscular boy with a black pony tail going down to the center of his back. He spoke in a Native American accent and was holding an Alchemy book the same kind I had on top of the dresser.

"Oh Sorry the name's Daymond I'm your next door neighbor." He said reaching out his hand to take mine.

"Hi my name is Griphith, and this is Bruce he is a Polar Bear Bat their very common in Canada" I said shaking his hand.

"I have a barn owl his name is Ren, he is currently outside in East hall. A fifth year told me that's where all the flying pets stay so they aren't underground and so they can hunt at night."

"Oh I guess I should take him there too, do you know if it's alright to leave?"

"Oh yeah you can leave or comeback anytime, but according to the fifth year the campfires go out at 10, then they turn on at 6 in the morning unless you light them yourself. Well I should finish unpacking we have an early start in the morning, goodnight." Daymond said heading around his corner and out of site.

Bruce hadn't hunted all day he was probably starving. Heading back towards the door in the middle of the dormitory, with Bruce on my shoulder, I looked back to see the brown haired boy unpacking around the other corner.

"Wow that's the biggest white bat I have ever seen." Kaleb had come over from his room when he had seen me walk to the door.

"Yeah his name is Bruce he is a polar bear bat, I am taking him outside so he can hunt and sleep in the East gate." I replied stroking Bruce's head.

"Are we allowed to go outside?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah, we just need to come back in before the campfires go out. Well that's what Daymond said anyway."

"I'll go with you I want to take another look at the other triangle we passed."

I circled the door twice trying to remember what side we came in on but Kaleb just grabbed the handle and pulled, opening it up to the common room. He held the door opened for me looking a little smug. There were still some older students sitting on the couches talking, but most were in there respected dormitories. Two girls came out of the 1W door the same time we came out of ours; they were both holding owls one white the other one was grey with brown spots. The girls were the same height, one had brown curly hair the other black straight hair and both were laughing at a joke the brown haired one had just said. They both looked at us smiled then headed to the smoldering triangle on the floor, stepped over the hot coals then burned to ashes, their ashes passing through the ceiling. Startled we paused in our tracks, looking at each other with opened mouths. The older students behind us started to laugh seeing our reactions.

"Scared them stiff, hope they didn't pee their pants." said a 2nd or 3rd year playing chess with a pretty girl with brunette hair wrapped up in a bun, laughing.

"Shut up! Give them a break. If I do remember correctly you screamed when it happened to you. Just go on ahead the fire won't hurt you, it just teleports you up to the ground floor." The girl said smiling then returning to her game.

Taking a deep breath I moved to the triangle looking down at my feet as I stepped over the burning coals that formed the triangle. My shoes caught fire then quickly consuming me turning me to ash. The sensation wasn't quite like flu powder instead of spinning I felt like I was being shot up through the ceiling my sight being consumed by orange and red flames. When my sight came back I saw the girls moving out of the triangle unsteadily, they must have not known what was going to happen either. Bruce seemed a bit shaken up too but didn't panic which I was grateful for. Kaleb's ashes started to rise from the ground his feet reforming quickly until Kaleb was blinking right next to me.

"Wow that was seriously cool" looking at his tennis shoes for scorch marks.

"That's what happened to use "yikes" that was weird" said the black haired girl holding the grey and brown owl that was shuffling around nervously.

"Yeah we saw you burst into flames and your ashes went through the ceiling" I said to the girl.

"And after that you still followed?" said the girl in shock.

"Yep, with some help from the older students"

"We should keep going" said the other girl to her friend "the fires should be going out soon."

The girls moved towards the east gate talking amongst themselves and completely ignoring us. Kaleb started walking over to the water triangle that was across from our triangle.

"Remember not to touch it!"I said warningly.

"What do think it will do to me?" he said with a wide grin "that one guy said the air triangle would send us flying into the lake."

"I don't know. Maybe drown you, or turn you into a puddle or something" having just been burned to ashes then reconstructed back to normal I wouldn't be surprised of anything at this point.

Bruce started to sniff the air and moving around from shoulder to shoulder, then leaping down and with three powerful strokes of his white wings went soaring into the sky beginning his hunt. Bruce was soon out of sight over the wall. I wasn't sure what kind of animals were out there but being a polar bear bat he should be fine.

Kaleb went to the southwest of the area to check out the earth triangle, and I followed him wanting to check it out also. The shining bowling balls were still moving pretty fast making the triangle shape. Kaleb was trying to count them, but kept losing track.

"I think there are at least fifteen of them, but I am not sure" Kaleb said "let's check out the air triangle thingy"

Kaleb turned to go, when the center of the triangle turned to mud and started to rise creating a statue of a girl with short hair, wearing baggy jeans and a sweater rolled up to the elbows. The statue was looking at her feet with a surprised expression. Then color started appearing the baggy jeans where blue like mine, her sweater was a faded turquoise color, and hair had blacken as she raised her head to stare at us.

"Wow ahah" she jumped back when she saw us, which was a mistake. Her feet hadn't unfrozen yet from the ground but with a slight cracking sound from the bottom of her cow boy boots she tripped and fell into the path of the rolling stones. The black stone instead of rolling over her crushing her passed into the ground under forming a path to continue their speedy way.

"What did you scare me for?"She said angrily at us, getting up and dusting herself off. Once she had stepped outside of the triangle the bowling balls raised from the ground the ground rising with it leaving them just as they were before sinking into the ground.

Moving around the entrance, I went to help her. "Sorry we were just looking around. We didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That didn't happen before" she said looking down at the ground from which she had risen. "When I stepped into the triangle the ground turned to mud and started climbing up my legs. I couldn't feel my legs and I couldn't move, then my vision went black and the next thing I seen was you guys."

"It was awesome the mud rose from the ground forming you then the color came back and you woke up. " Kaleb said staring at her "oh by the way I am Kaleb this is Griphith we came up here to let his pet bat go hunting."

"I don't see any bat." She said looking around. "What house are you guys from?"

"We are from the fire house" I replied "and Bruce my bat already left."

"oh okay well I'm Jessie most people call me Jess" she said then started looking around on the ground around the triangle.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kaleb.

"For my ring, I dropped it somewhere out here and I have to find it before, it gets to dark." she said not stopping looking.

It was already pretty dark I took out my phone to look at the time and it was almost nine o'clock. Looking up at the sky I could see a bunch of starts and the moon was already high in the sky, giving us some light. Kaleb was already on his hands and knees helping her look for the ring but it was to dark. What we needed was more light otherwise we would be out here all night. My phone wasn't bright enough to help but then I remembered my stone and the way Matthew had used his staff when we first entered the common room. Taking the stone from my pocket, it was still warm and I felt good with it in my hand. I whispered "lumos" to the reddish warm stone the same words my dad used to light his wand; it glowed a little bit then faded. I tried again this time louder and it glowed brightly for a few seconds then faded again. I tried to look into the stone and feel it trying to figure out how to do this. Kaleb had seen me and was trying the samething with his. I needed more power and I thought back to the sorting and when the stone had grown so warm it burned even though it didn't hurt. The feeling of being safe and powerful came back to me and I said with a strong voice "LUMOS!" this time the stone glowed bright like a powerful flash light nearly blinding me. Holding the hot bright stone in front of me I tiered to hold on to the feeling of being safe and as long as I did the stone shone. After that it only took a few minutes to find her ring, it had been over by the grassy area where the sorting had taken place. Kaleb had found it with his shinning stone I had been looking over by the south gate.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how important this is to me." Jessie said putting the ring back on her ring finger on the left hand. "It belonged to by dad before he passed away. I don't know what I would have done without it."

"You're welcome" I said "we were happy to help."

"We should get going we still have some unpacking to do before classes in the morning" Kaleb said looking at his phone at the time. It was now nine fifteen and I was getting really tiered I don't know if it was from the searching but I felt drained. So we said our goodnight and headed back to the fiery triangle making the full circle around the grassy arena.

"Where are the girls with the owls?" I asked Kaleb.

"Oh yeah I saw them heading back to the triangle while we were looking for the ring." Kaleb replied.

Reaching the triangle we both hesitated before hoping inside to be turned once again into ash. The common room was almost empty it only had a first year girl who seemed to be writing a letter near the fireplace. She didn't look up so we just minded our own business and went through the 1M door where the other three boys busy sleeping or unpacking. Kaleb said goodnight and went around the door to his room. I went to the right to my room. Daymond was hopping into bed while the other boy with short brown hair was reading a book on his bed. He looked up when we had come in but returned to his book soon after. Heading back to my trunk I quietly started to put stuff away, I put my alchemy book along with my note book pencils, chalk, history of magic book and of course my now most prized possession the fire stone. After I was done with that I took off my T-shirt, pants and pulled on my pajamas which were just swimming trunks and walked over to the camp fire that had died done to small flickering flames. I carefully poked the small flame with my finger but felt only warmth no burn, the stone must have turned me fire proof which was awesome, but what if it had changed me even more would I like it was I even still human.


	5. Why did you grab my hand?

Chapter 5

The hardest part of the uniform was the tie; of course I had practiced at home a few times but all those weird steps just to tie a knot. After the fifth try I just let it be, hoping it would be good enough for the teachers. Butterflies in the stomach would be an understatement I had Mexican jumping beans trying to escape my stomach. Kaleb said it was just nerves and nothing to worry about but he also looked a little green. It was 6:30am according to my phone and we still haven't had breakfast and no idea where our classes where.

"Let's go! Daymond has already left for the south hall." Kaleb said grabbing my bag then throwing it at me.

We hurried off for the door standing in the middle of the dormitory that opened a portal or something to the common room from there we saw students entering and leaving the burning triangle at the end of the room. The four 1st year girls were stepping in the triangle to be in gulfed in flames burned to ash and sent through the ceiling. Kyle the brown hair boy who was my other neighbor looked confused for a second the stepped forward into the space and was sent as ash through the ceiling like the girls. Having done this last night Kaleb, Daymond, and I stepped in to follow Kyle without worry. Victor was still in the dormitory gathering his stuff in his school bag he had woken up late and had not unpacked last night.

We marched out of the fire to a clear dark blue sky with the sun alighting the sky and mountains with an orange glow. There were students every where popping out of their triangles and heading for the south gate for breakfast. Heading to the doors we passed the Air house triangle and saw student materializing out of small dust devils and walking calmly towards the gate. The tables were leaden with cereals of all kind pitchers of cold milk and plates of toast with all kinds of jams. The first year fire girls were sitting next to each other talking worriedly about the classes. I made a bee line for them hoping they would know something, as we sat down they started introducing themselves Sarah Hart was the black hair girl with the grey and brown owl from last night. Ashley Welling was her friend that had held the snow owl last night, then there was Olive Gray who seemed very tired as though she didn't sleep well, lastly Kimberly Dawn who was really short and had crazy curly pink hair that was in a strangled into a pony tail. She was looking at her schedule holding her large red fire stone and moving it around tapping the times and class names probably trying to figure out if there was a hided map to the classes; we introduced ourselves then sat down. Grabbing some frosted flakes and adding milk I got started wolfing down the cereal.

"Hey Griphith, Kaleb do you have any idea where to go they didn't give us a map." Looking up I saw Jessie and a bunch of other 1st year Earth students standing behind her, five boys and four girls all looking worried. Looking around I could see why the hall was emptying fast.

"Nope we didn't get a map either. Whats your schedule look like?" I asked.

"We all have History first then Transfiguration." She said looking at her folded schedule "What do you have?"

"I think we all have Alchemy first then History" I replied looking around everyone gave a small nod."

"We should look for a teacher or older student" said one of the earth boys looking around, "hey maybe they know something."

Eleven water 1st years were walking over to our gathering I could see Arvola walking with them, she smiled and waved at Kaleb and I, Kaleb blushing again for some reason.

"Do you guys know what we are supposed to do?" said a big boy with black hair that seemed to be the leader for the 1st years of the water house.

"No we were just trying to figure out what to do also, What classes do you have first?" I asked.

"We have History first then Transfiguration" he replied.

"We have that too" said Jessie then they all started comparing schedules.

Soon after a group for 1st years with small tornados symbols on their uniforms they must he been from the Air house. A girl with white hair and white skin almost the color of a snow flake spoke for the new group.

"Do we have any idea what's going on yet?" the girl had a soft voice but it was full of control like she was used to giving commands.

"No all we have found out is that Water and Earth have the same schedules," I said trying to put just as much confidence in my voice "we have Alchemy first what do you have?"

She smiled at me and said that their group also had Alchemy then History. Looking down at my phone it was 6:45am we had 15min to get to class. Victor came rushing in looking as though he had thrown his stuff in his bag then slipped on the uniform. He stopped when he reached the group, and leaned over to catch his breath.

"What…did...I…miss?" he said with huge breaths in the middle.

"Breakfast" Daymond said with a smile "and we are having classes with the Air heads."

Everyone laughed even the Air house.

"Well I am glad you are enjoying yourselves" said a man's voice behind us making everyone jump. Mr. Wayne was standing with another teacher who was really short. He looked like a grandfather with a long white beard, but he was very short.

"Everyone here has seen me before I am Professor Wayne I sent all of you the fiery star that welcomed you to this school I am also head of the Fire house" Mr. Wayne said looking at the students at the table with flame symbols over their uniforms. "This is Professor Blackwell he is the History of Ilvermorny teachers and also head of the Earth house."

Professor Blackwell stepped forward, "We are here to show you around then take you to our classes. Professor Wayne forgot to say but he is the Alchemy teacher. Will my house and the Water house follow me this way?"

Mr. Blackwell started off towards the east doors of the hall with half the group. Watching his fellow teacher exit the hall then turned to the remaining students.

"Let's get cracking shall we." He said trying to give it an Irish accent.

We headed for the west side of the Hall where 7 doors where lined up against the wall all opened and there were three staircases leading to the next floor one in the middle and one on both ends of the hall. We passed through the door that had a "1SW3"inscribed in black on it. "The school has seven different hallways on each floor. We could walk down this passage and eventually find our way back to the Great South Hall we would of course have to pass the other three gates. The West Gate is the main entrance which you passed through to get to the sorting; the North Gate is where we learn combat, work out, and over all train. The reason why we train is because we use the elemental forces of our bodies. Using the elements takes a lot of focus and physical strength and to become better elementals you have to get stronger in both body and mind. The East Gate as some of you have found out is for the animals that you bring here and in bad weather the creature classes take place there instead of on the beach or woods. Now about the rooms themselves there are hundreds of rooms as you can see."

Well I couldn't see hundreds of rooms but the hallway we were walking through had doors here and there all with numbers and letters.

"The rooms are marked as simple as possible we are in the southwest wing of the school on the first floor in the 3rd hallway from the center. As you see on the doors we are passing they all have "1SW3" on it then below that is another letter. After every gate the first Room will have an "A" on it then following the hallway clockwise the rooms go in alphabetical order ending on "Z" and if that's the case how many rooms are on one floor, one wing, and one hallway?" he asked looking over his holder at us.

Well that was an easy one there were 26 rooms per hallway and if you wanted to count the full circle then there were 104 rooms. Yikes that would mean if there were 7 hallways and 7 floors and each had a 104 room there where really around 5000 rooms.

"5096 rooms in all" said a girl's voice somewhere in the back of the group.

"Who said that?" asked the Professor slowing down and walking backwards to see who had said the answer. A girl with red hair and freckles reached her hand in the air. "Well good job that is correct of course some of the rooms are being used by the dwarfs here and there are a few that are empty at the time."

"There are dwarfs here?"' a boy asked somewhere in front of me.

"Of course there are we share the school and you will no doubt be studying next to some of them. You have already seen one Professor Blackwell he is one and one of the few of his kind that can use all the elements most can use Earth better then all of us humans. They mine in the surrounding mountains for the stone you have with you today, so you should be very grateful for their help. You will learn more about it in his class, and speaking of classes, were here. Please note the sign so you can find this class tomorrow" he said opening the door to walk to his desk.

The black sign on the door read "1SW3", below that the letter "W" and below that "Alchemy 1st years, Mr. Wayne". The room had five long table spread out in two rows the last table was in the middle furthest from the teachers desk each desk had four stools. The twenty of us came in and sat at a desk, there were nine fire student five boys' four girls, and eleven Air students' five boys and six girls. Of course I sat next to Kaleb and the girls with white hair sat next to me while a Daymond sat next to Kaleb.

The girl smiled at me again and said, "I don't believe I haven't introduced myself my name is Shayleen Heartstriker."

The name gave me goose bumps and a shiver went down my spine as if someone had just walked over my grave. I gave a smile and replied, "Name's Griphith Palen nice to meet you" also giving my hand so we could shake. She grabbed my hand turned it to look at my palm then dropped it; my hand had tingled with cold power when she had touched it.

"What was that for?" I asked her gently, not wanting to make her mad.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it" then she turned to face the teacher who had stood up after all the students had found a seat.

There was a bell sound coming from outside signaling the beginning of class. The Professor took out a piece of paper and started taking roll call looking at each face when they said "here".

"Good everyone's here, and we made it on time, man I'm good." He went in front of his desk then sat on top of the polished surface "we have a lot to get through today but firstly I want to know if there are any questions for me about our walk and what we discussed."

I raised my hand.

"Yes Mister Palen" looking back at his piece of paper.

"Just call me Griphith. Can you give us the location of our classes so we can write them down on our schedules?" I asked, not wanting him to forget, and lose our way.

"Sure it should be pretty easy all first year classes are on the 1st floor. Let's see…" he leaned back on his desk to open a drawer and pulled out our class schedule. "You have history next that's in room "1SE2, K", did you get that?" There was a rush for pencils but I had already started writing as soon as he spoke. He repeated it once then continued, "Mathematics is in room "1SE2, Q" potions is in "1NE1, B" and Transfiguration is in "1NE1, Y"." He looked up to see everyone scratching out the last room number "any other questions?" there were none.

"Okay let's get this show on the road. Take out your notebooks and we'll take notes. In this class we will focus on improving your elemental gifts and practicing the other elements. Before you ask, yes even though you have one stone you can still use all the other elements. The stones are kinda like lightning rods it doesn't matter what rod you have you can still harness the power of nature. The stone is only and instrument for the power inside you and the stone chose you for what you're most capable of. Again before you ask, yes you did pick a stone but you chose the stone that was calling you, if you hadn't then you chose the wrong house" he paused their waiting for someone say that they chose the wrong stone but nobody spoke. "Let me start from the beginning. One of each stone was put into the 1st year's lifejackets while the others were empty for the older students who already have a stone. As you went down the river then waterfall the stones decided whether or not they were compatible with you depending on how you reacted in the face of danger, even though the river hasn't killed a single student in all the years this school has been here. Many students have had to pick between two stone that were compatible with them but regardless of their choice the stone accepted them and everything turn out fine. The three other elements that weren't picked will be put back into the jackets for the next group of kids, and also when a power wilder dies the stone is returned to the school to find their next match. The stone are very hard to break only dwarfs have the power and knowledge to do so which is another reason not to take them lightly. Dwarfs also have the ability to hear the stone and ask them who their previous partner was."

It was so much to take in all at once and to top it off his stone more or less had seen the embarrassing scene in the river and over the falls. That wasn't my proudest moment panicking and thinking about killing Arvola. I felt really ashamed all over again, and resolved to learn how to swim so I could make my stone proud. Was that weird trying to make a rock proud, what would mom say? I finished writing down the notes and looked up waiting for more.

He didn't continue he just waited for all eyes to look up at him. After the pencil sounds died away he said, "Kay if your done I think we should see what you can do." He got off of his desk and brought out a cardboard box from behind his desk. "I want everyone to take out their stone please." He said as he passed around candles, masks and little windmills the kind you hold in your hand and swing around so it spins. He gave Daymond, Kaleb and I Candles while he gave Shayleen a mask and windmill. "If I hand you a mask I want you to put it on so you can't cheat. As you might have guessed I want my house to light the candles using their stones, and the Air house to control the air around you to make the windmill toy spin. You just have to use your power and the stone will help you channel it. As I have said before the stones react to you and your feelings. Please begin."He went back to his desk put the box on the ground sat on his desk again and watch us.

That was it? Just do it, but how? Bringing the candle closer I pulled my stone out and tapped the wick. Nothing what so ever happened, I felt the wick with my fingers it wasn't even warm.

"Okay this shouldn't be too hard, it's just like last night when we made the stones glow" Kaleb said to me putting a determined expression on his face.

He was right. We had done something like this before, remembering how hot the stone had become, but was it hot enough, to light a candle. Putting the stone over the wick again barely touching it I closed my eyes and searched for the warm safe feeling again, this time it was harder because it was so light in the room and I felt nervous. At home back in Colorado I had always liked the dark. I used to walk through the woods in the moon light. There that's the feeling, "home" grabbing onto that feeling I pressed the feeling through my hands into the warm stone. The stone grew hotter if anyone else other then the fire clan touched my stone they would have been burned but it wouldn't burn me I was its partner we were family.

There was a loud thump as if something heavy hitting the floor.

"Wow stop stop"

I opened my eyes to see a brief flash of light before it died as I lost the feeling. Kaleb and I had both shinned our lights just like last night except with a lot more power, and being in the front row we had shot the light straight at the Professor. He had fallen off his desk in shock as the lights had plowed into him with the power of helicopter searchlights. Getting up slowly using the desk to lift himself up he looked around blinking his eyes trying to regain his sight. He may have been fire proof but no one was light proof.

"Oh sorry are you okay" Kaleb and I said at the same time moving off our stools to check on our blinded teacher. I stumbled a little bit feeling tiered all over again.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Mr. Wayne said still blinking his eyes trying to look at us.

"Well no I was just trying to get the stone hot again." I said.

"Yeah we did it last night when we were helping a friend look for something she had lost." Kaleb said quickly trying to explain.

"Dang that was bright" he said looking around "I keep seeing a giant sunspot."

"Are you okay?"I asked again.

"Yeah it will fade soon I hope." He reassured us "I think you were focusing on what you did last night to much when you needed to focus on the heat you needed."

After he got his complete sight back, he told us to go back and try again but this time, keep our eyes open. Moving back to our stools a few students were laughing others were whispering about something, the funny part for me at least came when I saw Shayleen and Daymond rubbing their eyes. We had completely forgotten about them they must have gotten the full blast of it too.

"Are you okay?" I asked Shayleen.

She raised her head and gave my shoulder a fearsome glare that would have made it very nervous if it could see. Looking into her eyes and noticed the pupils were so small they were almost gone. I ran to the table and got closer she flinched at the sound of my running but she wasn't reacting to how close I was to her; she couldn't see me at all. She had startlingly blue eyes but they looked strange with pupils so small, after staring at her pupils I could see them getting bigger slowly. "Good they're getting…" Shayleen shoved her hands out pushing me down, "get out of my face! What do you think you're doing?" There was another round of laughter from the students.

"Let me see." Professor Wayne said walking around me as I sat on the floor to get to Shayleen, "yeah you got hit a lot more than me, I'm surprise you didn't fall over or at least give a shout."

"I don't panic like some people, I was taught to be fearless." Shay said waving her hand in front of her eyes.

The teacher looked taken aback, but quickly changed to a look of concern "can you see anything?"

"All I see is white with faint clouds of grey moving around but nothing else. I just glad they didn't burn me to ashes."

"What about you? Can you still see?" Professor Wayne turned to Daymond who had been sitting next to Kaleb and should have been blinded as well.

Daymond was watching everything that was going on; he didn't seem blinded at all. "Oh I'm fine. I was watching Kyle melt his candle when they shinned their light."

I looked over at Kyle's table; he was sitting in the middle of three pretty girls and seemed to be keeping his arms really close to his body as if he was surrounded by spikes and didn't want to touch them. His candle looked worse it was completely melted with an unburned wick leaning over the melted mess. His face turned bright red when he saw everyone turn to him; he tried to set down his arms but then brushed the two girls on either side of him, then brought them back up into a dead pharaoh position arms crossed over his upper torso. His face if it was possible turned even redder then he looked down at his mess and closed his eyes. I nearly laughed he looked like a sunburned ,messy hair, short kid ready for his coffin, and probably wanted to be buried in a deepest darkest pyramid, never to see the light of day again. The three girls, one also had a candle the other two with masks over their mouths, giggled at Kyle as though he was acting funny and moved even closer to him making him flinch, and press his limbs closer together.

The teacher moved back to check on Shayleen who was blinking her eyes trying to make them focus. "Can you see anything else?" he asked her moving in front of her to look into her eyes.

"No but the grey clouds might be getting darker." She said looking and sounding frustrated.

"Well I am not a healer but if you allow me I am going to try and fix your vision. It's a small matter of using both air and water to heal them." He said grabbing his chair behind the desk and moving it to the side of her.

She took a deep breath and turned to the sound of the chair scraping on the wooden floor. "Okay I am ready."

"Okay open your eyes as far as you can and hold still." He said sitting down rubbing his hands together. The class got up and surrounded the two of them, but Mr. Wayne didn't seem to be bothered. He just lifted his hands to surround her eyes then took a deep breath. There was a cold breeze that moved Shayleen's white hair then nothing he just kept his hand in the air above her eyes. Tiers started to fall from her eyes but she didn't move, or breathe. The red ring on his left hand was glowing slightly then he rotated both of his hands counterclockwise until his right was above his left lifting his right elbow as well. He took another deep breath and slumped into his desk chair. "There you go how do you feel?"

Shayleen let in a breath then looked around, her pupils where back to the right size. "I can see, but there is still a couple of sunspots. That was weird what did you do?"

"Let your eyes get rid of those natural. Miss Valentine would have done better at it, she is the healer teacher and she takes care of any injures that might accrue here. I used the elements to readjust your eyes. Water has the ability to heal and air is very useful for getting into the smaller and more delicate things." He said rubbing his eyes as though he was tiered.

"How did you use water and air to heal her eyes" said a boy with black hair and a mask over his mouth.

"Well you all know that the body is about 60% water and I have been using the water element for over twenty years. Water was the hardest for me to learn and control because the fire stone chose me. It will be the same for everyone in my house because it is our opposite; as Air is to Earth and vise versa. I spent countless hours learning water because I didn't want water to be my weakness. Most water elementals could have done that without the use of air and with ease if they had studied the human body, as I have. I used air to help because that is my next best, and it helped me with my poor water skills." He answered as he moved his chair back behind his desk. "Enough talk I want everyone to keep trying on their object. Kyle was your name right?"

Kyle nodded.

"Well just try to light the wick don't worry about the wax for now will get it cleaned up after class."

I got up off the floor and moved around Shayleen to my stool to continue to try and light my cold candle. The wick looked the same as usual, but I was determined to do better this time. Kaleb looked nervous again but he gritted his teeth and put his blood colored stone above his candle. "He said that we were focusing on last night to much, we need to think of something else, and keep our eyes open so we can stop the power if it's not what we want."

Kaleb was right, so I put my own stone that was still clenched in my right hand warm and ready to help, over the candle. The feeling of safety and warmth came back but I pushed it away I would need something else if I wanted flames. The stone was connected to my feelings I was sure of it, so if I wanted a different outcome I would need a different emotion a different intention. Anger, happy, sad, frustration, confusion, pleasure, worry, helplessness, and isolation, which one of these and many others would allow me to ignite this candle. Confusion and worry were at the front of my mind of course, what to do and not wanting to flash the teacher again, but I doubted that those were the right ones for this job. Anger would be a good one for causing flames; there were lots of Loony Toons that turned red and hot when they got angry. I've also got a lot of angry memories to pull from, from the last month leading to coming here. My parents refusing to tell me anything, the rivers both in Colorado and here, and wanting to kill Arvola, I should probably start on something small in case I lit the table on fire. I don't want to give Shayleen anymore reasons to hate me. Thinking back to the time mom didn't tell me about the river flu powder travel or had but when she knew I wasn't listening. I pulled that feeling into my hand, I felt the power move but it was far weaker then the light power I used earlier. I pushed the power into the stone and I could feel it drink it but not liking the taste. Then the stone seemed to drip the power I had just pushed into it onto the candle. The drip looked like thicker air and when it fell onto the wick there was a "hiss" and nothing. The candle didn't smoke or anything just hissed then became silent. As if it didn't like the taste ether. With my left hand I quickly touched to wick I felt cold almost icy. Maybe it wasn't an angry enough feeling, but why did it have an opposite effect then I wanted. I have to think of something even angrier, so I thought about the "Sparta" kick into the river. It was a jump but if I wanted a better affect I had to change a lot, this time the power was stronger as I pushed it into my arm then into the stone. The stone didn't like this one ether it grew colder in my hand and I knew something was wrong the stone dripped the power again except this time when the power leaked onto the wick it froze and cracked the candle in half both sides falling onto the table shattering it into pieces.


	6. Nothing last forever

Chapter 6

Everyone in class were busy cleaning their broken objects the teacher had said it was almost time to go and told us to put what remained of the candles and pinwheels. Some students were picking up fallen tables, stools, even some classmates; the air students had either blown their windmills to rubble, flipped tables or had barely moved theirs at all. It looked even worse for my fellow fire classmates, four others were sweeping up their frozen candles into a pile on their desks others were scraping off dried wax from their tables. Shayleen was busy sweeping her toy pinwheel into a pile, she had blown the thing to pieces, while Kaleb had burned his wick to ashes leaving a hollow wax tube on the table he kept picking it up to look through it like a telescope then putting it back. Only a very few number of students had actually finished their task that we were set to do. Daymond's candle was now only a stub but the wick was burning he didn't want to blow it out wanting to look at it. The teacher had also assigned everyone homework read chapter one of the Guide to Alchemy and write a summary.

"Please, put in all of the mask, candles, and pinwheels that are unbroken in the box. Leave the others I will repair them before my next class starts. Does everyone know where they're going?" Mister Wayne said placing the cardboard box on his desk.

No one answered, I grabbed my bag from under the desk we were working at and checked that I had my history book and schedule. We had to go to room "1SE2, K" which would mean going through the great hall unless I wanted to go the long way around. The bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I saw Ashley Welling heading for the door with her friend her sleeves were chard black as though they caught fire, but she didn't have any burns on her arms. Her friend Sarah had been the only other one that had lit their candle and she was telling Ashley how she did it.

Kaleb was currently asking Daymond to tell him how he did it. "Oh well I don't know exactly but I guess I was focusing on an angry feeling when I did it." He said then finally blowing out his candle and then moving to set it in the box on the teacher's desk.

"What that was what I did, how come yours didn't freeze?" I said to him when he returned to grab his bag.

We all headed out the door together Shayleen moving a head to catch-up with some of her air buddies. "I don't know but I think I put too much power into it I melted my candle half way before it caught fire good thing the tables are metal otherwise I would have set it of fire too." he answered.

We headed back the way we came. There were a few other people in the halls but they were all our size but they looked older. They must have been the dwarfs that Mr. Wayne told us about, a girl dwarf with brown braided hair and wearing the school uniform was walking the other way holding a school bag just like mine. She smiled at us then kept walking to her class, when she passed me I did a quick measurement and she was almost 5ft tall maybe 4' 11'', 4' 10''. After she had passed Kaleb said, "She had a symbol of a hammer on her uniform do you think all dwarfs have that or maybe they have different houses too."

Being the first time in my life I should have been excited to see dwarfs but my mind kept flying back to the frozen candle I had just shattered. How could I have used water to freeze it, wasn't it supposed to be hard for us fire students and I wasn't the only one Victor and Olive both froze theirs as well. Maybe it had nothing to do with water maybe it was an area of fire I just didn't understand, but what, fire was all about heat and light so how could I freeze a candle to shattering point. I didn't have a chance to ask the Professor before we left; he was putting out fires and picking up tables at the time, maybe I could ask him tomorrow.

I was breathing harder then I should have been as we were walking to the Great hall and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Kaleb didn't look any better he was panting and falling behind next to me. When we made it to the Hall we both sat down and watched the students, dwarfs, and teachers moving around, going up stair cases jumping down from the balconies and landing lightly on the ground unharmed. They weren't all air students either Ted the fourth year in our house did a little flip before coming to rest gently on the stone ground. He looked up and seen us sitting on the bench alone, Daymond had went to the History class early not wanting to get lost and have no time to find the correct room.

"Well what do you think of your first day so far?" Ted said when he reached us.

"We didn't think we would be so tiered so soon." Kaleb said in answer to his question.

"You must have used a lot of power if you are already tiered. What did you do in your Alchemy class?"

"Well first we shined a light nearly blinding Mr. Wayne and blinding another student then we both failed to light our candles, Griphith shattered his and I burned my entire wick completely but no wax."

There was a short pause, and then Ted burst out laughing. "You flashed a teacher I haven't heard of anyone doing that before! What did Wayne do?"

"He fell off his desk and was seeing sunspots for a couple minutes." I said gruffly. Not wanting to be reminded of our frailer so soon.

"And you froze your candle. I did the same thing in my first year."

"Really why did it happen I thought I wouldn't be able to use water for a while?" I said looking up.

"Well you didn't use water, you banished the heat from it, unless you seen ice on it other the frost from the air."

There had been frost on it but no ice. I had removed all heat from it, that sort of made since and it opened many other possibilities for fire. Fire also had the ability to devour objects and turn them to ash. That's what happened to Kaleb's candle that also meant it could be focused just like a torch and only burn thing you want it to. It could, with practice, become as precise as changing molecules like the water and air that the teacher used.

"I want to show you something. You still have time right?" Ted said.

"Yeah we have twenty minutes to get to class." I said looking at my out of service cell phone I put my phone back into pocket along with my fire stone wishing there was a better place for it. Like the ring Ted was wearing it shinned red on his middle finger.

"Okay follow me to the grass arena outside." Ted said picking up his bag.

We didn't really have to follow him; we knew where the arena was. We had been sorted there only last night. There were a couple people surrounding the giant star on the ground watching something. When we got closer I could see two people, one was a 4th year girl with short black hair wearing a school uniform but without the over jacket, shoes, socks and her school bag. The other was a green haired 5th year boy who wasn't wearing a shirt and was also bare feet like the 4th year.

"This is the combat arena where we train, there's a few rules you have to follow if you want to fight, one like the headmistress said last night there all ways has to be a teacher to referee the fight, two each opponent has to agree to use one element per match, three no head or killing shots, four you have to stay in the star if you hop out you forfeit. The reason for that one is simple the star has barriers to protect the audience." Ted said with enthusiasm.

Both fighters had extremely fit boddies and probably not a single inch of fat on their bodies. They both were flipping kicking punching each other like they were Jackie Chan and Jet Lee. The green hair boy had his bare feet and hands were covered in green fire while the girl had rock hands that seemed to be granite. Every time she made contact with him I thought she was going to break some bones but each time he'd just delivered his own burning kick. Then she made a swing for his head but he just flipped over to do a hand stand bringing his feet up to kick her in the face but she dodged then dived at his exposed back. The green haired boy used his missed kick to turn himself around spinning on one hand burning the grass. Then to dodge her he fell rolling onto his back the girl soared over him and he punched with his right fiery hand at her stomach she saw it coming but couldn't dodge so she flecked her abs. After the punch, she landed rolled then came up in a fighting position, ready to make another fearsome attack.

"They both went for head shoot I thought that was against the rules." Kaleb said to Ted.

"But they both missed the ref only gives penalties when they make contact and besides Viper just did it to make her back off. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you who were fighting well the girl's name is Danielle she is from the water house and Viper is and air elemental. They are both the best in their year at combat they have been fighting ever since she came to this school, I think it is a old family rivalry and they love testing each other to see who is more powerful."

The fighting kept going viper gave three stunning blows in quick session. One to the hip another on the collar bone and the last was a kick to the side which seemed to be the most powerful since she went flying into one of the tips of the star. Danielle slowly rose, when she was standing she lifted her shirt to show off her cracked granite abs. Putting her shirt back down she took another fighting stance, legs wide and bent as thought she was going to jump, she raised her hands slowly. Rocks of all sizes came popping out of the ground, there was a blue light pulsing from under her shirt, then the rocks that were now five feet from the ground were sent flying at Viper.

Viper was ready he dodged most of them and summoned a green fire shield to block the bigger rocks shattering them. The rocks he dodged went crashing into an invisible wall that surrounded the arena. Viper's feet lifted off the ground with hot green fire and he too went flying straight at Danielle. Danielle raised an earth wall to block, but Viper created another fiery shield making him look like a comet


	7. The seven levels of Ilvermorny

Chapter 7

We made it through the doors as the bell rang; everyone else was already sitting down in personal desk the kind you would find in any muggle school. The room was a little bigger than the last classroom there were about 30 desks in the room none of the ones in the back of the classroom were being used. The room itself was quite dull there were no windows, just stone floors just like Mr. Wayne's class. The biggest different from this room to the other was that it was full of stuff. The walls were cover with book shelves and in the book shelves were biographies and auto biographies of countless dead people. There was one book however that stood out from all the rest it was in the front of the class next to the Dwarf professor's desk it was on a black and red stone podium encased by security glass. I couldn't see the title of the book but it must have been important.

"Welcome I am glad you found this class before it started, I would've given you detention if you were late. Please sit down and not in the back" said Mr. Blackwell standing behind his desk about to do roll call.

There were five desks in a row, and six rows the first three were completely full the fourth had two empty desk the red haired girl who had answered the question about the rooms in the hall way was sitting in the middle of two empty spaces. That meant Kaleb and I would have to split up. We both hurried to the back of the class right behind a couple of air students. I took the middle of the row and Kaleb took the end closest to the door. The girl between us looked uncomfortable but remained silent; she had curly red hair glasses and a bunch of freckles. Her school bag was hanging over the back of her chair while her history book was already on the desk along with a pencil and note pad. I did the same wanting to look more prepared then when we ran in.

The teacher started roll call, sitting in his short desk with his long beard curled on his lap. I kept my ears open listening for my name but I focused on the two other students on my left; one was a tall thin boy with brown hair then I remembered he had been the first person to be sorted, but what was his name? The second was a girl with long blonde hair and… was that pointy ears. I have seen ears like that on movies, they usually belonged to some sort of elf.

"Griphith Palen"

I almost forgot to answer, the ears had thrown me for a loop, but I stuttered out a "Here" before it was too late. After role call the Professor stood up, his beard falling and barely touched the ground and walked to the glass podium with the mysterious book inside. "I want to welcome you to History of Ilvermorny, the history of this school and why so many races can come here and learn. As you have noticed I am a Dwarf and many of my brethren live here, as well as Faunus, Humans, Elves, Werewolves, Fairies and Vampires. Most keep their heritage secret, because so many fear what they are, but others are open to it and should be. This school is all about balance, the four elements, even the shape of the school, the seven levels in a circle can be consider a symbol for balance.

For some reason Kaleb shifted nervously in his seat at this speech but I didn't look into it too much. Finding out that this school held more than humans and dwarfs made this school even more awesome.

"These beings are being ridiculed and hunted in their own countries. Ilvermorny is one of the safest places for all, and if I hear anyone is making life hard for any other race, I will personal put an end to it. Does everyone understand me?"

There were nods and yes's throughout the room, most were speechless and I could understand why. In all of my muggle schools I have been too I've never heard a teacher threaten a student unless it was detention, but Mister Blackwell made it sound like he would behead us instead of a simple detention.

"Many of you may have grown up fearing werewolves and vampires and have some sort of vendetta against them, but I am here to tell you that won't be accepted in this school by any race." He continued moving around the book. "Now I would like to invite anyone the chance to step forward in front of the class and tell us about you and your heritage."

There was a long silence where everyone was looking at each other. I could see Shayleen in the front row turn around to look at the blonde hair girl in my row and ask a silent question. The blonde shock her head slightly and looked down moving her hair over her ears. Then to my great astonishment Kaleb stood up with an angry but determined expression. Then walked to the front of the class. Everyone turned to stare at him as he walked. The teacher went back to his desk and sat giving the eleven year old the spotlight.

"My name is Kaleb Locksail and I was chosen into the fire house where I met some great new friends…" he paused catching his breath, "I haven't told anyone what I am, because I was scared that people would run away or attack me like before, but I don't want to live in the shadows anymore that is why I have agreed to come to this school." He held his head up high and said with a shaky voice and avoiding my gaze. "I am a werewolf!" then shakily he unbuttoned his white shirt to show gruesome scars that covered his chest completely. Then after ten seconds he re-buttoned his shirt and adjusted his tie, then slowly very slowly looked at me.

What was I supposed to do? I was shell shocked, of course I heard stories and watched movies about werewolves and how fearsome they were, but then there were also nice werewolves like Teen Wolf. Then I remembered something in my Harry Potter biography that stopped everything, Remus Lupin, he had been, a hero, a husband, a teacher, and a lifelong friend. Then I really looked at Kaleb, he was a boy looking for a friend that would accept him and he was afraid I wouldn't. I smiled and nodded at him and his face broke into a wide grin. His eyes watered but he never cried, not a single drop left his eyes, then with another shaky breath he walked back to his desk. I stood and reached out my hand over the red haired girl, he grasped my hand so hard it could have broken bones, but I just smiled and squeezed back.

"Well done Mr. Locksail, would anyone else like to step forward." Said professor Blackwell as we both took our seats.

I notices Shayleen look at the blonde again who was looking at Kaleb and me, then at Shayleen and with a breath to match Kaleb's, she stood almost sitting right back down again but Shayleen never took her eyes off of hers and that seemed to give her strength. She moved around the other side of the room to the front, her legs were shaking so bad that I was surprised she didn't collapses. When she reached the front she looked at everyone and froze.

"Go on everything is all right." Mr. Blackwell said smiling.

"My name is… Abby and I was chosen to be in the air house, and I am a..." She said it too quietly I couldn't hear her but then she said it louder as if to throw it out. "I AM A FAIRY" And as if that wasn't enough she shrank clothes and all into a small, flying, slightly glowing, fairy and flow over the heads of the students back to her desk and transformed back to her human size, putting her head on the desk so she wouldn't have to see anyone's reaction. Shayleen began to clap and soon the whole classroom was applauding with her. I clapped as well, though I didn't understand why she was so nervous it seemed like being a werewolf was worse but she was acting like she had just told everyone that she was Hitler's long lost granddaughter.

After that a few more people stood up and a told us their heritage after which we would applaud kindly. Kimberly Dawn the pink haired fire student stood and proposed she was a cat faunus then to prove it, she whipped out her pink fluffy tail that was hiding in her long school uniform jacket and ears that were hiding in her super curly pink hair. Then finally another boy this one tall and serious looking with brown hair and a perfectly tied tie stood and said his name was Shawn Clay also that he was a vampire and that he was really 25 years old but had finally accepted his invention he got 14 years ago.

After we clapped for him, Mr. Blackwell got up from his seat and told the class again that he was a dwarf, everyone laughed at his humor and clapped for him.

So in my head I started to count them off, one werewolf, one faunus, one fairy, one vampire, one dwarf, and 17 humans. All we needed was an elf and we would be a set, I looked at Shayleen thinking she couldn't be human with that white hair and snow flake skin but she never stood up in front of the class.

"Now we have gotten to know a few of us better, we can begin class. How many people here know where your elemental stones come from?" Professor Blackwell asked as he walked back to the mystery book.

Everyone raised their hands, Mr. Wayne had told us a little about the stones when we were walking down the hall to class.

Mr. Blackwell pointed to Olive Gray who was in the second row in the middle. "What do you know?"

She put her hand down and looked a little stunned that she was called on. "Well sir, Professor Wayne told us that Dwarfs mined the stone and that the dwarfs had special powers." she answered in a Canadian accent rubbing her dirty blonde hair with her right hand.

"Did he happen to say what kind of powers?" he pushed on.

"Well… well it had something to do with earth and how all dwarfs can use it." Then after a pause a light blab turned on over her head and she continued "He also said you were one of the few that could use the other elements."

"Yes I can use water and fire. Good job and thank you." he moved around uneasily. "Dwarfs indeed mine for the stones but he didn't tell you, we do it here. The mountains surrounding us contain a large city, completely inhabited by us, and our children come to this school and learn other skills. The city is called the Seven Dwarfs; does that remind anyone of anything?" He said looking around.

Of course it reminded me of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but that couldn't be what he was talking about. It was only a fairy tale and I didn't want to bring it up just in case it stepped on some small toes. It was a while before someone answered.

"Well there was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Shane said next to me, raising his hand.

There were a few confused looks but others giggled as though they thought he was stupid, but to everyone's surprise Mr. Blackwell nodded.

"Yes that is correct, though we like to think of it as The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White. Please take out your notebooks, pencils and take note as I tell you the true story, not the Disney version."


	8. The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White

Chapter 8

It all started in the year 1634 when a small dwarven town began their mining for magical stones that glowed red, blue, white, and black. These stones sang with power, when a dwarf listened but for some reason they could not unlock their power. By their beauty alone caused the Dwarf race to hunt for them and collect them. They became symbols of wealth and they were kept secret from the rest of the world for so long until a young dragon who lived miles away smelled the collecting power and rose from his slumber to find this source.

Chaos rain down upon the dwarfs, the dragon killed many of my people before forcing them to work tirelessly in the mines in search for more stones. Hundreds were collected and many more dwarfs were killed in the process. Many years followed before a young traveler came, her name was Linda Striker, and she had come from a kingdom in the far south and was looking for an adventure. Many stories had reached her ears about the terrible Dragon in the mountain killing anything that approached making the mountains un-passable. She wanted to see this dragon and pass the mountains; it would be her greatest challenge. She arrived in the winter hoping the snows would hide her from the beast.

She was almost invisible as she walked up the mountain; she had found the enormous entrance to where the dragon slept on red stones. However she wasn't fool enough to enter that way, where her human scent would give her away. So she went looking for a small tunnel that would lead her to the terrible dragon. After two weeks of searching and very little food, she found a tunnel no bigger than a water melon. She crawled in easily for she had lost a lot of weight during her search. The tunnel twisted and turned getting bigger and smaller along the way, when it finally came out above a wider passage that had been carved away many years ago. The tunnel had went straight down for many yards and it was only her arms and legs that kept her from falling to the ground but she was getting very tiered she wouldn't be able to hold herself much longer. Sticking her head out she looked for other signs of life but there were none. She lost her hold and crashed to the stone ground losing consensus.

It was many hours before she woke, plenty of time for seven escaped dwarfs to find her and take her to a safer cave. When Linda awoke she found herself on a stony floor not quite remembering where she was. Looking around she saw three small children, that of course were full grown dwarfs, but she had not seen or heard of dwarfs before. She slowly rose trying not to make a sound, when two more children walked in. These were not children, she saw now; they had old sad faces covered in dirt and mud. Their once glorious beards were falling apart and they had cuts both new and old all over their bodies. The one with the longest beard and oldest face asked if she could understand him. She nodded, they spoke an old English but English none the less. He told her his name was Orrick Longthumb and they had recued and bandaged her broken arm. She found that she did have a broken arm from the fall. It didn't hurt much now but when the adrenalin wore off it would be different.

The three sleeping next to the wall woke up and she saw that these children were also men but much younger, one had a short brown beard, the other black, the last had no beard, each one was covered in mud and dirt like the two that had walked in. The three dwarfs greeted their fellows and asked where two more dwarfs by the names Locksley, and Bobo. The one named Orrick told the others that the two they ask about were on guard.

The second dwarf moved passed everyone, into the far corner of the cave, completely ignoring the white women they saved, to check on something in a tattered bag, which looked like it was made of rat skins. After he made sure that whatever was hidden was also safe he turned and walked back to Orrick holding the rat bag.

After a long pause, one of the three that had been sleeping asked who she was and what her purpose was. She told them of her quest, and their faces alighted with hope, they of course thought she must be a powerful witch to be so daring and with this power she could vanquish the terrible dragon. They asked her of course but she could not, she was only human not a drop of magical blood in her veins. When the dwarf with the rat bag heard this, he gave an angry growl and did something with his free hand, a series of movements that made sense only to Orrick who looked confused and looked at the rat bag then closed his eyes for a moment. When the dwarf opened his eyes he called for a meeting, they had to wake up the beardless dwarf he had fallen asleep standing against the rough cave wall, so he could join the meeting.

Linda stood their away from the dwarfs coming up with her own escape plan, she knew not how strong these little men were and she was pretty weak herself ,but she was sure she could take care of most of them before they got her, however she didn't know where she was and where the two guard dwarfs were. So the safest plan of action was to stay here where they meant her no harm until the chance arose. When they were done speaking in their dwarven tongue, all five of them looked at her with different expressions, confusion, anger, wonder, joy and concern. Then the one with the rat bag and anger on his face held the bag close to his chest walked to her and closed his eyes as if to listen. Holding the bag in a death grip he opened his eyes and nodded then turned around and nodded to them. Again they had a meeting most likely talking about what happened, if anything had happened. When they broke apart this time Orrick asked her to tell them about herself.

Strange as it was, she had to play along and regain her strength and what was the harm of telling them her past. She told them that she was a princess and she had four other siblings and that she was last in line for the throne and had no ambition to take the crown. She liked being free and away from her dark hair brother and sisters. She told the dwarfs how she never fit in and how her step mother, the queen, had more than once tried to kill her. So being the only white sheep in the flock she decided to run away and look for the greatest adventure.

The dwarfs asked her many questions, but the one that hurt her the most, was about her father. The only question she didn't want to answer, because her father was really the only one she missed. They had looked so much alike and during life they were closer then peas in a pod. But he had gotten sick five years ago then died leaving her eldest brother king.

Then once she had finished answering their many questions, they had another one of their meetings, by this time she was completely annoyed. If only they were speaking English like before then she might have caught some of their whispering. She wasn't the only one board; the beardless dwarf was sleeping, while standing in the circle, which was really amazing how he could sleep in any position.

This time when the meeting was over Orrick came to her and thanked her for waiting and that they had made a decision. At this the dwarf with the rat bag stepped forward giving her one of his angry looks and held out his bag. Orrick told her to only pick one stone from the bag she didn't move not trusting these dwarfs. Then he explained that if she knew more it might influence her decision but that wasn't enough for her to stick her hand in the former rat. It took another fifteen minutes before she accepted, and reached her hand inside the bag. Inside the bag were three stones one hot, the second was cold and seemed to move a lot even though it stood as still as the sleeping dwarf and the third was light and didn't seem to be a stone at all and they all pulled toward her as if they wanted to be the one to touch her first. She felt sorry for them she could feel them telling her stories about how long they had been alone and how they wanted to help and be used. She moved her hand between them, each one seemed to get sad once she let go of them. Linda wanted to take them all, except the dwarfs would try to kill her if she had; it was plain to see that these tiny stones were their greatest treasure. Then she chose the light stone it seemed right and wanted to be free just like her. The stone was no bigger than a chickens egg and snow white like her. The stone in her opened hand floated off her palm and the dwarfs came closer and closed their eyes listening to the stone again. After a while they got excited and started to speak fast in dwarven. Then one by one they gave her a hug with tears in their eyes, but not the dwarf that held the rat bag with two stones left in it, he came up slowly to her and held out his scarred tiny hand. She took it and could feel the intense strength that lined each muscle in his hand. These tiny men could take her out easily if they wanted to. What did they do, to get so strong?

Hours later she agreed to face the dragon but she needed time to learn how to use her new Air stone and with everyone helping her, other than the two on guard she learned fast and also helped them learn from their Earth stones each of them had. Meanwhile, she learned the names of the other four. The dwarf with the remaining stones was called Nezzal Craggut, the sleepy one was Usted Bitterthane then his two elder brothers Houtmul (black beard) and Fomid Bitterthane (brown beard). Houtmul, during breaks, would try out dwarf jokes on her but Linda didn't understand half of them, and the ones she did understand took a long time then it was no longer funny. Formid on the other hand wasn't funny at all, Orrick told her that Formid had been hit with a rock on the head when they were escaping and he was never the same again. Formid unlike Nezzal could speak but seemed to forget how, where Nezzal had his tongue cut out by the dragon who was just trying to have fun. All the dwarfs seemed to have lost something important to the dragon. Orrick's entire family, as well as Houtmals daughter was killed by it, which is why he told jokes so he could forget about the crushing pain for a moment.

It was clear to them, that even if she had an Air Stone, she could use the other elements other then Earth. After a day of practicing, Linda accidentally threw a fire ball at Orrick and singed his white beard. While she cleaned Houtmal with warm water, gathered from the air inside the cave. When after only a week of practicing, she healed her arm using Water, they decided that they were ready to face the dragon.

Locksley the dwarf who had been on guard duty along with Bobo the night she woke up was now leading the way to the dragon. He was several feet away from her because ever since he met her he had been sneezing as though he was allergic to her. Bobo a tallish dwarf was standing in the far back also away from her not because of an allergic reaction but it might as well have been. Every time he saw her tall thin figure he would turn red and mumble about something.

Many turns and secret passages later the tunnel started to get warm and steamy, water dripped from the ceiling and crashsed on their heads. They came to the end of the tunnel which dropped down into a giant chasm. The ground hundreds of feet below us was cover in gold, jewels and a red glittering pile of fire stones, which the great dragon was currently sleeping on. At first the dragon was hard to see because he blended in with so well with the stones, but after your mind processed that fact, the pile of fire stones was a lot smaller in comparison.

Everyone silently moved back from the drop, shaking with fear. Linda finally asked Houtmal, who she was next to, where all the imprisoned dwarfs were. But Orrick interrupted and said they were in the tunnels under the once great hall, digging for more stones when they have enough they bring it up to the dragon then return for more. They would have to do it soon if they were going to fight this beast and they didn't want any un-necessary casualties.

The walls shook as the dragons voice bellowed, telling them that he could smell their fear and that he was waiting for us to come and die. Linda gritted her teeth pushing her fear away stood up and rushed for the end of the tunnel it wasn't part of the plan but the dragon was asking for it so he was going to get it. She leaped into the air and glided past pillar after pillar using the hot wind to move her. As she fell she could hear the dwarfs cry in alarm and then there was silence. The heat was too intense, the air was getting too thin to breathe; as she got closer she could tell that the fire stone bed was giving off a crazy amount of heat looking like magma rolling over its self.

The dragon looked up when she landed, and called her a beautiful fragile snowflake and was surprised she didn't brake like one on the hot golden ground. Linda forced the air around her to thicken so she could breath then warned the dragon to leave these dwarfs and never return. The dragon had looked surprised at this and turned around to fall asleep. She repeated herself louder this time, The dragon turned looking very annoyed and told her that if she didn't leave now and never return he would barbeque her where she stood, then smiled at his own joke. Linda raised her hands, a white light shining on her neck, and made the dripping water from the ceiling and walls to turn into daggers and fly toward the dragon but they melted into steam before reaching him. He smiled and asked what kind of witch she was.

Linda thought the ice daggers would have worked but she needed to come up with something else before the dragon got bored and killed her. She used the wind to send her flying around the dragon trying to find a blind spot but he just moved his head lazily to follow her. As she was flying she made hot air turn even hotter, which was easy, and sent it to hit the dragon, bounceing off and melting the gold and silver coins instantly. Fire and Water didn't work so maybe Air would. She flew faster and faster around the dragon while making the hot air around the dragon move with her. Soon the dragon was in a golden tornado. The dragon couldn't see her and was getting bored so he smacked his tail into tornado and into the ground causing a sound wave that blew Linda away and her tornado to disparate. Linda skidded into a pillar, the force of the tail swing, had knocked the air out of her. What could she do now nothing seemed to affect this monster? The dragon gave a giant yawn and laid his head down looking at Linda struggling up. The dragon then said to Linda, that he was tiered and for her to return tomorrow so they could do this again.

By this time the dwarfs had snuck down while she had been distracting and surround the beast getting ready to attack all together when Linda gave them the chance to. Linda saw Orrick not 50ft away standing behind a pillar and nodded to him. Linda had a plan now she just hoped that the dwarf could improvise. She flew up once again circling the dragon and sent burst of heat again at the four legs of the beast, he moved his legs out of the way. Melting the gold coins instead but this time she made it melt a path all the way to four pillars. Then once again Linda gathered water from the walls and made it sore above her. The dragon saw it coming and laid his head down completely ignoring her. This time when she shoot her giant ice sword down at the dragon she banished the heat in front of it making sure it wouldn't melt and forcing water molecules to bind together making it as strong as diamond. As the glittering blade whooshed through the air, the seven dwarfs made the melted silver and gold bind around the dragon's legs in such a way so when the dwarfs pulled tight with their power the dragon flipped over showing his softer belly. The dragon snarled and struggled just enough so when the sword came down it wasn't on his heart but through his left shoulder cutting his leg of completely. His leg was pulled toward a pillar on the opposite side of Orrick's pillar which was still holding the dragons right hind leg. The ice blade was on sticking out of the pile on fire stones which were melting it fast. The dragon screamed in pain and struggled even harder to free him, the golden chains held the dwarfs probable messed with its molecules as well, otherwise the chain would have broke. The dragon blew jets of fire into the air that made the air pop and sizzle Linda was too close, half her body got burned by the heat and she fell from the sky. The dragon screamed and told them that Chaos would not be chained down Chaos would not die. Chaos was his name and he was losing enormous amounts of black blood, which fell on the hot stones with a hiss.

When Linda was able to stand again the dragon agreed to leave and never return, as she said in the beginning. Linda closed the dragons wound and he crawled out of the mountain. In the many years after, Snow White with the help of the dwarfs created this school in that very same mountain range, and soon devised a way to gather elementals from North America.


	9. I punched a Werewolf

Chapter 9

The end of the story caught us off guard; it was like the end had been rushed, which it probably was because the bell went off seconds after he stopped talking. Everyone went into a rush to pick up their bags and go ask the teacher if that was really the end.

"You will find out tomorrow, please have a good day" he said smiling "and please go over your notes make sure you got everything, there will be a quiz about it at the end of this week."

I looked down at my notebook that was still open on the desk, only half the page was full of bad notes. At the beginning I wrote down few tidbits like how she wasn't a witch, she had been a traveler, but I didn't have any of the dwarf's names, which would defiantly be on the test. I pushed the book in my bag then turned to Kaleb so we could head to lunch, which was when I remembered that before the story, Kaleb had told the whole class he was a werewolf. He was now standing with his bag next to the door shaking the vampire's hand. **STOP** I can't think of them like that, that's how racism starts and I was not going to be like that, the boy shaking Kaleb's hand was Shawn Clay a 25 year old, didn't that make him an adult.

Abby hurried past me trying not to make eye contact with anyone but Shayleen met her at the door and they walked out together, and that brought my eyes back to Kaleb. I know I said that I didn't care if he was a werewolf and he was my friend but it was still a lot to take in. Then there were his scars, his whole chest had been covered in them and they looked old so it must have happened a couple years ago. The biggest question however was how did he survive? It had looked like the werewolf had torn through his chest and started devouring flesh. That thought alone made me hate the werewolf who did this to my friend, and if I could l would get revenge for him. I felt my stone grow hot in my pocket; I think I just found the emotion that would ignite my candle.

I finally reached Kaleb and we headed to the great hall for lunch. We were silent as we headed back down the hall. We were probably both thinking about what happened in the classroom and how we felt about it. Then suddenly Kaleb blurted out in a rush, "so that story was really weird wasn't it!"

"Yes it was. It didn't even come close to the Disney version." I said, still with most of my mind on the werewolf bit. I was trying to figure how I would have acted if I had that dark secret and had to tell everyone in front of the class what I was. Kaleb was really brave I don't think I could have done that I probably would have kept it to myself.

"Are you okay?" Kaleb said he must have notice my mind on other things.

"Yeah of course" I said quickly, then I changed my mind "no, how I feel doesn't matter, how are you doing man? What just happened back there was some deep stuff and I couldn't have done it. How did you even live? How could you grow up like that and probably the most important of all, is the werewolf who did this to you still alive?" I said my mind blurting it out of my mouth in a flood.

There was silence as we got closer to the side doors to the great hall. A few students passed us with worried expressions on their faces.

"Wow, finally it comes out; I knew you were burning with questions. Let's see to answer the most important first" Kaleb said making air quotes. "The werewolf that bit me is not dead, second I grew up with no friends just my parents and brother, third I only lived because some wizards had been hunting the werewolf and when they found me I was almost dead. I was six years old at the time, my guts hanging out and blood all over the ground, magic saved me and just barely. I think that's all the questions. Did I miss any?" he said with a smile.

"How are you? You missed that one" I said completely serious.

His smile fell as we sat at one of the tables full of food, which had been brought by the silent skeletons. "Well I don't know about that one?" his face fell even further as though the sausage just insulted him.

"Well you're not alone you have a friend now and you always will." I held out my hand again and he took it again. After that the food looked so much better, and being as tiered and hungry as we were we dug in, destroying the spaghetti that was unluckily in front of us.

When we were completely full we lugged our stomachs outside to watch a couple of first year boys fight in the arena they both agreed to use their house elements but weren't using them at all just punching and wrestling throwing each other onto the unburned grass. When some older students wanted to fight, the ref mister Squeaker still, told the kids to go work out in the North Hall while a real fight began. This time it was two Water 2nd years, who both decided to use water. They were both pretty good but Danielle and Viper were so much better.

"Do you want to check out the North Gate before class starts?" Kaleb asked me.

We were both tiered from our power use this morning but after the food I seemed to get some of my energy back. "Sure why not?" I replied standing up and grabbing my bag from the ground.

We moved around a group of dwarfs girls and boys who were looking at a highly detailed map in the middle of them. I couldn't tell what the map was of but whatever it was, it was big. The North Gate door was a lot smaller then the South Gate but the room was just as crazy. Like the South Hall it toward to the seventh story but unlike the other hall this one was a giant obstacle course with another fighting arena floating in the middle 15ft in the air, and the only way up was to climb, jump, and slide. There was also a massive net completely cutting us off from the obstacle course, catching falling students who slipped or were pushed off of the platform. The obstacle course itself had no order, it looked like a metal version of a jungle with ropes, thin and thick poles, you could walk on. Many students were doing hand to hand combat while jumping back and forth from poll to poll trying to get an advantage on their opponents.

"You guys finally made it here. What took you so long?" a familiar girls voice shouted with glee. It was Arvola and she was wearing shorts and a tee shirt, her knuckles were also wrapped with tape as though she had been boxing.

"What's going on here?" Kaleb said looking at the net that just caught two people that had been fighting while falling.

"Oh that, a fifth year explained everything to me" She said with heavy breaths "first of all no elements in this hall, it's all about physical strength building. Second you're not aloud up there until you have passed your first test down here."

"What test?" I said interrupting.

"I was getting to that!" She glared at me. "The first years have to pass a ground obstacle course and beat another first year, who is also trying to pass, in combat." She pointed to an area on the west wall. I've seen courses like this before they use it to train cops and military personal there was a wall you had to climb over, barbed wire you had to curl under, swinging ropes, balancing bar were you had to run a crossed it.

"And on this side is where we learn how to fight." She pointed to the east side where a bunch of punching bags, jump ropes, and other equipment were set up. There were older student even some teachers that were teaching fight skills. I didn't know all the fighting styles but it seemed everything from boxing to sword fighting was being taught. "This place is open 24/7 most use it during breaks and weekends. But a lot of vamps and dwarfs use it at night because they don't need to sleep that much. Wait you already took history right?" she asked looking a little scared.

We both nodded and she broke out in a grin again "this place is so amazing I am so glad they let me in." Then seeing our confessed looks she continued looking a little scared. "I haven't told anyone yet but I am a werewolf" as she said this she took a step back and went into a fighting stance but we didn't move. I looked at Kaleb and his mouth was open in surprise, I kept looking at him but he didn't move. After a while I poked him but nothing happened, it was like he had been completely frozen.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Arvola said sadly putting down her fist and turning away from us. She started to walk to the doors to the four triangles outside.

My mind went into over drive she was sad because Kaleb looked like he was frozen in fear but he was frozen in surprise, he wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea about him. "WAIT" I shouted making her stop. What could I say? Kaleb was a werewolf too but that was his secret to divulge. What if he didn't want everyone to know? There was only one thing to do. I punched the werewolf in the gut as hard as I could.

Kaleb fell to the ground unfrozen, but coughing. He held his belly with both arms glaring at me. Arvola pushed me aside and went to Kaleb's side to see if he was alright. "Why did you do that isn't he your friend or something?" Arvola said yelling at me.

I yelled back trying to make her hear me "He needs to tell you something very important!"

"So you knocked the air out of him to make it easier!" she yelled back then turning to check on Kaleb who was trying to wheeze something.

I tried to explain that he had been frozen but she hushed me and tried to hear what Kaleb had to say. After a few seconds she too froze, Kaleb must have told her. She sat there on the ground with Kaleb's head on her lap. For a few moments I thought I would have to punch her too but then Kaleb got up off her lap and pulled her up with him.

By this time my hand was hurting very badly I had never thrown a punch like that and I think I twisted my wrist too. I massaged my right wrist with my left hand trying to make it feel better while they talked about their puppy problem.

Then someone yawned in my ear "That was some punch you threw" said a voice behind me. Turning around I saw that the sleepy Rosé was standing behind me really close with a giant great sword dragging on the ground. I backed away from her fast; she was a very scary with her dripping wet red hair and dark leather battle armor. "If you don't mind I can teach you how to punch so it doesn't hurt your wrist."

I stopped rubbing my wrist and looked at her she was completely drenched. Her padded leather armor only covered a few stops like her back, arms, and legs. She was also wearing her work out shirt and her black school shoes, but her sword was the most amazing it was a giant steal blade with a plain handle and there was no way she could fight with that no wonder she was dragging it.

I love weapons, as a kid I used to sword fight with my uncle Ben when he came to visit us in the woods. Of course we didn't use real swords but he would bring wooden ones when he visited and we would spar, I still had five wooden sword at home. All different sizes each one heavier and bigger then the next. Ben, his full name Benjamin, was an awesome sword fighter I was never able to bet him. He used to go to Ilvermorny like mom but he never told me where he learned how to fight.

He never would have used a giant sword like hers, he liked using thin wooden blades and a knife he kept for his left hand. He tried to teach me how to use a sword but I like staffs better they felt right and they had no sharp points. I could last ten minutes against him if I used a staff but I would lose the first 3 seconds if I used a sword. If my uncle saw her dragging a blade like that he would bet her up, he believed you should never touch a blade to the ground even when in its scabbard.

"Well what do you say want a few lessons?" Rosé said with impactions.

Then to my great horror Kaleb pushed me forward into her and said "Of course he would he just loves to punch" he was grinning and holding his stomach, Arvola right next to him.

After Rosé caught me with her free hand and spun me around to face Kaleb, I saw that two fourth year boys, one bald, the other had brown messy hair with two brown tall bunny ears coming out from the top of his head. Ted stepped behind Kaleb and said "I guess we all have our own students let the best team win" Ted put his hand on Kaleb's shoulder.

While the bunny guy stepped behind Arvola and said, "That's a long enough break. Time to get back to work." Arvola turned and saw the bunny eared boy and her face fell. Then in a quiet voice she said "Yes Sir!" then she looked at us and said "Well good luck, see you guys later" then turned and followed the boy back to the punching bags.

Ted grabbed Kaleb by his shirt collar and started to drag him to the obstacle course, Kaleb tried to wrestle free but Ted was too strong.

Rosé looked at me and said "well lets go we don't have a lot of time before classes."

"Wait what's going on?" but she just pushed me toward a weapons display on the east side and lifted her mighty sword to my face with ease.

"If we are going to make you into a mighty worrier we have a lot of work to do. This is going to be fun." Her tiered face broke into a wild grin. After a few minutes with her I was wishing to be back in the river.


	10. I get thrown around like a rag doll

**Chapter 10**

Authors note: I want to give out special thanks for my first two followers (TheAwesomePercyJacksonFangirl and feeqar). Now back to the story.

There was a 15 min warning bell that sounded so we could get ready for our next class, and it was music to my ears I dropped to my belly sore from doing pushups for the past 30 min nonstop. Every time I would slow down or give up Rosé just slapped me with the flat of her blade which was easily 20lbs which is rare in a two handed great sword, they were usually only 8lbs, and she only used one hand while pretending to sleep on the ground next to me. I tried to run away once but she just picked me up with on hand by the shirt and told me if I wanted to quit then I would have to beat her. Then she threw me aside. I rolled to the ground I got up and tried to run again but she caught me and threw me again.

"Very well you can go to class but I want you back here at 1740" she said then gave a giant yawn got up and walked out of the hall, but before she walked five steps she turned around and added, "If you do not come back I will hunt you down." She no longer looked tired she looked hungry like a wolf.

She wanted me to run. I could see it in her eyes I was only a baby deer that she was playing with. Then I remembered in the seven dwarfs story how the dragon only wanted to play with the dwarf but then cut his tongue out. Her eyes went back to tiered sleepy eyes and she continued to the door.

The net had opened up in several places and student dropped the 15ft to the ground got out of the way for the next person and went to class. Many students rolled when they hit the ground to break the fall others just made the stone ground shake and walk away unharmed. I could see Mathew Winter drop to the ground without rolling and start taking to his girl friend that came out in the same manner. They both didn't have a single cut or bruise or anything unlike most of the students around them were healing minor cuts to both clothes and skin though the ones fixing their clothes all had a single white glove on their hands. When the cuts were mended they took off the glove and put it in their pockets.

I needed one of those gloves. My once clean uniform was now cut and covered in dirt from being thrown to the ground 5 times in a row. Kaleb and Arvola didn't look any better Arvola's knuckles were bleeding and Kaleb's uniform was in pieces he was even missing his right sleeve and you could see most of his nasty scar on his chest with new tiny cut all over his body.

"What happened to you?" I asked Kaleb as he looked in his school bag for extra clothes of course there wasn't any.

"I got tangled up in the barbed wire I was supposed to curl under, and what about it looks like your complete covered in bruises"

I looked down at my body and I did look a little darker than normal but I couldn't feel the bruises maybe because my whole body was covered in them and I was numb at the moment. "I was thrown around like a Frisbee for a bit then beaten with a sword for the other bit. What about you?" I said to Arvola looking at her bloody knuckles.

"Well that stupid bunny made me hit that padded poll nonstop, my legs did a little better their not as bloody." She said holding her hands steady in front of her. "Can you grab my bag for me it's over by the doors; I don't think I can pick up anything. How am I going to put on my uniform when I can't feel my hands?" she said as we walked to the exit. I grab her bag for her as Kaleb went to our rooms for a quick change. I walked her over to the watery triangle the lead to her dormitories. That when we saw most of the first year water student all in shambles entering the triangle.

"Did all the first years get a beat down" I said to Arvola as she waved over the black haired water girl that I had seen in the sorting, she had been the second one sorted. She also looked like she took a beating too, her left eye had been blackened nearly shut. She looked like a sad pirate with a limp.

"Yeah must have but I wonder why?" she said to me, then to her friend "who gave you that nice shiner!"

"if you can believe it, it was our officer Corrina she was trying to teach me how to dodge, but what happed to your hands."

"Our other kindly officer Adam."

"What the guy with bunny ears how could he have done that, did he put them through a meat grinder?"

"I will tell you everything but I need to change for class can you take my bag?" she said to Violet. She nodded and took the bag I offered to her. She said thanks to me and we split up. She stepped through the fast flowing water and shattered into snowflakes with her friend and sank into the ground. I turned and went to my triangle to wait for Kaleb. Then I turned back to watch the water student exit their triangle by steam rising from the ground then water droplets forming in the mist then freezing into a statue of the person before shattering and a Black haired boy shock then stepped out of the triangle.

Kaleb materializes a few moments later his ash forming his body the given life he steps out of the triangle towards me and we headed for class in the South East hall.

We made it to class with two minutes to spare this class was taught by a woman and when everyone was seated in their desks that were arranged just like the history class room except she didn't care were we sat. Kaleb and I sat in the second row next to Daymond that looked like he had been stung by a hundred bees, his face and hand could barley hold the pencil he was getting out of his bag. Looking around at the other students I could see that more than half of them were covered in so sort of injury. Victor didn't even have a shirt he was only wearing his black jacket, and he was holding his arm across his chest as if it was broken.

"Well I can't say I am surprised, all of you look like you came out of a battlefield. So who decided it was time to check out the gym during lunch?" the teacher asked, crossing her arms.

More than half the class raised their hands and everyone who did had some sort of injury. There were loads with ripped uniforms and just as many black eyes. The ones who didn't raise their hands looked scared but didn't have any wounds to lick after class.

"What happened? Why are they all beat up." Said a dark skinned boy with wavy brown hair raising his hand when everyone put theirs down, he must have been in the air house.

"Well this stupid school has a tradition for the fourth years. Where each one chooses a first year to train, then they have them fight each other to get in the upper part of the net. It's horrible; I never understood why everyone is so crazy about fighting. Of course I am just a normal teacher, who is paid to teach math at this crazy school." Then she paused realizing something "I am sorry, I flew off the handles again. My name is Wendy Morton; you may call me Mrs. Morton."

Mrs. Morton was a middle age woman, with a kind smile, and brown hair that reached down to her thighs in a tight braid. She was wearing a plain black skirt and a white button up shirt. She didn't have an elemental stone visible like all the older people here, maybe she had it in her purse or something. Then I remembered that she said she was normal, did that mean she wasn't an elementlist?

She started to do roll call like the other teachers, but when she reached Shayleen's and Abby's name no one answered. I looked around but I couldn't find either of them, maybe they got lost. But Shayleen didn't seem to be the person who would get lost when given simple instructions. Mrs. Morton checked marked their names and continued, everyone else was here. She put her list down and started to explain what kind of math they were going to be covering over the semester. When the door opened and the two missing students walked in. Abby was completely covered in ash and cuts while Shayleen looked unhurt, however her once white hair hung to the center of her back was now cut roughly at her neck. She looked at the teacher bowed in respect and walked too two empty seats in the back of the class with Abby.

"Are you girls alright?" Mrs. Morton sad with concern.

They nodded and got their Mathematic books out. Shayleen's face looked like it was ready to kill someone and for some reason I didn't doubt she could. I could feel cold energy in the room now, as if hating the world. Slowly the power faded from the room and after the teacher regained her train of thought she continued.

The class went by smoothly after that, we learned a little bit and got more homework. A few students fell asleep, I almost fell too, except Kaleb kept poking me when I nodded off, and I did the same for him. After what we went through in the gym, I wanted to lay on the ground and go into hibernation, but school was more important. The teacher was kind to those who had been beaten up and fallen asleep. She would ask the person next to them, to wake them up gently, and then continued her lesson.

When the bell rung she asked Abby and Shayleen too stay after class and explain why they were late. I got up putting my books in my heavy bag and told Kaleb that I had to go to our rooms and grab my cauldron. He came with me to get his too which were both too big to put in our already full bags. The other fire students came to and we all past through the fiery triangle portal. I emptied my books out grabbed my potion and transfiguration books along with the tray of ingredients I bought in the Fort. Then we all ran back to the triangle and to our Potion classroom that was located "1NE1 B" we didn't go through the North Hall which would have been faster instead we went to the East Hall. When we got there I jumped back because for a second it looked a lot like the North hall except there was no net and instead of a metal jungle, it was a real jungle with large trees coming out of the ground, vines everywhere and animals either sleeping or chasing each other on the branches. The students walking along the branches weren't fighting either. They just walked casually across to one of the many tunnel in the walls. I couldn't see Bruce which meant he was probably asleep in one of the higher trees.

"Wow this is creepy," Kaleb said looking for an obstacle course that wasn't there.

I understood completely, this looked too much like the North Hall where we were beaten up, and more or less tortured. I looked for the ground floor entrances to the first corridors nearest the center of the school. Daymond and Victor were all ready walking to it closely followed by some other students. Kaleb and I shock our heads and followed, it was the second classroom of the left with the words "Potions, Professor Evans" in printed on the wooden door. This classroom was more like Mr. Wayne's class. It had the four setter metal lab tables set up around the classroom. There were a few cabinets in the room also holding different vials and bottled creatures. The teacher wasn't in the room at the moment so we sat down at a desk next to Victor who seemed really happy not to be next to girls this time.

"I wonder what this teacher will be like." I said to Victor and Kaleb.

"How much do you want to bet it will be a guy?" Victor said smiling.

"Bet you a dollar it's a girl" I said to him bringing out my wallet, and taking a dollar then putting it on the table.

"You're on!" he said fishing a dollar out of his bag.

Kaleb shook his head grabbed his own wallet and said "I am betting the teacher isn't human."

"That not fair you have more chances of being right, name three others that the teacher can't be." Victor said.

"Fine" he took a moment to think then said, "Werewolf, Fairy, and… Dwarf."

"Wait then who get the money if it s a female Elf?" I said.

"The loser has to give 50 cents to each" Victor said easily then frowned realizing he would be the loser in that scenario.

I looked at my phone there was 2 minutes left before class would start, could we give the teacher detention if they were late thinking back to what Professor Blackwell said to Kaleb and I. One minute to go, 30 seconds, five, 4, three, 2, and the door opened. The teacher stepped in the room then the bell rang, she was a female elf no doubt about it, she was tall with long dark blue hair that seemed to shimmer like light on a mountain stream. She walked in the room without making a single noise, I couldn't even hear her black high heel shoes step on the stone floor. Though I could see that it made contact with her shoes, there just wasn't any sound as if someone pushed mute on her whole body.

"Welcome to potions I am glad everyone has made it here on time, including me." She gave a small smile.

She looked to be in her 50's but I wasn't sure how elves age and if it was different from humans. Her voice sounded as though a river could speak English, it was soothing and made you think of icy water rolling over rocks. There was also something else that was harder to catch was there an accent to her voice. I haven't met a lot of Canadians but she sounded a little like an old family from Canada. I don't know who else to describe it, you could understand her but the sound of her voices was too different, not human.

"My name is Mrs. Evans I am also head of the Water house, and a Forest Elf."

At the word Elf I looked at her ears to find that they were sharper and longer then fairy ears, but her eyes held the greatest different. They were a deep hazel and had no pupils or sclera (the white part of an eye) just hazel eyes with faint green veins on her eye lids, and around her eyes that faded to her regular skin color. It looked quite beautiful and it matched her flower printed dress perfectly.

She went through roll call like all the other teachers but this time Shayleen and Abby were present. Setting in the back of the class with Sarah and Ashley, they were trying to get rid of the chopped up look.

Professor Evans set her list down and started her speech, "In this class we will focus on body type potions like healing and manipulation. If you want to make love potions you can sign up for those classes next year I think they are located in the North West section. For your first day of class I think we should try some healing poultices, so we can heal some of your wounds. I should also warn everyone here, after class you should all go to the gym otherwise every fourth year that hasn't picked a first year will go hunting for you. Either way you will get hurt so you should pay double attention in this class today if you want to learn how to heal faster."

We didn't use are cauldrons today we mostly just crushed Aloe Vera and added a few special mushrooms that were grown by dwarfs under the mountain. Then she taught use were most of healing plants could be found and what they looked like, most could be found around the school. Then she went over a couple of poisons plants that could kill most animals.

Making the poultice was hard you had to crush the mushrooms and Aloe Vera just right so it would be runny but could still be applied easily. We had to weigh some other plants so we could add it to the mix. Kaleb barely had time to stop me from adding the wrong plant. If I had added it I would have had to toss the whole thing and try again. Then after a bit I told the professor what I had almost done and she said if I had done that it would have held my skin but also turn it black. Needless to say I was a lot more careful.


	11. I flash my teacher

**Chapter 11**

Authors note: sorry about last chapter it was pretty weak I will try harder.

My healing solution had a pink hew to it were as Kaleb's was slightly blue, but the teacher said it was just the mushrooms they should both do the job just fine. For the last couple of minutes of class the injured students rubbed their wounds which slowly closed or faded. I manly focused on healing my sides where Rosé slapped her sword against me, leaving large black bruises. I still haven't decided whether or not to return or to take my chances hiding, maybe I could hide in the East Hall.

Kaleb put his shirt back on after rubbing his bluish solution on his many cuts. "The whole point in this school is to get tougher right? Not to kill us." he asked me, while retying his tie.

"Yeah I think it is. And even if we do hide they're just going to hunt us down. Rosé seemed to prefer it that way." I replied putting my potion book back in my bag along with my notebook and pencil.

"Well I guess I am going back no point in fighting it, and maybe one day I can throw Ted in the barbwire." Kaleb said with a grin.

The teacher, Mrs. Evans, had given us all little boxes to fill up with our solutions so we could take it with us and use it after break. I picked it up now and looked at it thinking of what I would do to Rosé when I had gotten stronger maybe I would chase her down with a sword or throw her across the room like she had done to me. But if I was going to do that I couldn't run away anymore, I was going back too and I was going to get far stronger then her. I slammed the healing solution in my bag and got up. The bell rang at the same time, Kaleb got up with me. "Let's bet up those fourth years" I said to him and we walked out.

We got their five minutes early stopping by the rooms to drop off the cauldrons and grabbing our transfiguration stuff. Rosé and Ted the Fire house officers and many other fourth years were waiting for use in the middle of the door way. Rosé's face fell when she saw me, she must of wanted to hunt me down but she just turned and said in a bored voice "well let's get started." I followed her but this time we didn't head for the weapon stand, this time we headed for the obstacle course. I turned to look at Kaleb he was following Ted to the punching bags. I also noticed that Daymond and Victor were taken by two forth year Earth students Victor was heading my way while Daymond went off toward to sword arena.

"Well hurry up we haven't got all day!" said Rosé with another yawn at the end.

I ran up beside her and noticed that she had put away her sword and had dried off, she was now wearing shorts and a blue short sleeved shirt with some band logo on the front. Her long red hair had been tied in a very tight bun. We stepped onto a wide cement patio that seemed to be the starting point.

"Well since you didn't let me hunt you down I guess I will chase you through the course making sure you put your full effort into it." She said stretching her arms over her head.

Taking the hint I started my own stretching facing the first obstacle, after the cement patio it dropped steeply turning into packed dirt then It flattened out then rose into a steep climb almost like a half pipe. After that I would have a running start before I had to jump over some logs, in one spot there were three 18in logs lying on the ground in the way and there was still some branches left on them. I smiled this course was just like running in the woods at home and as I said before I was an awesome runner I had train in the woods my whole life also winning first place each time at my muggle school. I had to stay calm, that was the first and most important thing when running in the woods. You had to let your instincts tell you when to jump and how far. When we took trips to Denver I would always look for some Parkour kids so I could join, I only found them one time and I was so nervous I slammed into a wall I was supposed to jump over.

Victor stepped next to me starting his own stretches he looked scared, but I didn't have time to think about it. Because Rosé picked me up and pushed me forward, I took a deep breath and used the momentum to run down the slop. I was moving too fast if I kept up like this they would have to peel me off of the dirt, so at the bottom I rolled throwing my arms forward and to the left of me then dropping rolling over my right shoulder and got right back up and sprinted up the other side. I pulled myself up, and started running for the first log I jumped it easy. After that were five logs no branches set 4ft apart, I jumped over each in quick strides. The last log was an 18in wide and set higher than the rest, I put my hands on it pole-vaulting myself while doing a front flip. While I was upside down I saw Rosé Earth guy and Victor still on the cement with their mouths wide open.

Some kids collected baseball cards as their hobbies not me parkour was my hobby and my small fast body was perfect for it. I have been training in parkour since I was six, I had fellen out of a tree and rolled just like I did on the half pipe with only a few buries to show for it when I should've died. Since then I have been learning how to fall and get right back up.

I finished the flip in a crouched position, then sprang up and ran for the three branched logs lying together. I changed into a sprint I was going to need a lot more speed if I was going to clear this one. When I was a foot away I leaped as high as I could, doing another flip to get my legs up. A branch cut my jacket and skin but I could hardly feel it. I landed weird, this time hitting the last log a little bit I had to roll twice and I stumbled getting up, but kept moving to the next obstacle which was the bred wire crawl.

I dived in head first and slide three feet in the mud, then I started to crawl. My knees came up to far. And my school jacket was ripped to pieces. Why hadn't I taken it off, along with my shoes? I could do all this a lot better without them. I never ran through the woods with shoes, it always felt better bare foot, and thinking back I might have even made the last jump.

I slowed my crawl and focused on using my toes and arms to propel me through the mud. It was a good thing I was so small, otherwise I would have looked like Kaleb when I came out. Other then missing my jacket I was all right. Slipping out, I shot to my feet a little too soon my skin scraped again on the wire but I ignored it. I was half way to the finish line there was a swing over a deep hole full of water. The rope would be just long enough to get to the wooden platform on the other side. From there I would balance on one of the four beams each 5in wide then it slowly tapered to no less then 2in wide. If I fell off of that I would land I some nice soft smelly mud, at least I hope it was mud.

I ran full speed to the rope intending to us my momentum to help me across but I forgot one crucial detail my hands were completely covered in wet mud. I fell 8 ft then landed belly first in the icy water. It took me a while to realize that I was sinking further into the water and even longer to remember I didn't know how to swim. I kicked my legs wildly and tried to use my arms too pull me up by swiping them through the water but the air in my lungs brought me up eventual and I was able to grab a soft red rubber ladder that was connected to the wall of the hole. Being to tiered to climb out I just held on keeping my head above water.

The first head I seen was Arvola's she was yelling down at me trying to find out if I was alright And telling me I didn't know how to swim, like I didn't already know that. Her head was soon joined by Rosé, the Earth twin and the Bunny guy. What was his name again? George, Bob, Mike, Adam. Adam that's it! Adam raised his hands and a blue light shinned in his tall right ear like an earring or something was up there. The water lifted me up and spilled me out on to the ground. The water then retreated back down the hole along with the water that soaked me. My shoes popped off on their own accord, and the water flew out of them like a water fountain.

"Are you okay did you drown? Is he going to be alright?" Arvola said quickly.

I flipped over onto my back because my belly was soar from the massive belly flop, and stared at the net that was at the moment empty of kids that had fallen. My back started to hurt from lying on the rough ground and from the several cuts I had gotten moment before. So I pushed myself up in a sitting position my vision spun and I felt like I was going to fall over, or throw up but I managed to stay up right. When my vision went back to normal I could see another boy this one blonde trying to pull my school jacket out of the barbed wire.

"Are you alright?" said Rosé a little censure slip past her yawn.

"Yeah I am all right." I replied, touching my back with my hand. It came back with bloody tips "Great my shirt probable doesn't look any better." The adrenalin quickly left my body and the pain started even faster. Adam reached down and picked me up.

"You should walk it off or it will hurt even more later." Adam said setting me on my feet.

I took a couple of carful steps to Rosé, every step hurt I held back the grimace and kept walking to her. "Well how did I do" I asked her determined to be strong and show no signs of weakness.

"Did I hear correctly? You don't know how to swim." Her face didn't show any signs of anger but she was holding her fist way to tight.

"Yes" I said with a straight face. I have told a few people at Muggle School that I couldn't swim and the normal reaction were looking down on me like I was a poor stupid puppy. Then the same question always followed "Why?" My answer to that question never seemed good enough for them. So when she opened her mouth I thought it was going to be "Why" but instead she said, "You can do all that but you can't swim!" she said with her teeth clenched.

She looked angry and she started walking in circles, talking to herself, and kicking the ground. The Earth boy twin pulled me away from her and said "You don't want to be that close when she's angry."

I could see Adam guiding Arvola out of the way while Victor backed up with us. "We should get in the hole it's the safest place right now."

"Yeah before she hits nova" The Earth boy agreed. He then tossed me back into the water! Before I went in I could see the boy who grabbed my jacket run, with a fourth year girl that I hadn't seen before, away from Rosé. When I came back up Arvola dragged me to the bottom of the ladder while Adam, Earth twin, and Victor dived in the hole.

A Few seconds after Victor jumped in there was a loud roar, black smoke and bits of magma dripped down the walls of the hole. When the smoke cleared I could see that the rope and the wooden structure that held the rope had disappeared all that was left was white ash falling from the sky like snow.

"Do you think it's safe to come out?" said Adam to then Earth boy.

"No give her a minute to fall asleep" the Earth boy replied.

"What happened?" asked Arvola

"Oh its a little side affect Rose has. She's a summer fairy, and according to her second year brother, Mark, she has never been good at the human form, it takes a lot more energy. That's why she is always tiered." said Adam treading water next to Victor.

"She's a fairy?" I asked while holding onto the ladder. "But she doesn't have pointy ears."

"That's Fairy raciest watch your mouth" he said angrily but then seeing my face burst out laughing. "Just kidding she doesn't have pointy ears in her human form and its probable safe to go up now."

Arvola started up the ladder and I followed, behind me came Victor. When we came up there was no sign of Rosé except for the melted steaming ground. Then at the very center of the 15ft radius circle, was a tiny red girl no bigger than a pencil, sleeping on the ground. Everything in that circle was destroyed. Only one of the three logs I jumped over was still there and it was on fire. I looked around for my shoes but they were gone. The ground had cooled down enough to walk on but it felt like hot asphalt. I could feel the heat drying my once white socks, they were now brown and grey and had many holes. But I think the holes were there this morning.

"Why did she blow up?" I asked Adam when he stepped on to the warm dry ground in soaked shoes that spilled water every time he took a step.

"Well she blew up because she was angry, she was angry because you're so lame." he said as water dripped from his long ears.

"Lame?" I said.

"Yes lame, you can do all that cool jumping and flipping stuff but put a puddle in front of you and you drown. It's like superman with a kryptonite necklace… Hey Carl who was that one guy that taught Rose how to fight?"

Carl the Earth guy was drying himself off by the hole when Adam spoke and looked up, "Oh that was Benjamin, you know that awesome sword fighter in Air House he's a seventh year now."

I looked at Carl he couldn't be talking about my uncle Ben could he. Ben was like 18 or 19 and wasn't he done with school, I tried to remember back when he visited us during the summers, did he ever say he graduated? "Does he fight with a foil and a dagger, and does he have long black hair and almost looks like a homeless guy but if you insult him he'll cut off your pants regardless where you are." I asked Adam and Carl.

They both looked at me with their mouths wide open. "how do you know him?" Adam and Carl said at the same time.

"Well if they are the same person then he is my uncle I call him Ben." I said unsure.

They looked at each other with scared faces, then again as if they had practiced they said together, "Your dead!"

"What do you mean I'm dead what's going on why does it matter if he is my…" they both ran to cover my mouth.

"If you ever want to live again you will never say those words again. If she ever finds out about this you're a dead man walking." Carl said.

I pulled off their hands "Why is it such a big deal? What's going on?" I nearly shouted at them.

"Shhh you do want to wake her! Okay I will tell you but not right here." Adam said pulling me aside. Carl go check on her and make sure she doesn't hear this."

Carl nodded and went over to check on Rosé. While Adam kept pulling me away from the obstacle course. "Okay Benjamin was her fourth year teacher and he was crazy strict with her, a hundred time worse then what she been putting you through and she didn't surfer for only one year like the rest of us he trained her until the end of last year" he said this all in a dead whisper, making it really hard for me to hear him. "He is the best swordsman here and because of his crazy training she is the second best in this whole school. You were unlucky for her to pick you to train but if she ever found out about your relation to him she would kill you for revenge. Revenge for ruining her first three years here, so whatever happens don't let her find out."


	12. Another Snow White

Chapter 12

Adam and I returned to the melted circle, to find Rosé in Carl's hand still asleep. She looked quite pretty with her dark pink wings and tiny pointed ears. The miniature Rosé was no longer in her work out clothes she now seemed to be dressed in a red rose cut to fit her. Her feet were bared and her legs didn't have any of the large muscles that the human Rosé had, she almost looked fragile in this form.

"What's going to happen to her?" I said a little worried of my tiny teacher.

"Oh she'll be all right she just lost her cool. I will take her to Ted so he can put her in her dormitory so she can sleep." Carl said looking around for Ted the bald fire officer.

"I saw him going towards the punching bags." I said.

Carl nodded his thanks and Victor turned to follow him, but he turned around and told him to run the obstacle course while he was gone. That seemed to get Adam's attention, he then said, "We haven't got any training done either. Arvola and you what was your name?" he said to me.

"Griphith" I replied.

"Griphith alright. You and Arvola go run the course" he said trying to look older and more of a leader.

"But the course has blown up?" Arvola said to her teacher.

"Not all of it, you can just run around the hole and climb up the platform to run the balance beams. Well what are you waiting for get a move on." he said his ears shaking.

Arvola turned and ran for the beginning of the course where the blonde boy and his trainer were standing. I followed her and we raced each other to the starting line, and I still beat her even though she had a head start. The boy handed me what was left of my jacket and introduced himself as Wilbert from the Earth house, and his trainer a short dark skinned girl with jet black hair and eyes, as Alyssa from the Earth house. She had sharp ears just like Mrs. Evans but the veins surrounding her eyes were black as though they were filled with ink. Her finger nails were long and sharp and silver like daggers. She seemed to be waiting for us and spoke to Adam when he made it. "Is she alright" she asked Adam. Her voice sounded dark and menacing as though it belonged to some terrible monster from the dark.

Adam nodded "She'll be alright her mind still hasn't caught up with her body, poor girl." Then he turned to us "why are you still here? Get going all of you."

Victor, Arvola and Wilbert all jumped in to action as if stung. They decided to slide down the slope instead of a full out run like me. I didn't move I decided to take of my shirt and socks and put them in a pile with my shredded jacket. Then I took a deep breath and ran down the slope after the other racers determined to bet them. The roll hurt a lot more this time, because I had no shirt and my open wounds on my back but I didn't pay them any thought I was focused on one thing, passing the other three. Arvola was in the lead being the first one over the other side of the pipe Victor had made it as well and was now jumping over the first log while poor Wilbert was still trying to climb out of the half pipe.

After coming out of the half pipe I jumped over the first log with ease my feet felt alive with the dirt under them the next logs were even easier I passed Victor in mid leap not looking at him keeping my focus on Arvola now climbing the platform to the balance bars which we would normally swing to but since that was burned down that was no longer an option. I jumped over the last and still burning log without flipping this time since there was no need, after that I dived under the barbed wire. This time taking real care not to touch it with my shirtless back. The mud had dried into warm dirt and sand, water was tricking in from underground I could feel it under the layer of dry stuff. Making it to the end I got up this time making sure I didn't come out to soon. Then I sprinted around the hole to the ladder that leads to the platform five feet off the ground. Arvola had all ready fallen and was making her way back to the ladder I was now climbing. Flexing my dirty toes I moved forward to the farthest right side and started across slowly, Arvola hurried to the middle one keeping a balance beam between us. We were both breathing hard but she still seemed to find enough air to speak "I had no idea you were this good at Parkour."

I smiled and looked at her, but still didn't say anything. She was focusing on her feet which was the first thing she was doing wrong the second was she was moving too fast and her arms were wide and swinging like mad trying to keep her up. She was going to fall soon and if I didn't pay attention I was going too.

I looked ahead of me keeping my eyes on the end of the beam that was only two inches wide, and where it met with the rest of the platform. Mud blood dripped from my back and on to the part of the beam I had already pasted. I could feel countless cuts all over my body along with the giant buries expanding on my chest. Slowing down even more I tiered to calm my breath, at the same time I could hear Arvola fall into the mud below growl and rush back to the ladder. Standing almost still I turned to see a very muddy Arvola step on to my beam making it shake furiously, she was trying to make me fall and it was working. My arms snapped out and my knees bent to keep my balance, she knows I could easily run across this but she also knows how tired I am. If I didn't do something soon I would fall down and if I did I don't think I could get up again. My body was already yelling at me to rest, it might give out on me any second now. I looked at the beam on my left it was a good five feet away if not more, could it hold my weight if I jumped on it better yet could I hold my weight.

My right foot slipped but I managed to stay upright and Arvola was still rushing to me getting closer and closer causing the beam to shack even harder. If I was going to past this obstacle today I would have to jump. Normally it would be easy but my body was shacking as bad as the beam. There was nothing else for it, I jumped as far as could. The recoil was enough to send Arvola into the mud again and I fell hard on the beam landing on my poor stomach. My arms wrapped tightly around the three inch wide beam while my legs swung wildly. I slipped suddenly, barely hanging on with my hands I had landed on a beam that was covered in wet mud most likely from Arvola. My arms screamed in protest as they held my weight, I tried to ignore them as well, throwing my legs up and over the beam.

Why was I still doing this, I had done more than anyone today I was bleeding and sore, and my trainer wasn't even here to see this? Wasn't I here to show her that I was strong? Wasn't I here to make a point? I was here to show her and Adam that I wasn't lame. I felt heat flow through my body and my stone still in my pocket felt hot as well and it also started to move in my black jeans pocket it fell from my pocket and I barely had time to let go with my hands then catch it with both hands while hanging upside down by my crossed legs alone.

Holding the stone felt wonderful I could feel it pushing strength into my bloody body. It was telling me also not to give up I could feel it speak almost like when Mrs. Evans spoke. There was no possible way for me to understand it yet I could it spoke faintly but it was there. "Don't give up" it said over and over, I put the stone in my mouth swung my upper body up and grabbed the beam. I curled upside down all the way to the end, with my stone in my mouth saying over and over not to give up. I climbed up onto the platform and laid down soaking the boards with my drying blood, but the stone was still speaking "Don't give up" so I forced my aching body to roll over onto my hands and knees. When I finally stood up I could see the finish line a red ribbon across it like in a real racetrack. It was a long stretch of runaway but that was it no crazy swinging blades like you seen I movies or other things to jump just a simple runway.

My body started to walk slowly picking up the pace then I forced it once again to speed up for one last effort. I ran no longer spilling blood no longer feeling pain no longer feeling anything; I broke through the ribbon without realizing I had done so. It was only when the stone stopped speaking when I stopped and fell asleep as fast as Rosé had on the ground.

I felt my body being flipped over gently and then somebody poured thick water on it. The strange part was that the water never left my back it just stayed on top and seemed to move around my cuts, it felt good but it also itched like crazy. I would have scratched it but I couldn't move, I wasn't even able to open my eyes. So instead I just listened to the many voices above me.

"Wow I can't believe he made it all the way to the finish line. Does that mean he can go above the net?" said a girls voice that seem familiar.

"No he has to race against three others that will actually give him a challenge." Said a boy's voice that also seemed familiar.

"I did give him a challenge. I chased him and everything." said the girl's voice.

"But you kept falling down" said another younger boys voice this one not as familiar.

"Oh shut up you didn't even make it past the half pipe!" said the girl's voice.

"Any way he would still have to beat someone in combat before he could go up" said the older boy voice.

The water pulled at my skin increasing the itchiness and causing my body to twitch involuntary.

"Ah that's amazing" said the girls voice. The voice sounded a lot like Arvola but that wasn't right she was still in the mud.

"Are we going to learn how to do that?" said a new boy's voice. The voice sort of reminded me of Victor's. What happened to him anyway did he ever make it over the log or maybe he's still in mid air where I left him? Wasn't there another boy I had pasted when I had been running what happened to him? Was he still in the half pipe maybe he needed help, I tried to move to see if I could help him but nothing happened.

"Is he asleep?" said Arvola for it had to be Arvola no one else could sound like her.

"I don't think so I can feel his body reacting to the healing," said Adam.

Adam was the guy with bunny ears, he was a funny guy, and he had an earring in his bunny ear. It was so funny I tried to laugh or smile but nothing happened like I was locked up in this dark body only able to hear the outside world.

"What happened to his stone I saw it dropped out of his pocket but I didn't see where it landed." said Alyssa in her scary voice.

"He put it in his mouth so he could keep going I saw it when I was in the mud after he jumped." said Arvola "Do you think it still is in his mouth?"

Yes it is. I can feel it sitting on the inside of my cheek that was lying on the ground. But I couldn't do anything about it. The stone just sat there small and round the size of a ping pong ball.

"Should we check I don't want him to choke on it?" said Adam.

I didn't want to choke on it either and I probable couldn't do anything if it was choking me. Someone lifted my head slightly and the stone rolled between my teeth then on to my tongue. Then I felt someone tilt my head down and pull down on my jaw. The stone fell out and bounced on the cement ground I was lying on.

"Oh that's gross" said someone I couldn't really tell who, because I was too busy agreeing with them.

When the stone left my mouth I could feel the pain return to my body making everything wake up. The only part of my body that didn't hurt was my back, which also felt like the water was being pulled off of it. After it pulled away I felt my body awake completely as though it had been numbed by the water. I tried to open my eyelids again and this time they moved. I could finally see two pairs of knees. One, I was sure belonged to Adam while the other muddier pair belonged to Arvola.

"He just needs to rest now, someone go grab his bag and pile of clothes." Adam said while flipping me over again and picking me up, then setting me down on a bench. I had closed my eyes to the pain when he moved me but when I was set down I opened them again.

"Hey look he's awake!" shouted Arvola.

"How are you feeling?" said Adam staring at me.

"A lot better now that you fixed my back but I can't really move at all" I said trying to lift my fingers or move my toes.

"You must have exhausted your body to the ultimate limit just rest here for the rest of the break, hopefully you'll be able to go to class." He said then turned to the others and told them to get back to the course.

Arvola waved and ran off with Wilbert to start at the end of the course. A few moments latter Victor showed up with my bag and ripped clothes.

"I couldn't find his shoes." he told Adam.

"They got melted when Rosé went nuclear" I said to him.

"Hey your awake that's great how you feeling?" he said, a smile crossing his face as he set my stuff next to my stone still on the ground.

"Fine I'm fine. Don't worry."

"He can't move unlike you. You can go back to the course." he said to Victor.

Victor looked a bit hurt and really tiered but he turned and joined Arvola and Wilbert anyway. I felt guilty that they had too train while I was here resting so I tried to get up again, but all I could do was move my fingers. I kept trying but after a while I gave up and instead asked a question, "You told Alyssa that Rosé's mind hasn't caught up with her body what did you mean by that?"

He looked at me then at Alyssa; she nodded and then went to sit next to my feet on the open part of the bench while Adam moved to the open part above me and sat down. "Well if you weren't her trainee I wouldn't tell you, but you are and you have to deal with her. When "you know who" was training her he went overboard, didn't give her time to learn her knew skills and adjust. It was one drill after the other. Her strength grew so fast, she couldn't control her elements very well which grows with our body and is tied directly with it. This is your first day so you can't really understand, but I will try to explain. Let's say there was a student who tried to learn all the little tricks and special things that we can do but refused to train his body as well. Letting it get fat and weak. With all his knowledge he can still do the stuff like healing and alchemy except the power feeds off his body which would make him tiered all the time or kills him. This can totally happen if you try something that uses too much power. It was the opposite with her; she has so much power and can't control it. She is only in her 4th year and she is already stronger then everyone here other then "he who must not be named"."

"Then why is she always so tiered when I see her?" I asked.

"That's because the other fairies in her clan keep her that way. They use some of their fairy stuff and it keeps her tiered until she can learn how to use all her power."

"So she is like Sleeping Beauty."I said remembering another Disney movie.

"More like Snow White" he said. Both of the fourth years laughed at this.

We talked a little longer about this and that, until the warning bell sounded. By this time I could at least sit up right. Victor helped me up and I went over to pick up my clothes and stone whipping it off on my pants then putting it back in my pocket. Victor helped me to the entrance to hall one bottom floor where I meet Kaleb, I told him what happened to me he told me what happened to him. He had been punching a bag the whole time and now he couldn't open his hands without them hurting.

Kaleb then said "I have to thank you though, Ted the officer had to take Rosé to the dorms so I got a short break during break." We both laughed and made our way slowly to transfiguration room where we might be able to rest and do some paper work like normal school which sounded pretty good right now.


	13. The Iron slippers bet that cinderalla

Chapter 13

We were the first to arrive in transfiguration, the teacher wasn't even there. I rubbed a little of the healing solution on the really bad spots then put my ripped bloody shirt back on, then I tried to straighten my tie which was the only thing that wasn't ripped. I put my dirty socks and destroyed jacket in my bag and went bare foot. I had no idea what to do about my shoes I didn't think they would be destroyed the very first day, maybe I could write to mom and she could send me a new pair.

The classroom was larger than any other classrooms we had been in and it was also shaped in a giant circle the floor was covered in lines that crisscrossed the room making shape and weird patterns. There were no chairs or desks in this room just couch cushions spread around, there were even a few stacked next to the teacher's chalk board that covered a quarter of the rounded wall

Daymond and a couple of Air students walked in most limping, all of them looked hurt.

"What happened to you?"I said to Daymond. He was limping and was covered in mud.

"I was hunted down by some fourth years. That's what happened. This school is crazy. How could the teachers allow this to happen?" He said kicking a cushion then sitting on another one with a loud groan.

"You decided to hide instead of going to the gym."Kaleb said.

"Of course I did!" he replied angrily, "After seeing you guys coming back from the gym I thought I would stand a better chance hiding. Boy was I wrong. Half the first years decided to hide and half the fourth years were ready. It was almost like a battlefield but in the worse sense. We were totally out matched; everyone was running around in confusion going to different floors even some of us left the school and ran to the lake. But we didn't stand a chance. I was chased down by two fourth years one fire the other I think was wind."

"Where did all the mud come from?" I said.

"Well they trapped me in a sink hole then they froze it making sure I didn't escaped then they rounded us up in one spot when we were all caught they choose which ones they wanted to train. I got stuck with an Earth vampire or so she says. She pulled me out by the pony tail with her one arm; she didn't have a right arm. Her name is Carla and she carried a sword she looked really scary."

"What kind of sword?", "What happened to her arm?" Kaleb and I said at the same time.

He smiled then asked us to tell him about our 14 year old teachers. So I told him that mine was a fairy and what happened in the gym. Kaleb said Ted was just a normal human and that he liked kick boxing, also that he was most likely in love with Rosé, but that was because he rushed off to help her without giving Kaleb a second glance.

More and more students came flooding in until every cushion that was out was taken. We sat in a circle together talking about everything and were soon joined by Abby and Shayleen. Shayleen didn't look any worse than the first break but Abby had a few more cuts. There was a new long thin cut that ran down her cheek.

"So what happened to your hair?" I asked Shayleen. Abby looked scared but Shayleen didn't react.

She just replied, "Ow it was nothing just a little sparring with a stupid 4th year." We pressed her for details and she finally gave in a told us the story.

"This really short water 4th year, maybe as short as you," she said looking at me. Of course I was the shortest one in the group but I was too used to short jokes to take it to heart. "Was trying to train me, when I seen another 4th year making Abby run by throwing fire at her. I taught him a lesson and in return he managed to give me a haircut. That's it really"

"She is just being modest." said Abby. Looking at Shayleen then she said to us. "She broke his arm then sent him flying into the air triangle which then sent him flying to the lake."

We looked at her in astonishment, and maybe a little bit of fear. I was still trying to figure out what she was. She wasn't a dwarf or I would probably be making the short jokes, she wasn't an elf her eyes had pupils and sclera, she hadn't stepped forward in history class either and she didn't seem to be the scared type so she wouldn't hide her heritage. Then there was the time she had looked into my hand and the cold power had flown into me at the touch of her hand. She couldn't be human no human had blue eyes and white hair and skin like hers other than… but she couldn't be there was no way.

The teacher stepped into the room; she was a short old woman with greying brown hair and glasses. She reminded me of the grammas that would bake cookies for their many grandchildren except you would probable find this women arm wrestling with some bodybuilders. Her body was wrinkly but also covered with thick muscles. She was wearing blue jeans and a faded t-shirt and walking with a dark blue cane with a white stone set in the hilt. It was weird looking at her, like looking at the definition of an oxymoron. She kept contradicting herself walking with a cane even though she looked like she could walk up a mountain with ease. Back bent as if though in pain even though she walked with smooth strides and perfect balance. And when she spoke she sounded sweet but didn't use any sweet words.

"Get into rows facing the chalk board, and stop talking!" she said. He voice sweet and soft as though she was offering cookies. "What poor excuses for soldiers, couldn't you keep your clothes from falling apart for one measly day?"

Everybody went into a rush to move their cushions to face the green chalk boards, and straighten their clothes as much as possible. Many brushed dirt out of their hair or off their clothes, but there wasn't much point.

"You! Where are your shoes, do think it is alright to come to class barefoot what a disgrace?" she said sweetly to me. I had sat in the front of class and was sitting with my legs stretched out, my toes visible. I quickly crossed my legs hiding my toes. "My shoes were melted during break." I said quickly with my face facing the floor in shame.

"Did your manners melt with your shoes? You will look at me when speaking, and address as professor or Mrs. Walker. What about your school jacket did that melt as well?" she said with the sweetest of voice.

"No ma'am, I mean professor it's here in my bag." I said not sure if I should salute or stand up and bow.

"Well put it on, we wear the uniforms for a reason." She said walking around the classroom looking at the students. They started to put on their own jackets or ties. I grabbed out my jacket and struggled to put it on. There was no way of locating the sleeves or anything else it was just a mass of fabric. I slipped my head through one of the biggest holes and shoved my left arm in another, it was the best I could do.

"Now look at this girl she at least knows how to wear and treat her clothes. You all need to learn from her" she was of course referring to Shayleen who somehow survived the vicious attack of the 4th years.

Once she was done with her walk around, she went back to the chalk board and pulled out a hidden drawer in the wall. She started to read off a sheet of paper that turned out to be the roster for this class. She went through the names rapidly forcing the students to pay attention unless they wanted to be counted absent. Putting the sheet away after reading off every name she began her monologue.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, here we well learn how to transform one thing into another. This is not magic this is Alchemy. The reason this class is not called Alchemy is because in your Alchemy class taught by Thomas Wayne you learn how to control your powers which is necessary to transform the pacific elements in all matter. Here you will learn how to move or alter the elements into your desired form. Please take notes now!"

Everyone hurriedly grabbed their note books and set them either on the floor or their laps. Then she continued without pause.

"To change or move an element you need to understand it completely and be able to control it. The most important rule when changing elements or matter is equal exchange. For example I could if I wanted too, fix this poor boys jacket to where it looked brand new as long as every piece of fabric was present, this would also be possible for his melted shoes if we had the matter here. Of course we could use other materiel to make him shoes like this Iron. Of course they would be highly uncomfortable" She opened another hidden drawer and brought out a heavy slab of iron from the same drawer she pulled out as piece of white chalk.

"To do this we would draw a transmutation circle, similar to the one you are currently sitting on. The circle that is this floor is the most basic circle which you will learn how to make in do course. You can also put this circle on other objects like gloves; you may have also seen these gloves throughout the school being used to keep their clothes neat and tidy."

She placed the slab of iron onto a clear spot on the floor then began drawing a smaller but simpler circle around it. She added lines that circled the iron even further and added what looked like the Star of David which was also the schools symbol in four different spots that seemed to line up with the four cardinal directions north, east, south, and west. She then put her wrinkly hands on the side of the circle closed her eyes. Her cane glowed white and we saw the iron slowly separate into two pieces then shape themselves into perfect shoes made out of Iron. When the iron was done forming she opened her eyes picked up the shoes, stood up then tossed them at me. I barely caught the heavy metal shoes before they hit me in the head.

"Put theses on and wear them to class every day until you repair or buy some new shoes. They will help to remind you on the importance of this class." She said moving back to the chalk board to draw the same circle on it so we could copy.

The shoes looked just like mine except for the iron color where my shoes were black and the weight. Each shoe weighed about 20lb and the inside was a soft stitched iron the cold laces could move easily. I took my bag and grabbed my socks thinking that the iron would be rough on my skin. Kaleb held the left shoe looking at it closely flipping it over to check the souls which where rough for traction. I pulled on the right shoe and it fit my foot perfectly though bringing it down with the unusually weight. My foot thudded against the stone with a soft clang. I quickly put on the other shoe, taking it from Kaleb. Then crossed my legs again and grabbing my notebook to copy the transmutation circle on the board.

"Of course the alteration of metal will be a lot harder for my house "Air" where as turning water to ice will be harder for the fire house. There are many types of transmutation circles that we will learn about, mainly used for changing one element into another, for example rock to wood, or oxygen to helium which also means we will have to change atomic numbers and so on."

This was sounding a lot like an advance science class not something 11year olds were ready for, I of course knew a little bit about atoms and their parts but nothing to her degree. For the reaming part of the class we went over our elemental table chart we had all bought. How different ones would be easier to switch then others, and how we couldn't do any of it until we could at least perform our own elements, which reminded me of my failed candle that had shattered into a hundred pieces that had to been swept into a pile on the desk, which also made since now instead of throwing the candle away professor Wayne could and probably did fix then using Alchemy.

By the end of the class we were all tired and brain dead which wasn't how I wanted to spend my first night here. I put my note book, chart and pencils away in my bag along with my school jacket, and got up to walk out of class. I had almost forgotten about my Iron shoes which weighed my tiered feet down quite a bit. They weren't as comfortable as my black shoes but they did feel a lot better than I thought they would.

Kaleb and I with most of the class took the short way back to the rooms which meant walking through the North hall aka the gym. There were a few people there training but most were elsewhere, and thankfully we didn't have to train anymore today.

"Hey look the obstacle course is fixed" said a surprised Victor.

I turned to check for myself and just like he said the rope swing over the hole was back and there wasn't a single mark on the ground from Rosé explosion. I hobbled over there to see if my shoes were back but no luck my black shoes were nowhere to be seen. There had also been an addition obstacle added to the end, a brick wall that was three times my height, which was about 12 foot high. it would be a real struggle to climb over that even for me.

"Well you're not getting over that anytime soon" said Victor with a huge smile spreading across his face.

"And you think you can make it over?" I said. His smile faded at this, realizing he had a hard enough time on the half pipe.

We left the hall soon after that following other students who were also leaving class. Passing through the doors I could see that it had grown darker the sun was already disappearing behind the tall mountains. Over by the east hall where all the pets slept were becoming noisy as the nocturnal creatures were getting ready to hunt while the day light creature were settling for bed.

"That reminds me I have to find Bruce so I can send mom a letter." I told Kaleb making my way to the east gate. I would have sent her a text or called but there was no service here so all my cell phone was good for was checking the time and taking pictures.

I pasted the water triangle on the way also seeing a beat up Arvola limping her way to her house, she was too busy talking to her friend to see me and passed into the triangle without looking around. I then looked to the south and seen many earth students doing the same thing. I also caught a glance of Jessie who had her arm in a sling, then she to disappear. I entered the East gate while stepping over a sleeping otter that was in the middle of the doorway. Putting my bag down I took out my note book pencil and fire stone and started to write my letter to mom in the stones bright glow. I didn't even have to touch it for me to make it brighter or dim, I didn't really focus on a feeling like before it just worked.

The letter was a lot longer then I wanted it to be I couldn't help myself some much had happened today. Skeletons, blinded teacher, froze a candle, saw a fight, learn my friend was a werewolf, found out that there were seven kinds of beings here, the seven dwarfs and snow white, fairies both shy and explosive, bunny boys, healing potions with an Elf, Iron shoes that were now giving me blisters, and last of all my apologize for being so mean and ungrateful.

After I had finished I called for Bruce, he came down after the second call I gave him a hug and he crawled over me a few times. He wanted to fly around in the woods with me like we had done at home but I was just to tiered and I didn't have my broom.

"Sorry boy I can't maybe tomorrow night" I let him look at my iron shoe and my bruise, I think he got the message. I tore off the bottom piece of my bloody shirt and wrapped the two papers together.

"Hey I got a job for you if you're up to it" I told Bruce. He held out his right leg and grabbed the letter. "It goes to mom and dad in Colorado, you think you can do it?" he rubbed my head with his claws searching for bugs, but didn't find any so he climbed on my shoulder nudged my face and took off into the darkening sky his wide white wings shinning brilliantly in the night.


	14. My poor pizza

Chapter 14

My cell phone alarm woke me up at 6am and I got up immediately, cold sweat all over my body. I had been having a dream of a battlefield gun shots and grenades were exploding everywhere there had also been a tank with Rosé face smiling evilly down at me. She was about to run over me when her tank came to a loud stop which had been the same sound as the alarm. For a second I was looking around for my rifle until I realized I had left it in the dream. A shame really I would probably need it today against Rosé, but it wouldn't do any better against a tank then it would against her.

I got up and put on my extra uniform, tie, white button up shirt, black jacket with the fire crest on the front, white socks, black school jeans, and of course my iron shoes because I didn't have another pair of school shoes. I really didn't want to put them on because they were giving me blisters around my ankles so I put some of the healing solution on my blisters before tying my shoes. I grabbed my bag which was ready for the first four classes, and then I picked up my small caldron and made my way to the door that stood alone in the middle of the star shaped room. I would tie the caldron onto my bag after breakfast so wouldn't have to carry it everywhere.

Kaleb, Victor, Kyle, and Daymond were already eating breakfast when I joined them; they all looked tired like me, but they smiled when they saw me and my heavy shoes.

"So what's for breakfast?" I said trying to change the subject before it started.

"Everything." Kaleb said keeping his eyes on his notebook. He was going over his history notes that we went through last night together. With some help from Daymond, Victor, and Kyle we all managed to get the rest of the facts from the story. We had met in Kaleb's room to help each other with the home work we were given that day.

"You think we will practice on your candles today? Or do you think we'll try a different element?" said Kyle shaking his long blond hair.

"We're more likely continuing with the candles then starting a new element." replied Victor. "I think I will do fine today I think I made my camp fire grow bigger this morning."

"You probably just tossed your notebook in it." Daymond said.

"I did not; I have my notebook right here!" he said opened his bag and dug around for a few moments then looked scared. "Its not here." He got up fast and ran back outside.

"Did he really throw it in the fire?" I asked Daymond.

He surged "it was just a joke I have no idea what he did with it."

I grabbed some French toast, syrup, sausage, and eggs and started eating, shoveling it down my throat like I was never going to eat again.

"Wow clam down man what's your rush?" Kaleb said to me.

"I have too I don't think I will be able to have lunch today." I said spitting out bits of egg.

"Say it, don't spray it!" Kaleb said putting up his hands to ward off the eggs. "Why won't you have lunch?"

Swallowing my eggs I said "it's just a bad feeling I have. I just hope I am wrong."

We made it to class fifteen minutes early no one else was there and the box full of candles and many colored windmills was left on the desk. I went and grabbed a candle and sat down at the same lab table as yesterday.

"You think it's alright to be practicing without Mister Wayne? What if something goes wrong?" said Kyle.

"Well you don't have too. You can read the Alchemy book for the next 14mins if you want, but I want to practice." I replied then I looked at the door for any signs of the teacher. Of course I didn't want to get in trouble but I have been dying to try it again ever since I found out Kaleb was a werewolf.

I placed it in front of me and Kaleb copied me with his own candle and Kyle just stood being one of the desks getting ready to hide just in case we blow something up. Daymond sat next to Kaleb with his book out and started reading. I nodded to Kaleb and he nodded back. I pulled the fire stone from my right pocket and set it above the candle again. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of the werewolf that had hurt my friend but I didn't force the power through my arms into the stone instead I looked for the stones power and listened to it. It seemed to be humming a song that I didn't understand or remember; when it felt my presents it stopped and waited for me to make the next step.

I remembered back to the time my stone had been telling me to not give up and I wanted it to speak like that again. But nothing happened the stone grew warmer in my hand but nothing else. I tried to put the image of a burning candle in the stone I seemed to take it and hold it but nothing again happened. I tried to tell the stone what I wanted but nothing happened it just kept waiting for me to make the first move so I slowly pushed my power into the stone again thinking about the werewolf I wanted to get revenge on. The stone smiled and grew a lot warmer I opened my eyes and the candle was still standing their unchanged although my right hand holding the stone was now on fire calmly burning. I held that feeling and kept pushing power into the stone that was now in my burning hand. I moved my hand away from the candle and closer to me every inch of my hand was covered by a thick orange flame. Holding the stone with my pinky and ring finger I wiggled the others making the flames dance. It was more than beautiful it was alive like a new born baby I also seemed to giggle and squirm wanting to run around and play.

Using my pointer finger I touched the wick and it ignited at once I pulled my finger away and it was like I could also feel the flame from the candle, it was humming the same strange song that the stone had sung and it was quite content to stay burning in that one spot.

I looked over at Kaleb and his candle was lit as well although his hand wasn't on fire, he looked at me then said in a rush, "you're burning your sleeves"

I looked down and indeed my new school jacket sleeve was burning, it had already lost three inches. I quickly stopped putting power into the stone and my hand faded back to its normal self. I smothered the flames eating my sleeve, leaving only ash on my left hand. Just great I already burned my new clean clothes and class hasn't even started.

"How did you light your hand on fire?" Kaleb asked me.

"I don't know I was just thinking of something and when I opened my eyes there it was burning." I said skipping the part where thought about hunting down the werewolf who had bit him. "How about you how did you light your candle?"

"Well it just lit when I wanted it to, I don't really understand why I couldn't do it yesterday but this time it just worked." He replied.

"Well it most likely because your stone and you understand one and another better" said Professor Wayne's voice by the door. He walked into the room to sit on his desk and looked at us. Victor came in right after him as well as half the class. Shayleen took the seat next to me and stared at my burning candle.

"Will everyone grab their own candle or windmill?" he said before all the students could sit down.

Shayleen got back up and retrieved a pink windmill while Daymond grabbed a candle for himself then sat next to Kaleb. The bell rang as the last person sat down and Professor Wayne began to speak "well I am glad to see that everyone has survived their first day of class and with only minor injuries." A lot of students including myself glared and then looked down at our desks.

"I understand how you feel I went through the same thing when I came here I had my arm broken the very first week here. The training is very hard and I never wished it upon anyone, but it is necessary for you to grow strong, without this hard training to go along with your classes you would fail and it could very well kill you. Now for today's lesson we will continue to learn how to use your power by lighting your candles and moving your windmills. For those who have already managed these tasks, try to complete the tasks in another way, the point of this is so you can try and understand your stones better."

Abby raised her hand "what other way is there for moving a windmill?" she asked the teacher after he pointed at her.

"Well yesterday you managed it by causing cold air to drop down on half of your wind mill you can therefore do the opposite making warm air rise on half or you can force the air to move around you causing a breeze to move the fan, or you could make the fan hold a swirling wind, use your imagination. Like this young man he managed to set his hand on fire then he touched the wick setting it on fire where as his friend caused the wick to heat up so much that it caused it to alight you might remember that he did the same thing yesterday but for the entire wick causing it to burn without the wax melting. Just keep practicing we cannot move forward until all of you can do these tasks."

By the end of the class Kaleb and I managed to relight our candles 20 times in five different ways; lighting are fingers on fire then touching it, heating only the tip of the wick, flames to jump from our hand then onto the candle, focusing the light in the room to narrow onto the wick like a magnifying glass which was hard because there were no windows just light bulbs, and heating the air around the wick until it combusted. Shayleen also managed to spin her wind mill in many different ways until she put too much power into it and ripped it apart again making it rain pink peddles over our heads more or less everyone managed to finish their tasks and we all had a lot of fun doing it.

"Well good job everyone. Tomorrow we will switch object and try to complete the other houses task, and please read chapter two and write another summary about it. Please hand in your summaries for chapter 1when you leave today. Have a good day" after he was done speaking the bell rang, and we all got up to go to History.

"Did you see me light my candle on the tenth time it was awesome?" Kyle said for the third time.

It had been pretty cool it was a bright white then it cooled down to a dark blue which was still too hot, his candle turned into a flaming puddle. The teacher had told us that Victor had changed the heat by changing the air it was feeding on causing it to be hotter than all of ours. We had almost made it to the classroom but before we did he brought it up again. At that moment I was considering using my stone to blind him and see if he could make it to class on time, unfortunately Kaleb stopped me. We sat down this time in the second row instead of the fourth row. The dwarf teacher was sitting at his desk patiently waiting for us to sit down. Once the bell rang he closed the door and did a quick roll call but everyone was here so no one got detention.

We didn't learn more about snow white instead we went over the presidents of the United States, and what they did for this country, needless to say I found it completely boring but I wrote down notes along with everyone else. The class went by so slow it felt like hours were passing by as he spoke; we followed along in our books.

By the end of the class most of us were on the verge of falling asleep. "I have been getting a lot of questions about this book" he said after his history lecture. He stood up and walked over to the red and black podium with the opened book under the glass. Pulling out a key from inside his beard he inserted it into the back of the glass and opened it. He took out the old book and closed it showing us the front of the book which said in black thin writing "Nicolas Flamel" the book looked like an old note book covered in brown leather.

"Does anyone know who Nicolas Flamel was?" he asked to the student body a few raised their hands but I just sat there in silence I had no idea who he had been and I wasn't very interested but there were a few people including Kaleb that seemed surprised.

Mr. Blackwell pointed at Kaleb, "Well he was mythical Alchemist that created the philosophers stone." He said with confidence.

"And what is this Philosopher stone what could it do?" Mr. Blackwell pushed on.

"Well it could make the user immortal but this is just a myth it's not real isn't it?" Kaleb said unsure of him.

"You are correct the stone could cause the user to become immortal and also turn some metals into gold but it is not a myth Nicolas was real and he did live for a very long time in fact he graduated from this school many centuries ago. In fact he was the best student to ever pass through these walls and this book is his lifes work. After he died he left his school books and his journal to the school while normally the stone should have been returned as well it had been destroyed, because the stone had grow stronger with him while most stones never change in power and are handed down to the next generation of students."

A man who was immortal came from this school lived for hundreds of years and died; leaving his stuff to his old school didn't he have any children who could have taken it. Did he stay single for all those years? This Flamel character sounded weird, and he was able to turn his stone that he got from this school into something that could make him live forever. I took my stone out of my pocket and looked at it, could my stone become that powerful would I want it to be that powerful and what house did he come from.

"Sir could you tell us what house he came from?" I asked Mr. Blackwell.

"Yes I could." He replied, and then the bell rang.

I waited for an answer but it never came. Then Kaleb asked him the same question but in a different way.

"What Ilvermorny house did he come from, professor? " Kaleb said pointedly.

"He came from the fire house but it is believed that all houses could do the same things if only they had the knowledge and power. I will see all of you tomorrow have a nice day."

So we picked up our stuff and walked out of another confusing history lesson.

"What was that all about? Why didn't he answer me when I asked the same thing as you?" I asked Kaleb but it was Shayleen that answered.

"Well that's because you never asked him what house he was from you asked if he could tell you and he said yes."

That was a stupid but obvious point I would have to be careful how I phrased my questions in the future.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kaleb asked me.

"Well aren't we going to lunch?" I replied

"Yes but you said that you weren't going to eat."

"That was just a stupid bad feeling. There is nothing stopping me from eating some pizza." I said and we kept walking to the south hall.

When we got there I could smell the delicious aroma of meaty pizza but I hadn't walked three steps towards a pizza before a hand grabbed me by the back pack and started to drag me outside.

"Let go! Let go! What are you doing? Let go!" I yelled trying to pull myself away but then I saw the red haired face and tiered eyes. It was Rosé and she was ripping my backpack off tossed it at Kaleb then she threw me over her shoulder and stepped out the doors to the grassy arena but we didn't make our way there, instead she turned to the Air triangle. With one quick and fluid motion she tossed me into the triangle which then sent me flying high into the sky and the only thing I could think about was that I left my broom in Colorado.


	15. At least I know how to swim now

Chapter 15

Flying through the air was pretty amazing well I would have been if I hadn't been freaking out. I was flipping out of control I couldn't hear myself think and it was hard to breath with all this fast moving wind around me. When I stopped flipping out figuratively and literally I saw the large body of water that would once again be my death. I wasn't too worried about drowning the impact would kill me before the water entered my body so that was a lucky point. The second good thing was that I had a long time to think about my life and how short it was going to be. I started moving my arms and legs making my body move through the air faster then I speared them out slowing myself quite a bit. No point killing myself faster.

Was there a way I could survive this? Going over the water fall was one thing but falling for a couple of minutes into a lake was another. I thought about sky divers and how stupid they were, at least they had parachutes. What did I have iron shoes and a fire stone? The iron shoes would cause my dead body to sink faster, while I couldn't use the water element to break my fall make myself a water slide or something. I suppose I could use the air element to try and slow myself down, although we hadn't even tried it yet why couldn't Wayne have told us fire kids how to fly that would have been more helpful then lighting a candle.

Maybe I could use fire and blast my way up before I hit the water forcing myself to slow down like some sort of rocket. Thought the timing would have to be precise one mistake and I could send myself faster into the water. Let's make that plan B.

Maybe I could use the shoes and my earth powers which I haven't used yet to make a portative cone or shield. Was there enough iron? I would probable kill myself inside the cone by suffocation before I hit the water. I have heard stories of worker throwing their hammers ahead of themselves before hitting water to break the water for better entry.

The lake seemed to be getting bigger and I was running out of time, I grabbed my stone from my pocket holding it tightly so my last chance wouldn't fly away. I wielded the air below me to rise fast and slow me down but nothing happened. I tried to feel the water power but nothing was there. Then I felt for the shoes but same result, nothing. Okay plan B I felt warm power course through my body my hands tried igniting but the fire kept going out from the wind. I needed more power I poured the power into the stone and just kept pouring filling the little stone completely full with power but not using it I had to use it at the right time. I thought about my family about Kaleb about Arvola, and even about Shayleen and her cold power. That cold feeling came back crawling through my hand that she had looked at and then thrown aside. All I could see was the lake, now was the time to do something I closed my eyes and ignited my power through the world, I could feel everything and also feel nothing at all. I opened my eyes and saw flames swirling around me I could also see the lake five feet under my naked body. My clothes had completely burned away leaving my iron shoes hanging on my feet still pulling me down. It made me angry everything was trying to hole me down but I wasn't going to let it I was going to beat it. Like right now I was beating gravity floating in midair above the lake, I felt the power and the power felt me it was amazing. My stone had saved me and now we were closer than ever I could hear it perfectly it was pleased that I had done it, it was pleased that we had worked together perfectly.

It all so reminded me of something else I had promised myself. The promise of learning how to swim, so I let go of the power and dropped five feet into the cold water knowing that if I could fly I could swim no problem. The shoes pulled me down further into the water but I wasn't scared I pulled my legs close to me and busied myself on untying the iron laces. The shoes fell away leaving myself completely naked and free I floated to the surface using my arms in smooth motion to help me rise faster. Swimming didn't seem so hard anymore it was like my body didn't even care if it was about to die it had become stronger. My head broke the surface of the lake and I took a couple of deep breaths and kicked to keep my head above water. I started to swim to the sandy beach when a rose covered fairy appeared above me.

"Well well well I guess you do know how to swim that's just great and your nice little trick saved you too although with unseen circumstances." Rosé said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah swimming isn't that hard actually maybe you should join me!" I said swinging my arms out to try and push her into the water but she just flew higher.

"Well I don't think I will, for one thing I don't like skinny dippers." She said flying around my head.

"Well if that's the case I guess you better grab me some clothes unless you want me to walk naked up to the school."

She thought about it for a second then nodded taking off towards the school. I kept swimming towards the beach trying to get into a rhythm and finding out the best way to swim. I did the frog stroke most of the way but then tried the over head strokes with seemed to make me go faster. It was hard because my hand was still closed over my fire stone which was somehow still dry in the water.

I made my way to the boats that were anchored to the beach. There were two row boats and a canoe all a plain brown color, I could also see an empty volleyball court further down the beach with a volleyball sitting completely forgotten in the middle, and at that precise moment I saw a red sparkle heading straight towards me with a bundle of clothes. Once Rosé was over me she dropped her bundle and it fell right were my head would have been if I hadn't moved it. It splashed in the water sending more cold water into my face, and then it started to sink. I quickly put on the clothes as they sank, half drowning myself in the process. Rosé just flew around my head laughing and then flew back to the beach transforming into her human form.

I crawled onto the beach breathing hard and spitting out water. Pulling on the soaked shirt and stowing my stone in my new jean pocket. I stood up to face Rosé because she was now standing in a fighting position holding thin boxing gloves and wearing a pair. She threw the gloves at me and I picked them up and put them on knowing full well what was coming next. After the gloves were on she charged me throwing punches like a pro boxer, I was hit half a dozen times before I could even throw a punch. My punch went sailing over her head because she crouched down to doge then she came up with an upper cut sending my flying backwards.

"Keep on your toes, feet apart, watch my shoulder and hips" she said over and over when I failed to do it.

It was very hard to stay on my toes they kept sinking in the wet sand, I was able to dodge a few but kept getting punched by the next one and the one after that. She started forcing me closer to the water making me move slower. A right hand jab sent me spinning into the water almost knocking into one of the row boats. I lifted myself using the boat as a crutch but it rocked sending me into the water again. A hand grabbed the white button up shirt I was given and threw me further into the lake. When I got to my feet the water was up to my elbows and Rosé kept coming at me the water was at her thighs. She threw another punch this one hitting me across the face I fell with the punch trying to lessen the impact, but it still hurt. I didn't come up instead I swam into the lake deeper and further holding my breath. The icy water felt good on my newly bruised cheek, and my sore chest that had taken most of her hits.

There was no way I could fight her like this I had to come up with a way to keep her a bay until I could figure out a way to beat her. The same hand that grabbed my shirt now grabbed my kicking leg and pulled me out of the water and tossing me onto one of the row boats. I landed on one of the oars hard knocking the air out of me. The boat swayed under my weight but did not tip this time, because she was holding onto the side climbing into it.

I grabbed the oar I landed on in my gloved hands and turned to face her. She was still trying to get into the boat without tipping it so I took my chance I know it wasn't very fair but I swung with all my might aiming for her head. Rosé easily dodged it and came to her feet while grabbing the other oar.

"Good! We will have it your way." She said holding her oar like her great sword with both hands on the handle and the flat part between us.

My hands held it in the middle like a quarter staff the weapon I was most familiar with. She took a slow swing at me, and I blocked it sending my own attack back at her she swayed dodging my blow.

"You would hit a woman?" she said with a sleepy grin.

"Woman no, girl yes." And I flipped the oar around my body moving into an attacking stance.

Her smile only grew and the she swung again a little faster this time. I blocked it with the handle and turned the oar on its side and swung again at her face. The paddle on its side had no air resistance but when I turned it again slightly it changed direction hitting her across the left shoulder. It was a mistake she no longer held back and she forced the boat to rock while delivering stunning blows across my body. I now saw how completely out matched I really was it was like fighting uncle Ben when he was bored and wanted to finish the game. It was only a matter of time before she knocked me out so I leaped from the boat while taking a hard blow to my arm. I landed on the next boat and quickly jumped off of that one and on to the beach making my way to dry sand.

She stepped calmly off the boat and followed me taking her sweet time swinging the paddle back and forth. This was my chance to try and run but the thought never really crossed my mind instead my mind became calm and things seemed to move slower. I wasn't surprised it had happened many times before when I fought Ben and every time it did Ben would try to make it last as long as possible, which meant I was in for a lot of pain. It was life and death situations that made time seem to slow down. Now that I thought about it, time always seemed to slow down when I was doing my parkour and when I was falling into the lake a few from an incredible height.

I saw her first swing coming, and blocked it but her second even though I saw it coming I didn't have the skill to block it. It fell across my legs hard I crumpled to the dry sand and rolled keeping my eyes on her. I just had enough time to bring my paddle up before she could pull a queen of heart on my head. I struck at her with the handle side and just missed her.

She seemed to be getting bored watching me roll away so she stood back to give me time to get up. Once I was up however she charged. Thrusting her paddle at my chest, I side stepped it and brought down my own struck upon the oar which then snuck in the sand, but came up again spraying sand in my eyes.

"That was a dirty trick!" I said blindly.

"Shut up and attack already!" she fired back.

So using my other senses manly hearing I swung wildly at where she used to be and where I could hear her shoes shifting on the beach. I felt her block but I didn't feel her hit me it was like she wanted me to try and fight blind so I kept swinging and soon I couldn't hear anything and I wasn't hitting anything.

"How disappointing" she said behind me "I thought you were better than this."

I turned and charged at the voice and ran straight into a pole nearly knocking me out. I stepped backward and tripped over a round soft object. Hitting the sand face first was the point where I blacked out.

I woke up to cold water splashing onto my face which also cleared my eyes. The first thing I saw was Rosé holding a bucket made out of sand; she then tossed the bucket which cracked and faded back into the beach.

"That was truly pathetic get up and faces me like the worm you are" Rosé said holding her paddle loosely at her side.

"I think that is enough for today" said a voice from above. The sun was shining brightly so I couldn't see the man standing on top of the main land six feet above me.

"You what are you doing here? This is my trainee you can't have him" said Rosé her anger was raising.

I leaned up and turned around to see the speaker. It was Ben my uncle holding his foil in his right hand and his long knife in his left. His long black hair draped messily over his face and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed for a couple of years. More or less he looked like a hobo but don't let that fool you he was a master with that sword and he didn't even stink he actually smelled quite pleasant. He only dressed that way to make people underestimate him before he would wipe them out.

"I didn't mean to interfere I just meant that the warning bell has gone off and my nephew well probably want to go to class" he said in a calm voice.

Rosé was silent after that, her paddle fell from her grip onto the sand. "Your nephew?" she said an evil grin crossing her face. "I had no idea" she looked down at me "Do you know this thing?" she asked me.

"Ahh" what could I say Adam made it sound like I would die if she found out so I just have to lie and hope Uncle Ben would get the hint, "no I never seen him before" I said shakily.

"Come on! Is it the uniform? Is that why you don't recognize me" He said in a false worried voice.

"Oh this is too good. Go on to class I want to talk to your dear old uncle." Rosé said her grin growing.

I dropped my paddle and started walking back to the school when Ben stopped me with a question.

"Where's your shoes you can't go to class like that" he said pointing at my bare feet.

"My other shoes were melted yesterday the iron ones are somewhere at the bottom of the lake." I said not worried in the slightest to get those heavy things back.

"Iron shoes I think I can get them for you." he said then he did a front flip off the mainland while sheathing his blades in two smooth actions, then landing knees bending to absorb the fall. He passed Rosé without a worry in the world while Rosé turned to keep an eye on him holding her oar as if he would attack any minute.

Ben closed his eyes and lifted his arms and stretched his fingers out over the lake a few moments latter two muddy objects came flying out of the water and straight at me. I didn't even try catching them I just leaped to the side and they crashed into the path a head.

"Well hurry up now or you will be late." He yelled waving at me.

What a crazy day I grabbed the wet muddy iron shoes and ran back to the school hoping that they would kill each other while I was gone. And maybe just maybe I could survive this crazy school for one more day.

I reached the math class only two minutes late. Kaleb was holding my bag and keeping a seat open for me next to him.

"What happened to you?" he said at the same time the teacher said the same thing.

I had walked into the classroom still dripping in clothes that were two big for me holding a pair of muddy iron shoes.

"Sorry ma'ma, I was training down by the beach with Rosé she was trying to teach me how to swim."

"Well dry off and sit down this is your only warning. If you're late again I well have to give you detention." She said in a kind voice and she looked at my bruised forehead and dirty clothes.

"This god forsaken school puts you kids through hell I don't know how you survive it"

"I couldn't agree more" I said taking my stone out to dry myself.


	16. The Alpha fights back

Chapter 16

(Please comment on what weapons you think each character should use. I plan on upgrading all weapons any way.)

I took a deep breath and heated the air inside of me, then slowly pushed it from my body allowing it to swirl around my body like the fire that saved my life at the lake. The warm air ruffled my clothes drying them, I also forced some dry air into my iron shoes evaporating the water inside. I returned the stone to my pocket and put the shoes on my bare feet without any socks. I then moved to the empty desk next to Kaleb and sat down.

"How did you do that?"Kaleb asked me when I sat down.

"What do you mean? How did I do what?" I replied as I grabbed my bag and took out my math book.

"You used the air element just now. How? We haven't even learned it yet?"

"I don't know. I just did it."

"But how did you know you could do it?"

I thought about it for a second then I said in a lowered voice, "Because I did it before" then I looked at Shayleen who was sitting a few desks away from us with her friend. That cold power I felt right before using both air and fire to make a fire tornado that would stop my fall. Did she use some weird power on me is that why I could use air just now and then?

The teacher told us to be quite and she continued with the lesson I took notes like everyone else then did the math worksheet, but I mainly focused on relaxing and regaining my strength. I would stretch my muscles throughout the class so I wouldn't end up sore, keeping in mind that I would have to train with Rosé again after potions, which would probably kill me so I have to stay on my toes.

At the end of class Kaleb, Daymond, and Victor all asked me how I managed to use air, and all I could tell them was that it was a life and death situation. I might tell Kaleb about the cold feeling, and Shayleen afterwards but I wasn't sure what was going on. When we entered potions I untied my small cauldron from the top of my bag and placed it on the desk.

"Welcome class I am glad you have made it here alive, today we will brew a pain killer it has no healing properties though it is very useful in small amounts. Though I must warn you in large amounts it can paralyze the victim for several hours."

The potion was very advance compared to the healing solution that has been so helpful so far. We paid close attention in class today knowing that we might need the pain killer in the future. Mrs. Evans walked through the class giving advice and fixing mistakes, I was doing alright I could control the flame at will which was more than any of my class mates could do even Kaleb was having trouble keeping his fire at the right temp. Of course the air student were using the gas stoves to brew their potions while all the fire students decided to use their fire stone setting them under their cauldrons that sat on the stands meant for gas. I was the only fire student that had my stone in my pocket; it was glowing warmly in my pocket. At the beginning of class I formed a fire ball in my hand and set it on the table then I put the stand and cauldron above it. The ball of fire was slowly draining my strength but I wasn't worried it was only a small fraction of power.

Kaleb kept glaring at me throughout class; he wasn't happy and maybe a little jealous at how well I was controlling my power. I couldn't explain how I was doing it, it was like my stone and I could speak to each other without speaking I knew what it wanted. We were like best friends even though we had only met a few days ago.

Shayleen seemed to be the same with her stone she was stirring her potion with a small tornado that was spinning constantly in her cauldron. She could make it change its speed while her stone was in her bag. I knew it was in her bag because she had shown her friend, it had been pulsating white. Most of the air elementals had tried doing the same thing only a few succeeded the rest ruined their potion by spilling or stirring it too fast, causing it to thin and become useless. Those students had to empty their cauldrons and start over, also many fire students had to do the same thing because they either burned it or kept the fire too low.

When the pain killer was complete it was supposed to be a bright green color mine was a little darker then Kaleb's who had to managed to make it perfectly the second time. Daymond's potion was a dark brown by the end of class; the teacher said that if he tried to use it he would die in thirty minutes. Victor somehow turned is potion bright blue the teacher decided to keep it, rather then toss it out like Daymond's, so she could figure out what it was. More than half the class failed this time and those who passed didn't have homework afterwards.

"So tell me what happened after Rosé took you out of the lunch room." said Kaleb once we left the lunch room. I quickly told him everything before we reached the North Hall where hopefully I would be doing my training.

"What?! She tried to kill you? That's crazy, and now she knows who you are. Why are you here? You need to get out of here?" Kaleb moved in front of me holding his hands out to stop me.

"Dude what's going on let me through?" I said smiling.

"Shut up! You're trying to commit suicide and you want me to let you."

"That's not what this is I need to train. I am not going to die."

"How do you know that? She already tried to kill you and that was only because you didn't know how to swim."

"That's different it was training nothing more. I have to keep training I have to get stronger." I said trying to convince him.

"How is it different? Tell me that and I will let you pass." He said winding his stance so I can't push him over.

"You don't… how could you…" I stuttered. How could I convince him? When I wasn't sure myself I took a step back and brought out my fire stone. He stiffened like he thought I was going to attack him, but I opened my hand to show him my stone. "You want to know why I can control fire so well, why I have used it with air more than once. It's because of the training I am getting stronger and most of all I understand my stone and it understands me." I flipped the stone in the air and made float for a second then fall into my opened hand.

He looked at the stone and then at me. "Well if you know what you're doing then I guess I trust you" he stepped aside and we walked into the hall together looking for our instructors.

Rosé and Ted were talking to each other by the wall, but stopped when they saw us. Ted smiled while Rosé yawned widely; she had her leather battle armor on this time her great sword in a sheath across her back. Ted was wearing similar armor but he had a Flanged Mace hanging from his waist and then to my great horror Ben my uncle rose from the ground weapons sheathed at his sides and also wearing leather armor.

Kaleb stopped in his tracks "who's that?" he asked me.

"That's my uncle Ben the one who trained Rosé." He looked at me in horror "Let's go say hi" I took a deep and made my way to the terrible trio.

"Well you finally decide to join us" said my uncle.

"What's going on I thought you hated each other?" I said looking between the two.

"Why would you think that?" said Rosé.

"Well I was told by someone that you two had bad blood?" I said intentionally leaving out Adam's name not wanting to get anyone into trouble.

"Well that's just a nasty rumor, and not important at the moment. We decided to do a group training session to decide once and for all what your weapons will be." said Ted making his way to the weapon racks across the room. We followed Rosé and Ben as they turned to go.

There were all kinds of weapons and many people sparring against their friends and fellow students. Ted started to go through the weapons with use some of them I already knew but most were unknown to me; Arming Swords, Broad Swords, Falchions, Long Sword, Daggers & Knives, Anelaces, Stilettos, Poingnards, Rondels, Blunt Hand Weapons, Clubs and Maces, Morningstars, Holy Water Sprinklers, Flails, War Hammers, Horsemen's Picks, Polearms, Quarterstaves, Spears, Winged Spears, Lances, Pikes, Corseques, Fauchards, Glaives, Guisarmes, Halberds, Danish Axes, Sparths, Bardiches, Pollaxes, Mauls, Becs de Corbin, Ranged Weapons, Franciscas, Javelins, Bows, Longbows, Crossbows, and Arbalests.

There also were a few more modern shaped weapons with sleeker designs and some that looked rather old and badly made. A few of the weapons were wooden many were already in use by first years.

"Well choose a wooden weapon so we can get started" said Ben.

At these words I immediately walk over to the quarter staffs and found that is was to light I picked up another and checked its weight while listening to Rosé complain to Ben.

"I thought we agreed on real swords not this wooden crap"

"School rules first years aren't allowed to use real until they pass there test or become second years." replied Ted in a low voice.

Kaleb was looking through the wooden swords picking them up swinging them a little then putting it down. Pretty much what I was doing but I think I knew what I was looking for where he was going by instincts, I finally found one that was heavy enough to build muscles but not too heavy to slow down my strikes.

"Come here let me see what you picked." said Rosé.

I turned and showed her my five foot stick which was sadly taller than me and two inches thick.

"You choose the only real weapon that is made out of wood good job. The balance seems alright" she said taking it in her hands and spinning I around.

"Don't get your hopes up even if he could choose a real weapon like a sword he wouldn't he keeps insisting that the quarter staff is his weapon even at home." my uncle said putting his face in his hands in defeat.

At these words Rosé stopped spinning the quarter staff and looked down on me "Is this ture?".

I bowed my head and nodded knowing that she would force me to fight with a sword like Ben.

"Why did I have to pick the weirdest kid? It's not fair!" she said throwing the staff at me which I catch it easily.

"Give the boy a chance he might be good with it" said Ted looking up from a basic wooden sword that Kaleb handed him. The sword was the right size for him and it looked like he could use it well.

"Your right he should be given a chance. Well he should fight your student." Rosé said with a grin.

"That wouldn't be fair Griphith has been training with Ben most of his life." Ted said in defense. Then he looked at Ben to see what he thought about this.

"Well it's true I have been training him for this school before he even knew about it I have also been watching him practice his packor. He is stronger and faster than most of the first years but he doesn't have the natural talent."

What? he has been watching me run in the woods, but he wasn't there only my parents know I do that. I never did it when he visited, how could he know, and what else does he know about me.

As if reading my mind he also said, "I have also been trying to teach him how to see when he is fighting not only when he runs."

"But Kaleb does have the natural fighting skills I have seen it" Ted said as if to defend his pupil.

"Well what are we waiting for let this match begin." said Rosé quickly then pulled me aside to an empty part of the room where no one else was fighting. "Now you listen hear boy! I don't agree with you using that stick forever but if you can prove me wrong I will allow it. Second I know he is your friend but he is your enemy right now if you take it easy on him I will make your life a miserable wreck, and just between us I do hate you and your uncle so I will go through with any threat I make."

I just stood there looking at her tiered face, her eyes were bright with energy but everything was sleepy. She wanted me to fight my best friend and to not hold back, well come to think of it she was right. If I was going to spare with someone it would be disrespectful to hold back I have believed that for a very long timed.

"Of course I understand no holding back" I took a step back and faced my opponent who was still talking with Ted.

Kaleb finished talking to Ted and turned to face me, he looked nervous but determined.

"Just to let you know I will not hold back, so fight with all your might." I said to him raising my staff between us.

His eye brows raised and then a look crossed over his face, "Well I guess it's about time I paid you back for that punch from yesterday."

"What punch?" He charged at me swinging the sword for my head I ducked and span around him hitting him in the back with my staff at the very same time. He stumbled into Rosé, she catch him and turned him around to face me. I took a few steps back to get in the center and he followed me step for step. This time I charged at him closing the gap fast, I fainted to his left but change direction and hit his right thigh. He jumped back in pain the returned his own blow at my feet leaving his chest open. I jumped and kicked with both feet at his chest sending him flying to the ground. I too fell to the ground but I rolled back to my feet and turned to face him.

He was slowly getting up breathing deeply but something was wrong that was a red glow to his eyes and he didn't seem to see me. He charged with his teeth bared swing the sword in an upward ark towards my chin I side stepped and watched as his movements became faster and more random. I could easily dodge his attacks but I couldn't deliver my own because the next one was always on its way. With each time I dodged he became more ferocious, and faster. Soon all I could do was dodge I couldn't even hit his openings which were quite a few. I had to change things so I decided to block his blows with my staff and see if I could knock him off balance. Soon our blows rang across the field with increasing speed, and being closer to him and more involved my own blows seemed to get more precise, I still couldn't hit him but he was no longer swinging without resistance.

After a while our blows seemed to be moving slower but I wasn't tiered yet. It was like time was slowing down again. I changed my grip side stepped one more time and struck at his open side making contact for the first time in a while. Kaleb took a step forward and attacked even faster although he seemed to just slow down to me. I placed the end of the staff into the ground and held it there with one hand to block his next attack and after it came I threw my fist at his face hitting him in the cheek. Now for the first time he took a step back and became aware that he was leaving himself open. He resumed attacking trying to close the gaps in his defenses, which I pointed out to him by stabbing hard with either side of my staff. The gaps became smaller and smaller he was learning faster than I could have ever learned.

Kaleb was indeed a natural his strikes became solid and faster each one getting a litte closer to me although none of them made contact. This fight has been going on for far too long it was time for me to end this. With three quick strikes I opened his guard and Sparta kicked him in the chest once again, sending him to the ground. Then to make sure he understood I placed the end of the quarter staff to his throat, keeping away from his feet so he could not trip me.

"Well you were in the sight for a lot longer then usual. How did you do it?" said Ben in astonishment. "I have been trying to make you do that for years. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. He finally has found his weapon. The weapon you were trying to make him quit." replied Rosé there was a strange laugh coming from her throat a sleepy harsh laugh as though all she wanted was for Ben to be wrong, and now she had it. She had been the better teacher allowing me to use the weapon I was made for not the one she wanted for me.

I looked in to Kaleb's eyes they were still red but fading back to their normal green. His teeth were no longer bared and his breathing seemed to be slowing. So I took the wood away from his throat and turned around to see if Ted was angry. There was a blow to the back of my head and I blacked out.


	17. The Journey to Asgard

Chapter 17

"Dude I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I just lost it. Are you okay?" Kaleb said for the sixth time in a row. I was lying in a white comfy bed with white wrappings over my head I tried to sit up again but my head spun and I gave up. Once the room came back into focus I could see different monstrous vines clawing on the white walls. Some circling the octagon shaped windows while others crossing in front to bask in the light. There was also music playing throughout the long room full of beds, and it was very hard to guess which song because his face was on my doctor's t shirt Thomas Rhett and the song play was Die a Happy Man. The guy wearing the shirt was Tyler McDonald the head doctor here.

"Try and not move around too much dude. Your noggin needs a break after the wall to wall action your bro here gave it." Tyler gave Kaleb a glare and then said to him. "If you want to gain favor with the almighty Doc you're going to have to watch this one make sure he doesn't move around. I need to go check that girl out, she has a broken arm. Don't they know falling from such a height can hurt the soul as well as the body?"

He left us, finally, I could talk to Kaleb without interruption, "so how much time do we have before transfiguration."

Kaleb looked down at the wall clock a few feet to my left above my head. "We still got ten minutes. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like, I was knockout with a wooden sword, but thanks to the pain killer I made in potions it's not that bad," I added at his hurt look. "So why did you go crazy?"

"It will be a mix of blood most likely. By any chance are you a werewolf or a vampire?" said a third-year boy in the bed left of me.

The boy had dark skin and black dread locks that covered most of his bruised face.

"Oh sorry, the name is Darren I am a vampire from the Yuèliàng." He stuck out his right hand and I leaned over painfully to shake it.

"What did you mean about mixed blood?" I said.

"You don't know? Well, you must know at least. You are a werewolf right I can see it in the eyes."

Kaleb made a move to his eyes but stopped his hands midway. "No, I don't know what you're talking about? But yes I am a werewolf what of it?" he said a little angrily.

"Meant no harm. I thought you knew how your blood reacts to the werewolf part inside."

"Can you explain please?" I asked.

"Well I don't know all the facts but when a werewolf gets angry it sorts of spikes the animal side. Most have to take classes to learn how to control it. The same goes for vampires at least the Yuèliàng vampires it does." He said looking down at his broken legs that were being mended by a nurse with long brown hair intent on her work. She looked to be 15 years old wearing a blue apron and one glove. The glove was black and had her water stone sewn above her wrist to the glove. It was glowing faintly blue with power as she worked.

"What's that supposed to mean is there a different kind of vampire?" Kaleb asked.

"Wow, you guys don't know much. Am I the first vamp you've seen?" Darren said.

"No there was this vampire in the first year air house. What was his name?" I asked.

"Shawn Clay, tall brown hair, he said he was 25 or something, " Kaleb said without hesitation.

Darren's face fell. "Yeah I know the Clays, his older sis is the one who did this to me." he gestured toward his broken legs. "Well, I guess I will fill you in your going to find out sooner or later anyway. There are two kinds of vamp's; the Yuèliàng's which are humans bitten by other vamp's, the second are the purebloods like Shawn and Carla Clay who marry other vamp's and produce vamp kids who are very slowly. Carla Clay the one armed vamp is the one who broke my legs but I guess she had good reason to."

"What's a good enough reason to break someone's legs?" I said in astonishment.

"Saving someone else's life, would that be good enough for you?" he said shutting me up completely. After a while, he continued. The biggest different between Yuèliàng and pure blood is that because they were born that way they can control themselves while I have to fight with the vamp inside me for the rest of my life. The word Yuèliàng is Chinese for the moon which makes us kinda alike if you want to think about it." He said looking at Kaleb. "I went crazy like you did and I almost bit a fellow student which would have killed him or turned him into something like me." He said looking back down at his legs. "I have been trying to stay off blood for a while hoping it would turn me back into a human but that didn't work and I couldn't control myself. I have only been a vamp for five months so far and this is how long I lasted."

"But how did I go crazy the full moon isn't for another week?" Kaleb said.

That stunned me I had no idea how close the full moon was and I had no idea what to expect when it was here.

"That doesn't matter the blood is still inside of you. I know a few people that can transform without the moon and they can control themselves at least without a full moon. They will still go crazy when a full moon appears but the students and teachers usually take a Wolf Bane potion beforehand so they don't hurt anyone but mistakes are always possible."

"So what if I bite someone when there is no full moon?" Kaleb said staring at Darren like his life depended on it.

"No you can't transform anyone when it's not the full moon there can be side effects but nothing major, and that's only if you push your wolf self out if that makes any sense." He finished.

Kaleb looked relieved and looked down at his phone, "We still got seven minutes we should probably go to class." Kaleb looked down at the nurse still healing Darren's legs. "Ah, do you think… it would be all right if we both went to class?" he asked the brown haired lady.

The lady didn't seem to notice that Kaleb was talking to her. Her hands were suspended over Darren's right leg, her fingers twitching slightly over his knee cap.

"Hey miss you there?" Darren said loudly trying not to move his leg. The light slowly faded from her black glove then she slumped to the ground sweat beading her face, and breathing hard.

"What's the matter did you feel something are you okay, " she said quickly and putting her gloveless hand on Darren's forehead to check the temp.

"No, I am fine. They were trying to talk to you," he said pushing her hand away.

She turns and did the same thing with me putting her hand on my bandage forehead softly.

"Any migraine where does it hurt how many fingers am I holding up?" she said worriedly.

"I am fine. We were just wondering if we could go to class?" I said also pushing her hand away.

At that, she looked livid her skin turning red with rage. "You interrupted my procedure to see if you could go to your precious class! I could have made a mistake and seriously harmed this child! you get out, and you stay where you are until I release you."

Kaleb ran off giving me one more scared look before passing through the two doors at the end of the room.

She then put her right hand, the one with the glove, behind my head. Her eyes focused on something I could see and I could feel a prickle of energy under my skin. She took her hand away and said, "You will have to stay here longer there's not much I can do now you just have to rest."

"What about Transfiguration? If I miss it I will get detention." I pleaded.

"The doc will have already sent a note to your teacher, explaining what happened," she said with power in her voice. "So you will stay here until I have released you and no sooner do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," I said resting my head on the pillow.

"And only interrupt me if something is wrong." She said. Then turned around and went back to work on Darren's leg.

When the stone on her glove was glowing steadily I asked Darren about the ways to kill a vampire and so I didn't look races I asked about the weakness of werewolves.

He just gave me a weird look and said, "As you have guessed the sun doesn't hurt any vamp while garlic just tastes bad to me, others like it. A stack through the heart would kill any race, maybe except skeletons since they don't have a heart. Even if we had a weakness were not stupid enough to tell humans them."

He looked sad and a little far away as though he was in a flash back. Shame I couldn't see what he could see and there was no way I was going to pry into his affairs. "And what about Werewolves?"

"Why do you want to know I thought you were friends with that guy or has that all changed because of a little bump?" he said.

"No, it's not like that at all it just I wanted… to know how to kill… you know the werewolf who did it to him." I said my body full of nerves.

There was a long silence where no one spoke and all I could hear was a new country song starting.

"I don't know any werewolf weakness but it seems stupid that silver would hurt them. I mean if it was a knife I could hurt them but an iron knife would do the same amount of damage. I understand how you feel I wanted to do the same thing to the vamp that did this to me. My dad is actually still on the hunt for it I haven't seen him since. Don't waste your time hunting him down just be there for your friend, that's what he needs most."

He turned his head to look at the empty bed on his left most likely hiding tears. I didn't push any further instead I just turned my own head and tried to get some rest.

At 8:30 pm I was set free by Bonnie Morse the nurse, with a clean bill of health. I walked out the door and turned around to see the door close. The sign on the door read in black letters "Hospital, Health Class, 7NW7 A-D, Tyler McDonald". I was on the seventh floor in the North-West section, 7th hall, so somehow I had to get to the bottom floor so I could go to bed. There were no more classes I just hoped Kaleb could fill me in on what happened during class. I walked to the beginning of the hall to find that the stair case was completely empty. All the other students leaving classes were just tossing themselves over the balcony to land on whatever floor they wanted. Not sure if I could do that and feeling pretty tired after this crazy day I just took the winding staircase.

I couldn't help but feeling stupid as students were flying around me going up and down know of the seventh years bothering with the stairs. My iron shoes clanged loudly against the metal causing many students to stare at me.

When I made it into the fiery triangle I turned to ash and fell through the floor to materialize back into myself. I didn't even look around when I made it in I just went straight to my room to find my bag and books lying on my bed. Kaleb rose when he saw me and moved over to my room so we could talk. He helped me with what I missed in transfiguration and I told him what I learned about vampires. I hadn't missed anything major just some transmutation circles and theory.

"I haven't seen Darren come through the portal yet he must still be in the hospital," Kaleb said, and when I looked confused he told me Darren was a Fire student in his third year. The flame crest was on his uniform that had been folded and set on his side table.

After homework was done I grabbed my potion stuff and started making more healing solution and pain killer knowing I would need more if I wanted to survive the week. It was when I was done with that when my stomach roared in protest it hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I think dinner is still going on if you run you can get a bit to eat," Kaleb said after hearing my stomach. I looked down at my phone to see that it was 9:30, when did the boney clean up, I decided to go for it I ran to the portal.

The south grate hall was empty of food the tables were cleaned off and only a few students and dwarfs were doing a study group at the teachers table. A dwarf looked up when I ran into the hall then she went back to her work paying me no mind. I ran over to them and asked the group, "Do you know where I could find some food I missed lunch and dinner and I am starving."

"Dude that sucks, to bad for you, " said one of the water students twisting a wooden pencil in between his fingers. "You'll just have to wait for breakfast, your fault for being late."

"Stop it I remember times that you missed meals." said a girl dwarf to the water dude that just spoke. "You could try the school shop but I think they close at 21:00."

"Yeah they do the only place open now is the dwarf mountain, they have about a dozen restaurants there", said a third. This one was smaller than the humans though bigger than the dwarf she had dark blue hair but carried a firecrest on her uniform. "They have the best burgers at Formid's inn, but you need a dwarf to show you the way and it's pretty dark already"

I looked at the only dwarf at the table the same one I had seen walking down the passage after my first class. Her friend's looked at her and she looked at them then down at her homework. "Why can one of you take him I have more work than all of you?"

"Can't. We would get lost in all those tunnels you're the only one here that could do it", said the water boy.

She seemed to agree with that and then mold it over in her head. "Got any money?" she asked me.

"Yea, some. How much do I need?" I asked in return.

"I am way too nice. Let's go!" she picked up her stuff and hoped off the bench. "You'll need at least ten bucks to get a good burger." Then she looked at me, and I nodded.

We walked out of the south door of the Great Hall leaving the school completely. The path was rocky and dropped quickly winding back and forth. The dwarf's steps were quick and sure while mine stumbled over the loose gravel.

"So, how come you missed lunch and dinner?" she asked after a while.

So I told her the story, about Rosé and Kaleb and how their combined effort had destroyed my stomach's schedule. The entire time I spoke my gut growled in protest of the walk, I clamped my hand over it trying to calm it down.

After she heard the story she seemed a lot happier and welling to help. "I think you humans have it a lot harder then we have it. We don't have to study water fire and air and we don't have to train like you either of course we learn other things and it's not easy but at least we aren't trying to kill each other."

"Can you tell me more? I know nothing about the dwarfs other than The Seven Dwarfs and Snow White." I said to her.

"Well, of course, you don't. You're not in your second year yet. That's when the head of your house takes you down into my city and shows you around. That's also when you get to have the chance to make weapons. We make the best in all of North America people come far and wide to learn our techniques, and by metal work."

"Don't goblins also make weapons and stuff?" I asked.

She spat on the ground and growled. "Those stinking goblins, they don't know how to make anything. There always tainting the metal with spells and witchcraft our weapons are far superior to their shit." Then she caught herself "Forgive me I should not speak with such a foul tongue. It's just the goblins have shattered our ideals and we can't forgive them."

"Well if you don't want to talk about them you can tell me how your work is better and how dwarfs make their treasures."

"Careful I sense you have a sliver tongue. If you don't want me to try and forge it you will not try and flatter me again."

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect. I just wish to understand I have never met a dwarf before other than Mr. Blackwell and I have not talked with him face to face."

"Well, I can tell you a few things to help you understand our races. So you are not so lost when we enter Asgard."


	18. Asgard has a fifth street?

Chapter 23

Today is Saturday the first full moon of the school year, and everything was ready. All the windows and doors were bared shut, and the non Vamp/wolves students were sent to their respected dorm rooms. Ted and Rosé the fire officers finished roll call, and everyone that was supposed to be down here were, so Matthew Winter, the general and the only one in the fire house that could open the outside east gate, turned off the fiery triangle portal. The everlasting flames sputtered and died leaving a patch of hot earth hissing like a barrel of snakes.

There also felt like some snakes' wriggling and hissing inside my heart. Kaleb was out there with I don't know how many others and I was down here with the faunas, fairies, elves and other humans. In total we were missing 37 other students all from different grades. Kaleb and Sarah were the only ones missing in the first years. Sarah Hart had tried to keep it secret that she was a Yuèliàng but since she wasn't on the list of people staying she had been found out.

I sat on the couch next to the fire place watching Olive Gray throwing sausage links into the mounted Dragons mouth. It lapped them up greedily catching them with its sharp tongue. The dragons name was Peace named after the dragon that took over the dwarf mountain all those years ago.

"Why do the Vampires have to go out with the Werewolves?" Olive asked me after she tossed the last sausage.

"I think it because they can watch over each other and not fear harm from the other, but that's just a guess."

"Oh okay" she said sadly, and that's when the deep throated howling began. The combined howl from all the werewolves in the whole school was strong enough to shake the room harmlessly. Olive jumped behind the couch and I almost joined her.

"Dang even after three years of that I am still not used to it." said Ted. Then he threw an arm chair cousin at my face I dodged without thinking and it hit Olive who had stuck out her head to see who was speaking.

Olive picked up the cousin and threw it back as hard as she could at Ted he did a spin, caught it then threw it at me in the same move. Soon there was a full out pillow war Boys vs Girls all years working together to take out the opposite sex. I am proud to say that the Females showed us our place and it was only over when a pillow landed in the fire place making tons of smoke which made everyone cough. A few of the fifth years took care of the smoke while a fourth year put out the pillow and fixed it using transfiguration. Then Ted came out and told us that we all needed to go to bed.

Shuffling over to my door room I could hear the howling of wolves again now that the pillow battle had calmed down. The sound sent shivers up my spine and I was glad to find out when the door was closed all the sounds from outside were canceled.

Daymond was sitting at the edge of his bed carving something out of a chunk of wood. He was using a pocket knife which looked nothing like the knife the Slashkilter had but it still reminded me of what he had done to his Great Grandfather. His wood shavings were flung into his campfire in the tip of his little triangle shaped room, which of course was the same size as my room but it felt smaller now for some reason.

"So, what are you making?" I asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Nothing really" he said automatically.

It was clutched in his hand and was pretty rough so I couldn't tell what it was.

"Are you scared of me?" he said in a low voice.

I looked around and found that we were the only ones here but not for long Kyle and Victor would be back any second now.

"I know that you know about me and my history." Daymond said still staring at his campfire. His hands were frozen with the wooden statue.

"Do you really want to talk about this now? The others might show up any second now."

"So you are scared. You don't even want to be in the same room alone with me." He said not looking up.

"No I'm not scared. I just don't want everyone to know that you killed an old man." I said without thinking.

Daymond dropped his knife at the exact same time that the door to the room opened. Kyle and Victor walked in with feathers stuck in their hair and laughing.

Without another word I walked over to my corner of the room. This time I was scared I had no idea why I said what I said. I could almost feel the sliver knife against my throat waiting to strike me down. I resisted the urge to turn around to make sure he wasn't behind me. That would have been a dead giveaway.

That night I had a strange bad dream that would haunt me for a while. There was a younger version of Daymond sitting crossed legged beneath a large oak talking to an old man who was finishing a carving of a wolf. They were talking about the olden days and the old man was teaching the younger Daymond about survival in the woods. After that the old man taught his young disciple how to build a small shelter. The time seemed to speed up the scenery changed as well now they were in a clearing in the middle of the woods the stars were out and many people were standing in little groups talking. Many torches were scattered throughout the clearing giving the place an eerie glow. There was a wide hole in the middle of the clearing maybe a foot deep and three feet wide.

A hush fell and the crowed split to leave a path for the old man, he walked slowly but with his head held high he walk straight into the hole then kneeled there waiting. Not soon after an eight year old Daymond walked down the same path. He was shaking and moving slowly, once he reached the old man he stood behind him. The old man, then reached into his coat and pull out a long sliver blade and held it above his head. The boy didn't take it instead he said, "No I can't. I just can't."

"It's all right little flower, I give you my power use it to protect the weak, and make stronger our village." said the old man.

The villagers stood around the hole and hummed in a deep voice that seemed to shake the world. Daymond took the heavy blade and put it to the old man's throat, and with tears pouring from his face.

"Noooo!" I screamed from my bed.

"Dude Wake up! Whats wrong? Wake up!" he said shaking me.

When I opened my eyes I found Kaleb shaking me awake. He was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts. He looked like he was ready for a swim.

"What going on? What happened?"I said stupidly.

"I don't know you were the one screaming and rolling around in your bed." He said letting me go.

"Must have been a bad dream." I replied.

"What was it about?" he asked "I like a good bad dream it shakes things up."

"I don't remember." Which was a lie, I could remember each drop of blood pooling up in the hole. I could see the old man lying face down and his grandson weeping over him his feet also soaking in the gathering blood.

"Shame come on man lets go. I haven't been to the lake yet, they say it's real warm."

"When did you get back? You know from your midnight party?"

"I was back to normal at five this morning I got a few hours of sleep before you went crazy. Come on grab your shorts and let's go I am starving."

It took me a long time to get going I kept thinking about the dream and it made me shiver in my sandals.

When we reached the dining area the atmosphere felt wrong. No one was laughing barley anyone was eating, and many were having hushed conversations as if someone evil might be listening.

"Whats going on? Who died?" Kaleb said making me jump slightly.

It was only a dream I need to get over it. So I went over to an empty spot and stared to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Victor what's going on?"I asked my roommate who was across the table feeding bits of bacon to his Cat Marcy.

"You haven't heard? Someone stole Nicolas Flamel's old school notebook. You know the one Mr. Blackwell kept in his class in that glass case. Mr. Blackwell is in the hospital with serious injures he might not make it."

"What why would anyone steal an old book?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding that book might hold the secret to immortality and untold riches who wouldn't want it."

"Did Mr. Blackwell see who took it?" Kaleb asked.

"If he did he is in no right state to tell us. As I said he could pass away any second." Victor said and then went back to his bacon.

"Wait do they have any idea who did it?" I asked.

"Nope but the word is going around that is was probably a vampire since all the werewolves were out of their minds and everyone else was locked up for the night."

After we were done eating Kaleb convinced me we should still go to the lake since we couldn't do anything for Blackwell or the notebook. After all we were only first years, the teachers could solve this problem by themselves. A skeleton took my dirty bowl and we left for the west gate.

There was a group of students playing volleyball when we showed up but we ignored them and jumped into the lake. We both used a stream of fire to launch us into the air then crashed into the lake I made it the furthest out. The lake was by no means warm but it wasn't freezing cold either.

I was met with the strange urge to see how deep I could swim, so taking a deep breath I dived forcing my arms to bring me deeper and deeper. It grew so dark I couldn't see past my nose. So thinking fast I took out my stone from my Velcro pocket of my shorts and summoned light. The light traveled deep but I still couldn't see the bottom and I was running out of time. With my stone in my right hand in front of me I thrusted my left hand behind me and shot hot fire from the center of my hand. It propelled me even further. At this point my ears needed to pop and I was out of time and I could not see the bottom so I allowed myself float up. I used a little more power to send me faster to the surface.

"Where did you go I was getting worried?" Kaleb said after I took a deep breath.

"Help me find the bottom. I think I was getting close."

He agreed and together we went again. After a few more time Kaleb taught me how to pressurize my head so it wouldn't hurt when going down, so I tried it, we both dived again using our stones to send us to the bottom while at the same time pressurizing our heads. With the combined light from our stones we could see the muddy bottom. There were few plants and I couldn't see any fish. They must have swum away from our fire blast.

This time when we resurfaced we weren't alone Shayleen and her friend Abby were swimming next to us. From what I could see they were both wearing full length swim suits, Shayleen's was blue while Abby's was dark green.

"What are you guys doing?" Shayleen asked.

"Just trying to touch the bottom, haven't made it yet" Kaleb answered.

"Can't you make an air pocket?" Shayleen asked me.

"Well I haven't tried."

"Abby you take Kaleb and I will take Griphith. See you at the bottom." Shayleen said, and without another word she raised her hand where her air stone glittering on her middle finger. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind pushed me and Shay under water. Soon I was sitting inside a large bubble under water and it was slowly sinking, which was doing everything a bubble shouldn't do. We were both crumpled at the bottom of her bubble but soon got up and lend against the walls of the bubble with our knees pressing against each other.

"Wow that was amazing, when did you learn that trick?" I asked in shock.

"During our first weekend here, it was really easy for me." she said. "Now I want to talk to you about something. That's the real reason why I did this."

"What do you want to talk about and why couldn't you ask me at school?" I replied.

"Well I could never get you alone you were always with Kaleb." She took a deep breath and begun, "I saw you with that nimbus 2000 and I wanted to know if you were related to a witch or wizard in any way."

"There aren't any wizards here, why do you ask?"

"Well because I have an Aunt who is a Witch. So are you?"

"Well I huh…" I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell anyone. The way my mom talked about it made it sound like taboo. "Well maybe?" I said dodging the question. I thought it might be safe since she already knew what my broom was. "What do I get out of it in return if I tell you?" I said. That should stop her question I thought to myself.

"I will tell you what I am if you tell me what you are." She said with a smile, and of course it was exactly what I wanted ever since that day in Mr. Blackwell's classroom.

After a long pause I said, "deal".

"Okay then you first" she said before I could.

"Fine my Dad is a wizard he went to the school Hogwarts, there he was a Revanclaw after school he went around the world and fell in love with my mom who is from here she was in the earth house."

"I knew I knew it I just knew it." she said excitedly.

"Your turn"

"Well I am a direct descendant from Linda Striker the co-founder of this school, and I am also related to the Lovegoods. My aunt Luna Lovegood was also a Revanclaw in Hogwarts and she used to visit this school with her father so they could study our fascinating creatures. In England they try and teach people about our animals although nobody believes them because they aren't allowed to come here. So in short I am a squib just like you."

"And a princess?" I added not sure what to say.

"Well no not really the kingdom fell a long time ago"

"That's why Mr. Blackwell stopped teaching us what happened to Snow White he didn't want to give it away that you were a princess. He did it for you."

"Well yes he did exactly. I asked him before class not to mention it."

We reached to bottom of the lake with a thud. I had almost forgotten that we were underwater. The light from her stone was bouncing off the surface of her bubble making it impossible to see outside.

"Can you dim the light on your ring so we can see outside without turning off the power?" I asked.

"Of course" she said putting her left hand over the ring, thus blocking all light but leaving a red hand which glowed dimly.

The bubble was plugged into darkness all we could see was the other shinning bubble sitting on the lake bottom. The glow from the bubble showed only the dark wet mud around us.

"Let me try something." Shay said. The bubble began to sink into the mud allowing only the mud to pass through. We were soon sitting on cold stinking mud and we could still only see the other white bubble which was also diming. Then soon it was also out, now we couldn't see anything. My stone still in my right hand grew warm to the touch. I looked up to see a lighter darkness, where the sun and air would be.

How could I make it lighter down here so we could actually see outside of the bubble? I placed my stone to the wall of the bubble and tried focusing the light to go through the bubble it sort of work except the dark water seemed to swallow it up. I stood up and felt my head bounce against the bubble.

"Is it just me or is the bubble shrinking?" I asked.

"Yes the bubble is. I am letting out the Carbone dioxide so we don't get poisoned. We have about ten minutes of air left before it gets cramped. So whatever you want to do you better do it fast." said Shayleen's voice.

"I am trying to figure out a way to lighten things up out there so we can have a look around but nothings working."

"Have you tried changing yourself?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for example I can increase the amount of air my lungs can hold by compacting the air molecules, then I can also use less by focusing the right amount of air through my body so I am not wasting any. When I do it right I can hold my breath for at least an hour."

"So your saying, that I might be able to change my body slightly to improve my vision."

"That's what Mr. Wayne did for me when you flashed me."

I smiled at the memory; I had come far from that day, maybe far enough to give this a try. The pupils are the part of the eye that absorbs light, when the pupils are small they don't absorb too much, but when they are big you can see in darker places. So it's possible if we stayed down here in the dark for long enough I would eventually be able to see, but in this dark place that might take hours which we don't have. So the question was how do I increase the size of my pupils at will?

Once again I dived into my stone, my happy place, and forgot all about the bubble. "What is my name? What is my name?" the stone began again. It reminded me of an old movie I used to watch, at the end of The Never Ending Story the empress is asking the main charter to give her a name. I try once again to tell my fire stone that I don't know its name, but it just continues to sput out the same old words. So instead I focus on me and my body inside the stone, in my mind's eye I can see me standing in a red cave, a cave full of power, but until I know the name I can only use some of that power. I move closer to my body it just standing there with my orange swim trucks and bare chest. The eyes on my body are closed, so I open them to see my hazel eyes staring back at me. The pupils at the moment are large but not big enough.

What should I do? Should I poke myself in the eyes and try to increase the size like I can with my cell phone when I am looking at pictures. That was a stupid idea I don't even have fingers when I am in my mind's eye. I look deep into my eyes and try to us the force like in Star wars to increase the size I didn't really think it was going to work but it did. Ever so slightly the pupils expanded but then went back to their normal size. I tried again this time they grew even bigger but after I stopped they went back to normal. I tied over and over but they always kept going back.

There was a sudden sharp pain in my arm and I leaped out of the stone to find myself once again in the dark. This time however I was crouched in the mud with Shay's back against mine and the top of the bubble resting against my head.

"Wake up already! We can't stay down here any longer!" Shay yelled at me.

"What's wrong? Why is the bubble so small?"

"I told you didn't I. That the bubble would get crowed in ten minutes. It's already been fifteen. What happened to you?"

"Sorry I was mediating. Let's get out of here I can't do it yet I haven't figured it out." Then I remembered, "Where's the other bubble the one with Abby and Kaleb?" I asked.

"They left five minutes ago I wanted you to give it a try but I couldn't get through to you and what do you mean you were mediating."

"I'll explain later. Let's go." It was getting hard to breath.

The bubble no longer being held down by her power shot up to the surface. We were three feet away when the bubble popped under water letting in the lake. I had barely enough time to suck in my last breath before the water hit me in the face.

We made it to the shore just fine, Abby had used her water power to drag us both back to the beach. Shayleen was exhausted and sweat was pouring from her drenched body. She must have put in a lot of power into keeping that bubble down.


	19. Dementors cousin

Chapter 19

At last it was Friday and Bruce had flown in while we were having breakfast. He was carrying a large letter that was tied on his leg, which was no doubt from mom. Soaring through the open windows of the great hall his large white wings spread out to slow his fall, he flapped twice and landed on the orange juice picture that shock under his weight.

I picked up my cup that had been holding my orange juice and now which was all over my school jacket. The cup had tipped over when Bruce had flapped his powerful wings but that didn't matter I was just so happy to see Bruce. He had been gone for so long I was getting worried, so after I untied the message I stroke his furry head and his beady eyes closed in comfort.

"How was your trip boy did you have fun?" I said to him. He screeched in answer then opened his eyes to look around. He saw a piece of bacon on my plate. So I picked it up and gave it to him.

"You deserve it buddy!"

Bruce's sharp teeth tore into it easily and he swallowed. He screeched again as if trying to say something but of course I couldn't understand him.

"He wants to race you in the woods again" said Kimberly a few places away from me.

Kimberly was a cat faunes in my year and in my house we hadn't talked much she usually hung out with Olive another first year fire student. Kimberly used to have thick curly pink hair that was meant to hide her sharp ears that poked out of her head but now that she knew that no one really cared what she was, and that there were hundreds of kids just like her here, she had brushed her hair flat until it hung over her neck.

"You can understand him?" I asked her.

"Of course I can, although he does have a deep Arctic accent that makes it a little difficult."

"I'll have to take your word for it." I said unsure what else to say. "Can he understand me?" I said after a while.

"Of course he can how else would he know where to take your letter." She replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah sorry forgot." I turned back to Bruce and said again that I didn't have my broom, but he just screeched again and shook wildly. I turned to Kimberly ready to ask my question when she answered.

"He doesn't care he wants to show you his hunting ground. Well that's what I think he said, he could of said that he wants to show you the candy shop, but I think the former was correct." She said scratching her bare chin in thought.

"Thanks. That's an awesome skill you have, how did you learn how to talk to bats?" I asked her hoping to find out if I could learn.

She blushed matching her hair color perfectly, "All animals can speak to each other mainly through emotions but also through sound and experience." She said waving me off with her hand and turning her face with a huge grin on it.

Why was she acting so weird? Was she slightly chocking on something?

She covered her face and wouldn't speak any more. So I turned back to Bruce who looked just as dumb struck as I did.

"Okay I'll go but only after class. I have a free period after beast class. I can probably escape Rosé for a few minutes." The thought made me cringe but this was important and I have been doing well in combat and the obstacle course was really too easy for me. Not a single first year could beat me and let me tell you that they tried. We were allowed to use weapons now while running and everyone would go after me trying to stop me.

Bruce shook and flapped his wings to leave knocking my empty cup back onto my lap. He circled the table once and soared out of the window. Kaleb grabbed my letter from the air which had been blown away so of course he wasn't protecting his own orange juice which tipped over onto his plate of French toast.

"Thanks man" I said taking the thick letter from him. "Sorry about your toast."

"No problem I guess I was done any way." He tried picking up his toast but it fell apart into a complete mess, syrup, sugar powder, and juice mixing together.

It was now 8:20 we had 10 minutes to get to the East Gate where all the pets stay. Mr. Wayne had told us in Alchemy that Mister Squeaker would be our teacher for this class and he had also warned us not to ask him about his squeaky voice unless we wanted to die a most painful death.

We made it with three minutes to spare. There were a lot more student here than usual, it looked like the Water and Earth first years would be joining this class. Arvola waved at us when we got closer.

"Hey Griphith, sorry about throwing the bola at you when you were crossing the mud pool" said Arvola.

A Bola I learned was a old tripping tool meant for catching birds but could also be used for binding a moving targets legs. She had thrown it at me when I was crossing the balancing planks. I had managed to keep my left leg free however the bola wrapped around my right leg and the plank I was standing on. So long story short I finally found out how Bruce felt when he slept.

"That's alright. How's your hand?" I said putting an edge to my voice. She had tried to stop me going up the half pipe and grabbed my foot but I had swung my staff at her hand most likely breaking it. She had gotten it healed but it still hurt a lot.

"Its fine." She said resisting the urge to look at it. She did however rub it with her left hand.

"That's enough you two. You both are bad asses now get over it." said Kaleb cutting through our banter.

We stood there waiting for Mr. Squeaker for a while so in the mean time I read my mom's letter. It was in small red ink done in my mom's neat hand writing.

Griphith we are so sorry for not telling you, of course now you know why we couldn't tell you but it still was hard. I wish I could tell you about my school years face to face but I think I can now give you a brief summary which might help you through school.

On my first day of school I was put in the Earth house which was amazing and strange at the same time. The ring on my left hand is not a wedding ring like I let you believe it is in fact my earth stone. The same one that choose me, once I went over that crazy waterfall, and I must add that I wasn't as brave as you, I pissed in my pants that first day which I am not ashamed to add (please don't let anyone else read that part). My forth year teacher was a man fairy, that could bend light to his will, which also meant he could turn invisible his name was Rod but everyone called him Rodney. Training with him was hard, he would sneak up on me and throw me around when I least expected it. Until I learn how to sense his presents.

Classes were difficult we didn't start the real transfiguration until we finished a mouth and studying stupid circle. I don't know if it well be the same for you but I also don't see why it would change, because you need to at least be able to control three elements before you can change anything.

I wasn't able to use air until my last day of first year which at the time was average so don't be discouraged if you can't manipulate water soon. You being in the fire house means that you'll either learn air or earth next in my case I hope you learn earth please let me know how you are progressing in your classes and training. I have also received word from Ben that you were chosen by his student and he fears that Rosé will be too harsh on you please let me know if that is true. You will do well in your training because you have been practicing parkour which will be key in the field. As you may have guessed I allowed Ben to teach you fighting in the hope it would help you through your school year I hope I was right, please let me know.

Your father has found your broom which you forgot to pack so we will be sending it up as so as possible but I have to warn you there will be very few students if any that will know about flying brooms. Flying broom sticks are a wizard/witch thing and to my knowledge there haven't been any witch or wizard to pass through that school even when visiting. Even outside of school we don't mix with your father's group. You might be asking yourself now "How did your father and I met then but the truth is it was a freak accident I will tell you more when you come over on your first break.

Dear son I am so proud of you. The second letter began in my father writing thin and to the point.

I have heard a great deal about your studies from Ben he has given be a blow by blow since you have arrived at that place. I feel Hogwarts would have been a prefect school for you if you had any of my magical blood. In Hogwarts there were rules about not fighting unless it was a duel and using your powers while teachers could watch you.

Ilvermorny seems like an extremely dangerous school from what I have been told and I am worried about you. I know you were trained for it but it is still a lot for an eleven year old to take, if I heard correctly you almost die twice, try and be more careful and have fun.

Your mother might have said but you forgot your broom and we will be sending is ASAP to your school. She also said something about how no one else would have a broom but I think it's just a rule like in Hogwarts (First years weren't allowed brooms). I am not sure what to warn you about so I will give you some general advice. Watch out for ghost their cold if you walk through them, hippogriffs and thestrals are gentle beast unless you annoy them, Dementors are evil stay away, and poltergeist can be troublesome. And once again be safe love your father and mother.

Both of their signatures were at the bottom of dad's short letter and under that was a photo of mom and dad's wedding day. Which seemed weird to put in a letter but I kept it any way.

Mr. Squeaker, in his bright yellow swimsuit, arrived a few minutes before class started he didn't say anything he didn't even say "hi" to a student that greeted him like an old friend. He just stomped past with his bare feet nearly crushing a first year I had not yet meet.

I don't think I ever describe Mr. Squeaker. The biggest reason for that is I am still not sure what I am looking at, my mind always wants to jump to a different subject when I look at him but if I focus I can tell he's about 7ft tall, dark black wet hair and his skin is pale nearly matching the swimsuit. He's probably the skinniest teacher here. My eyes started to hurt so I have to turn away but I managed to glance at his stubby nose.

When Mr. Squeaker saw that everyone was here he turn around and walked straight into the jungle that was the pets' home. He choose the best path through the small thick jungle we didn't even have to step over a thick root but there was a lot of twisting and turning. The indoor jungle thinned out to reveal a huge door the same size as the great hall doors on the north, south, and west. He reached out his hand and pushed the doors opened there were loud screeching coming from the hinges and the ground shook as he pushed. After everyone had passed through he closed the door making it look easy.

"Try opening the door." He finally spoke to us in his high voice.

I looked at Kaleb and he looked at me and we shrugged not understanding why he wanted us to go back into the school.

"Hurry up!" he warned his voice dropping slightly with anger.

A tall strong looking boy went up to the door and grabbed onto the large handle and tried to open it. Nothing what so ever happened, a few of his friends went to help but same result. After a few more tries everyone was helping I was pulling on a student's waist as he was holding onto a part of the handle someone else was holding onto me and we tried together. "One, two, threeee!" The students holding onto the handles said, everyone pulled as hard as they could and the doors never moved.

"These doors are called the doors of strength and wisdom they can only be opened by those at or passing the general level." Seeing our confused glances he continued, "Each house has two officers, one general, and one head of house. You no doubt have met some of them. To become a general you have to open these doors those trying for it are usually the officers even though anyone can try. Officers are chosen by the head of house they must show strength and wisdom to be eligible. But the doors are the one that chooses the general. There has never been more the one general per house many graduated students come every year to try the door and most fail but eventually they pass. As you have seen I have passed, the first time I was able to open these doors, was three years after I graduated. I consider that the moment I turned into a man, but it means different thing to everyone. What it means to you will be just as important and special you should strive to become better in both mind and body."

After that he turned around and walked into a dark part of the forest showing no fear and in my own eyes he looked like the light at the end of the tunnel, the end of the journey, the reward after the race. He had become a true man even though some much was against him. We followed him blindly into the woods knowing to the core of our being that he could and would protect us and in that we had no fear of what laid in the woods.

We walked deeper into the wood some time jumping over fallen trees but if we stayed in line we could follow our bright yellow teacher without trouble. I seen a few creature disappear in the shadows but I never got a good look at them be for they vanished.

"What do you think about that door?" asked Daymond moving beside Arvola who was ahead of Kaleb and I.

Arvola thought about it before speaking, "In my house there's a general, her name is Grace Equate and well she looks very weakly like she could die any day now. I am just having a hard time seeing her open that door but if what Mr. Squeaker said was true she could probably rip me in half with ease."

That stopped Daymond in his track which meant I bumped into him. He continued walking and said, "Your joking right?"

"What do you think girls can't become generals is that it? You little prick."

"Wow wow I just meant you know, you said it yourself. You said that she probably couldn't do it. Of course I think girls can do it just look at Rosé she could probably cut that door down if she wanted too."

Arvola looked at him closely when he was done blathering. Then I guess she decided not to cut him down or something because she looked straight ahead and spoke in a cool smooth voice.

"My aunt tried to turn me into a lady once and I broke her arm in the progress. I didn't mean too she just never understood me. I am not even sure how it happened I just saw red. It just happened, I was so mad."

I saw Kaleb give a little shake like his body just received a chill. It seemed like they had both lost control once. Then she continued, "She never really got better after that, she was always sick like Grace was and then she got worse and worse. My dad said there was nothing we could do, he also kept saying it wasn't my fault I had broken her arm a year before she died, I had nothing to do with it. But I never felt right about it ever since I lost control."

Her words flowed over me like a cold river keeping me down in that dark. Daymond seemed to be under this cold river as well because he started to speak in a slow voice that only the four of us could hear. "I am sorry I know how you feel. I too blame myself for the death of someone special to me of course I have no reason to think I am innocent because I held the knife that slit his throat."

A dark cloud grew above Daymond, the more he spoke the bigger it grew.

"He told me to do it. I had to, it was the only way… but why me? Why did I have to kill him? I loved him he was my best friend, he was my great grandfather, he was old, but why did I have to do it. I didn't want the power. I didn't ask for it. Why did he choose me?" Daymond started crying he fell to his knees holding his face and weeping mightily. I stopped and knelt down to him to check on him the whole line seemed to stop with me. However Kaleb and Arvola didn't react it seemed like they were in their own world. A world that was bringing tiers to their eyes as well, slightly falling undisturbed.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" he started screaming. Then his voice dropped back into a whisper as if he was done as if he wanted it to stop but didn't have the power, "Skin walkers are evil. I'm evil." He took his hands away at these last words and raised his head exposing his neck. The dark thick mist came closer to his head and a form inside the mist grew it looked small and thin like a small goblin holding a sliver knife. The goblin thing was floating inside the mist and it knelt down lovingly to Daymonds head holding the sharp blade to his throat. I still couldn't make out the goblins features but it seemed to become real right in front of me. There was a rushing sound and student began to fall down ahead of me something else was flying straight for the dark mist holding the thickening goblin. The goblin waited for Daymonds last words but it was too late, silver blue droplets slammed into the goblin making the goblin evaporate and fade. That sliver droplets that saved Daymond circled the area maybe looking for something the it to evaporated. Seconds later Mr. Squeaker lifted Daymond to his feet and held him speaking words I couldn't hear in to his ears. The cold feeling slowly lifted from me and I slumped to the ground along with a few others. Kaleb and Arvola were shaking and holding onto a tree as if they were going to fall. Tiers still rolled from their faces but they seemed to realize that they were no longer in danger.

Daymonds voice found my ears, and I heard what his last words were going to be "I accepted death please take me." Then he cried again even harder into the teachers shoulder.

Mr. Squeaker kept whispering into his ears and after a while I could see the light return to Daymond's body I don't know how I saw it but it was there, and I knew what it was, it was the will to live.


	20. I rather shoot an apple off your head

Chapter 20

Mr. Squeaker took us all into a clearing and told us to sit down relax and think about something happy. Then he went from student to student checking each one to see if they were alright. Most of us were but there were a few like Kaleb and Arvola who had dark expression thrown on their faces. Daymond was by far the worst he was sitting down on the weedy grass his knees to his chest completely silent and not looking at anyone. I unfortunately was the second worst I couldn't keep my eyes off of Daymond and when Mr. Squeaker tapped on my shoulder I jumped a mile.

I looked quickly at him then calmed down a bit, he gave me a knowing look then moved away from the others and beckoned me to him. I got up and followed not sure what was going to happen. He sat down on the grass criss-crossed apple sauce and I did the same in front of him.

"Did you hear Daymond's story?" he asked in a high squeaky whisper.

I thought about it for a second then decided to tell the truth I would only hurt others if I lied. I nodded then put my face down not wanting to look at him.

"Did you understand his story?" he asked me getting straight to the point.

"Parts" was all I could say in reply. Of course I understood that Daymond killed his great grandfather and that he was told to do so. I also understood he was supposed to have some power because of it but I didn't know what a Skinwalker was or why he had to kill his best friend.

"I am going to give you an order and I want you to follow it no question asked. If you fail to follow orders you will be expelled from this school. Do you understand?" he said.

I nodded.

"That's not good enough."

I lifted my head and stared into his hazel eyes, "Yes sir" I said confidently.

"Good. Okay here is the order; you are not allowed to speak, write or communicate to anyone about what you heard or saw with Daymond, until the headmistress says otherwise. Do you understand?"

Again I replied, "Yes sir".

"Good"

He got up and moved to the next student. I stayed there on the ground for a while thinking about what just happened. There was an eleven year old murder in my house and I had no idea how to feel about it. I had also seen a creature almost kill that very same student, and I wasn't sure now if Mr. Squeaker should have stopped that knife.

Thomas Wayne the head of the fire house showed up and took Daymond back to the school after a quick private word with Mister Squeaker. Mr. Wayne looked at me and put his fore finger on his lips. I nodded and stayed where I was.

Mr. Squeaker turned to the class and told everyone to grab their note books because he was going to tell us about the creature some of us meant and everyone felt.

"Can anyone tell me what creature that was in the forest?" he asked.

Immediately I thought about a dementor but something was wrong. Weren't they much bigger and cloaked? When no one answered he told us.

"It was an Umgubular Slashkilter," then he spelled it out for us. "For those who didn't see it, the Slashkilter starts off as a thin dark mist and when it finds a target the mist becomes thicker until a goblin shaped creature, the Slashkilter, can form. Their targets are those people who felt guilty about something, and I am not saying guilty from cheating on a math test, but guilty for hurting someone or something. The presence of the Slashkilter is enough to build off of someone guilty feeling the longer there in contact with them the stronger the feeling gets. The creature will only strike if its target gives up on life, therefore if you have the will to live it cannot harm you. Another thing the Slashkilter will look inside the targets mind and find the object it used to harm its victim then it will use the same weapon on its target. Any question so far?"

A little thin boy with black brown hair raised his hand, he had a water emblem on his school jacket, "Sir why did you take us through there if it was so dangerous?" his voice was sweet but it also sound like he was getting a cold.

"What's your name son?" he asked in his high squeaky voice.

"Ike, Ike Dublin"

"Well these creatures aren't very dangerous because they only kill when you have given up. Are you ready to die for your sins?" he asked.

"No sir"

"Good" after a pause he continued. "Many years ago in the 1700's we used these creatures to kill criminals; can anyone tell me the flaw in that plan?"

At once I thought of a flaw, because I had already been thinking about that, and the werewolf that bit Kaleb. I raised my hand.

"And your name is?"

"Griphith Palen, and the flaw is when the criminal does not feel any guilt regardless if he did the crime. He or she may think that they did the right thing in killing their victim. In their twisted mind they may think it was like stepping on an ant, not worth the remorse." I finished.

"Yes indeed I couldn't of said it better myself. There were many cases were that very thing happened, they would lock their criminal in a room with the Slashkilter but it wouldn't kill them. Sometimes it took as long as a year before they started feeling guilty and even a longer time after, before giving up on life."

He gave us a long pause so we could finish writing everything down, when everyone was done he continued. "Timing is the most important thing when getting rid of one of these creatures. You can attack it all you want when it's in it mist form and it won't be hurt at all. You have to wait until it is about to kill it victim before you can kill it. If you only want to banish it for a while you can attack him after the weapon forms or if there is no weapon look at its eyes when you see black round eyes it okay to attack but you won't kill it you'll have to wait until you see a bright red in its eyes… How many of you have seen the Slashkilter?"he finished.

To my surprise only I raised my hand, but that couldn't be right Kaleb and Arvola must have seen it, but they looked at me in surprise.

"Well I guess I better show the rest of you." he bent down and picked up a rock no bigger than a baseball. "Please pull out your fire stone."

I did as he said, taking it in my right hand. I at once summoned some power trying to be ready for anything. Which was a good thing because the next moment he threw the rock high in the air then shouted "hit it!"

I closed my right hand and summoned fire after it was built up I tossed the fire from my hand at the rock. There wasn't a lot of power so it only slightly shifted the rock. He let it drop on the ground and looked at it steam in the grass.

"Not good enough try again." he said freezing his hand he picked up the rock and throw it even higher than before. This time I focused the flame to an intense blaze then shot it toward the falling rock. The fire almost looked like a lightning bolt and it crackled throw the air. This time when it hit the rock the rock shattered into a million pieces.

"Impressive and your aim is excellent you'll do just fine." And without another word he moved back to the path in the woods we just left, motioning for us to follow him.

"Now Griphith step forward and watch above my head carefully, everyone else stay silent and watch. Griphith when the Slashkilter's eyes glow red I want you to send one of your fire bolts at it. That should be enough to kill it. Make sure you don't fire before the eyes turn red if you do then it might not be fatal and the beast might get away. I should also tell you that these creatures are usually found deeper in the woods, and they have killed students before. If you don't kill it I will have to come back and hunt it down. So please show it no mercy."

He took a few more steps into the path so the trees hid him from the light of the sun.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sir" I replied already gathering power to cast at the beast. This time I was going to make lightning and I was going to destroy this creature once and for all.

Mr. Squeaker dropped his head in deep thought and stood there still as a tree. Three minutes passed and no one spoke we just watched the teacher standing in place. Then all of a sudden the air above him grew slightly darker and I saw Mr. Squeaker grin but then the grin quickly vanish. The mist took a long time to grow darker and even longer before I could see something inside. My fellow students point and tapped but they kept their silence.

There were the black eyes, the goblin had formed and was now bending over the head of the victim holding a sharp #2 pencil. The thing was holding it in his slimy right hand and it looked like it was going to shove the pencil through the teacher's ear. But it was moving real slowly like it couldn't do it.

Someone poked me from behind trying to make me attack it before it was ready. The eyes were still black and the pencil was still blurry. I heard someone grab the person who had tapped me but I didn't turn to see. I was staring at the Umgubular Slashkilter eye's, I would not mess up.

My finger tips grew hotter and my hand was almost popping with power, there was something in its eyes but not the bright red I was looking for. Just a little more just a little more, I raised my hand slowly there was a strong blaze weaving through my fingers but it wasn't time. There was a pink glow and it was growing brighter and a darker shade, almost there. Another student tried to poke me but someone else stopped them.

NOW! There was a flash, a crack, and a thunder clap. Then everything was silent absolutely silent. The teacher was lying on the ground and the Slashkilter was nowhere to be seen. Students were yelling and moving around in a panic, most ran over to the teacher to check if he was alive, but I couldn't hear anything and my legs started to shake violently, a few seconds later I too collapsed.

The next time I woke up I was once again in the hospital and there was a pretty young girl next to me.

"Haven't I seen you before?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "Yes you have I was the one fixing that boys leg, and then you asked me if you could leave. If I do remember correctly I yelled at you quite a bit." She leaned over me and looked into my eyes. "How are you feeling, can you hear me alright?"

"Yes I can hear you and I feel tired. What happened? Is Mister Squeaker all right? Did I kill him is he hurt? " I said quickly as my memory kicked in.

"He's fine, however I can't say you didn't harm a single hair on his head." She said smiling.

"What do you mean I saw him lying on the ground, what did I do? How bad is it?"

"Please calm down I will tell you all I know. First off you killed the Slashkilter, in fact you destroyed it, it was very hard to find the body. Second, you gave your teacher a haircut and you knocked him out, that is to say the thunder clap knocked him out. Third, everybody's hearing is fixed, most went deaf after hearing your lightning bolt. Fourth, the headmistress would like a word with you. Fifth it is now 2:00 in the afternoon. Oh and I guess, sixth, my name is Ann, Ann Winter, nice to meet you Griphith Palen." She said looking down at her clipboard.

Now that was a lot to take in. Most of it was good news thankfully. I must have passed out from using too much power. Yikes, that bolt was scary I could almost see the whole thing in slow motion. A single piece of thread traveling from my closed fist and gently almost lovingly danced through the air and straight between the eyes of that poor beast, it had been holding a solid pencil waiting for its target to give up on life, like it had been when holding that sharp knife. The creature didn't even have time to look up at the group of kids 15 feet away.

I had seen it die, the head had been completely blown off and its shaking body flew back and landed in the dark grass behind Mr. Squeaker. But then the flash of light illuminated everything and I lost my hearing I don't even remember hearing the boom after the flash. Wait there was also something else, I saw it very briefly when the bolt was traveling, there was a light inside the teacher it was glowing brightly in his chest. It was just like Daymond's except that this one was determined to stay where it was at. Then I realized once again that this must be his will to live, if it had left his body then the Slashkilter would have killed him. But it never faltered he was safe at least from the creature if I had made a mistake I could have blown off his head.

"It's alright no one got hurt." Ann said.

I looked up at her she must have seen my face fall when I realized I could have killed a teacher.

"Mr. Squeaker had gotten up a minute after you had blast the creature, he calmed everyone down then sent a message up to the school for a teacher to come and get you. He then fixed everyone hearing then they went back to lessons. He was really pleased most students couldn't have done a better job then you had done." She said, again with that kind smile on her face.

"May I interrupted" said a voice I recognized. It was the headmistres's voice and there she was tall dark and handsome, with a scary look throughout her being.

"Of course, of course. Do you need anything before I excuse myself?" Ann said bowing to the tall vampire.

"No thank you I would just like a word with if you don't mind" she said in answer.

"Of course please excuse me." Ann said quickly then more or less ran away.

"I trust you're feeling well" said Ms. Sitton.

"Yes mam." I said wearily.

"Let's get down to business, I have much to do. Tell me everything you know and found out about Daymond." She said.

Of course I saw this coming and I wanted to know more so I told her everything, hoping in turn she would tell me. The whole thing came out in a monotone and I was done soon. She looked at me for a bit as if reading my soul, I felt like I had a Slashkilter above me.

"You know more then I hoped you would. Well I guess it can't be helped, I am going to tell you a bit more so you can understand the situation, but I want it understood that you can't tell anyone about this until Daymond wants to divulge it."

I nodded and she continued.

"Daymond comes from a tribe that practice unusual things. Many other tribe members, from other tribes, if they found out would kill Daymond as soon as possible, because they don't believe it should be done. Also there is only one skinwalker in his tribe the reason for that is they always sacrifice the last Skinwalker to make a new one. Daymond's great grandfather was once a Skinwalker and once Daymond is old and grey then he will choose a grandson to kill him. In its own dark way I guess it all makes since." She finished.

"But what is a Skinwalker what kind of power is worth the price of another's life" I asked?

"A Skinwalker is sort of like an animagus, which you wouldn't know either being a muggle."

"I know what an Animagus is my dad's sister is one she can transform into a otter." I said, proud to know something but it didn't have my desired effect on her. The head mistress was frozen to the spot. I waved my hand in her face and she jumped back.

"Wait your not a… you can't be…" then taking a deep breath she said, "Is your Dad by any chance a Wizard?"

"Yeah he's a raven claw. Well that is to say he went to Hogwarts. He wanted me to go to Hogwarts but you know they only take people from that region, they don't take anyone from America."

Then very carefully she said, "Did you ever receive a letter from Castelobruxo a school in Brazil?"

"No, none that I am aware. Why?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "No reason."

Of course that was a lie but I let it slide if it was important she would tell me.

"So you were saying about the Skinwalkers." I pressed.

"Oh right, Well Skinwalkers are like Animagus all thought they can transform into many different animals. Lions, bears, frogs, wolfs, and even some insects.


	21. Can werewolves fly

Chapter 21

 **(Authors note: Thought out the story I have been using my family and relatives names. Only their names not they're personalities. Also like Tom riddle I have been using my real name just mixed up" Lay Griphith Palen" for fun can anyone guess my real name.)**

I sometimes miss Muggle School, and the normal simple minded classes. I also miss their recess where the only thing you had to do is not hurt anyone or get hurt. Those were the simple days, these days you were consider a wimp if you got cut down the arm and wanted to stop running the obstacle course. Everyday at least one student would be knocked out from training; it would be strange if no one passed out. If all that wasn't weird enough, there was also the fact that my best friend is a werewolf, and I have to keep a dangerous secret from said friend, who is also very determined to find out said secret.

Of course there are some good things about being in this school, one I am learning how to manipulate Earth, I have already learned Fire and Air, but of course I have not mastered either, and I will never master any because we are always learning always improving. For example I am the only one in my year and third year that can create a lightning bolt, of course it almost kills me every time I try but it's still very cool. Rosé my fourth year fighting teacher has told me to do one bolt every night before bed in the hopes of making me stronger. She probably thinks that I am going to use it in battle and she wants me to at least be awake when I win, but that's not the case. I have promised myself never to use it against a fellow student, and only when necessary, but that won't stop me from practicing how to use it.

Every single fire student in the 2nd and 1st without fell has asked me how I made a lightning bolt but of course I couldn't tell them because I don't know myself. If I did know I would only tell Kaleb, I don't really trust anyone else with such dangerous move. I don't even know if any older student can do it. I have to remember to ask Ben and Rosé about it later.

In Alchemy I am one of the top students. The other one is Shayleen Heartstriker she has been able to manipulate both water and fire as I am able to use earth and air. Both of us can't use our opposite elements but we are in a silent competition to see who can learn it first. My opposite of course is Water and Shay's is Earth. My other classmates can only uses one other element depending on what their closer too, and I don't mean by distance I mean by skill or something.

Kaleb has been practicing Earth non-stop for the past two days and has gotten really good. I am just able to make the stone ball roll across the floor of Mr. Wayne's classroom. Kaleb has been able to flatten his stone sharpen it into a stack and levitate. I can also levitate my stone but I cheat and us my now growing Air power. My fire stone loves using Air it feels so right to it, while Earth is sluggish and dull.

Kaleb has also passed me in weapon fighting and hand to hand combat. His natural feel for fighting has made him the best in the year even better then Shayleen who happened to break a forth years arm the first day. Which I guess was a fluke or something, because she hasn't showed any cool fighting ability recently.

Today is Wednesday three days until the first full moon and the school is a little too excited about it. The reason for that is during the full moon the school goes in a kind of lockdown and the werewolves and vampires get free rain over the school and forest. That kind of bummed me out I wanted to see a Kaleb in his bad-ass wolf form but for safety reasons I would have to stay inside the dorms while Kaleb and Arvola went frolicking in the woods together.

"Something wrong?" asked Mr. Wayne.

I looked up to see the professor standing over our table, gazing at my poor attempts at flatting my black stone which happened to be Obsidian.

"No, nothing's wrong" I replied falsely. The truth was I just had too much on my mind and no one to talk to about it. I couldn't talk to Kaleb about Daymond and I have been growing uneasy for some time now .

"Well if that's true let me see you bend that stone, I know you can do it" he said trying to bring up my hopes.

My own fire stone grew warm under my hand as if to give me comfort. So taking a deep breath I reached for the power inside, which had helped me so much, and felt for the earth on the table with my mind. In my mind's eye I could see a faint fog in the shape of the obsidian, I couldn't feel its presents it was like looking in a mirror and seeing it their but knowing inside that the object was not real. I poured pressure onto this image trying to flatten the rock once more but nothing happened.

"What is your drive?" Mr. Wayne asked.

I thought about it for a second then said "force I guess. Isn't that what you need to forge a weapon from earth?"

"Indeed if you were a blacksmith but you are kin to the elements. Would you try and force your siblings to do your will?" he said.

"I have no siblings, but I guess not."

"That's not true all the elements are your brothers and sisters. The very earth you are standing on is your family. Family supports one and another. How will you support your family?" and without another word he wandered off to another table.

I closed my eyes and looked for the stone on the table with my inner eye, there again was the fog sitting on the metal table. This time I poured myself into my fire stone, it wasn't the first time I have done this. You could say it was my happy place, I could sit inside and listen to its power. It was like plunging into a hot tub but without the fear of drowning. My stone spoke to me in a deep soft voice that meant the world to me.

"What is my name? Give me a name."

Of course I had given it many names but none of them fit, and it rejected each one. So instead I sat there listening to it words and feeling its warmth.

The bell rung suddenly and I pulled myself out of my stone. I looked over at Kaleb next to me, who was working on making a wolf shaped necklace from his fire stone. He was also using his Amethyst stone to make the chain for it. It was still a working progress but it looked quite nice.

He got up and put his project around his neck, then picked up his bag and walked out with me. I shoved my fire stone into my pocket and grabbed my own bag.

"You're getting pretty good at that. What's your secret?" I asked.

"I don't know probably the same secret you have. How do you bend air to your will? I still haven't been able to move that blasted pin wheel without cheating." He said with a smile.

"I don't know, but when I find out I will let you know." I had already asked him what his stone's name was but he had no idea what I was talking about. So I let it drop.

We almost made it to History , When a third year girl with shiny shoulder length brown hair stopped me in the corridor.

"Are you Griphith Palen?" said the girl with a thick accent I couldn't place.

"Yes"

"There's a package for you at the shop you can come and get it any time before 10 pm" she said quickly.

Then I saw her gaze dropped to my Iron shoes and she smiled, and then giggled. "Why do you wear those?" she said pointing.

"They're my only pair" I said defensively.

"You're an idiot!" she countered and then she turned and walked off.

"Whats her problem?" I asked Kaleb. He just laughed and walked into Professor Blackwell's classroom and then to our regular seats.

Every Monday and Wednesday we would learn about the school and great historical event that coincided with the school, while on Tuesday and Thursday we would learn about muggle history, such as Romans, presidents, and wars, ect… One of the most awesome things we learned about in this class is that the dragon that faced the seven dwarfs and snow white was still alive and living in the cave north west from here. Mr. Blackwell had also told us that the dragon Chaos slept most of the time and rarely went out to hunt. After I had heard that I went straight to my room after class and grabbed my dragon book that my mom had bought for me at the Fort.

Today we learned about the descendent of the seven dwarfs. The Dwarf king, Malrock Longthumb was a direct descendent to Orrick Longthumb. Nezzal Carggut was the only other one who had living descendents all the others died out long ago. We even learned that Linda Striker had a few descendents as well but for some reason he stopped there. For the rest of the class we wrote down special dates and events that were important to the Dwarf kingdom.

At the end of class Kaleb and I grabbed a slice of pizza and ran to the shop that was rumored to be in the third floor of the North West section of the school. I had no doubt in my mind that the package would be my broom and I was not disappointed. It was a small shop in room "C" the fifth row from the center. They had some of the school books and spare school clothes.

I grabbed my broom from the old man minding the shop thanked him and before I could leave Kaleb stopped me.

"Why don't you buy some new shoes? They have some right here."

I looked down at my Iron shoes that the transfiguration teacher had made for me after Rosé melted mine in her meltdown.

"I kind of like them. I sort of grew into them. Is that weird?"

"Na. Well I am going to buy a map of the school before we go; I want to see if they have a library."

After Kaleb bought his map we ran to the training ground. I dropped my broom in my room before so I was a little late. Rosé wasn't too happy so she made me do pushups until I dropped then she made me do 20 more just in case.

Today Kaleb and I fought in hand to hand combat against two other first years Shayleen and Arvola. Our teachers would shout orders and helpful hints and sometimes even throw dodge balls. If we were hit by one, we were supposed to drop down and do 20 more pushups while trying to dodge more balls. I was hit in the back of the head by a red dodge ball thrown by Adam, Arvola's fourth year teacher, while dodging a wicked upper cut from Shayleen. After I dropped down to do my pushups she went off to go pick on Kaleb who was already fighting Arvola. Soon after Arvola was hit in the leg by Shayleen's teacher, a fourth year female dwarf, I think her name was LaCretia but I can't be sure.

By the end we were sweaty and sore, but happy with our progress. I had given Shayleen a black eye and Arvola cracked two of my ribs. No one really won because we had all been standing when the warning bell went off. Arvola then summoned water from the air and showered us all to get rid of the sweat and smell then Kaleb and I heated our bodies drying ourselves off.

Mathematics were boring as usually but potions was fun today we learn how to cook spaghetti, and brew a hair coloring potion that would change the users hair bright blue until you smeared lemon juice on it which would then change back into your normal colored hair..

This time during break, the four devils, Rosé, Adam, LaCretia, and Ted, made us run the obstacle course with our right hand tied behind our backs and we still could use weapons. I am proud to say that I still won that race and with no injuries. During the rope swing I tossed my staff ahead of me if you were wondering. In second place was Shayleen, third was Arvola, and last was Kaleb. Arvola had thrown her Bola at him as he was swinging across the water pit. Thus tying him to the rope swing and having only one arm he was stuck. He had to slide down off the rope but then there was the large knot at the bottom which the bola snagged on and for a few minutes leavening him hanging there.

In transfiguration we study some more transmutation circles and practiced drawing them. We couldn't do any transfiguring until we can do all four elements which meant Shayleen and I was the closest on that score. During class Kaleb asked me why my parents sent me a broom so of course I told him what it really was.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me that's fine, just don't lie about it."

"I'm not lying I'll show you after class, Bruce wants to race me anyway."

I had already ran through the forest with him once but that time I was on my feet and slow compared to flying. He had shown me his hunting ground which was just a cold wide river where he caught strange looking fish.

"You can even try it if you want." I said to Kaleb, noting his face was still unbelieving.

After class we both ran to the still burning triangle on the dirt covered ground. We stepped inside and burst into ashes then sank into the ground. I threw my bag on the desk the grabbed my nimbus 2000 and ran outside with Kaleb.

My mom had warned me not to show off so I took Kaleb to the East gate where the tree limbs and vines could hide us. Once we made it to a clearing inside I looked around to see if anyone was around then placed the broom on the ground and said in a confident voice "UP". The broom rose into my familiar hand and it buzzed with excitement. A white flying creature soared from one of the many branches and landed on the point of the broom. I straddle the broom and kicked off soaring into the sky with Bruce out in front. I soared around thick vines and up and over enormous branches. Soon a whole flock of birds were following me trying to catch up as if we were playing follow the leader. I swooped down towards Kaleb's surprised face and flew right pass him causing the many animals behind me to swerve around him. He turned watching me pass by, a giant smile on his face as bats and owls swarmed around him then back to me.

After a few more loop de loops I landed next to Kaleb, and Bruce took off not wanting to stop. I placed the nimbus back on the ground at Kaleb's feet.

"Okay stick your right hand over the broom and say "UP" you have to say it with feeling and don't be afraid they're like horses they smell fear." I said with a huge grin playing across my face.

He put his right hand over, took a deep breath and said "UP" with as much force as he could muster. The broom hopped three times then slowly rose into his hand.

I grabbed the broom and put on the ground in front of him. "Again" I ordered.

He did and this time the broom went straight into his hand, no bouncing.

"Good" I said.

"What do I do now?" he said keeping his voice calm.

"Straddle the broom like I did and kick off, you'll rise up a few feet then I want you to lean down slightly and touch back down. Do you understand?"

After a slight pause he nodded and practiced leaning forward with his feet on the ground. When he was ready he jumped up and the broom caught him at the climax. He stayed in mid air not moving a muscle then he leaned forward and the broom fell slowly to the ground.

"That was great try again and this time lean back to go up then try moving forward. Whenever you want a break just lean forward and touch down." I said.

Before he could jump up again Bruce came down and landed on the front of the broom.

"Come here Bruce" I ordered, "Give him a chance to get used to it first we don't want him to be over balanced."

Bruce landed on my head and watched as Kaleb wobbled up and around the trees trying to go as slow as possible.


	22. Familiar Face?

Chapter 22

After many minutes of practice Kaleb and I took turns racing Bruce through the branches of the East hall on my Broom stick. Of course I was the only one that could even come close to catching Bruce but Kaleb tried. We were now lying on some large redwood roots relaxing and trying to catch our breaths. Bruce was fast asleep on my chest purring like a large cat.

"So your dad is really a wizard." Kaleb said with his fingers cross under his hand as a pillow.

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked in return.

"Well I never met a wizard before I sort of thought of them as myths. No offense to your dad or anything!"

"None taken. Tell me about your parents, what are they like?" said I.

"Well I guess they're like parents. The falling star came down during my eleventh birthday. A few of my school friends had just left for home and when we were alone in the kitchen eating a little more cake a star came down circled the kitchen window then flew down our chimney and their Mr. Wayne stood in the fire place talking to me as if he was a recording. A week after we went to the fort like Mr. Wayne said and got horriblely lost and that's when it happened. I was never the same again."

There was a small tear sliding down his cheek but I pretended not to have noticed and he wiped it away.

"It was my fault you know" he continued. "My fault that we got lost, there were so many new things I just got carried away that place was just so big, how was I supposed to know that there were dark places down there. It just seemed to go on forever. I never stood a chance against him, he tied me up and left me there alone and then when night came he came back, but he was different I saw him change. My dad almost saved me. We both got hurt but I was the only one bitten, it's kind of hard now to see who was hurt more."

He of course was talking about the werewolf that bit him. I have no idea why he was telling me but I listened to my friend.

"After the first full moon my dad went after him, trying to find the creep. A teacher from this school came down to help us and she convinced my mom and I that it would be better here I could learn to live with this. I could learn how to live normally and without fear. Mom sent me a letter a few days after they both dropped me off, saying dad had left again to hunt down the wolf."

There was a long silence then I realized I was supposed to say something at this point, "And has it helped? Has this school kept its promise to you and your mom?"

"I've met you does that count?"

We went looking for the library using the map Kaleb bought from the school store. The library according to the map was in the south east section, 7th floor, 7th ring from the inside, and room L (7SE7 L). There were a lot more older students here and they all seemed huge and fit but I think that is because I can see the effect of their training on their bodies no matter how hard they hide it. I found it hard to believe that most of these students would be unable to open the strength gate in the East Hall.

"Here it is, Kaleb it's on this side!" I said from across the hall. Kaleb heard and ran over he was really excited because he wanted to find a current potion book that would teach him how to make the Wolfs bane potion which was supposed to make a werewolf docile.

The library door was wide open letting students in and out at will. So we went through expecting something amazing like the Fort's library but it looked like any university library in the North America. Kaleb made his way to one of the library's computer's and clicked on the libraries catalog while he was typing away I looked away to see a few strange things. I haven't been to a lot of libraries but the ones I have been to, didn't have any ten foot statues of animal headed people. One statue head a bird head which might be a falcon but I am no bird expert. He was holding a bent sword down by his waist and his left hand was pressed against his chest. He wore some sort of kilt which looked good on him but I knew I wouldn't be able to pull it off. I moved on to the next statue which was a dog headed bloke also wearing a kilt but this one also had a tail wrapped down his leg. The next statue was the weirdest and most life like, this one was of a women, with a beautiful snake head and sort of black dread locks stile which ended in little gold braces. Her arms had red yellow and blue feathers traveling the backside of her arms she wore a white slim dress with yellow trim. She looked like an Egyptian goddess and to my utter horror she spoke to me in a voice I would recognize no matter how long I lived.

"Hey I remember you, you were at the fort getting your new books with your mom. What was your name again? Garry? No George, No Gale? Give me a hint please I know I can remember it." she said in a sweet voice.

"Gri…"

"Stop I said a hint!" she hushed me. "So it starts with Gri… hum. Gri… Griiiii… Griffin is it Griffin?''

"Griphith but close enough." I said with a smile. I still couldn't remember who she was. I mean, how could I forget a girl with a snake head. Then I thought about the girl that had helped my mom and I. She had had blue hair and whiskers, and what had she said (You should have seen me last week I had butterfly wings and antennas.)

"Nicole is that you?"

"You remembered my name, how sweet! Didn't I tell you I work here? I am the head Librarian here isn't it awesome!" she said twirling around like a little princess, her dress billowing in her wake.

"I didn't recognize you what happened to your blue hair and whiskers?" I said while slowing my racing heart.

"Was that what I looked like? I think I was being lazy that weak I usually do much better then that."

"Yeah even your teeth were sharp."

"Their sharp now too. See." She opened her mouth wide showing off two large fangs dripping in saliva, maybe saliva. She closed her mouth and said, "I figured on Egyptian for this week and I already have some admirers sending me these lovely statues. This one is Anubis he is my favorite he was once the god of mummification and the afterlife, and this one is Horus I forgot what he was the god of but he helped the God Ra through the night so he could rise and become the sun once more. Isn't history awesome, by the way what can I help you find?"

I ignored he question and asked my own, "Are you pretending to be a Goddess?"

"Oh right yes I am I am supposed to be Wadjet, she was a goddess of a city called Dep. What do you think?" she said striking a pose.

"Very beautiful I thought you were a goddess when I saw you."

"Stop it and don't change the subject what can I help you find?" she said with a blushing face.

I had no idea why I was here and for a moment I couldn't remember how I even got here. Then I struck me hard. "Kaleb!" I turned and went to the computer he was at to find that Kaleb had gone and the computer screen back on its home page. I turned back to Nicole and told her I was here with my friend who was the one looking for a book.

"Do you want help finding him?" she asked.

"No I am pretty sure I can find him."

"Okay then" then she just stood there staring at me.

All I could do was stare back into her black eyes.

"Well shouldn't you start looking?" she said snapping me out of my daydream. I turned back around and went looking for Kaleb while checking out the many more statues speared out all over the large room. There were also some statues of Greek, and Aztec gods all shapes and sizes some no bigger than my fist while others were taller than Mr. Squeaker.

I finally found Kaleb sitting on the blue carpet against the end of a book case with a large dark book in his lap. He was flipping through the pages at sonic speed, when he reached the end he tossed it a side got up and grabbed another book, then returned to his seat. I went over and picked up the two books already laying on the ground and put them back where they belonged. I watched Kaleb flip through the next book and was ready to catch it when he tossed it aside.

"All these books say, is how it works, not how to make it!" he said angrily. "I mean what's the point? Where do you think they would put the real book? I couldn't find it on the computer."

"We could always ask Mrs. Evans." I pointed out.

"You think I haven't already tried. All she would tell me is that the potion was way too difficult for me. I even asked her to make it for me but she said I didn't need it." he grabbed his hair and shock with anger. "I don't want to go through that again it's too painful and I hate the feeling. I only have two days left. What am I supposed to do?"

"You could always ask Nicole, she is the head librarian here. She might be able to help." I said.

"We might as well try." He said getting up as if done morning for someone.

Nicole wasn't much help either she said even if we could make the potion it would take a week to mature. Then she told us that most of the students didn't use the potion because they were part of a pack. The teachers only used it so they could sleep through the night.

Kaleb after hearing all that pulled me out of the library and away to the training ground.

"What's the matter with these people don't they understand what I am going through?"

"I am sure they do. You just have to give them a chance." I said trying to calm him down but I don't think it worked his eyes just grew red and he said.

"I need to hit something!"

There were a few people in here doing a little more training before bed, and to my relief I didn't see either of our teachers. So I grab some defense gloves put them on and faced Kaleb ready for the fury he was about to release. Barehanded he started after me, I caught all his blows and I even threw a few of my own so he could dodge but he just punched them out of his way.

This wasn't good he wasn't even thinking. He was just reacting, if he was thinking he could have dodged, then attacked my blind spot but he didn't. I had to shut him off and to do that I had to beat him but beat him in such a way were we lost the spirit to fight. He had to realize that he had no reason to fight and that was wrong.

I knocked his right fist down with my own and then in the same motion I bent my elbow sending it straight into his face, and to his shame he didn't see it coming. Blood poured from his nose but he seemed to grow in anger. He started to throw punches at random and it was easy for me to find an opening. I stepped on his left foot then shoved with both hand at his chest knocking him down. He fell and twisted his ankle at the same time. I released his foot and backed up waiting for him to charge me like I knew he would.

Kaleb leaped at me and I used his momentum to toss him five feet away. He rolled awkwardly away. If he was in his right mind he would have rolled with it resulting in less damage. He was breathing real hard trying to get back up but he just couldn't his anger seeped out and into the ground, leaving his mind clear and whole once more.

"I should've been able to see that. I am so stupid this is why you're the better man, you don't lose control."

"You're wrong." I said in reply. "I haven't had to go what you are going through. I am not strong just lucky, lucky to have a friend like you. Now get up and beat me if you can!" I yelled.

I knew of course that he could beat me but only when he was himself, not the werewolf he hates so much. "GET UP! FACE ME LIKE THE MAN YOU ARE!"

Then like a zombie who shouldn't have the strength to rise, he did. Then with his eyes, not the werewolf's eyes, he charged.

We fought for one more hour then decided to call it a night. We walked out dripping in sweat, and walked over to the still burning triangle in the center of the school.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kaleb said with a smile when we reached the entrances to our house.

"Oh right! I don't even know if I can do it I am so tiered already." There were a few fire students sitting not too far away and of course I knew why they were there. They were here to watch me shot lighting into the sky, like Rosé told me too and if I didn't do it they were bound to tell her. So I reached into my pocket for my stone. Summoning the power was still hard but not as hard or slow as the first time. The power crackled hot in my out stretched hand. I raised it even higher to the sky and with a war cry I unleashed the power at the unsuspecting stars.


	23. Murphy's Law

Chapter 23

Today is Saturday the first full moon of the school year, and everything was ready. All the windows and doors were bared shut, and the non Vamp/wolves students were sent to their respected dorm rooms. Ted and Rosé the fire officers finished roll call, and everyone that was supposed to be down here were, so Matthew Winter, the general and the only one in the fire house that could open the outside east gate, turned off the fiery triangle portal. The everlasting flames sputtered and died leaving a patch of hot earth hissing like a barrel of snakes.

There also felt like some snakes' wriggling and hissing inside my heart. Kaleb was out there with I don't know how many others and I was down here with the faunas, fairies, elves and other humans. In total we were missing 37 other students all from different grades. Kaleb and Sarah were the only ones missing in the first years. Sarah Hart had tried to keep it secret that she was a Yuèliàng but since she wasn't on the list of people staying she had been found out.

I sat on the couch next to the fire place watching Olive Gray throwing sausage links into the mounted Dragons mouth. It lapped them up greedily catching them with its sharp tongue. The dragons name was Peace named after the dragon that took over the dwarf mountain all those years ago.

"Why do the Vampires have to go out with the Werewolves?" Olive asked me after she tossed the last sausage.

"I think it because they can watch over each other and not fear harm from the other, but that's just a guess."

"Oh okay" she said sadly, and that's when the deep throated howling began. The combined howl from all the werewolves in the whole school was strong enough to shake the room harmlessly. Olive jumped behind the couch and I almost joined her.

"Dang even after three years of that I am still not used to it." said Ted. Then he threw an arm chair cousin at my face I dodged without thinking and it hit Olive who had stuck out her head to see who was speaking.

Olive picked up the cousin and threw it back as hard as she could at Ted he did a spin, caught it then threw it at me in the same move. Soon there was a full out pillow war Boys vs Girls all years working together to take out the opposite sex. I am proud to say that the Females showed us our place and it was only over when a pillow landed in the fire place making tons of smoke which made everyone cough. A few of the fifth years took care of the smoke while a fourth year put out the pillow and fixed it using transfiguration. Then Ted came out and told us that we all needed to go to bed.

Shuffling over to my door room I could hear the howling of wolves again now that the pillow battle had calmed down. The sound sent shivers up my spine and I was glad to find out when the door was closed all the sounds from outside were canceled.

Daymond was sitting at the edge of his bed carving something out of a chunk of wood. He was using a pocket knife which looked nothing like the knife the Slashkilter had but it still reminded me of what he had done to his Great Grandfather. His wood shavings were flung into his campfire in the tip of his little triangle shaped room, which of course was the same size as my room but it felt smaller now for some reason.

"So, what are you making?" I asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Nothing really" he said automatically.

It was clutched in his hand and was pretty rough so I couldn't tell what it was.

"Are you scared of me?" he said in a low voice.

I looked around and found that we were the only ones here but not for long Kyle and Victor would be back any second now.

"I know that you know about me and my history." Daymond said still staring at his campfire. His hands were frozen with the wooden statue.

"Do you really want to talk about this now? The others might show up any second now."

"So you are scared. You don't even want to be in the same room alone with me." He said not looking up.

"No I'm not scared. I just don't want everyone to know that you killed an old man." I said without thinking.

Daymond dropped his knife at the exact same time that the door to the room opened. Kyle and Victor walked in with feathers stuck in their hair and laughing.

Without another word I walked over to my corner of the room. This time I was scared I had no idea why I said what I said. I could almost feel the sliver knife against my throat waiting to strike me down. I resisted the urge to turn around to make sure he wasn't behind me. That would have been a dead giveaway.

That night I had a strange bad dream that would haunt me for a while. There was a younger version of Daymond sitting crossed legged beneath a large oak talking to an old man who was finishing a carving of a wolf. They were talking about the olden days and the old man was teaching the younger Daymond about survival in the woods. After that the old man taught his young disciple how to build a small shelter. The time seemed to speed up the scenery changed as well now they were in a clearing in the middle of the woods the stars were out and many people were standing in little groups talking. Many torches were scattered throughout the clearing giving the place an eerie glow. There was a wide hole in the middle of the clearing maybe a foot deep and three feet wide.

A hush fell and the crowed split to leave a path for the old man, he walked slowly but with his head held high he walk straight into the hole then kneeled there waiting. Not soon after an eight year old Daymond walked down the same path. He was shaking and moving slowly, once he reached the old man he stood behind him. The old man, then reached into his coat and pull out a long sliver blade and held it above his head. The boy didn't take it instead he said, "No I can't. I just can't."

"It's all right little flower, I give you my power use it to protect the weak, and make stronger our village." said the old man.

The villagers stood around the hole and hummed in a deep voice that seemed to shake the world. Daymond took the heavy blade and put it to the old man's throat, and with tears pouring from his face.

"Noooo!" I screamed from my bed.

"Dude Wake up! Whats wrong? Wake up!" he said shaking me.

When I opened my eyes I found Kaleb shaking me awake. He was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts. He looked like he was ready for a swim.

"What going on? What happened?"I said stupidly.

"I don't know you were the one screaming and rolling around in your bed." He said letting me go.

"Must have been a bad dream." I replied.

"What was it about?" he asked "I like a good bad dream it shakes things up."

"I don't remember." Which was a lie, I could remember each drop of blood pooling up in the hole. I could see the old man lying face down and his grandson weeping over him his feet also soaking in the gathering blood.

"Shame come on man lets go. I haven't been to the lake yet, they say it's real warm."

"When did you get back? You know from your midnight party?"

"I was back to normal at five this morning I got a few hours of sleep before you went crazy. Come on grab your shorts and let's go I am starving."

It took me a long time to get going I kept thinking about the dream and it made me shiver in my sandals.

When we reached the dining area the atmosphere felt wrong. No one was laughing barley anyone was eating, and many were having hushed conversations as if someone evil might be listening.

"Whats going on? Who died?" Kaleb said making me jump slightly.

It was only a dream I need to get over it. So I went over to an empty spot and stared to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Victor what's going on?"I asked my roommate who was across the table feeding bits of bacon to his Cat Marcy.

"You haven't heard? Someone stole Nicolas Flamel's old school notebook. You know the one Mr. Blackwell kept in his class in that glass case. Mr. Blackwell is in the hospital with serious injures he might not make it."

"What why would anyone steal an old book?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding that book might hold the secret to immortality and untold riches who wouldn't want it."

"Did Mr. Blackwell see who took it?" Kaleb asked.

"If he did he is in no right state to tell us. As I said he could pass away any second." Victor said and then went back to his bacon.

"Wait do they have any idea who did it?" I asked.

"Nope but the word is going around that is was probably a vampire since all the werewolves were out of their minds and everyone else was locked up for the night."

After we were done eating Kaleb convinced me we should still go to the lake since we couldn't do anything for Blackwell or the notebook. After all we were only first years, the teachers could solve this problem by themselves. A skeleton took my dirty bowl and we left for the west gate.

There was a group of students playing volleyball when we showed up but we ignored them and jumped into the lake. We both used a stream of fire to launch us into the air then crashed into the lake I made it the furthest out. The lake was by no means warm but it wasn't freezing cold either.

I was met with the strange urge to see how deep I could swim, so taking a deep breath I dived forcing my arms to bring me deeper and deeper. It grew so dark I couldn't see past my nose. So thinking fast I took out my stone from my Velcro pocket of my shorts and summoned light. The light traveled deep but I still couldn't see the bottom and I was running out of time. With my stone in my right hand in front of me I thrusted my left hand behind me and shot hot fire from the center of my hand. It propelled me even further. At this point my ears needed to pop and I was out of time and I could not see the bottom so I allowed myself float up. I used a little more power to send me faster to the surface.

"Where did you go I was getting worried?" Kaleb said after I took a deep breath.

"Help me find the bottom. I think I was getting close."

He agreed and together we went again. After a few more time Kaleb taught me how to pressurize my head so it wouldn't hurt when going down, so I tried it, we both dived again using our stones to send us to the bottom while at the same time pressurizing our heads. With the combined light from our stones we could see the muddy bottom. There were few plants and I couldn't see any fish. They must have swum away from our fire blast.

This time when we resurfaced we weren't alone Shayleen and her friend Abby were swimming next to us. From what I could see they were both wearing full length swim suits, Shayleen's was blue while Abby's was dark green.

"What are you guys doing?" Shayleen asked.

"Just trying to touch the bottom, haven't made it yet" Kaleb answered.

"Can't you make an air pocket?" Shayleen asked me.

"Well I haven't tried."

"Abby you take Kaleb and I will take Griphith. See you at the bottom." Shayleen said, and without another word she raised her hand where her air stone glittering on her middle finger. Then all of a sudden a gust of wind pushed me and Shay under water. Soon I was sitting inside a large bubble under water and it was slowly sinking, which was doing everything a bubble shouldn't do. We were both crumpled at the bottom of her bubble but soon got up and lend against the walls of the bubble with our knees pressing against each other.

"Wow that was amazing, when did you learn that trick?" I asked in shock.

"During our first weekend here, it was really easy for me." she said. "Now I want to talk to you about something. That's the real reason why I did this."

"What do you want to talk about and why couldn't you ask me at school?" I replied.

"Well I could never get you alone you were always with Kaleb." She took a deep breath and begun, "I saw you with that nimbus 2000 and I wanted to know if you were related to a witch or wizard in any way."

"There aren't any wizards here, why do you ask?"

"Well because I have an Aunt who is a Witch. So are you?"

"Well I huh…" I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell anyone. The way my mom talked about it made it sound like taboo. "Well maybe?" I said dodging the question. I thought it might be safe since she already knew what my broom was. "What do I get out of it in return if I tell you?" I said. That should stop her question I thought to myself.

"I will tell you what I am if you tell me what you are." She said with a smile, and of course it was exactly what I wanted ever since that day in Mr. Blackwell's classroom.

After a long pause I said, "deal".

"Okay then you first" she said before I could.

"Fine my Dad is a wizard he went to the school Hogwarts, there he was a Revanclaw after school he went around the world and fell in love with my mom who is from here she was in the earth house."

"I knew I knew it I just knew it." she said excitedly.

"Your turn"

"Well I am a direct descendant from Linda Striker the co-founder of this school, and I am also related to the Lovegoods. My aunt Luna Lovegood was also a Revanclaw in Hogwarts and she used to visit this school with her father so they could study our fascinating creatures. In England they try and teach people about our animals although nobody believes them because they aren't allowed to come here. So in short I am a squib just like you."

"And a princess?" I added not sure what to say.

"Well no not really the kingdom fell a long time ago"

"That's why Mr. Blackwell stopped teaching us what happened to Snow White he didn't want to give it away that you were a princess. He did it for you."

"Well yes he did exactly. I asked him before class not to mention it."

We reached to bottom of the lake with a thud. I had almost forgotten that we were underwater. The light from her stone was bouncing off the surface of her bubble making it impossible to see outside.

"Can you dim the light on your ring so we can see outside without turning off the power?" I asked.

"Of course" she said putting her left hand over the ring, thus blocking all light but leaving a red hand which glowed dimly.

The bubble was plugged into darkness all we could see was the other shinning bubble sitting on the lake bottom. The glow from the bubble showed only the dark wet mud around us.

"Let me try something." Shay said. The bubble began to sink into the mud allowing only the mud to pass through. We were soon sitting on cold stinking mud and we could still only see the other white bubble which was also diming. Then soon it was also out, now we couldn't see anything. My stone still in my right hand grew warm to the touch. I looked up to see a lighter darkness, where the sun and air would be.

How could I make it lighter down here so we could actually see outside of the bubble? I placed my stone to the wall of the bubble and tried focusing the light to go through the bubble it sort of work except the dark water seemed to swallow it up. I stood up and felt my head bounce against the bubble.

"Is it just me or is the bubble shrinking?" I asked.

"Yes the bubble is. I am letting out the Carbone dioxide so we don't get poisoned. We have about ten minutes of air left before it gets cramped. So whatever you want to do you better do it fast." said Shayleen's voice.

"I am trying to figure out a way to lighten things up out there so we can have a look around but nothings working."

"Have you tried changing yourself?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for example I can increase the amount of air my lungs can hold by compacting the air molecules, then I can also use less by focusing the right amount of air through my body so I am not wasting any. When I do it right I can hold my breath for at least an hour."

"So your saying, that I might be able to change my body slightly to improve my vision."

"That's what Mr. Wayne did for me when you flashed me."

I smiled at the memory; I had come far from that day, maybe far enough to give this a try. The pupils are the part of the eye that absorbs light, when the pupils are small they don't absorb too much, but when they are big you can see in darker places. So it's possible if we stayed down here in the dark for long enough I would eventually be able to see, but in this dark place that might take hours which we don't have. So the question was how do I increase the size of my pupils at will?

Once again I dived into my stone, my happy place, and forgot all about the bubble. "What is my name? What is my name?" the stone began again. It reminded me of an old movie I used to watch, at the end of The Never Ending Story the empress is asking the main charter to give her a name. I try once again to tell my fire stone that I don't know its name, but it just continues to sput out the same old words. So instead I focus on me and my body inside the stone, in my mind's eye I can see me standing in a red cave, a cave full of power, but until I know the name I can only use some of that power. I move closer to my body it just standing there with my orange swim trucks and bare chest. The eyes on my body are closed, so I open them to see my hazel eyes staring back at me. The pupils at the moment are large but not big enough.

What should I do? Should I poke myself in the eyes and try to increase the size like I can with my cell phone when I am looking at pictures. That was a stupid idea I don't even have fingers when I am in my mind's eye. I look deep into my eyes and try to us the force like in Star wars to increase the size I didn't really think it was going to work but it did. Ever so slightly the pupils expanded but then went back to their normal size. I tried again this time they grew even bigger but after I stopped they went back to normal. I tied over and over but they always kept going back.

There was a sudden sharp pain in my arm and I leaped out of the stone to find myself once again in the dark. This time however I was crouched in the mud with Shay's back against mine and the top of the bubble resting against my head.

"Wake up already! We can't stay down here any longer!" Shay yelled at me.

"What's wrong? Why is the bubble so small?"

"I told you didn't I. That the bubble would get crowed in ten minutes. It's already been fifteen. What happened to you?"

"Sorry I was mediating. Let's get out of here I can't do it yet I haven't figured it out." Then I remembered, "Where's the other bubble the one with Abby and Kaleb?" I asked.

"They left five minutes ago I wanted you to give it a try but I couldn't get through to you and what do you mean you were mediating."

"I'll explain later. Let's go." It was getting hard to breath.

The bubble no longer being held down by her power shot up to the surface. We were three feet away when the bubble popped under water letting in the lake. I had barely enough time to suck in my last breath before the water hit me in the face.

We made it to the shore just fine, Abby had used her water power to drag us both back to the beach. Shayleen was exhausted and sweat was pouring from her drenched body. She must have put in a lot of power into keeping that bubble down.


	24. Frozen Sand Castles

Chapter 24

"You mean you can't do any of that with your stone. How weird." I said to Shayleen.

"Yeah I even asked around and you're the only guy who can actually travel inside his stone, although there were quite a few people who refused to talk about their stones." Kaleb added.

"Maybe I should do the same thing." I said kind of down casted at the moment. I turned to Kaleb and said, "Okay, so what we gonna do?"

"I don't know, what you wanna do?" Kaleb replied.

"Look, Dude, first I say, "What we gonna do?" Then you say, "I don't know, what you wanna do?" Then I say, "What we gonna do?" You say, "What you wanna do?" "What we gonna do?" "What you want..." Let's do SOMETHING!

"Okay. What you wanna do?"

"Oh, blimey! There you go again. The same notes again!"

"I've got it! This time, I've really got it!"

"Now you've got it. So what we gonna do?"(Jungle book Disney)

We ended up making sand castles with our stones. Kaleb was able to make castle towers, a draw bridge, a few catapults and a mote. Were as I made a mound of sand with a stick on top. My Earth powers were so pathetic Kaleb didn't even talk smack about my sand castle. He was even getting better at using Air were I still haven't improved. It was like I was being blocked from using both Earth and Water, it didn't feel right. For the last week I haven't made any progress in my Alchmey lessons, I had at one point been the top in the class now I was struggling to us wind and fire at some point as if my stone had lost power.

Even though I couldn't make a castle I was able to turn Kaleb's master piece into glass which made it the most beautiful for ten seconds. Soon there were even more kids at the beach each one making their own castles. Then every other student tried the same thing as I had done, each one used extreme heat to flash burn their own castles.

I took a walk down the beach alone, while Kaleb made an even better castle. I was determined to find a spot to meditate without being interrupted. I needed to find out how to change my eyes and in the mean time I could tryout a few more names for my stone.

It felt like I had spent ten minutes in my stone but in reality it had been four hours. The sun was now in its highest peak and my muscles were stiff. I took me another ten minutes just to be able to walk, I did all kinds of stretches on my way to school but nothing really helped. I was limping into the court yard when I heard.

"He's over here!" Arvola had shouted to another person out of my sight.

Soon after Kaleb, Arvola and for some reason Gavin, a bat Faunus in the fifth year, came running.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours now. What happened?"

"Sorry must have fallen asleep under that willow tree down by the lake."

"You were sleeping? Then why do you look like you're in pain." Arvola said.

"Must have slept wrong."

"Let me check." She said and without an invitation she pulled water from the air and ground, and made it swirl around her hands with a slight glow.

She then pressed the water against my back and at once I felt relief flowing through my body.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"Adam has been teaching me about healing." Then after a pause, she added, "That's weird your muscles have been cooled down, like they haven't been moving for a while."

"Yeah I know because I was sleeping."

"Stop lying. You weren't sleeping. The muscles don't stop moving when you're asleep. They only stop like this when you're dead or paralyzed."

"You were inside your stone again weren't you?" Kaleb asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Arvola.

"Well he says he hops in his stone sometimes but when he does he completely freezes up. Only his chest keeps moving but that even slows down a lot. Like he is trying to hold his breath or something."

"Yeah right that doesn't happen. I feel just fine. Leave me alone. I am alright I promise."

"Sounds like what Carla does." Gavin says in a bored voice.

"Who's Carla?" I ask without caring much. Why is this guy here anyway?

"She's that Vamp. with the missing arm and samurai sword. She does a whole bunch of weird training." answered Gavin in a bored voice.

"I remember her, she is Daymond's 4th year teacher." said Kaleb. "You should go see her she might be able to help you."

"I already have a 4th year teacher, she is already working me to the bone I don't need another!"I said angrily. I know I was being a jerk and I don't even know why. I could blame it on my teachers or I could blame Daymond. I could also blame it on my lack of progress but I don't think any of those were true something else was wrong something deeper.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled and then I tried to run away like the eleven year old I was but my body gave out. After I crashed to the ground Kaleb and Arvola came over to check on me but they couldn't touch me because I was burning up. Even Kaleb who was supposed to be fire proof like me stepped back with burnt hands. I too was in pain I could feel the flames bursting from my body, burning me alive until I passed out.

"So is this the third time or the fourth?" said Ann Winter my healer.

"I think it's only the 3rd but I could be wrong." I said in a joking fashion.

"So this time you lost control of your body. Is that correct?"

"I think so but I couldn't tell you why." I replied.

"Well I can tell you why. It's because your stone is rejecting you slowly." She said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? Can stones do that?" I asked.

"Of course they can after all they are the ones that chose you."

"But why? I don't understand?"

"Its happened before. Each time the user has lost control for one reason or another, and no one can fix it except you of course."

"But how do I do that. I don't even understand whats happening."

"There's nothing I can do. I am truly sorry, and I hope you get through this otherwise you well have to leave this school."

That shut me up. I just sat in bed watching as the pretty nurse walked away. After a bit I swallowed my pride and waited for the nurse to be occupied with a pair of kids who had fallen from a great height in the training room. I removed my blanket and sneaked out the back door, the door led to a balcony where the patience could get some air. I closed the door and looked over the edge, to see a great view of the falls and lake. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the familiar stone. I could still feel power from within but there was no doubt that it was fainter.

I leaped over the side and fell seven stories, using a combination of both fire and wind I slowed myself down until I stepped gently onto the ground. The stone felt weird in my hand all of a sudden so I thrust it back into my pocket, and walked into the school and straight for the training ground were Rosé would undoubtedly be. At this time she usually practice fighting my uncle Ben and I was right, I could see them on the other side of the net battling with a bunch of other kids. She was too busy fighting him to pay attention to me so I grabbed my stone again and summoned so more power. I sent a firybolt straight at her through the net, she of course felt it coming and stopped it with her own power. Then went to an exit in the net to come talk to me, for some reason Ben came with her, but I didn't care.

With a big yawn, she said, "What do you want? This is my day off if you want someone to train with go somewhere..." before she could finish telling me off I began to yell at her.

"Why did you do it? You broke me just like Ben broke you! Was it for revenge? Why? Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled back in my face no longer showing any signs of being tiered.

"My stone I am talking about my stone. You made it go against me just like Ben did to you!"

"I never did that." my uncle said calmly.

"Stop lying! Even now it's burning me!" I held up my hand to show that my stone was indeed burning me. Black smoke curled from my hand, the pain was incredible but I would not let go. If I did that would be like giving up, and I wasn't going to do that.

Ben tried to knock the stone out of my hand but I held tight. My hand swung away and then with my anger I swung it back catching him full in the inside of the right arm. There was a loud cracking sound but I ignored it along with the pain.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled again at Rosé.

Then all of a sudden there was a sharp prick on my neck. I turned to find Ann Winter with an empty syringe, and for the second time that day I passed out.

This time when I woke up I found the head doc, Tyler McDonald, talking to my Alchemy teacher, Mr. Wayne. They were too far too hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were talking about me.

My right hand was covered in bandages all the way to my elbow. Had my stone really done that much damage? It was like I had been burned by my closest friend, by my brother, or if I was older my lover. There was a hint of red in the pure white linen and it brought a single tear to my eye. It was all my fault I hadn't been trying hard enough to figure out my stones name, it was the only thing it had ever asked me for. Since I was laying down anyway, and they probably wouldn't let me out soon I decided to hop into my stone and try and find out its name. I checked my pocket where I usually kept my stone but it was empty. A pang of fear shoot through me until I noticed it was on the side table, next to a glass of cold water.

The stone was warm in my hand but it still felt uncomfortable like it was rejecting my touch, that thought alone almost brought another tear to my eyes. Plunging into the stone was still as easy as ever but the red cave I usually found myself in was wet and cold like the glass on the table. Sadness seeped from the walls and I could hear faintly the old words repeating. "What's my name? What is my name?"

I knew if I stood there screaming out random names I wouldn't get anywhere. So instead I walked deeper into the cave keeping my silence. I walked for what seemed like hours never seeming to get anywhere. The cave walls were still seeping its sadness, my sandals clicked against the dark red floor. After a while the floor seemed to be getting wet my sandals splashed in little puddles, and a dark liquid splashed against my toes but I ignored it.

"What's my name?" the stone kept repeating in its sad voice which was neither female nor male. I felt horrible not being able to give the stone a name it could accepted, and it was that thought running through my head when I reached a small wooden door at the end of the cave. It reminded me of Alice and Wonderland, and the tiny locked door she couldn't fit through. This door was bigger but not by much, the top of the door met my knee and you have to remember that I am the shortest first year ever to pass through this school.

The door was carved with some of the more complex transfiguration circles, meant for changing gases into other gases. The door knob was bright red and was the exact same shape and size of my stone, of course I tried to open the door but it was locked. So instead I leaned against the door sitting in what I knew now was my own blood. The stone must have drunk some when it was burning my hand but I didn't care. It had given me so much already if it wanted some of my blood it was the least I could do. The door unlike the walls of the cave was warm and it heated up my shirtless back, I was soon fast asleep inside my fire stone and I was happy for the first time in a long while.


	25. I turn Emo

Chapter 25

"Tap, tap, tap" the sound of soft foot falls reached my ear then soon after something appeared that had never appeared before, a girl, a scary girl but a girl none the less, and since we had just talked about her I recognized her at once but the weird thing was that she was in my stone with me.

Carla the vampire samurai was standing in front of me with both arms at her side. She was staring at me with a look of mild curiosity. I stood up in a rush my back no longer on the small wooden door.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I said quickly but she just raised her hand to stop my questions.

"I am here to come and get you as for your second question I am not really here I am in your head while you are in your stone. I am quite impressed that you can actually enter this sacred place." She said in a slow firm voice as if each carried perish things.

"In my head, sacred? What are you…" again she cut me off with a finger.

"Never mind lets go their waiting." She said turning to go back the way she came, but of course I didn't move.

"I am not leaving!"

She turned and lifted her left hand and a samurai sword materialized out of thin air into her open hand.

"You may have gotten here by yourself but you don't understand what you're dealing with. Don't test me boy!" her voice rose with authority.

I of course did the stupid thing and tested her by staying still and I paid for it after words. She dragged me out by my hair and I have to say it was quite painful. There was a bright light and I found myself still in the hospital bed but now I had Carla's left hand on my forehead. She quickly pulled it away and stood up to leave and that's when I noticed she was once again missing her right arm and she had her katana at her side.

"What are you doing I need to be there he needs me!" I yelled. Then I realized something I had just said he I had never given my stone a gender before but it felt right.

"That's right you do need to be there but you're not ready." She said, hovering her hand over the handle, as if she would like nothing more than to kill me where I lay.

"Then can you teach him?" asked my favorite teacher Mr. Wayne.

"I already have a weakling I don't need another to slow me down." she replied.

"Who is your 1st year again?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Daymond, that Navajo kid, you know the one with the pony tail."

"And does he show any promise in meditation like Mr. Palen here?" he replied coolly.

"No" she lifted her hand to her forehead and sighed. "He is hopeless, terrified of his own power. How can I teach someone like that?"

Then Mr. Wayne turned to me. "Your coach is Rosé, is she pleased with your work?"

"I don't know? I think she hates me too?"

"Then it's settled. Griphith and Daymond shall switch 4th years starting now."

"You can't do that!" Carla yelled at him. "I am not in your house!"

"Of course I can because Mr. Blackwell is still in a comma and I am a hundred percent sure that he would agree with my choice. Enough said I think it is about time I left you two alone." Then Mr. Wayne walked away leaving me with the handicapped angry bear that was about to slice my throat, and drink my blood.

Monday morning went all right even though I had to get up around three in the morning and beg a wandering skeleton for some breakfast. I never got it, the skeleton just chuckled in my face and walked off to go clean something. Carla had ordered me yesterday to show up at the east gate for some extra practice and when I asked her why she said I was behind and needed to catch up.

Sleepily I walked through the open gate into the jungle room that was the east hall. At 3:30am it was a lot scarier and the night animals were fighting and more or less making a lot of noise. A snake crawled up my leg and I did this sort of hoping kick to try and shake it off in the mean time Carla was stepping behind me. She grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me to the ground she then kicked me in the stomach which was a good way to get my mind off the snake. She pulled the snake lose from me and set it gingerly in a tree. "Get up you little worm or is that why you like the ground so much."

"You're the one… who put me there!" I said whizzing through my teeth.

"Talking back eh! That means ten laps after class. Now get up WORM!" she yelled the last word.

Rising from the ground I felt my head spin but I ignored it. She then pushed me back to the ground with her powerful left hand. I once again fell flat on my back in pain. The grassy floor split and rocks flew out and right at my wrist making two bracelets.

"Now get in your mediation stance!"

"What are these for?" I asked angrily, looking at the black bracelets.

"I said get into your meditation stance!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in the same voice as before.

"Sit cross legged on the ground and shut up." She said in a falsely sweet voice.

I did as she said but only in the hope of shutting her up, which of course didn't happen. So I sat there both arms and legs crossed staring at her. Why did I have to put up with this witch, she must be pure evil?

"Now I want you to sit there and be completely still without going into your stone. I want you to focus on your body and try to make it as still as possible. Those stone cuffs are made up with my essence or chakra if you're one of those nerds, they well become tighter if you drop into your stone, but it will also tighten over time if you're not making any progress."

"Chakra?"

"Shut up! Now do as you're told."

The stone cuffs tighten slightly and I knew that there was no reasoning with this female so I decided to go for it. Needless to say my wrists were hurting after the lesson I could barely hold my spoon when eating cereal, and to make things worse all my class mates noticed the bruises that were forming. I tried not to talk smack about her but it was really hard; how could Daymond have stood her for as long as he did?

Alchemy the first class of the day didn't go any better I could only do basic Fire stuff without my stone burning me. Kaleb on the other hand was already moving the toy windmill pretty fast, which didn't improve my mood.

During history and a new dwarf professor showed up to teach the class since Mr. Blackwell was still in the hospital. The substitute was a young female dwarf by the name of Bonnie, her golden hair was long and breaded down her back, and it was so long that I tickled her ankles. She was a kind enough person but she kind of made it sound like Dwarfs were the dominate specie. She gave us extra homework most likely to help keep our minds off our previous teacher.

After that I was disappointed to find out that I had more sitting practice, she placed the cuffs on and I sat there in pain. My body was becoming very stiff since I wasn't allowed to shift my weight and my muscles cramped up bad. There was one happy moment though, I saw Daymond as we were walking to our next class he had a black eye, bloody nose, and a long thin cut down his right forearm, that most likely came from Rosé's great sword. I took pity on him when we reached mathematics and gave him some healing solution that I always carried around. It didn't work well on my bruises but it was perfect for cuts. We talked smack about our new teachers and I think we became closer afterwards, maybe not friends but at least we weren't going to kill each other.

I am still better at math then Kaleb, which made me feel better after my poor performance in my first class. Ms. Morton gave us one complex question after another to solve, and after that more homework. At the end and beginning of class our teacher has gotten into this weird habit of talking down our so called special powers and how normal people were lucky not to have anything like that. Looking down at my now dark bruises on my wrist I somewhat agreed with her. She finally let us go, after telling us all that we should go home and live a normal life.

Time for my favorite class potions, with the so far strangest teacher I have ever met, Mrs. Evans, in her class we didn't only learn how to make potion but we also learn how to cook which is supposed to help us in the future. Today we were going to learn how to make pizza, but after a while it was apparent that my wrist were just too bad to lift the heavy iron skillet.

"Why haven't you used the healing solution on these?" said Mrs. Evans in here lazy river voice.

"Well I found out that it doesn't work well on bruises." I said gently rubbing my poor wrist.

"Nonsense it works on all minor injuries. Let me see then."

It was hard to refuse her, because her voice flowed over me, she took my right wrist in both hands and her stone shined with power as she stared to heal them.

"I see! These aren't minor wounds these were inflicted with someone's inner power. You must be going through some crazy training."

"Can you heal them?"

"No I am afraid not, only you can heal them. You have to forces her power out of you, in other words you have to learn how to completely control your body. It's going to be hard but you'll become stronger for it." She then turned around, again not making any sound, and walked away with a single tear caressing her cheek.

So this was more like a virus infiltrating my body, and somehow I have to extract this virus. Kaleb just finished putting the pizza into the stone oven and was now checking the blaze, so I have a little free time. I sat on the cold hard stone floor in a crisscrossed apple sauce position and focused. I was trying to look deep inside myself like I do with my stone. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I think I will know it when I find it.

My fellow students were laughing at me silently but I tried to cancel them out. It was hard especially when I heard things like "Ohmmmm, Ohmmmm," the same sound movie monks make when their meditating. By the end of class I had made no progress, and had to get up to leave just to sit right back down at the east gate floor with black stones around my wrist. It was even noisier in here with all of the animal hooting and hollering.

"Stop trying to cancel out the noise just except it and move on." She said, "even an idiot like your self should have figured out that by now!"

Then for the rest of the training session she sung badly in Spanish, making sure I never had a peaceful moment. I went to transfiguration with "feliz cumpleanos" on my brain shaking their stupid maracas'.

In transfiguration we were still going over different circles which everybody was getting tired of. I was partially annoyed in this class because she kept repeating the same thing over and over at the end of every class. "Once you learn how to use all four major elements then we will be able to use these circles."

Finally the end of class, I could now go straight to my bed and relax. Kaleb and I were walking to our wonderful triangle; but before we got there, a one armed samurai stopped me and pushed me once again to the East gate.

"Please no just let me sleep for an hour I swear I will do better," I pleaded to Carla.

She just laughed and said, "You can sleep when you're dead."

Then that very thought pushed its way into my head. "She will be the death of me."

I sat there for four hours it was past midnight before she sent me away. I had made no progress, my wrist were now covered in dried blood and I was so tiered I didn't even make it to the triangle. I fell asleep three feet away from the triangle and then to my horror it was Carla who woke me up for our morning practice and once again she showed no mercy. I sat there until there were ten minutes left before my first class started. I just sat on the floor during class and meditated completely ignoring everyone and when class was over I slept walked to history and did the same thing there. It was the same thing for the rest of the day. Kaleb couldn't get a single word from me and when I walked mindlessly to the east gate after potions he tried to stop me but I just walked over him without even realizing what I had done.

One good thing was my body no longer hurt in fact I didn't even fell like my body. All I could fell was a dark orb inside of me pulsating in rhythm of my own heart beat. It was soon after that I realized that it was also beating with my stone cuffs and seemed to slow down when the evil one took them off.

Then something weird happened she didn't take them off, I didn't care, I didn't go to class, I didn't feel hungry for not eating, I didn't feel any pain, and it was wonderful. I sat there for the rest of the day and night and the next day and next night. I was completely still I could feel everything and nothing at all. I could hear so much and not listen at all, the air going into my lungs could leave or stay without me caring or needing it. I was a tree, living yet not moving. The dark orb inside of me was the only thing suffocating, it crashed and shook in pain, it could not live inside of me, it could not live in nothing, which is exactly what I was.

Then another outside force came inside, Atreyu that was his name, and pulled out the dark orb burning all the while. Atreyu took the place of the dark orb and sat next to my heart.

"I can see now why you like sitting next to my heart it's so warm!" Atreyu said, with kindness pouring from his tone.

"What took you so long?" I thought to him.

"Wasn't my fault, you finally said my name."


	26. Lousy time travel

Chapter 26

The hard truth is that the reason we have been getting more homework was because our 1st semester was almost over and we were getting ready to take some important quizzes. During my meditation lessons, time had flown by without me. What I had thought to have only taken a week or so had actually taken months' and in that time I had lost a lot of weight and was very weak. I could no longer fight because my muscles had weakened from lack of use, and I had not been studying like I should have. Furthermore many 1st years had been accepted into the net by completing the fighting test. Kaleb and Shayleen along with many other could be found fighting each other high above the ground.

Daymond, Lola, Wilbert, Abby, Kimberly, and I were the only ones left to fight on Earth. Rosé who had been keeping tabs on me ever since I switched to Carla, was not pleased with how I had fallen behind and had order the teachers to switch us back. Mr. Wayne however did not think that was wise and because Mr. Blackwell had regain conscience after a few more weeks after, was able to agree with his decision.

When Mr. Blackwell woke up the teachers asked him if he could recall who had hurt him and taken the book, but unfortunately he could not. He was still in the hospital recovering but was said to be able to come back after the winter holidays.

During Halloween and Thanksgiving I had been meditating and missed the entire thing but thanks to Kaleb I knew what happened. There had been a huge feast and costume party during Halloween where everyone except Carla and myself, dressed up like monsters and scared each other. Meanwhile I had been sitting in the East hall with birds making nest in my long messy hair. During Thanksgiving we actually received some snow and the whole schools except us went down into the Dwarfs Mountain and had another feast and learned so much more about them. It was around that time that Mr. Blackwell woke up and tried to join the celebrations, while I was sitting down in the East hall with a bunch of animals sitting on me for warmth.

I had learned my stones name on the 18th of December which was a Sunday and that night I had my first shower, normal dinner, and went to bed in the longest time. Luckily I didn't have to meditate anymore because I had passed the test. I had learn my stones name and I have grown stronger while also growing weaker if that makes any since. Arvola was only too happy to cut off all my hair that I had grown out and Kaleb helped me walk to Mr. Wayne's class the very next morning after I tried to eat something.

"Well, well, well it good to have you back finally" said Mr. Wayne as I walked in with my arm around Kaleb's neck. "I am so glad I never had to go through what you went through. It would have driven me crazy."

"What happened to him? Why did he have to sit there for so long?" Olive asked.

"I thought he was dead." said another student.

"I tried waking him up once but that crazy Samurai all most lopped off my head." said Abby.

"Please calm down I will try to explain it for you. I think Griphith would also like an explanation." said the teacher.

I nodded to him and sat down on my stool with the help of Kaleb.

"Well it's hard to begin, but I think I should start at the beginning." He started, "the stone we put in your life jackets are all stones that have been used before by other people. But like people the stones have improved with each user. Ummm let see, it's kind of like a wooden statue, they all start as big lumps of wood and the user craves them into smaller unique pieces. When a powerful alchemist dies his stone is returned to the school, however the stone has already been craved down and is now unique. So the next student has to be able to see their new statue and understand what it's been through. That is what happed to Griphith. A stone from a powerful man or woman has carved something special for him, and now he has to understand it and become one with it. If he hadn't, the stone would have rejected him and might have even killed him if he continued to us it. This also almost happened to Griphith do you remember when he went to the hospital with burnt hands. You have no doubt have found out Fire students are usually fireproof, but Griphith's stone rejected him for a short while. Then he went through some special training that might have gone completely wrong, but learned to understand his stone. I don't know what he went through, its different with everyone, but I think he has come out stronger for it."

"But what happens when the statue is complete?" said Olive in her tiny shy voice.

"Now that's the curse child. What do you do with a finished statue?" he asked her in return.

"Well I guess you look at it."

"Your right. When you finish a statue you set it aside and watch it, admire it for it's beauty, but you don't pick it up and curve it again, do you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"With your stones you continue to curve it when you use it and it gets better and better along with you but it also gets smaller. Your stone have an extremely long life longer then everything else in this world but they do die. When they shatter there pieces are scattered on the ground then they sink and form a new stone that the dwarfs then dig up and give to us, then the cycle begins all over again. If you stopped using your stone right now and made sure no one ever used it again your stone would become immortal but it would also become worthless because it the fragile things that are most valuable."

Mr. Wayne stopped speaking and went to his desk and took a drink of water.

"Now enough about that, it is time to start your carving. Please continue practicing your current element if you need help or advice please raise your hand." He finished lamely.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Atreyu. Everyone at this point had carved out something by hand or using their power to make a holder for their stone, and I think it's about time Atreyu had one for himself. What should it be, maybe a Staff, or a ring, necklace, bracelet, glove, chain, pendent, or earrings. I think I will go with a pendent and I should make it out of iron since I have a small supply of it on my feet. I placed one of the long shoe laces onto the desk, I wouldn't need a lot just two long thin strips. So using my power, Atreyu and I spit the shoe lace into three separate pieces by unweaving it. I placed the thickest of the three aside to be reused for my shoe while the other two, I weaved using Earth to create a small cage where my stone could hang safely, then tread it around my neck. It wasn't the most beautiful but it would do for now. I was breathing hard again; even that small bit wore me out.

For the rest of the class I asked the teacher question about the test that was coming up on the 22nd ,one day from now. During break and classes I did the same thing since I didn't have to train, I really needed to catch up or risk failing. Carla needed to do the same thing anyway. At lunch I almost ate a full slice of pizza which was sad because I used to be able to eat 3 to 5 slices.

The next day I did the same thing, study study study. I was getting a little panicked about the semester quizzes but with the help of my fellow students I think I can scrape by with a pass tomorrow.

Everyone was nervous the following day but I think I was the most nervous out of everyone. I kept looking over my notes and even ask my stone for some pointers but he had no idea what I was doing or any idea what history was, so no luck there. All the boys from the first year fire house got together and did a little study group before and during lunch, intending to help us pass our first test. The test itself was hard but it think I pulled through, the history test on the other hand was a complete frailer I got three of the seven dwarfs mixed up , and I might have called one of them Doc. Mathematics was all right although I think Kaleb failed. In potions we were asked to make our healing solution which I think everyone passed because of how many times we made it all ready, then we had to cook a meal and answer a few other potion related questions that were a lot harder. Transfiguration was boring we just identify circles and made some of the more complex ones. All in all I think we did alright.

We were all packed up to go home the next day, Kaleb was going to spend Christmas at my place because of family reasons that he didn't want to talk about. I wasn't going to complain we were going to have the best time ever as long as I didn't have to run at all. I was still weak and light which meant I was going to have to eat a lot of food this holiday. There was one thing that was going to bring down my spirits this holiday, and that was Ben. He had been invited by my mom and had sworn to Rosé that he was going to bring me back to form, so I could pass the fighting test when I get back to school.

On Friday we went down to the lake with everyone else and most students just started walking across the lake straight to the waterfall other students flew, which left us first years to come up with a way to go by ourselves. Many older students joked on how we would have to stay because we couldn't climb a waterfall.

"Hey did you learn how to fly yet?" asked Kaleb.

"There was that one time but I think it was closer to falling in style." I replied.

Arvola waved at us and started waking over the water like most of her house, Shayleen and her friends flew off without a backward glance at the fire and earth first years. Of course we could shoot ourselves off the beach, but that was a far cry from flying.

"Dude what about your broom?"

"I left it in my room and I don't think it would be alright to fly it in front of all these people. Remember I am supposed to keep it secret." I replied.

I saw Ben take off with his pet ferret on his shoulder being a seventh year this was no problem for him.

"Hurry up cus, or you'll miss the bus." he said laughing.

"I am going to try something, I don't know if it's going to work but it's worth a try." I said stepping past him to the shore. I took a moment to summon some power and I tried using both fire and wind like I did the day I fell from the sky but this time I wanted it to make me fly. The fire sent me into the air but the wind that was suppose to keep me in the air, sent me crashing into the lake. There was a bunch of laughter but it wasn't all at my expense, because a few Earth kids tired using their Water elements to walk on water but ended in the same place as me.

"Okay my turn" Kaleb said and then his face grew red with strain and fire blasted from his feet and sent him further then I had gone he tried to keep it going like iron man but it was just too much and he fell as well. I couple of kids got into a boat and started paddling across but how they were going to go up the water fall I didn't know. Once I got back to land I noticed my cell phone was completely drenched and mostly likely dead.

Daymond tried running across while using fire to speed him up but that failed to.

"Wait that might be a stupid idea but it might just work." Kaleb said, "Can your freeze the water like you froze that candle?"

"You mean by removing all the heat from it. I can give it a try but this is much bigger." After drying myself off I moved to the water and placed my hands on it.

"Okay Atreyu, let's do it" I said quietly.

The water hissed and cracked but eventually it froze. I made it freeze for ten feet but got tired and almost collapsed onto the cold sand. The other fire guys got the jest and helped out, each one freezing a couple feet. Even some earth guys froze a little, and with everyone's help we walked across to the half way point. Someone got the bright idea to make a temporary bridge out of earth and with team work they made a thin path of sand and mud that everyone could cross. We made it to the water fall and saw an empty boat floating close by. They must have made it some way and then it struck me. I used a burst of fire to send me at the wall and started climbing next to the waterfall and with Kaleb's help I made it to the top.

Jessie a first year in the Earth house made a simple path from the cave wall that we all could use. It was a long walk over the rushing water but we all made it to the exit. We walked together through the pink tunnel and out into the library one at a time of course. I looked down at my stone that was hanging around my neck remembering what the pink lights did to you and saw that my fire stone was now grey. I gave it a quick tapped and it went right back to blood red and the size of a ping pong ball. The library looked the same, expect for the winter jackets you could see on peoples chair. Even the red haired guy who gave me a new card was at his computer helping other people.

I made my way outside to find a blue and cranberry colored bus waiting for us. The bus took us through the city and as it was driving the bus driver said, "Since all of you are first year I will say this once. At the back of the bus is a fire place where you can us flu powder to get you home. Your parents have already paid for the powder at the beginning of the year so take a pinch and be on your way." The bus driver looked like a grandmother and she had three inch thick glasses over here face.

"Spruce Mountain!" I shouted in the green flames, and they took me home, well sort of.

The fire dropped me on the peak of Spruce Mountain where an old mansion used to be. All that was standing of the once great house was its fireplace. I moved quickly out of the way just in time for Kaleb to swirl into existence. He stepped out of the fire and the emerald flames crackled and died.

"This is your house," he mocked.

"Yeah wait tell you see my room" I replied jokingly "Nah the real thing is at the bottom it's hard to find if you don't know where you're going but we'll be fine. I have traveled this many times and mostly at night, when I was sneaking out.

"Okay two questions first, why did you sneak out, and second, why didn't we just go straight to your house, don't you have a fire place?" Kaleb said as he stumbled over the ruins of an old wall that was hiding in the thick snow.

A cold breeze blew through my hair, trying to give me a brain freeze. "Well doing parkour at night gives me a sense of my surroundings and I just liked running around even if I never have a destination. I have all ways found myself running here for some reason, and for your second question this is the visitor entrance. See that solar panel over there" I said pointing to the south. "It powers a laser that gives my mom notice when someone shows up so she can get the house cleaned or a meal finished before the people arrive. I thought it would be better if we came in the front door, then bursting out of the fireplace."

The walk seemed a lot longer then usually, but this was my first time walking through instead of running and the path I took was meant for jumping and dodging. Of course there was an easier path but I wasn't sure where it started and with all the tall pine trees, snow and bushes it was easy to get lost.

Kaleb leaped over a fallen tree easily, and then he helped my old man body over it. There was a lot of wheezing and grunts but we managed to get into the thick part of the woods. The air grew warmer instead of cold and harsh, and the snow thinned. We had just entered my dad's enchantment, he had been working on it for a while now and it was also the reason the trees grow thicker here. The climate before we moved here was always bitter and the winters were killer. Together my parents built a home here and set up spells to hide it from roaming eyes. Now that I think about it my mom probably built the house all by herself.

"Is that it?" Kaleb asked.

I looked up from the ground to see a large two story stone cabin with a petrified tree porch. The porch had two large pine trees grown to form the deck and the roof of the porch, then was petrified by my mom. There was smoke pouring from the chimney and my mom, dad, and Uncle Ben were all sitting on the porch with mugs of hot coco. Dad waved at us and Bruce flew down from the roof rafters to come and greet us, and that's when I felt completely safe for the first time in months.


	27. The Beauty of Disney Eyes

Chapter 27

"What did they do to you?" my dad shouted when he saw me. He leaped over the railing and rushed over to me. He lifted me up easily and checked the rest of me. "How, What, gaa!"

"Dad put me down! You're not making any sense. I am perfectly alright trust me!" I could see my mom coming over, she had a smile on her face, like it was fun watching my Dad panic right in front of my friend who was standing a little bit away.

"Put Palen down. He'll be alright. I've seen worse during my time." My mother said in a calm voice.

"Worse how can this be worse? He looks like a holocaust victim!"

"Well he could have died." She said, a grin playing at her cheeks.

"Died! What kind of school is this? This never would have happened if he went to Hogwarts!" Dad final put me down to yell at my mom.

"Well for one thing even if he did have your kind of talent he would have gone to Castelobruxo not Hogwarts."

"That's beside the point; no other school would have treated him like this!"

"I don't know? Durmstrang seemed like that kind of school!"

"You've never been to Durmstrang!"

Silently, I took Kaleb around the fighting pair and over to where Ben was laughing in his hot coco. He still looked like a homeless guy with a pet ferret on his head. Today he was wearing a lot of dirty clothes to hide his rapier and dagger and he also smelt the part of a homeless man.

"Please Ben for once go take a shower!" I begged him as we got closer. The smell was horrible it was like he had a dead fish in his pants.

"But it took me forever to get this bad." Ben replied.

"But why?"

"Well unlike you I have to work, and this is my disguise, so shut up, and drink your coco before it gets cold."

We walked up the stairs like normal people and sat down on deck chairs, the cheap kind you can get at any Wal-Mart. There were two cups of coco and a plate of no bake cookies ready for us so we dug in.

"My dad's name is Jess and that's my mom Charlotte. You can introduce yourself after mom wins this argument." I told Kaleb as he watched them yelling at each other.

"What makes you think that my sister will win?" asked Ben.

"Well she has been to the school and knows how it's ran or not ran if you think about it."

"Are you implying that Ilvermorny is run by imbeciles?" Ben says while sticking out his pinky and taking a well controlled sip.

"No sir, I am only implying that they were raised by barbarians." I say copying his last action, while doing a bad British accent. The coco was really good not too sweet and a little bit of spice mixed in.

"There was this one chap who concerned me a bit. Tall fellow with a bright yellow swimsuit, he had a most unpleasant voice." Kaleb's voice was spot on.

Ben and I nearly drowned in our coco. Ben slipped into a Irish accent, that doubled our laughter. "I that he had, an immortal chipmunk nested in his throat, if the stories are true."

My parents heard our laughter and realized they were behaving badly they came over and introduced themselves to Kaleb, then offered him cookies that he was already eating. As I had predicted Mom had won the argument but dad wasn't happy and kept offering me sandwiches for the rest of the morning.

"Well I have to be off I will be back later this afternoon for your training." Ben said. Then saying good bye to everyone else he took off into the sky and then burst into flame.

"I still have no idea how he does that" said Charlotte.

"I think it's close to Apparition." Jess put in.

"You mean that disappearing trick that drives me crazy." She replied.

"What's Apparition?" asked Kaleb.

"Sorry we really shouldn't be talking about it. I feel stupid now." said Jess. Dad pushed his hand through his hair in frustration.

"If you keep talking like that will have the Ministry on our heads again." Mom complained.

"Ministry? What are you talking about?" Kaleb asked.

"Hey, Mom how about we bring out the Karaoke." I blurted out. I don't know why I said that, I am breaking my own rules. Rule number one, don't talk about Karaoke, and rule number two, never sing Disney out loud. It's quite embarrassing on how far they will go, especially Disney songs, my mom's favorite song ever is off of Mulan "I'll make a man out of you" which reminds her of her school days.

Kaleb glared at me, knowing I changed the subject on purpose and well it worked my mom ran off to her room to grab that wretched machine. The first song was already selected because it was tradition to play this song first. "I see the light" by Disney Tangled and mom of course was going to make me sing it with her. Before I could say "no" the mic was in my hand and the song was playing.

Kaleb almost forgot about our early conversation, he was now laughing at the look on my face and I couldn't blame him because I asked for it. I felt better after words because he had to sing "Let it go" by Idina Menzel and to his shame he knew every word. We had a blast regardless, I lost my voice, Kaleb had to learn "We're what happen when you don't finish school" Thief and the Cobbler, and dad sang a great solo, "I won't say I am in love" Hercules, which made every one laugh.

Ben showed up around 8pm and made me run around the house and do a lot of pushups, and then I had to eat a bunch. Luckily I didn't throw up, but I did feel sick, and went to bed early. Kaleb spent the night on the futon and Ben slept on the hide-a-bed, after he took a shower of course.

The next morning Kaleb and I found some awesome places to sled and my parents came too. It was a weird experience, for most of my life I grew up with my dad using magic, he would do most everything with magic and my mom did everything the muggle way. Now that Kaleb was here everything flipped, mom was making cool snow boards out of wood for us, while dad was struggling to cook breakfast. Mom showed us cool light tricks using water and fire, while dad was looking for the car keys, so we could go to Grand Junction later today. Ben of course showed up that morning to make me run a few more laps around the house and even more pushups then last time.

Needless to say I slept all the way to Grand Junction, while dad and mom got to learn more about Kaleb and his Family. I had met Brandon Locksail on my way to school but I later heard that he left to hunt down the werewolf who had bitten his son, and it was my guess that he was still searching, that is why Kaleb was allowed to join us for Christmas. His older brother Donavon was at his friend's house for the holiday, while his mother did something; Kaleb still didn't want to talk about it.

We were going to go window shopping for presents for each other, we had done a secret Santa drawing at the house before Ben left for work again and now I had to get something for the Crazy Ben. I was thinking about a gift basket full of deodorant but that might be more for my benefit then his, but what else was I supposed to give a mysterious crazy Uncle? Of course I had no idea what the others got but I plan on doing a little sneaking around to find out.

We all split up in the mall and promised to meet back at the bathrooms at 6:30pm which gave us two hours of free time. The only thing I could think of for Ben would be a new knife but what place would sell me a knife regardless if I know how to use it. It would have to be something else, something he could use during his work, whatever his job was. He did say yesterday that the hobo look was a disguise and the only people I could think of that used disguises were spies. Of course he wasn't a spy but if he wanted to pretend to be one I might as well play along.

I went to Best Buy and started my hunt; even if he couldn't us it for his work he could always use it somewhere else. Row after row I check but couldn't find anything until there he was, Kaleb was ten feet away looking at some music CDs. He shook his head and moved off towards the movies but didn't stay there long either. I have to hold myself back; it could take me forever to find the right present for Ben but my curiosity won over, I put on a hat and started following him but at a distance. I followed him for a good half hour and still had no idea who he was buying for. He went into the Boot Barn, Hot Topic, Bath and Body Works, Game Stop, Hat World, then the funniest thing happed I lost the target in Target when an army of high school girls ran in front of me. I looked around for him a while but decided to give up and go back to Best Buy to buy the stupid Walkie-talkies.

I made it half way when I felt a tap on my right shoulder at first I thought it was Kaleb paying me back for following him but when I turned around it was a girl about my age and a little taller than me which wasn't hard. She held one of those blind people sticks; I forget their names, and dark glasses that hid her eyes completely.

"Excuse me, but what kind of shoes are you wearing?" her voice was sweet and held a ring to it.

"What ah?"

"Sorry let me explain. I heard a faint taping of metal and I had no idea what it was so I came looking for it, and I think they are coming from your feet."

"Oh yeah that was me. I am wearing iron shoes." I forgot I had them on they were kind of second nature to me now.

"Iron shoes?" she bent down leaning her stick over her shoulder and felt for my shoes.

I placed one closer and her hand fell to it. She softly searched with her fingers moving like a type writer not missing a spot.

"They're like the White Queens slippers." She said with a smile.

"White Queen?"

"You know, the queen in snow white. In the fairy tale Snow White made the Queen dance in burning Iron Slippers during her wedding to the prince. Of course they never put that in the old Disney movie that would have been too dark for kids."

"Did she? I thought she was a kind person." I said thinking about Linda Striker.

"Ow yes she was kind, but everyone has evil inside of them don't they."

"Well I guess."

"Of course they do. Its just like the ying and yang symbol." She said lifting her hands from the shoe and taking back the walking stick.

"You mean the black in the white and the white in the black."

"You're not as stupid as you sound, that's good." She then touched my face feeling every inch of it.

I did not step back or push her hands away I just let her feel my face. Her hands were soft and they felt good but when she reached my sunken cheeks she froze. We just stood there in the middle of the walk way people giving us second looks then turning around going back to their day.

"You are something else, I can't read you right or maybe I can, I just don't understand."

I reached up and removed her sunglasses gently as if she would break at the slightest breeze. Her eyes were blue but the pupils looked like a cloud during sun set, with a slight hint of orange. Her eyes were stunning they made me feel like I was blind and yet that was a good thing. I placed her glasses on her fore head then I guided her to a bench close by. Her hands never left my cheeks, soft finger gliding over my check bones, trying to memorize every inch. I did the same thing; my eyes were memorizing her eyes, even though her blue eyes couldn't see their own beauty. My pendent glowed and I could feel Atreyu looking for the source of my astonishment. Her hands flinched for the first time and they slowly made their way down to my neck.

I grabbed her hands fast and stood up, my eyes broke from hers and I closed them. I was now as blind as she was.

"Sorry I can't… I have…Goodbye." I dropped her hands and turned around and once I was a few paces away I opened them just in time to dodged a speeding grocery cart. A woman with three kids stopped her cart and looked apologetic at me but I just nodded and ran. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't even know why. Well that wasn't completely true, just like in the wizarding world I was supposed to keep my world secret from the rest. How could she be normal though? She felt so wonderful even though I had only touched her hands.

My heart was beating like a locomotive, and it only stopped at the next station when I was back in Best Buy. I found the Walkie-talkie and paid for it not even sure how much it cost. I placed it in two bags so no one could see what it was and then I went outside. It was snowing, the flakes were large and there was only a slight wind. My iron shoes crunched on the snow and the breeze shook me or was I shaking because of her. Who was she? I didn't even know her name, I knew nothing, and her eyes knew everything or everything important. I leaned against a planted leafless tree near the parking lot, my heart beat rising as my eyes remembered hers. I couldn't even remember what her hair color was or what she was wearing, all that mattered were the eyes. "The windows to the soul" but what if the windows were broken did that diminish the soul at all or just open it. A window without glass, is just another door, isn't that right.


	28. Washed into a new world

Chapter 28

"Are you okay son?" asked a police officer behind me.

I shock myself from my thoughts, and realized I was still standing next to the leafless tree. Looking down at my feet which should be cold by now, I saw that they were completely dry and that there was no longer snow under them or for the next couple of inches around them. I took a step away and seen that the tree was also slightly burnt. I have never lost control like that, any time I had lost control I was actually trying to use fire but this time I had no intentions of doing any such thing.

"Yeah I am okay I just wanted to get some air." I reached into my pocket for my phone, I checked to see what time it was but then realized it was still broken. "By any chance do you have the time?" I asked the police officer.

He took a quick glance at a very fantasy wrist watch, "It is 6:40pm."

"Oh shoot I am so late."

"Hold on a minute. I think I should be taking that hat now since you still haven't paid for it."

"Oh my gosh I had no idea, I completely forgot about it! Yes please." And without another word I handed him the hat and ran off inside, taking the fallen bag from the ground which had the walkie-talkie in it. The bag had slowly melted from my hand so all the handles were worthless. The bathrooms weren't too far away from the front door so it only took a minute and I felt a little hopeful when I only saw Kaleb standing there waiting but soon found out that Mom and Dad were out looking for me and had asked Kaleb to tell me if I showed up to stay with him. How strange, walkie-talkies could be so useful right now.

Mom and Dad showed up 10 minutes afterword with the same police officer who had taken the hat. The police office also had a long nice chat with them on the way here, and soon everybody was laughing, but none harder than Kaleb because around the middle of the chase he had noticed me and was trying to shake me off. When I lost him in Target, he turned around to follow me and had watched to whole thing with the blind girl. Kaleb wasn't the only one who had seen that, Officer Howard , that was his name, had started tailing me when I left Best Buy the first time, so he saw everything, and the only reason why he didn't stop me was because I didn't look I like I was trying to steal the hat.

Mom of course asked a hundred questions about the girl but I couldn't say anything. For one my stone had scared me off and two I didn't know anything. Once we were back in the car I told my mom about the stone, and she believed I had done the right thing by running away.

"The stone was probably reacting to the love you were feeling." She said with a smirk.

"Mooom!" I complained loudly

With the constant jokes and the beautiful sunset that evening, I couldn't get her off my mind, except for the short time I had to run laps and do my pushups. Even on Christmas Eve, I got up to see if the sun rise was different from her eyes and to my surprise there was a big differents. It was hard for me to keep my mind off of her, until Kaleb had the bright idea to throw a fireball at my head. The ball collided with my head and then evaporated into warm air, that a cold breeze stole away.

"Oh is that how it's going to be well come on or is that the best you can do?" I shouted back while hopping up and down ready for the next one.

"Oh your back now! I was getting so lonely. Where you thinking about your girl friend again, maybe she can help you fight back?" Kaleb replied, then he summand another small fireball and sent it at my head.

I had been getting better physically with how much I was eating and training, so I dodge this one with ease. My stone glowed around my neck and I pulled a flaming air sword from the sky and pointed it at him.

"Get back evil one, for I will protect my love's honor!" I said charging at my grinning foe.

Kaleb summand his own sword and our air/fire blades bounced off each other, I tried for a few head shots but his guard was perfect. I dived back from a thrust, using fire to propel me back, then using fire from my feet again I jumped high into the air over him and threw my blade at his back. The Earth shifted from under him, turning him around so he could block the sword. The sword bounced off of his and then vanished in a puff of smoke no longer being feed by my power.

I landed on the roof of the porch and quickly ran off of it diving at him turning myself into a fireball. Kaleb instead of using fire to block me raised an earth wall between us that stopped me, then he used Fire, Earth and Wind to melt the ground surrounding me, then cool it off to trap me inside off a rock egg. Atreyu was my only light in this hot egg; I placed my hand on the surface of the egg and removed all the heat quickly. The sudden change of temperature caused the rock cage to crack in a few places but Kaleb wasn't going to make it easy for me, he heated it back up and threw more earth on it making it thicker.

Taking away the heat was a hard thing for me to do and I can't do it for long so I stopped. How can I get out? There wasn't enough air inside to heat up and expand making the whole thing explode so I could escape. Then I remembered a circle I learned in transfiguration, using the light from the stone I burned the inside of the egg using my finger and created a transmutation circle.

"Are you sure about this?"said a voice inside of me, it was Atreyu."You haven't learned that yet."

"But I can do it, can't I." I replied, and he didn't argue, so I went for it. I placed my hand on the circle then hopped into my stone and ran for the door. The walls were glowing brightly and the door was open wide. I dived through the small door and into Atreyu's heart. The circle glowed with power, it was a basic Earth circle, we learned one for each of the element and inside the center of this circle I made a smaller Water circle, and using my two hardest elements, one I have never used before. I transformed the circle of earth into hot water, which I then dived through just like my dive through the wooden door to Atreyu's Heart. Then once again I passed out and did not wake until Christmas morning.

" **God rest ye merry hippogriffs, let nothing you dismay, remember hippogriffs are born with wings to fly away. To save us from the minister whose mind has gone astray, oh oh tidings of magic and joy, magic and joy, oh oh tidings of magic and joy** " (Bastien Lenoir, youtube)." My dad's singing woke me up to the smell of M&M pancakes and joy throughout the house. I sat up in bed, my body completely sore but all there, which was a good thing.

Mom came in to my room, "Oh good you're up" her voice betrayed her words. She was obviously pissed, her arms were crossed and there wasn't a smile anywhere near her face.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"No everything is not all right! You could have killed yourself. Kaleb told me that that was your first time ever using Water. What were you thinking hasn't your teacher told you not to use it until you have learned all four?" she was now yelling.

Dad had stopped his singing and was most likely listening to us along with everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back completely confused now.

"What am I talking about?! I am talking about you using transmutation circles!"

It took me a minute but then it all came back I got up to my feet and reached for the stone around my neck but it wasn't there. It was next's to my alarm clock on my side table. I reached for it but mom grabbed my hand.

"No you are grounded mister. You can't have you're stone back until you go back to school!"

"What, but I just managed to!"

"Forget it!" then with her own stone she made the wooden desk swallow my precious stone, iron and all.

I couldn't see it anywhere I looked inside the desk, on the bottom, everywhere, but couldn't find it.

"It is somewhere in the house by now and I will give it back at the end of your holiday break, no sooner, now go down stairs and eat some breakfast." She said in a calm voice, which reminded me of a panther purring.

I stormed down stairs completely ignoring the pain in my limbs and ran outside into the woods. After a couple of minutes I was loose enough to really go at it. I jumped over fallen trees and rocks, slid in the snow. It was remarkably how my body had improved over a couple of days but I still wasn't at full strength. I only made it half way down my parkour route before I had to pull over and take a breather. Hot tears poured from my face, It was so unfair the whole point of me training was so I could use all four elements and now that I had I wasn't aloud too. I regretted running away from the house like a little kid, and I really wanted to eat some pancakes, but now it was my stupid pride preventing me from turning around. After I had caught my breath I started again but at a slower pace. I past the border of my dad's spell and it got colder fast. I was only wearing my shorts, and my feet were bleeding slightly, I must have slipped over a rock without noticing.

I made it to the old mansion on top of the mountain. The fireplace where Kaleb and I came through by flu powder was one of those huge things you could easily walk into which is why it had lasted longer than the rest of the building. It had two curved statues on either side, on the right side was a handsome man while on the left was a beautiful women each one straining with the weight of the smoke stack. The smoke stack itself was impressive it stood 20 feet high in spite of the years and weather. I sat in the snow where a chair would have been in front of the hearth and rubbed my sore feet with snow. My shorts were soon soaked but I didn't care, I just lied in the snow trying to cool down.

Bruce fell from the sky and landed on my bare stomach softly. He spread out his wings and covered my torso trying to keep me warm.

"Alright I'll go back but only for you." I said to the wonderful bat. Bruce moved across my body to his usual spot on my head, his little claws scratched me but I didn't care, he didn't mean to hurt me. We walked back slowly it took me a while but I found the path meant for my mom, dad, and those other lazy people who didn't like running through the forest.

Entering the clearing where the house was I could see we had two more visitors setting on the porch. Mary and Scott my Grandparents must have arrived this morning before I woke up and I didn't see them when I rushed out like a mad man.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but next time I'll bring a shirt." I said trying to make a joke but my voice was still to tense and it came out wrong.

"Just a shirt? What about shoes?" Mary asked.

"If I did, then I would have weak soles like everyone else." At least that got a laugh from my dad who knew I like running without shoes.

"Well get up here! I want to open my presents." said Ben.

Bruce flew off my head to the rafters of the porch and hung upside down. I jumped on and over the railing slipping a little because of my wet feet I would have dried myself by now but since I didn't have my stone that was out of the question. Granddad Scott whipped out his wand and did a silent charm that dried me off.

"Well I guess I will go get dressed." And I went up to my room. When I got back there was a plate of pancakes ready for me, I almost refused it because I was still mad at mom, but I was really hungry and I didn't want to fight with her on such a special day.

I told them to start while I ate because everybody had already finished eating and had been waiting for me to stop pouting. It turned out that Scott and Mary had been involved in the secret Santa. Mom had gotten Kaleb, while Dad had gotten his Dad, Ben had gotten me, Mary had gotten mom, Kaleb got my Dad, and lastly Scott had got Mary. There were more than seven present under our tree a few came in from Kaleb from his parents. While Ben got another one from his girl who was working cross country and couldn't spend the day with him.

The last presents to be opened were Ben and mine and when they were opened it was really funny because we had gotten the same walkie-talkies for each other.

"I didn't know you guys went to that Mall," said Ben while laughing.

"Why did you go there?"I asked.

"Well I was doing my rounds and I got word that something might be up there, so I flew over and while I was there I decided to buy it for you."

"What is your job?" I said.

"Can't tell you yet little nephew but you'll find out in your second year."

No matter how much I tried he wouldn't tell me anymore. We played a bunch of games mostly board games and I even tried to stop dad from getting out the Karaoke machine but with no luck and after, no voice.

We spent the rest of the holiday over at my grandparent's house, in Dublin Ireland. Dad even tried to show me Hogwarts from afar but all I could see is a dangerous mines, which made him really sad. I think he was hoping I could get transferred there but when I couldn't see it, he gave up.

With all the best will in the world and keeping Kaleb away from magic he still learned about the wizarding world. Then we had to swear him to secrecy, so the Ministry of magic wouldn't find out. Kaleb and I didn't see why it was such a big deal, because what we did in our school seemed like magic too and what if our two lives combined, how awesome would that be?

We were now heading to Diagon Ally, Dad, Kaleb, Scott and I walked down one of the many streets of London.

"So Dad where is the Leaky caldron?" I asked after what seemed like forever of walking in silence. He didn't answer so I turned around to ask him again but he and Scott were gone.

Kaleb and I were alone in a crowded street sometimes getting bumped by passerby's.

"Where did he go?" asked Kaleb spinning around looking for my dad. When suddenly he stuck his head out of a pub that wasn't there before.

"Well aren't you coming?" he asked with a smile. I looked up and sure enough there it was the Leaky Cauldron.

"What? That was not there before I could have sworn."

"Wow! That was great!" Kaleb said with his mouth left open.

Dad and Scott pulled us into the bar. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. There were a few old women sitting in the corner drinking some smoking liquid, and there was a short balding man, talking to the Bar keep. Dad nodded to the bar keep and pointed to the back, Dad lead us to a small walled courtyard, I didn't look very special there was a dirty trash can and a lot of weeds,

"All right how did it go again, blimey it has been a long time." Dad was slipping into his accent again which he sometimes did at home. I like his accent but for some reason he didn't because it made him sound like a tourist in Colorado.

"Come on don't tell me you forgot, after I showed you every year during school." Scott said with his arms crossed.

"Dad just give me a second it been a while." He said scratching his head as if to dig out the memory."Three up, two across I think that was it, or maybe two up, three across. Oh buggers!" he took out his wand and after a little bit of taping he did it. A small hole appeared in the last brick he had just tapped, the hole grow bigger and bigger until a well size man could easily walk through. The arch way opened up to a cobbled street that wound itself out of sight.


	29. Magic & Muggles

Chapter 29

It was like being in the Fort but there were things that weren't right, weird animal, floating objects. Some of the buildings didn't even make sense, like that one shouldn't have been able to stand. It was a tall building with the words "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" and it was exploding in different places. Trick bombs, little flying creature, the most basis description I can give about this building is "loud".

"Wait Weasley? Is that The Weasley? The wizards in your year?" I asked dad.

"Yep I was in the same year as the famous Ron Weasley. I never really met him or his side kicks Harry and Hermione but I did get the chance to watch them save the school once, and seen a few of their games. I was never good enough to get on the Revanclaw Quidditch Team unfortunately."

He went on for a while longer on memory lane, but we couldn't hold it in any longer we ran straight in. Kaleb didn't know why I was so excited, but seeing all the weird and fun things in there he was getting excited too. We kind of felt out of place there were a lot of kids wearing clocks and pointy hats, but then there were the few normal kids too. Kaleb found some Ton-Tongue Toffees which I guess were supposed to make your tongue grow. Why anyone would want that I have no idea?

"Hey what's this?" I asked Kaleb who was looking at something else.

I held up a weird thing with cymbals, trumpet, whistles, and little marching legs.

"It's called a decoy detonator." said a female employee her name tag read Verity."It runs off in a direction and it makes loads of noise so you can run off and do something else without anyone noticing you." I wander off down the shelf to something that looked like dragon fire.

"What about this?" Kaleb said showing her a crazy pointed hat.

"That's a shield charm hat, when you put it on before a dual it well block most basic charms and curses, without you lifting your wand." Varity said with a smile.

"What about a normal fireball?" asked Kaleb and without thinking he summoned a blazing fire ball in his hand, while his fire stone in the wolf shaped necklace glowed bright red.

"How did you…" but she never finished her question because I tackled Kaleb to the ground cutting off his concentration and the ball of fire. As we were falling to the ground we bumped into a basket of decoy detonators and they sure as hell did their part. Beeping, honking, spitting out black smoke, running around, slamming their little cymbals together and more or less causing world war three.

"What were you thinking?" I whispered to him while he was on the ground.

We took our chance to run, jumping through a dark cloud and running behind some shelves, but we didn't stop until we were in the back of the shop breathing hard. Kaleb kept on saying sorry; we heard a bunch of girls giggling over some pink potions. I heard one of the girls say, "How much do I put in his tea and does it matter if it's hot?" then there was a bunch more giggling.

"I thought it might help when I'm fighting in the net. There are so many people you have to look out for, and having one of those hats would be awesome."

"We are supposed to keep our world secret from wizards. This was a bad idea, we should have never come here." I said in anger. My Dad had told me so many stories about his school, while mom hadn't told me anything. I had grown up wishing to go to Hogwarts and now I couldn't even walk through their streets, it was so unfair.

We sat there, waiting for the commotion near the front door to calm down. Kaleb finally stopped his apologize and we sat there in silence. My mind fluttered up to the castle my dad had loved so much. Moving and talking paintings, the old grumpy care taker Agrus Flich, Hagrid the lovable half giant, and most of all quidicth the only game I might be good at and I would never find out.

"Help Help! My head, where's my head?" A tall man was bumping into things, tripping over his own feet, all the while making his way to us.

At first I was surprised and then remembered that this was magic and the headless guy obviously had a mouth otherwise we would still be sitting in silence. I fell back into my dark mood while Kaleb smiled at the fool.

"Nothing really? No screams, no looking for my head, aren't you scared?" the headless man asked us.

"No but it was funny" Kaleb said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well maybe all's not lost. What you boys doing back here anyway?" he said, and then he sat on a thick blue box that rattled when he put his weight on it.

"Nothing" I said, quickly.

"Na uh uh, I know that answer, my daughter gives me that all the time. I will not be fooled by you." He placed his elbow on his knee and placed an invisible head on his open hand. "I know! One of you scared my employee with a magic trick, and now are waiting until your father comes to get you." he finished with a dramatic point at me.

"Well done." I said dryly.

"So what school do you come from?"

"Hogwarts!" I blurted out before Kaleb could give an answer.

"Rrright" the headless man replied. "And what house are you two from?"

"Gryffindor" I replied more calmly.

"Really the same house as Rose, what's your names maybe she knows you." he said with a smile.

"Griphith, and Kaleb" I said pointing at Kaleb. This was going badly, but maybe if I stuck to my story I could keep our world a secret.

"Really? That's the worst name you could possible come up with, try again and be more sure of yourself ." he said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" I said completely thrown.

"Griphith from Gryffindor. Come on if you're going to lie do it right."

"I am not lying" I lied.

"Okay pop quiz! How do you get into Gryffindor tower?" he asked.

But I was ready for a trick question like this, "Can't tell you, you might not be a Gryffindor!" and that's when he took off the stupid pink witch hat, and reviled his face. It was the same face on one of my books at home about Hogwarts, that grandma had gotten for me.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I said my mouth falling open.

"Wow full name, five points to Gryffindor, if that's your real house!" said the famous Ron.

I looked down at my leather snow boots and wondered what to say. I wanted to ask him questions but that might included some of his own questions that we can't answer.

"On the seventh floor, behind the fat lady."I said. My Dad had told me that, during his third year, the Gryffindor entrances had been attacked by Sirius Black, and the whole school found out about it.

"I am sorry but we have to go." Those were the hardest words I have ever said, because one of my childhood ideals were standing in front of me.

"What? but we haven't bought anything yet." Kaleb complained.

"It was a mistake to come here. Dad is probably worried." I said trying not to show weakness.

"What's the matter did I say something?"

"No sir you did nothing wrong, were just not supposed to be here." I replied.

"Okay answer me one question before you go. Please it's really important."

"Sure"

"How did you do that if your underage?" he asked Kaleb while lifting his hand as if holding an invisible fireball.

My heart sank, that was one of the worst questions he could have asked, but Kaleb knew what to say, "It's called Flash Paper, it's a sort of muggle magic trick, and my mom taught me." And after a pause he continued. "Griphith's right we really should be going, and sorry about scaring that women earlier. Bye" and with that final word we left Weasley Wizard Wheezes, with nothing to show for it.

We met dad on our way out and I quickly told him what happened and he agreed that it would be better for us to leave; he told us to go back up the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and gave us some bronze and silver coins that Kaleb had never seen before. As we made our way back up the cobbled street I explained to Kaleb about wizard money, and how they related to each other. We heard the clinking of coins from witches and wizards buying owl treats, spell books, and other supplies.

"Why don't they use the same currency as muggles here? England uses Pounds right?"

"Yeah but I don't understand that very well either. You would have to ask a witch that question." I replied while dodging a massive orange house cat chasing a small rodent.

We stopped by the broom shop so Kaleb could look at all the different kinds; his favorite was the Fire bolt even though it wasn't the fastest. It reminded both of us the first time I had ever made a fire bolt. I had blasted a rock thrown by Mr. Squeaker; I had nearly killed him that very same day.

We continued to the ice-cream shop soon after that. The shop wasn't very busy since most people didn't want ice cream, while it was snowing. We both got a Peppermint Friz, which warmed your body, but cooled your tongue. Sitting at an empty table next to a witch and her kids, I stared on my cone.

The little boy holding a jelly slug pop said, "Mom I want to go to James house, their having a party soon."

The boy's mother had long brown hair, "Dad will be off work soon,"

"But why does he have to work today anyway, were supposed to be on break?" the little boy asked.

"Hugo I have already told you, your uncle George needed a little more help since the Christmas holidays are so busy. Rose can you pass me a napkin?"

I felt like I recognized the women sitting with her children but I couldn't put a name to her. I could only see the back of her head which was covered in brown bushy hair.

"Did she call her Rose?" asked Kaleb.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, she's like a small Rosé" I replied.

"Except Rosé's hair is darker and she's a Fairy" Kaleb whispered. "Does this world have fairies?"

"I don't know. Probably, I know they have Cornish pixies, but they can't change shape like Rosé" I also said in a whisper.

"What house do you think I would be in, if I had gone to Hogwarts?" Kaleb asked.

"Hufflepuff I geuss."

"Why Hufflepuff?"

"Well Hufflepuff accepts those who are loyal and kind and hard workers."

"So you would be in Hufflepuff too."

"I don't know? I always thought I would go to Ravenclaw because that's my Dads house but we went to our school instead. I wish I had my stone. I feel so exposed without it."

"So you have no idea where your Mom hid it?" Kaleb asked.

"I think it moves constantly so I can't feel its presents."

"How did you change Earth into Water? I've been trying ever since and, I just can't do it." Kaleb said while twirling a spoon around his fingers.

"Well I used the basis circle for Earth and…"

"I know how you did it, I just don't know how you did it?" he interrupted.

"Well I haven't done it since so that's all I can tell you."

He licked his ice cream furiously and steam hissed from his ears. I licked my own and felt the warmth leaking down my throat, and my ears gave out a few puffs of steam.

We had almost finished our cones when Dad walked in with Ronald Weasley. Luckily the little boy with brown hair put his jelly slug down and ran to hug him, so my face was only seen by my Dad. He gave a little thumb up and joins us at our table. Ron turned his chair to face Dad and then the boy's mother did the same thing. Of course I was sitting next to Hermione the whole time.

"I bet you know my wife's full name as well." said Ron with a grin,

"Hermione Jean Granger" I said my eyes locked on the table. Hermione was and extraordinary Witch and if anyone could have heard Kaleb and I's conversation it would be her. There was no doubt a hearing charm she could have used and she would know it.

"Your father has explained everything to me and you can come by the shop anytime even though you are a muggle." Said Ron and after a look from Hermione also said, "oh sorry honey this is Jess, he was in Ravenclaw during our year."

"Jess Palen you got second place in the potioneer competition in our 5th year. I have always wanted to ask, what was the Enchanted Garden like?" Hermione said.

"Wow I had no idea you knew me. We never really met." Jess said while setting the bags he brought, on the ground.

"I saw your second place trophy in the trophy room."

"I repeat myself "wow". Well let's see, the garden was amazing it was there I decided to travel the world, and that's how I found myself in America with a wife and new born son."

"So this is your son" she stated.

"Yep Griphith and my adopted son Kaleb, both muggles but I love them both dearly."

Kaleb looked at my dad with surprise. Of course my dad was lying, it wasn't very likely that we would bring another muggle unless he was related somehow. So that was the only way Kaleb would be allowed to come here, with the statue of secrecy.

"So Kaleb how long have you been a Palen?" asked Hermione, and I could tell that she didn't believe my dad.

"Just a year now." Kaleb said keeping a straight face.

"How about your parents what happened to them?" she continued.

Ron spoke up, "Hermione you can't ask that, its way to personal, and I thought I was the insensitive one."

"I rather not talk about it." Kaleb said as if Ron hadn't spoke, and then he got up calmly and walked out. His performance made Hermione shammed faced, and I almost believed it to.

After a few moments I got up and followed him. Then my Dad spoke, "Well we better be off lots of stuff to do."

Before we could leave Hermione got up, "I am really sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, he'll be fine. See you later then." And he turned and we both left together.


	30. Nothing is Power

Chapter 30

I placed Atreyu around my neck and ranched myself out of bed. The sky was full of stars, and a half moon. It was a silent, cold, night, and the snow crunched under my boots. I ran as fast as I could for the mansion, hoping over fallen trees and frosted bushes. I didn't have very long to practice, I was supposed to go back to school tomorrow with Kaleb, but I really wanted to learn how to use the Water element before I meet with Rosé. She would undoubtedly test me when I got back and I wanted to impress her, even if she wasn't my teacher anymore.

Normally a student wouldn't be able to use his or her opposite element until the end of the first year or somewhere during the second year. It was really rare for a first year to learn it as fast as I hope I had. I had only managed to change Earth to Water using a transmutation circle once, before my mom had taken my stone from me. She gave it back to me later today before bed and made me promise to not use a transmutation circle until I could control water. Then she sent me off to bed, without letting my try and move water.

The silhouette of the chimney could be seen in the half moon. I picked up my pace, and an owl fluttered in fright at my sudden appearance. The slope was slippery but I managed to get to the top, and paused for a moment to catch my breath. The only part of the mansion not covered in snow was the cold dark hearth. My mouth was billowing with steam as if I had a roaring fire inside; I calmed my heart before the chimney could get jealous. I took off my pendent, and wrapped it in my right hand, the stone sitting on my palm like old times.

"Okay Atreyu were going to try something different. We're going to melt this snow and then try and move the water." I said to my stone even though I couldn't tell if he understood.

Melting the snow was the only easy part. The stone heated up and I force the heated air to fall on the snow. It left a large puddle on the frozen ground, and I spent hours standing above it, trying to make the water do anything but it just slowly froze. Atreyu felt stagnate in my hand, even after all the power I had pushed into it. This had been the first time I hadn't got a reaction from my fire stone. I shoot a jet of fire into the darkening sky. The blaze lit up everything, which also ruined my night vision, but it only took a second for it to return.

When I first learned how to make fire I had to rely on emotions, after I had gotten better it was more on command than anything else. Changing my feeling usually involved a memory but everything I tried so far hasn't done squat. It was getting hard to change my feelings from anger, since I was getting nowhere with this.

I suddenly fell to the ground and caught myself breathing hard again. My vision blur for a second, then cleared. The moon had almost gone beyond the horizon, it would get pitch dark soon and I was tiered, so I took a slow miserably walk home.

The taxi dropped Kaleb and I off in front of the library, the library was still closed, but the doors opened when we slide our cards through the security panel. The door click locked behind us. The door behind the front desk also closed with a click and we were once again making our way down the long pink hallway. Next to the river stood a few students putting on life jackets but instead of waiting like the first time they jumped in. Kaleb and I ignored the life jackets and jumped right in to the deep fast moving river. Once again I found the river to be unusually warm, especially for this time of year. The water swarmed over my face and I started to swim down to see how deep the river was, but it swept me away too fast.

I let the current take me, Kaleb was only a few feet ahead of me. Then a light at the end of the tunnel appeared and I began to swim with the current as fast as I could, just like the first time I plunged down this path. I soon passed Kaleb and moments later I was falling through the air. Right before I hit the water I sent a jet of air into the lake slowing myself down and breaking the fall at the same time.

Rosé was on the beech waiting for me while a dejected Daymond was pacing back and forth giving me dirty looks as we swam closer.

"Great you made it! Hurry I want you to fight Daymond right now, up in the arena."

"Okay I accept" I said at once. I was ready for the challenge since I knew it was coming for some time now. I dried myself off and started for the school.

She gave me a big smile, "I knew you were special from the very start."

I was thrown back by that last comment, but I started walking again with Daymond and Kaleb by my side.

"I didn't think you would agree." Daymond said after putting some distance between Rosé and us.

"Why?"

"Well because you were so weak before."

"I'm better now" I said while flexing my right arm. I had been eating double and training hard with Ben ever since break started.

"We'll see."

The arena is the only spot with grass and it's shaped like the Star of David. Once you enter the invisible barrier stops everything from flying out, this way it protects the spectators.

"So what element are you going to use?" asked Rosé.

"Do I have to decide now?"

"You have to decide when you walk into the arena because it will turn off the other elements."

"What I didn't know that. Why hasn't Kaleb told me?"

"It's better to find out from your teacher." She said.

"Which means you have no right to tell him anything!" said a voice behind us.

Carla my current teacher was holding her katana at her side, unsheathed.

Rosé turned round, and stood in an offensive position.

"He is not ready for this; he still needs a lot more training." Carla said.

"He already accepted and chose his element. You can't stop him, he will fight Daymond!"

"Daymond is not ready either; you are a fool to believe he is ready." Carla continued.

Daymond heard this and by the look on his face he didn't like what he heard. Daymond walked straight towards the arena and stepped inside while shouting out, "I choose Earth!"

"NO!" shouted Carla. But it was too late he would not leave until someone admits defeat.

I started for the grassy arena as well, ignoring Carla's protest.

"I choose Water!"

"No!" this time it was Rosé who said that. "What are you thinking? There's no way you can use Water!"

Walking through the invisible barrier felt like icy water flowing over me. Daymond looked at me in astonishment.

"You can use Water, but how?!"

"I haven't used Water yet but I think I am close."

"What?!" the crowed said together. Since students were returning to school through the front gate they all saw the beginning of a battle and wanted to watch. We even had a teacher ready to judge our fight; Mr. Wayne was standing at the north tip of the star arena.

I took off my boots and socks, feeling the wet grass between my toes. There wasn't any snow for some reason even though the rest of the school was covered in it. Next I took off my school jacket and shirt, showing off my bare chest, six pack and all. I threw everything into one of the corners which bounced off the barrier slightly; Daymond did the same, except for his shoes. Daymond also had a six pack, just like everyone else in the school; baby fat never lasted long here.

"Griphith are you ready?" asked the judge.

I nodded.

"Daymond are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay rules are simple: one, there all ways has to be a teacher to referee the fight, two each opponent has to agree to use one element per match, three no head or killing shots, four you have to stay in the star if you hop out you forfeit. I can stop the match anytime. Please begin." Mr. Wayne said as if he practiced the speech.

If I had learned anything from Rosé, it was to always strike first and hard. I sprinted towards Daymond and made a quick upper cut to his head which he only dodge barely but that left his gut open, which I kneed hard. He went rolling on the ground holding his gut. I took this time to summon water from the grass but nothing happed and by that time Daymond was making his move. A large rock lodged itself out of the ground and went flying at my own head. I ducked and rolled making my way towards him but this time he was ready, he blocked my jabbed and kicked at my legs. I faced my shins to his kick and then tensed them. My legs were far stronger then his, because of all my parkour training, it barely hurt at all when he struck them. He winced in pain, I used that moment to send a two handed downward thrust at his shoulder. He deflected it with his right arm then rolled away. Instead of attacking his retreat I tried to summon water again but nothing happened.

"You should have chosen an element you could actually use!"Daymond said. Then he made the earth around him into body armor, at least four inches thick.

For the next three minutes I was thrown around and doing no damage in return. Sweat was pouring from me, which made me mad. All this liquid and nothing I could do about it. Daymond can't move very fast, but he does have the advantage of an element protecting him. If I could use fire, I'm pretty sure I could kill him easily. Dodging a rock punch, aimed for my throat, I was able to get behind him. I bent down grabbed his leg and pushed with my shoulder against his back sending him to the ground. He was so heavy he couldn't keep himself up. I jumped back to the center of the arena, placed my hand on the grass and closed my eyes reaching into my stone and into my own power. Nothing but cold, if I can't get this soon I was going to lose, but I refuse to lose which only leaves one choice, death. I felt the vibration of Daymond's charge and without opening my eyes I moved my head to the left dodging a massive kick that would have decapitated me.

"Come on Water! Work with me here!" I said out loud. I shifted my position, keeping my eyes closed, to dodge another attack. After all that meditation I can sense my surrounding perfectly, even without meditating, but only when I am concentrating on my stone. Using my bare feet I propelled myself between Daymond's legs, sliding in the wet grass. I spread my legs at the last moment and caught his feet, causing him to fall again.

I can't keep this up. He well get luckily sooner or later and end up killing me. There's nothing else I can do, I have lost this battle. Atreyu glowed with power and I felt something move under my fingers.

I did it I moved the water; I found the right feeling no wonder I couldn't do it before. Losing, giving up, failure, loneliness is the emotion I need to move water. Fire is the opposite of Water, and nothing is the opposite of power.

We stood up at the same time. I opened my eyes for the first time after dropping to the ground.

"I ran away. I felt something special from her and I let her go. She was blind and I left her. I can't do anything about it now. She's gone and I have no idea where she might be. It's all my fault!" I yelled the last words and lifted my arms. Power flowed into my stone and it grew cold, I grew cold. The grass at my feet froze. My sweat and the water around us flew at Daymond's armor and it soaked it in.

After the Water froze inside his armor I ran at him and punched his frozen armored chest as hard as I could. Daymond couldn't move he was stuck in place, there was a loud crack and the Earth fell away. Daymond fell to the ground once again shivering and in pain.

"That's enough! Daymond can no longer fight!" Mr. Wayne shouted out.

I was confused at first, Daymond hadn't given up or unconscious yet, but then I saw his teeth. They were frozen together; he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. Rosé rushed in and started to warm him up before there was permanent damage, I felt my other elements come back to me. Mr. Wayne walked in as well and started helping Rosé.

"That was amazing. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Carla said her sword returned to its scabbard.

"Yes incredible, and how you managed to dodge without seeing him, I'm still geeking out about it." Victor said.

The crowd had grown much larger since the beginning of the battle, and that's the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	31. Slice and Dice

Chapter 31

Once again I woke up in the hospital / health class on the 7th floor. Looking outside I could see the beautiful sun set, which of course reminded me of her again. Wait sunset! Rising from bed I went to the door that led to the balcony, the same one I had jumped off before, and indeed the sun was slipping behind the western mountains setting the clouds a-flame. I left the balcony and went back to my bed to grab my boots, but there was a man standing next to it.

"Mr. Wayne! What are you doing here?"

"I wish I could ask the students not to call me that, but it's against teacher policy. Something about establishing order amongst the cadets."

"Cadets? Is that what we are to you?" I said accepting the dodge around my question in the hope he would answer it eventually.

"You don't think we are training you how to fight just for the fun of it, do you?" Mr. Wayne smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Well I thought it had to be more, I just didn't know what. There aren't any big wars going on that I know of."

"War no, battles yes. But you'll learn about them when you're older. Right now I want to learn something's from you if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind but what could you possible learn from me?"

"Tell me, what do you know about Nicholas Flamel?"

The question surprised me but I decided to answer anyway. "Only what Mr. Blackwell has told us during class, and I guess the stuff you hear from movies." I could've told what happened during my dad's first year at Hogwarts but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to speak about that world.

"These movies how far do they go into detail about Flamel?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Not much. Full metal Alchemist is an anime that goes into a lot of detail about the stone, but I am pretty sure all that's fake. Why are you asking me? If you want to know his full life's story you could ask Blackwell."

"Well it's not that important, it can wait another time. If you're feeling better I think it would be safe to go to your room."

"You're changing subjects again. Whats' going on!?"

"See you tomorrow, during class." Then smoke and fire rose from the floor engulfing the teacher and then all three disappeared. Leaving only a circle of ash.

Many kids were still up and about either doing homework or getting ready for bed. I had missed all my classes that day since I had been unconscious once again. Victor, Daymond, and Kaleb were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place. My dorm room mates helped me catch up, Victor had the best notes for history, but he had fallen asleep in transfiguration. Nobody had good note for mathematics since that had been my job and I had been the only one that understood it. It took a long time to cover everything because questions on how I had been able to use my opposite element kept coming up, by the girls of our year and from second year. Victor, Daymond, Kyle, and Kaleb didn't make it any easier they kept throwing out questions when I was least accepting it. I told them about the feeling of being lost but when they tried it nothing happened. Come to think about it I wasn't sure if I could do it right now, and I didn't try because I really needed these notes.

At least seven from each house asked me the same thing the next morning during breakfast and I told them the same thing I told my bro's. I barely had time to finish my taters before the bell rang. Mr. Wayne was in the classroom, when we arrived, he was juggling 4 stones high into the air. Whenever an Air student walked in he would toss a stone towards them, and they all caught theirs. There were cups full of water and he told us Fire students to pick one.

"I think it's silly to be trying this, but I have agreed to your wishes. You are allowed to practice your opposite element. Even though, it well be a waste of time." The teacher said putting his remaining stone back in a box.

I looked at Kaleb and he answered my unasked question. "After seeing you splash Daymond everyone wanted to give it a try. Well not splashing him, you know, using their opposite. I didn't think Wayne would let us do it though."

I looked at my grey plastic cup full to the brim with water. I wasn't sure if I could do it again last time it had taken all my strength. What I wanted to do, was practice my Earth bending, but with everyone already staring at me I knew I would look like a coward if I asked. Dark sucking sadness was hard enough to summon the first time, now I would have to do it in class.

First I removed all the heat using my fire ability, and then I heated it up until it started to crack and boil. Looking around I could see that every Fire student tried the same thing, coping my every move. Fine, let's see if they can copy this. I placed my stone over the cup and closed my eyes. Pouring my power into the full cup was easy, using it was hard. Atreyu grow cold in my hand, as I started thinking about her. I could tell it wasn't enough but I tried strewing the water anyway. Nothing happened, I tried to go even deeper into my misery but it was really hard, when I could sense everyone staring at me.

It took me an hour of meditating to get the right feeling. I had made the water spin so fast that the cup was now half full (not half empty). No one and I mean no one else had made their water so much a flinch, and that made everything worse. Student after student would come up to me for the rest of the day asking the same stupid question and expect me to keep my dropping eye lids up long enough to tell them that I had no clue how to help them do it.

Carla, my current 4th year teacher had told me to go to the East gate just the boarder of the forest for some more special training. So after lunch that's where I went climbing through the jungle and through a little port hole through the wall with thick vines crawling down its outside. This was the only way through because the East gate was also known as the Gate of Strength / Wisdom. Carla was leaning against a large pine its trunk 3 feet in diameter.

"Well well well, here comes the fire prodigy, all hell the lord of fire. How pathetic." She said shaking her head.

"What's your problem?"

"You think you're such a big shot, even though you mad all those silly mistakes. If you had been fighting anyone else other than that giant buffoon, you would have lost."

"Why do you despise him?"

"Because he keeps his true power a secret, unlike you. You strive to become stronger and you push yourself to the absolute limit unlike your other friends. Believe it or not if everyone tried as hard as you do, they would also know how to use their opposite."

She threw a piece of leather at me which turned out to be a blind fold. "Put it on and focus. I will be swinging my katanna at you. If you don't dodge you will get cut. I will try not to kill you. Oh, one other thing you are not allowed to uses any of your elements."

I placed the blindfold on, there was no point in asking questions, and of course I thought this was crazy and dangerous, but what wasn't in this school. I focused on my stone and my stone focused on me together we were able to sense everything; the trees, Carla, and most importantly her sword.

At first her swings came slow and bright, I could sense every detail including her breath but the longer we went at it, the faster her swings came and the less I could see. It was like she was disappearing little by little. I had to focus even harder to sense her, and then I lost her. There was a sharp pain across my left arm. I rolled away but I rolled right into a tree. There was another sharp pain this time on the back of my calf. Atreyu sensed something and we moved around the tree to dodge another swipe. The next one came out of nowhere and sliced the back of my hand. I dropped to the ground and tried kicking at her legs but only hit a bush. My leg was now stuck and I could sense another swipe coming from above and straight at my exposed leg. I leapt toward the bush which meant my head became the target instead, and I throw out two wild punches one with my left and the other right. My left hit flesh and I dove for it intending to find the blade and wrench it away but once again I hit nothing but another tree.

"That's enough for today, I think you understand what you need to practice on."Carla said forcing me out of my focused mind.

I took the blindfold off, the sun blinded me for a second as it came through the trees. I was breathing hard and bleeding everywhere. The school uniform was in-taters; the bush had ripped my pant leggings and a little bit of the skin. Blood had travel down all the way to my elbow from my hand soaking the sleeve of my white shirt.

"Well do you know what you have to practice?" she asked.

"I need to widen my range and sharpen it so I can sense those who are trying to hide themselves. Like you can." I looked up at the one armed vampire and saw that she was smiling. Her gleaming fangs shown in the sun, blood, vampire, am I in danger or am I being speciesist.

"Good, I should have chosen you in the beginning. You understand don't you?" then she reached down place her finger on my forehead and whipped some blood off from where I hit the tree, then placed it in her mouth sucking it clean.

"Hmm, it's alright nothing to write home about. That's strange though, usually those who have power also have amazing blood, yours is just average." She started walking back to the school, back to the hole in the wall.

The warning bell from the school sounded, giving me a jolt back to reality. It was time for Mathematics I got up and started for the hole. My backpack was where I left it hanging on a branch near the ground. The poultice was still in the small pocket on the side so I took it out and rubbed it on my new cuts. I wouldn't be able to clean up before class I just didn't have enough time.

"Dude what happed you look like you just got attacked by a lion." Kaleb was already worrying about me as soon as I sat down.

"I was just dancing with a vampire no big deal." I said trying to joke around.

"Carla? And I thought Rosé was bad."

"It's alright, I have already put healing stuff on it."

"When are you guys going to come to class without bruises?" Ms. Morton said as she came in.

Looking around I could see that there wasn't a single student without some sort of injury. Daymond had two black eyes, Shayleen was sporting a broken arm while her friend looked extremely tired and covered in bruises.

"Why don't you kids go to a normal school this one is slowly killing you, it's just not worth it. I can't keep watching you get hurt. Year after year it's the same thing and yet there hasn't been a single drop out since I came to this mercenary camp.

Nobody spoke up; they just grabbed their books and pencils.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" the teacher wiped away a few tears and started the lesson. Time crawled by and every word she spoke increased my headache by the end it felt like my head was going to explode. Most of my classmates heads had already blow I could tell they weren't soaking up any of this.

Kaleb looked down at his notes as we were leaving, "Man I can't even understand my own writing. Why can't she slow down a bit?"

"No idea but I think I got the gist of it this time." I said looking at my own notes. My head was still throbbing not sure if it was from the lesson or the trees.

Potions was a lot better for Kaleb, today we were identifying chemicals and then mixing them, writing down hypothesis and results. I kept getting them mixed up, but Kaleb was a potion pro, with his help we got another "A".

"So during break are you going to try out the net?"

"No Carla doesn't think I'm ready, she won't let me."

"You can't let her boss you around! It's awesome in the net I've learned a lot."

"Well I didn't listen to her when I fought with Daymond so I figured I would let her have this one, beside I'm learning loads. Meditating really helps, I don't know how to describe it. It's like I am in a whole new world.


	32. I Become a Cowboy

Chapter 32

I thought my encounter with Mr. Wayne would be my last but I had five others ask me about Nicholas's book. When Mr. Blackwell asked me he more or less threatened me with six years worth of detentions. The only one that didn't treat me like I was a criminal was the librarian Nicole but she still wouldn't explain why everyone was asking me. How could they think I stole it? Just because I managed to do something no one but Nicolas was able to do. The teachers were getting skittish and in some cases hysterical. They search all the dorm room but they searched the first year's fire boy room twice. Needles to say they didn't find anything except Victor's math book which he had been "missing" for just as long as the notebook.

The adults weren't the only one getting apprehensive. Valentines was quickly approaching and according to past experiences there would be a Tournament and a Dance. Or was it a Dance and then a Tournament? I hope it wasn't a dance competition because that was one thing I couldn't do. Let's just say I've seen ducks with more boogie in their steps.

"So have you asked a girl yet?" Carla said during our morning slice and dice. I was happy she spoke because it gave away her position and I was able to run away from her sword.

"I wasn't going to!" I shouted behind me. "I planned ongoing hunting with Bruce, that night!" I tripped and fell over a root jutting out from the ground.

The next moment I felt Carla's boot against my throat.

"Are you telling be your backing out of a challenge?"

"Whaattt… chaaallenge?" I wheezed.

"The dance is the challenge you num-skull. Why do you think we were calling it the Tournament Dance?"

"I thought… I would gooo to the tourn…ament… but skip the danccce." My throat was hurting bad now.

"Don't make me repeat myself! You will find a date and you will go to the Dance!"

I knew she was grinning on that last part, because I could feel the boot press down harder.

All I could say now was, "Yess… ma" which was supposed to be, yes ma'am.

The boot left and I was allowed to chough in pain. The warning bell rang so I took off the blind fold and grabbed my bag from the outside wall of the school. I found a chipmunk inside eating one of my pencils, the animal tried to bite me but I managed to grab it by the scruff of its neck and it ran off when I set it down.

"Catching you, well probably be a hundred times easier than finding a date." I said to the little beast as it crawled up the side of a tree.

The sun was finally peaking over the mountains giving off a bright red glow. Beast class would be starting in five minutes and since I was already here all I have to do is wait for everyone else and Mr. Squeaker. The first to show up was the teacher; he leaped down from the hole in the wall instead of climbing down like most people would. Soon after an Earth student climbed down, I didn't know his name but I did know he liked fighting with a huge mace. Maybe 13 seconds after a female with long black hair came down. When she turned and reposition he bag I could tell it was Hanagin, the seconded to be sorted. I guess I could ask her to the dance. Although if I did something wrong she could slice and dice me with her throwing daggers, she was also really good with a short bow.

The next girls to climb down were Olive, Ashley, and Sarah. Olive was a dirty blonde very cute in the face and she had always been nice. She was shy to begin with, but when you got to know her there always seemed to be a spark. Her weapons of choice were Tonfas, hard wood martial arts weapons and she knew how to use them even before coming here, she had taken lesson ever since her sixth birthday. Asking her to the dance probably wouldn't get me killed, unlike asking Ashley who was mastering hand to hand combat. She also had a bad habit of setting her fist on fire as she fought, which made her look even more terrifying. Sarah on the other hand was another likely person to ask to the dance, as long as she had enough to drink. She was part Mexican and she was raised in Detroit before she had been bitten by a pure blood vamp, which was supposed to have more control. Two years later she was asked to come to this school just like I had.

Kaleb finally showed up with Arvola and Shayleen. I was so jealous of him, when we had first been told about the dance him and Arvola made a deal to go together so they wouldn't have to worry about anything. I on the other hand had thought I wasn't going, so I didn't care either way. But now that Carla is forcing me to go I can feel my hands already sweating. Asking Shay to the dance was also out of the question, for two main reasons: one she scares me in a way I can't explain, and two I still don't know what kind of fighting she does, which is weird because I could tell you everybody else's.

I said with a small breath. "Any idea what were going to see today?"

"Well whatever it is I hope it's better than that moon frog last week." said Arvola

"You didn't like my moon frog" said a high squeaky voice behind me."Well I guess I should show you something even more dangerous. Fellow me, please!" he yelled so everyone could hear.

Mr. Squeaker started to run with his tall thin legs. We had to run at full sprint for half an hour towards the north. The trees slowly disappeared and the ground turned blackish and dry. The smell of sulfur was everywhere but not a single creature to be seen. It was as if we had run to the base of an active volcano. We had to wait a few minutes for the people who fell behind; these were the students who had cramped up because they didn't stretch before running at full speed, which was half the class.

While we were waiting the teacher reached into his own large bag and pulled out a live calf. The calf stretched and wobbled around trying to rebalance itself on the rocky ground. The air was thick and hot but no sign from where the heat was coming from. Back at school there was still snow on the ground, here it looked like there hadn't been any water for years.

"Now class I want you to pay attention. Watch the calf but stay silent, only ¾ of you are in danger." Then without another word he ran at the animal and slapped it hard on the backside.

It bolted away screaming in pain. At first it was running wildly then it suddenly changed direction and ran south the way we had just come from. It all happened so fast, a flash of light, more screaming, a spray of blood, then a headless calf, half a calf, no calf, and only a drop of blood sizzling on the ground.

"¡Qué demonios!" yelled Sarah.

I don't know Spanish but I think we were thinking the same thing.

"Please stay still! If you run they will consider it a challenge."

"But we ran here how come they didn't attack?" said a student.

"Because we ran to them not away" explained Mr. Squeaker.

"What are they?" I said looking straight into the eyes of a blazing creature.

The heat from it was intense if I wasn't immune to fire I would have been roasted alive for how close I was to it. I wasn't the only one either most of the fire students were close to one. Everyone else had back up from the heat. Arvola already had a large burn on her arm along with five other students.

"They are called Heliopaths, most call them fire demons." He said.

The one next to me got bored and wandered off to some other students who for some reason couldn't see them but they could feel them. The heat waves from the beast were hitting a group of earth students. I could see Jessica getting ready to throw a rock towards it but the teacher stopped her. He sent a glowing ball of fire in the opposite direction and the beast snapped at it. As if it was a ball of yarn. The basic shape of the Heliopath was a horse but nothing solid; at times it was missing part of it body but then it would soon reappear allowing another part to disappear. The face could be described in only one word evil.

"Can all the fire students please stand over there," he said pointing to a spot 10 feet away.

We did as he said and the flaming horses followed us. Leaving the other students alone.

"Now listen carefully! Each one of you chose a heliopath make sure you pick the right one because they will remember you for life."

"How do we know which is the right one?" asked Kaleb.

"They will try to kill you when you try to catch them, Catch one and you get an A for the semester. Good luck." Then he turned around and started talking to the rest of the class.

"Good luck what's that supposed to mean?" said angrily while pushing away a fiery head, which was teasting his hair. "It'll be easy to catch this thing"

Then he made a grab for it but nothing was there. In a flash it had ran over to me and proceeding to sniff my clothes.

"Yeah I probably smell bad don't…" I made my own grab for it but it was gone. Another one nudged me in the back with it head. I turned quickly and tried to grab its neck. But once again it was gone.

There was probably 30 Heliopath's gathered around the nine of us. Now everyone was trying to catch one, but no luck to be found, we had better luck catch each other. Sarah made a mad dash for one but catch Victors arm. Kyle knocked Kaleb down and Olive grabbed the back of my school jacket.

"Sorry" she said and ran off.

I stopped trying and watched everyone else. The animals weren't even using half the speed they had shown with the calf there was no way we could catch them this way. I took off my iron shoes and unlaced them. While I was sitting on the rocky ground a Heliopath chewed on my already short hair. I made no move to catch him I just kept on unlacing my shoes. Everyone else noticed what I was doing but didn't understand. They just stood there watching while heliopaths tried to get their attentions.

These things were like cats, purring and rubbing themselves on your legs trying to get petted. Each lace was about 4 ft long giving me a 8ft lasso. I gave it a negative charge while doing the same thing to my hands. The iron lace floated several inches from my hand. I took me several tries but I was able to change the amount of charge allowing it to move the way I want it to. As the heliopath was chewing on my hair I made the lace circle my neck then float upwards towards the best. Once it had pasted the head I closed it tight around its neck. The animal reared and raged but I held tight to the other end using a positive charge. The speed and strength were great it threw me around like a rag doll but didn't try to kill me so I let it go. The other heliopaths became wary no longer focused on bothering my fellow house members. I separated the two laces and made them float towards another beast. It ran at once circling me at a very high speed.

"Why doesn't it run away?" I thought. Maybe it wants to challenge me I closed my eyes and focused on the air. In this manner I could tell exactly where the fire demon was. Changing the charge around the beast was even more difficult.

Shooting lightning bolts into the evening sky every day had paid off. I could now sense the subtle changes in the atmosphere, and manipulate them into a positive or negative charge at well. Since that is how lighting is made anyway. I am able to shoot four short bolts a day without passing out.

"Now" I yelled and the laces wrapped around the demons throat. It charged at me and I dodged but it just kept running away. I released the laces and it flew back to me. My next target was the one standing next to Ashley; it hissed and took a step back. I took a step forward and it took another step back. I changed my focus to the two standing next to Olive. They both charged trying to run me down, fire burst from my souls and I flipped over them. I sent each lace to one of the beast but they dodge and came at me. I sent a blast of flames in every direction and I rolled to the side, out of the way of the thundering hooves. The distinction worked and they lost me for a second. The lighter of the two ran away but the darker one found me and locked its horrible eyes and my closed ones. The heat rose and the ground turned orange. This was going to be the killing charge I have found my heliopath.

As it charged I banished all heat, as fast as I could. The ground cracked the temperature dropped and the beast slowed a little. But since the heat had gone into my body I was fully charged. Changing the heat to negative and positive was easy and I was now just as fast as the Heliopath. I raced to meet it head on. The demon roared and I leaped on its back grabbing it by the fiery mane which thankfully became solid enough to hold. I was losing my charge and was just able to summon the iron shoe lace and wrapped the ends around my hands while looping it over the neck of the beast.

I was now only holding on with sheer strength. It was the fastest and longest ride I had ever had; it was also my first horseish back ride. Though out the ride I tried banishing the heat but I think I only made it tire faster. Soon after the Heliopath stumbled and fell to the ground but I was finally thrown by the sudden fall. I got up and laid my head down on its fiery belly and fell asleep.

Kaleb woke me up by putting my iron shoe up to my nose, I gagged and nearly wrenched on him. "Which would have been a complete shame".

"Hey he's awake!" Victor said.

Looking up I could see Victor sitting on the back of a heliopath smiling down at me, and Kaleb holding my lace-less shoes. Kaleb also had a Heliopath next to him and I had a feeling he caught his as well.

"Mr. Squeaker said that you had challenged the pack elder and won good job man. But why do you always have to play it rough can't you take it easy for once?"

I was a little confused but when I turned my head everything became clear. There was a evil heliopath looking at me, and his look said in no uncertain terms to get the hell off of his belly. Getting up at once I stumbled into Kaleb who caught me. The heliopath rose from the ground like hot air until it was standing on its leges.

"Here's your iron slippers." Kaleb said handing them to me.

Looking around, "Where's the laces?" I asked. Kaleb answered with a point.

My shoe laces were still around the neck of the beast. I slowly walked to it and reach out to take it off but he didn't run off, like I thought he would. Instead he let me take it off and when I was done he laid down next to where I was sitting lacing my shoes up again.

"So everyone made it, right?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Not quite" said Kyle who was feeding a dead rabbit to his demon. "Daymond failed the lesson for some reason all of them were scared of him and none of them, even your tried to kill him. The weirdest thing was that the Teach. thought it made since but didn't bother explaining."

"Speaking of the teacher, he standing right behind you" I said smiling at Mr. Squeaker.

"I have to agree with Kaleb, Why do you always pick the hardest path? I mean taming a male is hard enough but trying to tame a female, who happens to be the leader. You must have a death wish." said the teacher.

"What a female, how can you tell?"

"Well mainly in the face and color but if you look… You know what you don't need to know that until your older." he said, then turned around to check out Olive's new mount.


	33. Fishy Kiss

Chapter 33

Mr. Squeaker told us at the end of class that the heliopaths weren't ours, and that there had been other fire student who had also claimed the right to ride them. He even told me that a seventh year, by the name of Ricardo, had challenged the same demon as I. Ricardo was this big Mexican guy who fought with a lance as if it weighed nothing, and sometimes he would ride the heliopath into mock battles; which the fifth to seventh years held.

Walking back to school I tried to come up with a game plan. Carla had given me the rest of the day off so I could find a date. The dance was only two weeks away, and I also have to find something decent to wear that followed the theme, "starry night". In the dwarfs mountain they sold clothes for other races so I could go down there this Saturday and pick something up.

After taking a shower in the dorms I went looking for Olive, so I could ask her to the dance. She was by far the safest bet. There she was, doing some late math homework, sitting on the floor legs crossed and her book papers and head on the coffee table that sat between the two couches of the common room.

"Still working on the Quadratic equations chapter?" I said trying to make small talk.

"Ahhgrr. Of course I am! I'll be working on this when I hit college." She yelled and threw her pencil at the adjacent couch. "This is way to advance for eleven year olds. There is no reason for them to work us this hard."

"Maybe I can help, I already finished mine." Then I sat down with her and walked her through the hard parts. An hour later we were done and I had wasted my time. Turns out that each student is not allowed to go to the dance with someone in their own house, this encourages meeting new people.

"I wanted to ask you yesterday but that's when I found out for myself. You're not mad are you?" Olive asked with a sad expression.

"No of course not. Let me know if you need any more help on your homework. I need to go to the training ground Carla is waiting for me." Which was a lie but I needed a new plan.

I walked blindly for a few minutes thinking desperately on who I could ask, when I found myself on the steep rocky path to the dwarf mountain. The pebbles under foot did not bother me at all, with all my training I felt sure of myself. So instead of going down there tomorrow I will go today and hope for the best. I ran full speed down the path into the gully I had walked before. I tripped once but managed to roll with it and then got back to my feet in the same motion. A gained a new scrape across my right hand from a rock that had gotten lucky. There was no blood and very little pain. I forgot about it within seconds.

The tunnels were hard to navigate alone, the first time I had been down here with Robin, the 5th year female dwarf. She could walk around here blind folded and never get lost or turned around. Using my senses and stone I was able to find the large city under the mountain. I could sense there will to live and Atreyu pulled me towards its first true home.

I have never given it great thought before but I now wondered where exactly my stone had come from. The hill I had climbed to get to the zip line was to my left but my fire stone was pulling me into another tunnel. A tunnel that was small and dark, but big enough for a full grown dwarf or a smallish 1st year.

The cave was different from the others I have been to so far, where the others were dry and void of life this one was wet and covered in slimy moss. The other tunnels were all dark and needed light from my stone but in this one rock's glowed blue and little green insects hung from the ceiling giving off a neon shin. At first I expected a creepy monster to slither out and devour me, but within time a saw a strange beauty in my surrounding. I had to be really careful now because the slime was a hundred times worst then the pebbles on the way to the cave entrance.

The deeper I traveled the wetter it seemed to get until little streams of water were flowing down with me. It also seemed to get warmer, sweat was pouring freely from me as if eager to join the water. I was just about done with the whole thing and was about to turn around when I heard a faint humming. The humming kept changing pitch as if it was a song but I couldn't tell much more.

Intrigued I moved slowly forward each step making the humming louder and pure. I came to a fork in the tunnel but Atreyu pulled me to the left without hesitation. I just hoped he would take me to the humming. Water dripped from the ceiling, which was still spotted with bugs, and join with the water rushing under me. There was twice the amount now than before, and it was twice as slippery. I fell a dozen times, any more and my pants would be soaked. The humming changed into words but the source was still too far away for me to understand. But that soon changed when I next slipped. My iron shoes were complexly covered in slime, my hand too became covered and there was nowhere for me to grab on.

I would like to say that I was very manly when I slipped down deeper into the mountain but the truth is I screamed all the way down, and yelled even louder when the cave floor vanished and sent me crashing into an underground pond. The water was ice cold and nasty, slimy weeds floated near the surface acting like fishing nets, I could hardly swim. I tried swimming in one direction but it was pitch black and for all I knew I was swimming in circles. The weeds slowly dragged me down, I was breathing hard working limbs furiously, and then I died.

Or I would have if a giant thing hadn't pushed me to the surface and then thrown me to the rocky shore. Rolling over painfully, I threw up water and slime, the feel of the slime as it traveled up my throat, almost made me throw up everything else in my gut, which wouldn't be much since I skipped breakfast. The chill of the water came back to me, and my teeth started to clash together. Moving very slowly I grab my stone and dried myself. Warmth flowed from the glowing stone and back into my body.

Then all of a sudden I felt a slimy tentacle, full of energy grab my right foot, just above the ankle.

"NO, Anga, LET GO!" a young female voice shouted. Then a moment later the slimy thing ratcheted, leaving what felt like live mucus.

I was just about to light the cavern with my stone, so I could see my savoir, when a small fist slammed into my face. I fell to the ground hard landing on my belly, but immediately widened my mind to sense the area. There was a girl to my left getting ready to kick me while I was down and I could sense many other life forms in the underground pound including a giant brain like creature with tentacles swarming around it.

In one movement I turned and kicked at the leg supporting the girl. Doing a decent break dancing move, the slimly plant life all over me allowed very little friction with the ground, making this move easy.

The girl fell hard, then the brain like creature moved like lighting, sending me flying into a cave wall with one tentacle. Again with the contact of that creature came a weird sort of electricity coursing through my body, but for some reason did no harm, if anything it gave me more energy.

Even though the cave was still pitch black, I could sense that the girl was getting back up, rubbing her leg. The creature's tentacles speared out around her, as if protecting her, but keeping its main body in the water. There were 12 limbs, each one 20 feet long and I was only 15 feet from the monster, trapped.

Of course I thought about talking to her, but she had attacked me first and I was pissed. So instead I charged. Using my stone only to give me warmth, I would not us my full power unless she would. Then again she did have a slight advantage.

Before I could close the gap the tentacles came at me, this time I kept up with them dodging and blocking each time it hit me I seemed to get more power. I was still tiered, I wasn't getting that kind of power it was more like a positive charge. This went on for about a minute and I could only get about five feet in front of her before I was pushed back. The girl was just standing there with her hand on her chin as if she was thinking. I couldn't see her expression, because I couldn't see her at all but I could sense her silhouette, and she seemed troubled. At one point she sat down and watched as I was thrown to the cave wall again. I glanced off the wall and rolled so I wouldn't be hurt.

My hair felt like it was standing straight as if I had just rubbed it with an inflated balloon, in fact every single hair on my body was standing one end. I charge again, but when I blocked the strike from the brain with my arm there was a small blue spark so bright, because of the dark it nearly blinded me. I reached for some power from the stone and got more then I expected, arks of electricity shot to the ground from my stone. Then circled me like hyper children in the candy store. I could hear hoots and hollers from the charges of blue lighting. I paused and so did the monster, we were both surprised by what was happening. I lifted my hand and the happy electricity hoped in and out of my palm. I no longer needed my mind to sense my surrounding because the lighting was so bright.

The girl sitting on the ground was wearing an orange T-shirt and dirty blue jeans. Her hair was a lighter brown then mine and went down past her shoulders in a simple pony tail. Her eyes were a bright green and her smile was kind. She had a large earring in her left ear that held a blue stone that looked like a thick tooth pick.

Anga's body shown under the green water; the silvery tentacles swayed in the air. The electricity was making their shadows dance madly. A tentacle slowly moved towards me but I didn't want it to get to close so I told the happy children to attack like I would when shooting lighting from my hand. They all leaped into my hand and flew towards the slimy limb, but instead of destroying it, the limb absorbed the charge and the cave went dark again.

Little lights danced in my eyes as the hair on my body fell.

"So it looks like we're at an impasse." said the girl.

At once I opened my mind again and saw that the girl was getting up. She patted the brain like creature and it swam deeper. It swam very deep and disappeared in to another tunnel underwater.

"Wait a minute you're that boy the one who can use all four elements. The first year! What was your name again? Wait don't tell my. Was it Charlie? No." she answered herself. "Bill? No can't be. It was a weird name, how about Phillip? No."

She did this several more times, never guessing my right name. I took this moment to check the room. Atreyu gave me a little more power and my heart sank. The only way out, was the way I came in, a hole 500 hundred feet above. I hadn't fallen that far, had I, I mean the impact alone would have killed me. That was way too high for me to fly, in the past I had only managed 250 feet before getting tired and falling into the lake. (Another one of Carla's training exercises.)

"Okay I give up what's your name again?" she said breaking me out of my doldrums.

My face still hurt from her punch earlier so I didn't answer. Instead I started to walk around the pond with my eyes closed determined to find another way out. The cave walls were smooth and wet I might be able to make foot holds but my earth powers were still shaky. If I was better with water I might be able to shoot myself out of the water and then try to fly the rest of the way using both air and fire but whenever I used even the smallest of water I got tiered. My best chance would be to climb. I rubbed my hand against the cave wall and sensed that this rock would be hard to change or melt. Was it Quartz or Topaz? I couldn't tell.

"I wish I had studied transfiguration better." I thought to myself. The teacher had gone over some basic rock types and had told us that the thicker the rock the harder it would be to move or change.

The girl threw a punch at my head but I dodged and pushed her against the slimy wall twisting her arm. One of the many locks Carla and Rosé had used on me.

She had gotten angry at me for ignoring her and had tried to sneak up on me in the dark but of course I saw her coming. She winced in pain but did not shout, and then she jabbed down with her heel towards my toes. My eyes were still closed but I could see everything so moving my foot wasn't a big deal. I twisted her arm some more but she made no sign that it hurt.

"You see in the dark" I told her.

"What of it?" she spat. "So can you."

"No I can't. I see nothing"

"Liar"

I pushed her away toward the water releasing my hold. She was only off balance for a seconded then she struck. I blocked each jab easily and recognized her fighting technique it was a basic version of Muay Thia. Her hands seemed tough enough but not from fighting she must specialized in something else.

Carla had made me learn a little of everything and wouldn't take no for an answer, she would fight in a different style everyday forcing me to adapt to her, and during my time off Rosé would train me in the dorm, behind Carla's back when everyone was sleeping. On average I get four hours of sleep a day when I should be getting double.

Finally she slowed down realizing that my eyes were indeed closed, and that I wasn't attacking her, just blocking.

"How are you doing that?"

"Can't tell sorry" I lied. I wasn't going to tell her anything, including my name.

"What!?" she sounded truly annoyed now.

"Who are you?" I asked finally.

"Names Meg, Meg Harlin, and sorry about the punch, I thought you were going to us your fire on Anga." I noticed that she had a southern accent. "And yours?"

Out of habit I gave her my name, even though I mentally punched myself afterwards.

"Griphith yeah now I remember you were the one who almost died twice."

"Ok sure. So could you tell me where we are?"

"You don't know? But then how did you find this place?"

"I followed my stone, and for so reason it wanted to come down here."

"Well it probably wanted to go down there" she point to the pound behind her with her thumb. "There are loads of elemental stones at the bottom" the dwarfs come down here once a year and retrieve them for the next batch of students. You're a first year right, so Mr. Squeaker hasn't showed you yet he'll show you sometime next month during the first spring."

"And that monster you had fighting for you?"

"Anga is not a monster! She is an Aquavirius Maggot, Mr. Squeaker will tell you about them later."

"Ok, final question for now, how do we get out of here?" I asked completely confused.

She again pointed with her thumb towards the lake.

"That's the only way, even if you managed to get back up to that hole you'll just slide down again trust me I've tried and I am a water second year."

I walked back to the water and sensed that the green weeds stopped three feet under the water then it was smooth sailing until you ran out of air and drown.

"How?" I asked

"Have you mastered your air bubble yet?" she asked, standing next to me looking down at the water.

"No I've been practicing combat mostly, and lighting."

"That reminds me. How did you survive against Anga? Are you an electric eel?"

"Electric eel? No, I don't know, probably because I've used lighting before."

"Oh okay well…" there was a long pause and the she asked, "How long can you hold your breath?"

"I don't know a minute maybe, I not a good swimmer."

"That's not nearly enough. Oh holy Neptune I didn't want to do this. Oh why me, why me? Ohh"

She was nearly hopping, like she was about to explode, the she knelt down put her hands in the water took a deep breath. Her earring glowed bright blue and for a second I could see a long crescent cut behind her earring just past the jaw. Then she swallowed some water from cupped hands, for a moment she was still not even breathing then she got up and kissed me. Bubbles swarmed down my throat almost coaching me but I managed to swallow, then she grabbed my hand, broke the kiss and we dived into the water.

She dragged me down deeper, I was having a hard time holding my breath. This reminded me how crocodile killed there victims, they would drag them underwater drowning them, then they would shove their victims under a rock so they could rot there for a while, before devouring them. Meg was dragging me deeper towards a small tunnel, where she would leave me. I was running out, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sucked in water and expected to choke, but I didn't I was breathing hard but I was breathing, I wasn't dying. She smiled and her earring still glowed brightly; the crescent cuts on the side of her head were moving. Her eyes glowed green and she pulled me towards the tunnel. Her body swayed left to right like a snake moving across the ground. I felt her bubbles inside me pulsating with her rhythm; she was using her power inside of me somehow keeping me alive.

When we reach the small tunnel she let go and waved for me to follow, then slipped in easily like a snake, no not like a snake, like an eel. I swam to the opening it was barely wide enough but I let my arms go through first and slid in. I could hardly move, only by my toes and fingers did I get anywhere. At one point I got stuck and could not move any further. So I used my earth power to widen it slightly, even that made me tiered.

It only took a few minutes to squirm through, but it felt like hours had passed. I couldn't see anything and my mind was closed probably because of panic so I was completely blind. Then finally a blue light appeared and I was out. Meg was floating in place at the exit waiting for me. She then grabbed my hand and speed off to another set of underwater tunnels, thankfully big enough for the two of us. Maybe 10 minutes after, we came upon open water I could see muddy ground and light from above. She pulled me all the way to the little boats at the beach.

The problem was when I broke through the water and into open air I couldn't breathe, and of course I panicked again, clawing at my throat. Meg threw me down on the beach a shock went through my body making me still then she kissed me again this time sucking out the bubbles, then spitting them out into the lake, where they dissolved.

She looked at me, both of us breathing hard, and then she laid down beside me. Whatever she had done, had used a lot of energy. She was as tiered as I was. I made one finally effort and said, the most random thing ever.

"So do you want to go to the dance with me?"


	34. Snuffed out Candle

Chapter 34

What in the world am I going to do? I don't know how to dance and I'm not sure if I want to learn. Why on earth did Meg say yes? What did she see in a short ugly weirdo like me? I mean I don't even know how I am supposed to feel. Meg's nice and strong and it turns out she is a great archer, one of the best in her year. But for some reason every time I look at her practicing her archery, I don't really see Meg, I always see "her", the girl from the mall, the sunset in her eyes, which is weird since I don't even know what she looks like.

"Wake up you maggot, get your ass moving." Carla yelled.

I nearly tripped over a rock, but I managed to keep going. I was in the obstacle course with three other people and I was in dead last and a good chunk through it. I have never lost in the obstacle course I mean it is the thing I am best at, and here I was in last place.

I made a mad dash for the guy in front of me and slide tackled his legs, like I was going for home base. He fell on me and rolled away while I curled my legs and came up in a roll building speed. I was now in third place still not good enough. The girl in second place was reaching the rope and was about to swing over the muddy pit. As she jumped with the rope I grab her legs and used her as my rope. Our combined weight was too much for her and she slipped but I managed to grab the edge of the pit as she cursed me from below. Pulling myself up I could see the guy in first place, he was in the middle of the balance bars. He was wobbling crazily while dodging a large red ball that had been thrown by some third year. One hit him hard on the thigh but he didn't go down, he only hopped for the other beam when he lost his balance. I sprinted for him giving it all I had.

As soon as I reach one of the middle beams a large blue ball hit me in the head. I fell but just manage to stumble on the beam to my right. If I had been focused I could've dodged it easy, but my head wasn't in the game. The guy and myself were on the same beam, only 10 feet away I started jumping on the beam to make it shake hoping to knock him off but somehow he stayed up. The guy in first place was only 6 feet from the end of the beam. A bright green ball came soaring at me, and I hit it hard with my right fist sending it to first place's back. He fell to the ground at the end of the beam, but he didn't fall into the muddy pit.

He got up and ran for the finish line. If there had been one more obstacle I would have won but the guy I was racing was taller and faster. I lost by three feet, my first lost since coming to this crazy school. I had gotten second place the girl I had pulled into the pit was in last while the guy I tripped came in third. Both of them gave me dirty looks as if I had cheated or something. I had followed the rules; we were supposed to fight each other. The only major rule was no killing, and they were very much alive, unlike I would be, when Carla got her hand on me.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my blind fold like she had told me at the beginning of the race, and put it on. My mind wide open sensed Carla running at me then jabbed with her sheathed sword. At the same moment dodge balls were thrown as ordered. After ten minutes of weaving through sword and flying projectiles I was drenched in sweat and covered in bruises. Carla told them to stop throwing and I was allowed to fall to the ground breathing hard. Not a single ball had touched me, but her sword had struck me once on the back. The rest of the bruises were from blocking her scabbard and kicks.

"Tonight is the dance, are you prepared?" Carla asked. She said this as if I were going out into battle. So I gave the proper answer.

"Sir Yes Sir"

She kicked me for my cheek but not hard. It was Sunday night and the school was ready. The kitchen skeletons had decorated the great halls, where three separate dances would take place. In the North hall where we did the fighting would hold the 6th and 7th years, the East hall would hold the 5th and 4th years which meant Carla and Rosé wouldn't be watching my disaster, the West hall, aka the Entrance hall would be for the 3rd 2nd and 1st years, and the south hall would be the dining hall, of course.

Since training was done I went back to the dorms for a shower and then got ready for the dance. I had gotten a slim black tux from the dwarf's city Asgurd, but I had stitched small metal beads all over it. So it would go with the theme of the dance.

It turns out that Meg was indeed an Electric Eel faunas, and she had found that underground pond on her first day of school. The Aquavirius Maggot "Anga" had called to her and her stone as soon as she had arrived. Meg like her giant pet could hold and discharge large amounts of electricity, just like me. Somehow my encounter with the creature had improved my lighting; I could now shoot six small bolts before passing out. I also found out that I could discharge during fights, the longer I did hand to hand combat the more kinetic energy I received. I shocked Carla once so bad she fell to the ground twitching, but I hadn't meant to, it just happened. Now during fights I had to discharge before it became over whelming and hurt someone.

I put on my iron shoes; they were kind of my symbol now I can't really think of wearing anything else nowadays. I had gotten used to the weight, and every time I took them off I felt so light I could just float off the ground.

"What on Earth did you do to your suit?" Kaleb asked when he walked into the room. Kaleb was wearing a dark blue suit and was wearing a mask he had made himself using earth and air. It was a starry wolf mask that matched his amulet.

"Look who's talking." I said pointing out the mask.

He took it off and looked at it. "What's wrong with it? I thought it was pretty cool."

"What did Arvola say about it?"

"She hasn't seen it yet." He said worriedly. "We agreed on doing a wolf theme for the starry night dance.

"Well you pups have fun now." I said smiling widely. I moved to the door standing alone in the middle of the room. I open it to find the common room full of excided people getting ready for the dance, and talking about their dates. Olive was talking to Ashley and Kim over in the corner next to the bookshelf. Olive gave me a weird look, most likely because of my suit. I stepped into the fiery triangle and burst into flames, then my ashes came back together out in the courtyard and I stepped out unhurt. There were a lot of people outside, some of them already dancing, as if they couldn't wait for it to start which was only a few minutes away.

I waited over by the air triangle and just before sun set I stepped inside. Immediately a strong wind catapulted me up into the sky. Instead of letting myself fall towards the lake I blasted some air changing my course to straight up. I flew maybe a thousand feet up, my ears popped and then the sun set. The sun lit the few clouds on fire, a pink glow tainted the sky. I turned my head to the east and saw the first stars appearing. The air was cold and clean and felt really good in my short brown hair. I reached the peak and then started falling, building up speed. I shoved my hands in my pocket and just fell no longer worried like I had been before. Looking down I saw a clear spot and aimed for it, so I wouldn't blast anyone. Using both Air and Fire had become easy, unlike Water and Earth, I barely got tiered at all when I summoned a warm powerful wind to slow me down. I landed lightly on the dry dirt near the water triangle, like a short superman.

"Show off" said a voice I recognized as Megs. She was standing outside of the water triangle, her fellow students thawing out behind her. Meg wore a black dress with similar metal beads scattered around it.

"I just wanted to see the sunset?" I said with a smile.

"You can see it down here."

I looked, but the high walls blocked some of it. It was much better way up there.

"Why do you like it so much?" she asked coming over to stand next to me."I've seen you stare at it each night, as if you see more than the rest of us."

"Nah its nothing like that." I held out my elbow like they did on old movies, and she took it. I walked with her to the west gate. She was taller than me, by a good 8inches, so we probably looked funny. I had grown a little over the past couple months but I was still the shortest one here.

The entrance hall had been filled with what looked like fire flies. All of then flew around shinnying white and many other colors so that it looked like we were inside the milky way. A few older students had volunteered to play music for us, one blond boy was playing a fiddle, a girl dwarf with black hair was playing an old guitar, and a boy with sharp ears was playing a flute. They were quite good even though I had no idea what they were playing. The song was a fast tune, mainly flute and very easy to dance to which we did.

I was just wondering why it was called a tournament dance when a dance battle started up. 8 kids split into teams and proceeded to break dance and rap. After a few air students won, we started to slow dance then soon after that, another battle began but this time it was a western battle. One dance style after another. I was amazed so many people knew how to really dance, but when I watched closer it reminded me of hand to hand combat just without the hitting. When the next western battle happened Meg was in it and was having a blast. The black haired boy I had meet before had some amazing break dance moves and I learned a little bit, I was pretty sure I could do most of them just not with music. I had done some of them but only during parkour.

Meg grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor."Come on, you're the only one that hasn't fought yet."

"I told you I don't know how to dance, let alone dance battle!" I complained, but she was right. I had see everyone at least battle once, including Meg.

"Fine I'll lead then." She places my hand on her waist and held my other hand in hers.

Kaleb and Arvola took the challenge and did the same thing. The band played a fast waltz, and Meg guided me across the dance floor. I was light on my feet, thanks to my training. She seemed to drag her feet and I understood why, so I did the same. Shuffling along we soon built up some energy that automatically went to the beads. The longer and faster we dance the brighter they became. Soon we were moving around with our own consolation. I wield the beads to give off different colors on both of us. I soon got the hang of it and tried basic moves I had seen tonight done by others. But that wasn't enough for me.

My stone shone like a small sun as I shoot air under our feet and then heated it up lifting us off the ground. We stopped creating power but our beads still held a good enough charge. Thankfully she kept us going even though we were a foot off the ground now. Meg gave off some electricity but I just gave it back. Little bolts traveled between us until they started to die. Getting tiered we came down slowly and with my last bit of power, we ended in the classic pos were I held and lend over her keeping our faces close together. I don't know what Kaleb and Arvola did but the people said we were both great, I soon fell asleep by the doors. Part two Kaleb

I woke to find my wolf mask shattered in the grass close to my face. The jagged pieces looking like curved mountains. Rising, I looked around trying to figure out what happened. Last thing I remembered was kissing Arvola, not a real kiss just a peck on the cheek and then everything went dark. Many others were getting up, as well, all looked confused. Acrid smoke swarmed the sky leaving only dread behind. Staggering flames could still be seen coming from the dining hall as teachers rushed in trying to organize the chaos.

Arvola was nowhere in sight so I got to my feet and begun searching. It was getting darker and colder and still no sight of Arvola or Griphith.

I stop an angry Mr. Wayne and ask him if he had seen my friends.

"No they must be here! This can't be! Not them too. What in the hell has happened!?" he said, and then rushed off.

"Not them too", are the words ringing in my ears. Not them too, who else is missing?

"Wait. What do you mean?" I yelled after him but to no avail.

I later find out in the common room that five others are also missing; Kimberly Dawn - Fire student (Cat Faunus), Shawn Clay - Air student (Vampire), Wilbert - Earth student (Elf), Abby Cline -Air (Fairy),and a dwarf female I have never met called Frost. 1st year dwarfs stay in Asgurd until their second year.

Seven students, all 1st years and each a different race, if you don't count werewolves and vampire as humans.

In the morning classes were canceled due to relentless fires. Which was strange since there were so many highly skilled fire alchemist that should have been able to deal with it. Then there was the same black symbol etched deeply into the stone walls throughout the school. A hangman's noose on fire with the letter M in the center of the loop. As with the fire, the marks could not be removed or covered even by all the dwarfs of the mountain.

Within the next couple days parents from all over showed up to ask question and see if they could help in any way. Some chose to stay as body guards they patrolled the school constantly. But none of that mattered. The parents and friends of the missing students were enraged at the school for letting this happen. There was no explanation for how an entire school could fall asleep at the exact same time.

Charlotte, Griphith's mom, and Sonya, Arvola's mom showed up two days after the incident and they both interrogated me for all the help I was. I asked Mrs. Palen why Jess hadn't showed up. When a scared look crossed her face before she expertly changed both her reaction and the topic.

"He is trying to find out more, elsewhere. I saw Brandon, your father at the west gate, how did he get off work to become gate keeper?"

My dad's a brain surgeon and he is really good, so they keep him busy.

"The hospital didn't have a choice, he threatened to quit if he didn't get the week off." I lied knowing full well he had taken time off to look for the werewolf who bit me.

"Brandon I swear, if he was half as smart as he is stubborn he would be... well that's kind of redundant" Mrs. Palen finished lamely.

At that moment Bruce flew down from the school's stone walls and landed on my head causing me to fall into the ground.

"What the!" I yelled in surprise as Bruce jumped off and crawled on the ground in the wired way bats do. Wings folded thumbs down and hissing at my back.

"I've never seen him hiss like that before" Charlotte said picking up the heavy beast.

"He's been that way ever since, you know." uncomfortable pause.

"We will find them I know it."


	35. Dragon Mountain

Chapter 35

Bruce got worse and worse as the day went by. He would attack someone and then fly off as if he were trying to piss off the whole school. He came after me the most leaving long gashes in his wake.

As I was dabbing at my latest cut I heard angry voices.

"What's wrong!", "The bloody door won't let me in!", "The fires gone out!", "All the doors are off."

Looking around I saw that whoever was speaking was right all the doors to the common rooms were silent. The fire triangle was blown out the rolling boulders were silent as the grave. The water and air doors were empty of their elements.

"Try relighting it", said a sixth year near the fire door.

His friend reached out his hand, after a bit he looked at his palm took a deep breath and shoved his hand at the cold coals on the ground.

"Come on hurry up" said the sixth year.

"I.. Can't"

" What do you mean?"

"Nothing is happening."

"Its your house, hurry, Randy is still in there."

I quickly reached for the power inside and felt absolutely nothing. And to make things even worse my fire stone was cold to the touch.

It was like watching giant dominos fall down one right after another, as more and more people realized what was happening. Everyone had lost the elements and their minds the teachers were getting trampled by question after question but they had no idea what had happen to them either.

I ran to the first person I could think of , my fourth year teacher Ted. Ted and Ben were arguing until they both saw Bruce the giant bat, swoop down and attack Viper the green hair, 5th year, air student , who also happened to be half snake.

"Get this thing off me!" Viper yelled while trying to swat at Bruce.

Bruce's talons were caught up in his messy hair, and the bat was screeching at all of us as we ran to help. Ben tackled both the bat and the boy to the ground and then Ted held down the wings of the terrible beast. While I worked on the claws removing each one from a dread lock.

"What, Slow down I don't understand" Viper said all of a sudden.

I removed the last claw and Viper turned on Bruce. He grabbed him around the middle and started hissing. Ted and Ben looked at me in the same way I looked at them, in confusion.

"It's starting, master die, many die, follow, too late." Viper said in english. "What's that supposed to mean."

At that moment Bruce broke free and flew to the Northeast.

"Many Die! what do you mean?" I asked Viper.

"The bat, he's talking crazy, it's hard to understand."

Then dark understanding shook me and I ran after Bruce closely followed by the others.

We ran for what felt like hours, through rocky sloops, thickets of trees, and a large river. When we fell behind which was often Bruce would scream and hiss before making slower progress to where ever he was going. It would of helped if we could use our powers but none of our stones were working all we had was our strength and Ben's foil and dagger.

As we ran all I could think about was how well Griphith could have maneuver through these trees and rocks. I couldn't let anything happen to him or Arvola, "what happened to them?", I thought.

Bruce suddenly flew up a cliff face that appeared in the clearing. As he flew, steaming rocks started to fall, at him. The rocks would curve and almost strike him, then he would swoop down and do it all over again.

Bruce screeched at us as we closed in.

"He wants us to climb and climb fast!", Viper roared.

Ben started to ask a question but I ran passed him and started climbing. I soon realized that as long as the bat was flying to the right the rocks would fall at him, but if he got too far away they would fall at us. The first one caught Viper off guard and sent him to the ground with a thud and a big hole in his shirt. The second almost got me , but Ben pulled me out of the way just in time. Benjamin being a seventh year had years of training, so he took the lead and chose the easiest path for me to climb, saving my life a dozen times in the process. Viper soon caught up and passed me too.

We soon reached the top and Bruce went flying ahead of us but this time he was leaving a bloody trail to follow. I couldn't see where he was hurt and he wasn't going to stop to let me look so we sprinted towards the dark mouth of the cave. As we ran I could see huge gashes in the granite ground and feel an icy breeze coming from the huge entrance. A hot air balloon could have flown through with room to spare.

I could barely see the polar bear bat flying ahead of us, from what I could see he was flying like a maniac, LEFT, RIGHT,DOWN, CENTER, CROSS. Then we all saw the light at the end of the tunnel and we also saw Bruce fall to the ground.

At the end of the tunnel was a huge cavern with an even bigger blood red dragon chained to the ground. Three large iron shackles, one locked to each leg and then a chain disappearing into the untouched granite floor. A fourth glowing chain was similarly inside the dragons scaly chest right where most hearts were. The other end of the chain split into seven chains and each of those chains were wrapped around a student who was gagged and blindfolded. Worst of all a hooded stranger stood next to each child with a gleaming dagger.

" **Finis Sit Virtutis..."** **,** the man chanted and then dragged their blades across each victims throat. but not before Ben threw his dagger at the face of the man holding Griphith saving my friend's life and the life of the Dragon.

I saw seven people fall, six students and one man. One of the students was Arvola and I am ashamed to say it but I did not avenge her, instead I ran to her. Fire ran through me once more and I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. The chains that once bound her faded , and I could see and feel the warm sticky blood cover her chest and drip onto the ground along with my tears.

There was a blood curtailing roar that shook the mountain and sounds of fighting, flashing of lights. But there was no light in Arvola's wide wet eyes as I removed the blind fold. I removed the gag gently as well and watched as the redness there faded. Icy air from around the cave helped leech her body's warmth as I held her close. The blood from her neck stopped flowing and then dried. Time was moving on in a heartless manner; moving on without her, without me.

The battle of dragon mountain had longs since ended. Ben, Viper, and the mighty three legged dragon had killed the six other hooded strangers. Bruce was discovered with twelve poisoned arrows in his claws and one through his chest. Griphith was saved and next to me in silent farewell of Arvola, each of us crying over our friend.

 **Griphith**

"The last thing I remember was waking up in a giant room unable to move or speak. I saw feet walking back and forth and voices yelling at each other. Telling others to do something else. They spoke of a curse, a powerful curse that would put the war in their favor. They seemed nervous, they were trying to contain the dragon with little success. They kept saying they were running out of time, and that they needed to start the ritual. For a moment I was free and then chains appeared out of nowhere and then they slapped a gag and blindfold on me. I could hear others being dragged around, a man grabbed me and moved me somewhere. I tried fighting but the more I moved the weaker I felt, like the chains were sucking out all my energy. My stone was gone I couldn't feel it anywhere, I couldn't do anything. They started chanting, there was a painful howl from the dragon and then from us. I felt icy cuts throughout my body there was so much pain I couldn't move I couldn't even cry out. I felt the dragon inside me it was small but powerful, and in so much pain. We felt like we were getting cut off from the world. We felt each other dying and then the man holding me let go and the chains vanished. I heard bodies hit the floor and I soon fell too. I could hardly move I was so weak, but I could feel my stone far away calling me. It slowly gave me strength I was soon able to take off my blind fold and gag. I saw..."

The image of so many dead stopped me.

"Please Griphith, I know this is hard for you but you have to tell us everything." said the head Mistress.

I took a deep breath and plowed on, "Three of the wizards were all ready dead, two stomped on by the dragon and one with a dagger in his eye next to me. Viper, Ted, and Ben were fighting two other wizards while the dragon was chasing the last two. Green steaks of light were bouncing off the dragon's hid. I moved towards Kaleb and I saw her lying there, dark blood everywhere there was nothing I could do, so many dead."

My throat was raw from speaking, my eyes burned with tears, and deep down I could feel the torment of the six others who had died.

"Please let the boy rest, he can't possible tell you anything that we haven't already told you." pleaded Ted. "As I told Mr. Wayne, after the battle we found the notebook and the elemental stones that were stolen from the students."

"Yes, yes, I know, now watch what you say." head mistress warned. "Griphith, thank you I know that was hard for you." she said to me and then, "Mr. McDonald may you please take Griphith to the hospital and tend to him. Then send your report as soon as possible."

"Yes madam" Tyler said. He took me by the arm and gently led me out.

I was to tiered to ask questions or resist. So the kind Doc brought me all the way to the seventh floor where another kind of chaos was raining down. A quarter of the school seemed to be there each asking the same question. "Why aren't my other elements working?"Everyone inside and outside the school from all races could only do their house elements, ever since the horrible ritual I haven't been able to do Air, Earth, or Water. Honestly I haven't tried very hard, but others had with no luck.

The Doc took me into a privet room and checked up on me, he would grunt angrily whenever one of his test didn't work, because one or more elements were lost to him. In fact most healing was done with the water element so the doctor being from the Air House originally, couldn't do much.

"That's all I can do," Tyler said. "Stay right here, while I get Miss Winter"

He left me alone in the private room, it was small but served its purpose, twin sized bed in the middle of the room, which I was currently sitting on, side tables to the right and left, a locked cupboard against the wall and a broken TV on the opposite wall. The TV had a fist size hole through the screen and I was pretty sure it went all the way through.

The voices started coming back, at first as a whisper then a chant, in what I knew now as Latin. I still don't know what the words meant but they held me down with the same power as before.

"Griphith stop it! What's the matter?!"

Hands grabbed my shoulders and I almost threw them off before I realized it was the student doctor Ann Winter. She had walked right in, in front of me and I never noticed, and to further my shame the head Doc was right behind her.

"Are you alright what happened" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said , while trying to stop my shaking. :"Can I go now? I want to go train."

"No I have a few test that I have to run and then I want you to get 8 hours of sleep."

"I feel fine trust me." I pleaded.

She would hear none of it, ignoring me completely she proceeded to do her test, mostly I couldn't feel anything other test it was like having and itch inside of me. Have you wanted to scratch your ribs? Well that's how it was for me. Then the worst part came.

She handed me a cup of cold purple liquid and told me to drink. I unfortunately did, thinking it was a health drink or something but instead I passed out.

The nightmares ripped me apart, I saw them die over and over, I felt the dragon also be ripped to pieces with each death. A dark pounding throughout my body, set the pace of the dream. Abby was flying through the air with her beautiful wings and tiny frame. Then she was engulfed by a brilliant fire and was burned to death. A very small girl dwarf was dancing the waltz alone. Her white hair done in a glittering braid, then she too died, in a sudden flood. Wilbert a first year Elf I had only met once; I saw him now flying a kite at a park. Te kite fell from the sky like a vulture, wrapped the string around his throat and flew away dragging a lifeless corps behind it. Shawn Clay was sitting at a large dining room table in a huge mansion when all of a sudden the marble ceiling came crashing down on him. Kimberly my fellow first year was prancing around in a green house full of flowers when the dirt floor softened and swallowed her up, bushy tail and all and her finally screams echoing throughout the room. Lastly I saw Arvola in a dark theater transforming, bones cracking, skin ripping until a large wolf pup was curled on center stage. The stage caught fire and she too was burned alive.

The dark pounding stopped and I awoke, crying on the hospital bed. My body felt as if it had gone through all of that, crushed, burned, suffocated, and exacta, and it took me a long time before I felt strong enough to get up. I put on my iron shoes, someone had taken off, and made my way to the door. The door was locked from the outside but I didn't care, it was hard for me to care about anything. Atreyu glowed a bloody red and I burned down the door. The door knob rolled a few inches out of the ash and I stepped over it, and into the much larger room of the hospital. From the windows I could tell that is was dark out, and from the wall clock I could see that it was 3am. Ten of the 30 beds had people sleeping in it.

Going back to my room in the Fire house would mean seeing my roommates and facing their questions I couldn't go through that again. So instead I made my way to the East gate where I spent so many hours training with Carla meditating and fighting.

As soon as I arrived I whistled for Bruce and then I fell to the ground as if struck by an arrow. Bruce had died to save my life, Kaleb had shown me the body after the teachers and parents had made it to the cave. I had taken his body back to the school but then Mr. Squeaker had taken him from me after that Mom gave me a bear hug and cried over me a bit. I lost track of Bruce, but I will wait here, for there's been rumors that Mr. Squeaker's office is somewhere in here.

I crawled to the nearest oak and rested my back against the rough bark. Trying not to think about the deaths in my dream. A few hours later another polar bear back flew down from over the wall this one had dark brown fur where Bruce had white. This bat was also half a size smaller. It landed ten feet in front of me on the ground, crawling on his thumb and legs, just like most bats. The stranger looked at me for a long time until it stood up and then slowly very slowly started to change. The brown fur turned black and smooth just like fabric and its body elongated and changed until Daymond my roommate stood in front of me wearing his school uniform.

The head mistress had told me what Daymond was but until now I never really believed it.

"Hi there" he said with his hands in his school jacket pocket.

Standing up I replied, "Hello, what are you doing out here"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" he asked.

"Too much sleep"... "so you were a Bat"

"Polar Bear Bat" he corrected.

"I know." at that he dropped his gaze suddenly finding his shoelaces interesting.

"Where's Bruce?!" I asked a little too loudly.

"Squeaker buried him in the woods, I watched. He said he died a hero's death"

How did Mr. Squeaker know? He wasn't at the meeting and I never told him.

"Show me where" I ordered.

"No need, he buried him in the clearing where you first made lighting. Do you remember?"

"Yeah I do" I replied. "It was nice talking to you" Then I turned and went to the hole in the wall.


	36. The end for now

Chapter 36

The stars in the night sky were fading, and the moon had long since fallen. You could sense the sun coming up but couldn't see any hint of it quite yet. I had taken the same path as last time but this present it was a lot darker. I made it to the clearing with no trouble and found the fresh mound of dirt right where Daymond said it was. To my surprise someone had put a stone with the word Hero carved into it on top. Picking up the stone I burned my own word deep into the stone "Bruce".

Jumping over a log, flipping over a stream, and sliding between two thick bushes I ran full speed up the slope. Breathing hard and sweat pouring from my body I made it just in time to see the most beautiful sunrise and to my horror I found it no longer held me like before. All I could see was a blazing ball of fire that would kill anything and anyone if they got to close, and just like Icarus I got burned.

Turning my back to the sunrise I started back down the slop. I was soon in the shadows of the trees walking solemnly back to school. It was getting even darker and black thought crossed my mind. If only Ben had saved Arvola instead of me, Kaleb wouldn't be so heartbroken. The parents of the students that had died would surely have wanted me to die instead of their child. I would have rather die than to see them die, No I didn't see them die I was blindfolded, worst yet I felt them die, and parts of me died with them!

The sobs and screams stared to come back, I could hear each fellow student as if they were holding me when they died, and yet I lived. A small figure was curled around my head holding a sliver dagger close to my throat. it was yet another reminder of that day. The hooded man who had almost taken me, and yet failed when another dagger struck him down. The pain burned throughout me and when the slashkilters blade touched my throat it melted, dripping down my shirt. Rage replaced the pain and it to burned, killing the beast that would have saved me from this torment. The slashkilter screamed in pain as it burned to death. I will live if only to save others from death, no more will die in my place, Atreyu burned with me and the promise we just made.

Seven teachers and my mother found me when I was crossing the clearing, each one terrified that I had been taken again.

"Where were you"

"Why did you burn down the door"

"I was so worried,

"don't ever do that again"

"Daymond said"

It went on like that for ten minutes before they would let me speak and only when I broke free and made my way back to school.

"Griphith stop, What the hell is going on?!" my mother screamed and grabbed me.

My mom had never did that before and she was shaking which wasn't like her at all, my mom was always the strong one in the family, now she was splitting at the seams.

"Mom I'm fine I just came to say good bye to Bruce, everything is okay trust me." I lied.

I let her hug me as she cried, her whole body shook and she was breathing hard as if she had just ran up a mountain. when her sob subsided I gentle pushed her away and said, "I have to go I am going to be late."

"Late. Late for what!"

"I have training with Carla this morning before classes."

"No your coming home now, there's no way you're staying here"

"I am not going, I have to stay here with Kaleb"

"Your talking crazy..."

"No!" I interrupted. "I am staying and learning how to fight. This will never happen again!"

I brushed my mom aside and continued walking, she could have stopped me but I had caught her off guard.

Technically training was supposed to be yesterday, but I had been a little tied up at the moment and I knew Carla well enough now that she would be there for me, and I wasn't mistaken. She was setting at the base of a tree with her sword on her lap and a blindfold in her hand.

I took the blind fold and we began.

Carla was more distance then usually today, and I believe its because of Shawn Clay her younger brother who died during the ritual. The cuts she gave me were shallow and few and she only bruised me a hundred times not two hundred which was the regular. Also she never said a word to me, when she used to give me advice and scold me.

After the three hours of none stop training she sent me away, again not saying a word. And I was forced to renter the school. Most of the students were in the south hall for breakfast but there were a few dragging along, I entered with them keeping my gaze downward. As I entered peoples eyeballs were magically fastened on me and I could feel each one as I sat down with Kaleb, Daymond and Victor.

Carla came in last and sat down next to a few of her friends. No one was speaking and very few people were eating, the mood in the hall was icy to say the least, until.

"Morning students of Ilvermorny," said the head mistress at the center of the center table. "Many of you have heard something about what happened yesterday, and all of you have felt its effect. I've been asked countless times by officials, teachers, parents, and student to explain what exactly happened."

Looking up for the first time I noticed that the center table had a few extra tables and was completely full by all three mentioned.

"We were attacked by a group of people who hate our existence as this group has temporally crippled us. They somehow have manage to strip three of the five main elements from each of us."

At this there were a few mumbles, because most of us, included me, believed there were only four elements not five.

"Our symbol is a star, there are five points to a star not four" she continued. "Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and most importantly Soul. The one element that can't be taken because it resides in all of us, every soul you've touched resides in us forever, even the ones who've fallen. Yesterday six students were killed by the group who did this to us. Arvola Royal, Kimberly Dawn, Shawn Clay, Wilbert Foster, Frost MacRin, and Abby Cline. Due to this classes will be canceled for the rest of this month. Parents will be arriving today and tomorrow to take students home, no one is allowed to leave without an escort. Also services will be held this afternoon and I encourage everyone to join us and pay their respects."

The mayor and some other officials stood up and spoke their peace, many teachers had something to say also but it was all the same things that was said by the head mistress.

Shawn Clay was Carla's younger brother. Knowing nothing about vampires and not sure how much to belive from the moives. I couldn't tell how much she was hurt by what happened but i can tell it efected her.

"So Griphith what really happened up there?" said the black haired boy in Arvola's ho use same year.

He was looking at me with watery eyes from acroos the table. his hands were clenched tightly around his plate knuckles white and shaking.

"Shut up" Kaleb whispered back, "the teachers are still talking!"

"Who cares, they won't tell us what happened and I have a right to know"

"Why becease you were in the same house?"

"No, we were freinds she told me everything"

"Well she never told us about you, Whats your name anyway?" Kaleb asked while glaring at him.

That's when I felt the horrifying power of the headmistress's glare. The others must have felt it to, they all went silent and bowed their heads. I kept my head up and watched the last speaker finished. then we were released from the hall so we could go pack. Mom found me almost imeadily after and walked me to the fire house entrance.

"Mom I am not going until..." I paused knowing that if I said what I really wanted too, she would force me to leave this school. "Until I say goodbye" I lied.

"I know, of course we can wait."

I gently pushed her aside and made my way to the North Hall ignoring the many whispers and glares, none of the teachers hadn't mentioned my involvement but the story had leaked out somehow throughout the student body. Needing to be alone I entered the deserted North hall. The massive closely weaved net hung from wall to wall 20ft above the ground. Through the net I could see hanging obstacle; like walls, platforms, giant wreaking balls which the student used to fight on. Some structure grow from the walls trying to make their way to the center. The only ways into this impressive battle field were thick gym ropes that were evenly scattered near the edge of the nets, next to the walls.

The net was so closely weaved and tight it was like I was on a huge trampoline, I even managed to bounce up and grab a low hanging chain that was attached to the center of a bridge. The bridge was very wobbly and strong meant for intense combat. Running up one side I leaped for a wrecking ball then climbed the chain holding it. Other chains were connected to the wrecking ball chain and went off either towards the wall or other objects. When moving on one thing you could feel the whole maze move with your weight. This spider web of training was very complex. Curling upside down on one chain i made my way to the far wall which was littered with hand holds. Unlike most rock walls this one was easy to climb because the main purpose was to fight not to climb. Mere feet from the entrance to 5 NW 4 hall I let go of the wall planning to use my electrical charge to magnetically swing a chain towards me. The power abandoned me, it felt like it should be there but wasn't. I fell against a swinging log rolled off and fell to the well placed net far below. Lying there with two broken ribs maybe more i tried again, and again. I couldn't even make a spark let alone a lightning bolt.

Running footsteps sounded below me and a rough voice accompanied, "Mr. Palen are you alright, what happened?"

Painfully rolling I could see that it was Mr. Blackwell the history teacher, now running to a gym rope and climbing up. Surprisingly fast despite his short comings.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Watching you of course, you don't think the headmistress would leave you unprotected after what happened. Now's my turn to ask a question. Why did you do that? Are you trying to kill yourself?" he carefully rolled me over to face him.

"No I wasn't! and I don't need your protection" ignoring my ribs rubbing together, I brushed him aside and crawled to the opening in the net he had emerged from.

Ignoring what I just said he picked me up and carried me down the rope easily the he carried me to my hospital bed on the seventh floor, passing most of the school in the process. It wasn't soon after my mom showed up with Mr. Wayne.

"Why would you do this to yourself" my mom cried.

"I didn't"

"don't lie, Mr. Blackwell told us everything."

"Mr. Blackwell is Wrong!" I interrupted. " Mr. Wayne, Can you use electricity even though the other elements are gone?"

"What is this about?"

"I wasn't trying to fall to my death I was going to move a chain so I could grab it using a magnetic pulse but it didn't work."

"Oh, well, I guess that explains things." he lifted his hand and white sparks flew from his finger tips. "Electricity is just a pure version of fire, positive and negative coming together perfectly. Only a few people are able to feel the strange balance let alone use it."

"So what happened then" I said angrily.

"Well I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened to me. With everything that's happened to us, I have no idea what to do. This has been the worst thing wizards have ever done to us."

"Not all wizards are to blame", my mother shouted.

I know she was thinking of dad when she said that. I could almost feel the turmoil burn within her, not a lot of people knew about my dad and I have come to realize that what my parent share might be considered taboo to others.

My mom stayed with me in the hospital and no matter what I said or promised she wouldn't leave. since most healing involved more the one elements so I was forced to heal the old fashion way. Mrs. Evans dropped by with a potion, which I drank, to help with the ribs. All in all it well take a month for my ribs to heal.

T he strangest thing about the funeral is when the families stood up to talk about their loved one I recognized them and yet had no memory of meeting them. Their faces were like old year book photos, I remember them being there but nothing about them. After the funerals the bodies were taken to their homes. Which was the signal for the end of the school year. Whether or not there would be another year was yet to be decided. All I knew was the nightmares would only get worse from here on.


End file.
